Before the Bullets fly
by Sparkly Blue Eyes
Summary: Pre-Movie. Quite simply...Protect what's yours. Billy and Joe Darley are about to find that's harder than it sounds when the person their protecting is keeping a secret that could tear the Darley's apart from the inside out...Rated M for everything Darley.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just to clarify – I OWN NOTHING DEATH SENTENCE RELATED! Just the characters you do not recognise... =) they are homemade ;)

Okay new fic time – I was inspired (She knows who she is ;) ) – It's going to be different (from a different angle) and I sincerely hope you'll stick around to try this story out...

**Before the Bullets fly**

PRE-MOVIE! Protect what's yours: Billy and Joe are about to find that's harder than it sounds when the person their protecting is keeping a secret that could tear the Darley's apart...

**Chapter 1**

Riley was out for the count; away with the fucking fairies. That was until she was slowly brought back to reality by the sound of her annoyingly loud alarm, moaning at the interruption she tried desperately to hold onto the dream she was having by grabbing a pillow and covering her head with it – hoping the extra barrier would dull the sound but it was no use; the fucking clock had won and now she would never get it back...

Groaning she grabbed the pillow that was now balancing on the side of her head and moved it to the side as she turned to lie on her back, huffing she slowly opened her eyes - instantly squinting at the light that was reflecting through her large double width window 'Note to self, you didn't just buy drapes for the fucking fun of it...' She allowed the alarm to keep going – as irritating as it was it would stop her from falling back off to sleep; no matter how late the night before was or how fucked she might be from drinking too many southern comforts, she despised getting up late to find her whole day gone...wasted.

Certain that she would stay awake, she turned to the side and thumped the palm of her hand down on the 'off' button that was too conveniently small for her liking; why hit that when you could hit the oversized snooze button and have an extra ten minutes – and if you're really lucky be ten minutes late in starting your day?

Exhaling deeply she slid herself out from under the sheets, sitting on the edge she rolled her neck in a smooth 360 motion; loosening any muscles that might've tensed during the night. Standing up she strolled over to where her closet was situated, opening the doors she glanced inside; unlike her siblings she was organised – she actually gave a crap about the way she lived...

Pulling out a pair of tight fitting grey folded sweatpants, she slipped them on over the black hot-pants she was wearing; next she grabbed a loose fitting American sports t-shirt with the back cut out. Once dressed, she checked her reflection in the floor length mirror; smiling at the sight she ran her fingers through her short brown bob styled hair giving it a once over to neaten the bed head out. Riley knew she wasn't perfect, hell no-one was but she had something; something that would turn heads and bring out the bulges in most men...She was 5"6, not fat but not anorexic like the most of the girls she saw around these days – she was a real woman; with just the right amount of curves in all of the right places. Her hair framed her face perfectly, being a bob the back was cut short but as it swooped round to the front – the hair was longer giving it more of an edge and her eyes like a pure sapphire stone sparkled whenever light hit them.

Walking over to her door, she pulled back the lock she had fitted on the inside – opening it she wandered out into the hall towards the lounge. She lived in an open plan apartment so it didn't take long for her to see the shit heap her and her family called the lounge and en suite kitchen. Huffing she shook her head 'And so my day begins...' She thought to herself. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a black sack from under the sink and started tidying away the crap that was littered across the floor and every available surface.

Tying the sack together she paused momentarily, her eyes looking across the two rooms; thankfully she had restored them to what they should be. Placing the bag by the front door she moved back into the kitchen, putting a large pan on the stove; once heated she cracked some eggs into it before placing some bacon strips around the edges – she'd never believed in separating flavour and to this day she'd never got any fucking complaints either.

Scrambling the eggs she heard the sound of a bedroom door creaking open, smiling she leant to the side and grabbed a plate from the rack; he always did have impeccable timing when it came to food.

"Mornin..." He grunted, the sound of his feet shuffling against the floor as he walked into the lounge. Turning her head she watched her brother Joey slump himself down on one of the breakfast bar stools, he looked fucked; his purple dyed hair spiking out in all random directions – his eyes scarily dark from way too many late nights courtesy of their older brother.

"Rough night?" Riley teased whilst carefully tipping half of the grease covered food out onto the plate.

Joe smirked, leaning forward he grabbed his smoke packet and lighter; pulling one out he perched it in his lips whilst lighting the tip – taking a long draw he paused before blowing a lungful of smoke out to the side "You were there Rye, fuck you think?" He replied watching her turn and walk over to the bar, pausing on the opposite side she slid the plate across the counter to him. She'd gained that nickname growing up, started by none other than her brothers – she wasn't quite sure why but she'd never questioned it... Joey and her were the youngest out the three, the same age; the glorious twenty-one but he was a few months older and there wasn't a day that passed that he would let her forget that.

Riley smirked "I think you were royally fucked..." Having already laid cutlery out for him, she watched him tuck into his food whilst still holding onto his smoke with his left hand – taking drags when he could; the boy could seriously smoke like a fucking chimney. She couldn't help but giggle at her brother.

When there was one, the other wasn't far behind; soon after Billy eventually rolled out; another broad following closely behind. Last night's choice was super model tall, bright blonde hair, skin that obviously looked like it had been over cooked on the tanning booth and clothes that barely covered anything...classy Billy, classy.

"Something smells fucking good..." Billy smirked as he headed for the front door; he'd had what he wanted and now it was time for his latest conquest to take a hike.

Riley couldn't help but turn her nose up at the state that was walking through the lounge – she'd never seen so much fucking pink before, well...hobbling through; she was probably in the process of putting her other heel on in the bedroom when Billy had told her where to go so now she'd have to slip that on outside.

"Barbie is it?" Riley asked cockily leaning against the kitchen counter, the girl attempted to ignore her but flashed her one evil look as she walked past "I think the idea of shoes is to wear two not one..."

Sitting at the bar Joey just smirked, shaking his head at his sister's attitude; she was a Darley alright – each morning a different girl walked through and each time Riley would take a pop at them; just too subtly remind them that she was the queen – of both this apartment and Stokely itself.

"Will I see ya again?" She asked in a soft but annoyingly squeaky voice; flicking Riley's comment completely off.

Before Billy could answer, his younger sister once again interjected – sneering sarcastically "Probably not..."

But this time the girl no longer wanted to accept the shit Riley was dishing, swiping her head round she glared and Riley couldn't help but smirk at the girl's stupidity "Who the hell's talking to you, suggest you mind your own fucking business..."

"Hey!" Billy growled, his eyes now glaring at the broad that was squaring up to his sister; even on a bad day Riley could take her with ease but this was his apartment and no one talked shit to his family...no-one.

Riley's eyes were hard, one moment she could be the sweetest girl, the next...well let's just say if looks could kill, you'd drop on the spot from your heart failing and be incinerated within seconds..."And I suggest you watch that Botox-loaded mouth of yours, I got a pan of hot fucking grease with your name on it if you even think about talking like that to me again..."

The girl's glare softened, being instantly replaced with fear; she attempted to pass a subtle apologetic look but the anger had already settled in and not only did she have Riley glaring at her – Joe and Billy were to...The Darley's were not a force to be messed with...EVER.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Billy's voice shouted making the girl jump, in the moment of him opening the door; she literally sprinted out in the hopes of not having her ass handed to her.

Slamming the door shut behind her Billy couldn't help but smirk as he approached the breakfast bar; he wasn't going to fucking lie – he fucking thrived on the power he had to scare people shitless.

"You certainly know how to pick em don't cha Billy..." Riley joked sliding his now full plate towards him.

Sitting down on the seat next to Joey, Billy just cocked his eyebrow up before turning his attention to the food that was surprisingly still hot "You know me..."

Joey sneered "Yeah, the less clothes the better..."

Pausing from eating, Billy turned and shoved his brother – the force of his push almost knocking poor Joey completely off the stool "Fuck the both of ya..." He simply replied – continuing to shovel the food into his mouth.

Riley smirked downing the rest of the apple juice she had poured herself, placing the glass down in the sink she turned to find Billy now lighting up a cigarette "Right imma get changed then go to work...Bone's wants me there early this morning" You could literally hear the excitement in her voice...not.

"Fuck for?" Billy growled, much to his annoyance Riley didn't specifically run for Billy like his boys did for him; she ran for Bones – their fucking dead beat of a dad who they each hated equally. He'd made their lives a living hell and even being older now, things weren't much fucking better – he still moved them around like chess pieces whenever he fucking felt like it; more so Riley because she was the one he refused to let go – reminded him too much of his wife, their mother who had passed when they were young; not that this would stop him from beating her ten ways from Sunday if she was out of line in anyway.

Billy would never come right out and say that he loved his brother and sister, he'd been brought up first; taught what was and wasn't acceptable – being soft and showing emotion was definitely not the Darley way but that didn't mean he didn't; there was nothing or no-one more important than the two people that were standing in the room with him this very minute...they were his blood, his everything.

There wasn't anything quite like the bond the three of them had, they'd been there for each other growing up; protected one another from harm – Bones on many occasions had proved he couldn't give a fuck so Billy ended up taking the authority role for most of their life, pulling them through – teaching them all he knew...which in his case was blood, drugs, guns, sex and violence...

Billy might've been the toughest motherfucker around but he'd never forget how he became it...Joey the lucky prick seemed to always escape the whipping's and ass kicking's but Billy remembered the nights that Bones got completely fucked out of his face only to take his frustrations out on him before moving onto Riley – he'd scream at her, scream his resentment for their mother at her; about how he hated her for leaving him to deal with three half witted kids that were worth less than the shit on the bottom of his fucking shoe. Billy would never forget watching him over and over take his fist to her, on the occasions he couldn't stand to watch it anymore – he'd retaliate in any way that he could to lessen the blows but then he'd feel his father's fists now on him...better him than his sister. He was one sadistic bastard and both Billy and Riley had the scars to prove it...

Riley shrugged "I dunno Billy; maybe to work...you don't generally go to fuck about..." She was sarcastic, she knew what Billy's reaction would be if he found out what Bone's was ordering her to do.

"Riley..." Billy's voice was stern, his hard eyes looking at her whilst he took another drag on his cigarette.

Huffing she rolled her eyes "He said summit bout a gun run..."

Blowing out a lungful of smoke, Billy's jaw clenched "You fucking kidding me? Where?"

"Dunno, he'll probably fill me in when I get there..."

Billy let his breathe hiss out of his nose, fucking prick was letting his only daughter do a gun run...on her own for a quick wad of fucking cash "Heco'll drive ya..." He simply said pulling his cell out of his jean pocket.

Riley huffed at her older brother, her eyes momentarily looking at Joey who was keeping quiet on the subject "Billy, I'm twenty-one..." She started but was instantly cut off – he never did let her talk back to him.

"So? You think that makes a damn bit of difference to me? You ain't going by your fucking self...end of..."

"I can take care of myself..."

Lifting his eyes from the phone, he glared at her "We can all take care of ourselves Rye but it takes one fucking mistake to put you in a situation of being completely fucked, I ain't having it...No fucking way..."

Riley growled "Are you serious?" She snapped, she understood her brother wanting to protect his little sister but she could do the job and fucking well too.

"Look!" Billy retorted slamming his fist forcefully down on the bar "You can stand there bitching at me all you want but what I say goes and you fucking know that..." Pausing he took a deep breath "Now, you best go get your shit together cause Heco'll be here in fifteen..."

Just like Billy, Riley would never admit defeat in an argument instead she just turned on her heel and headed out of the kitchen in silence; giving Joey a gentle nudge on passing – a subtle way of telling him that she still loved her brothers...no matter how annoying she found them at times, more so Billy...

Turning to look at Joey Billy just smirked taking another draw on his smoke "And here I was thinking you'd be the one to give me all the fucking grief..."

Joey just sniggered "She's our sister dude, can't live with her – can't fucking live without her..." Joey wanted to be just like his older brother, he'd admired his strength from a very early age but his soft side for his sister had never lessened – unlike Billy he had a much easier time showing her that.

"Don't I fucking know it..." Billy replied stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray.

"Who knew we'd all come with a shit load of baggage and such a fucking attitude?" Joey joked whilst lighting up a second cigarette.

Standing from the stool, Billy smirked – lifting his arm he patted his hand down firmly on Joe's shoulder "That Joe, is the price of being a Darley..."

* * *

><p>As always with a new fic i am nervous and hope you guys'll be gentle :)<p>

Okay for chapter 1 i wanted to introduce the characters, give you a little detail into their background - theres still plenty more to come ;)

I love all feedback so please leave me a review! I have BIG plans for this plot :) ANONYMOUS readers you are welcome to hit that button to now! LOL Finally enabled... 3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys, guess who's back? :D Sorry for the late update, I went away for a few days and came back...BACKLOGGED – only now am I finally catching up! Okay so here is chapter 2, I've been planning this baby out and have BIG plans for it =) But that's all I'm saying :P So Enjoy!

OH AND JUST TO BE CLEAR – FOR ALL OF MY DEATH SENTENCE FICS I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS YOU DO NOT (I REPEAT) YOU DO NOT RECOGNISE! =) Happy reading Loyals! X

**Chapter 2**

Heco's red tribal patterned 1973 Plymouth Duster came to a rather sudden and abrupt stop as he pulled up outside the entry gate to the workshop; this shunting Riley's frame back into the passenger seat.

"Shit Heco, I'm sure I'd be fucking safer driving with a guy with no eyes and body coordination..." She growled grabbing her small bag from the footwell.

Heco smirked "Sorry Chica, I got a heavy foot..."

Riley sneered "I don't doubt that in the slightest, alright I'll be back in five..." Grabbing the handle, she pushed the passenger door open; watching her step out Heco's eyes caught sight of the jet black tribal tattoo on the skin of her back that was teasingly exposed for anyone to see – he'd never seen it up close, hell he probably never would but from what he could make out it trailed seductively all the way up her spine. Very similar to the ink they each had except hers included a personalised feminine touch – this making it definitely one of a kind. In all kinds of weather she would wear tops that were cut here, there and everywhere; she was proud of her ink and wasn't afraid to show every single person in Stokely where her loyalties lie – She was a Darley, plain and simple.

Today she wore a tight figure hugging black t-shirt styled top, the back open but tied together in the centre by a small piece of material that was joined to the top; accompanying that her knee high heeled boots were pulled up and over her skinny black jeans; these were tight around her toned legs – her ass being framed perfectly. Literally having to tear his eyes away, Heco turned his attention to the sights in front to distract him; yes she was a temptation and it was clear she drove most of the gang fucking crazy whenever she was around but each of them knew where the line was. Billy had made it quite clear on the night of them all meeting her she was strictly off limits, helpfully he'd followed on by detailing what fate awaited them if they even dared trying it...it was safe to say Riley Darley was a 'One of a kind fucking catch' but none of the Darley gang as much as they might've wanted to would never get the chance to see how low that alluring tattoo of hers really goes.

Closing the door behind her, she walked up to the entry gate; pulling the metal lock back she pushed it open – casually she strolled through and up to the shop. She smiled hearing that familiar growl which quickly turned into a constant menacing bark as her feet neared the building, appearing suddenly from behind an old busted muscle car he advanced – instantly stopping when he realised who she was. Diablo – the Darley's most loyal, head strong and protective black and white patched pit bull; he was once one hell of a family pet – Riley's closest friend at one point...now he did his duty like everybody else.

Pausing Riley watched Diablo sit to attention, he always had obeyed her more than the others; ever since she was a young girl and he was a puppy. Smiling she leant down and rubbed the palm of her hand across the top of his head "Hey buddy..." Knowing she had important matters to attend to, she didn't hang around for too long but she always did stop and acknowledge him when she came around...he was hers after all – no matter what the prick inside claimed. "You be good..." Riley ordered, her eyes looking directly down into his; she knew he was listening. Straightening herself up, she turned and continued up to the back of the workshop.

* * *

><p>Pulling open the back door she walked inside – instantly being greeted by darkness and the over powering smell of engine grease; call her crazy but she found it intoxicating. Being brought up by Billy she had a very high respect for Muscles cars – the ones that would growl, sending an almighty echo right through her chest - resulting in shivers being sent up and down her spine and the hairs on her arms instantly rising in excitement.<p>

Heading for 'his' office, Riley could hear her heels tapping against the floor through the quiet; she didn't have to look to know she'd turned the heads of the guys working in the shop area but they remained silent and respectful as always. They didn't dare saying anything, even a light comment or wolf whistle would risk them having to chew on the barrel of Billy's gun, being a Darley she was treated like royalty wherever she went. Disrespect or offend her in anyway – be prepared for Billy and the boys to show up on your doorstep just too casually blow your head off for fucking with her.

Like Joey, Riley wasn't officially part of the Darley gang; Billy although he'd considered it wouldn't make a move until he knew they were both completely ready but that didn't mean they were any less welcome – the gang was a blood-mixed family and initiated or not, Joe and Riley would always be a part of that.

Entering the office she found him, sitting down as usual; no fucking surprise there then – his oversized lump of a frame just slumped forward against his desk as he yet again was carefully cleaning individual gun parts. He had heard her pause on the opposite side of the desk but he never looked up – never acknowledged her; just continued on shining a magazine "Well, well and here I was thinking you'd be fucking late..." He grunted.

Riley standing there to attention, her back completely straight just rolled her eyes "Full of surprises me..." She never smiled, she never did in his presence; he made her skin crawl and her stomach violently twist up in disgust. On a regular basis he would ask just to get under her skin 'Why he was given such a pathetic excuse for a daughter?' But Riley had switched her emotions off to him a long time ago, right about the time he took a sharp metal belt buckle to her neck – a wound that even Billy had trouble patching up; when he would start chatting shit she would drift off to a place where it was quiet, where he was a dead – where he'd taken a bullet right between the eyes so he could no longer attempt to poison her against the world, her brothers or even herself...

Bones just nodded, his attention now fixed on the .45 Colt "You know the drill? Same as the drug run, you deliver, take the money and bring it straight back here..."

Not that he would see but Riley just nodded, Fuck no was she telling Billy that she'd done this shit before; she was a big girl and despite what he thought – she could do it. Bones finally paused and glanced up at her, his eyes scanning her from top to bottom; an evil smirk appearing on his lips. Yes she was his daughter but he'd definitely make a dime putting her out on the street, he'd been considering it for a while – especially when his more dedicated customers said they'd paid triple just to get a piece of that. He didn't even bother lifting the duffel bag that sat on the edge of the desk; he just looked at it hoping that she'd get the subtle message.

Flexing her jaw, Riley everyday couldn't believe what sat in front of her was her father; if she had to pick one good thing from his existence it would be that he gave her Billy and Joey – her brothers that meant everything to her, her brothers that she would without hesitating die for...stepping forward she grabbed the duffel and threw it over her right shoulder "Address?"

He huffed, grabbing a piece of paper he slid it across the wood in her direction, leaning down she picked it up – making especially sure she never made contact; reading her destination her eyes widened. He couldn't have picked a worse fucking neighbourhood; looking at him he was emotionless just glaring at her through his ugly ass black thick framed glasses – she was a hundred and ten percent certain he wouldn't even care if she got popped off on one of his drug or gun runs...she'd never felt so much fucking hate for one person.

"You need any more fucking instructions?" He simply asked.

Riley met his glare and shook her head "Think I'm good..."

Turning on her heel, she headed for the exit when she heard him "Fuck this up Riley, on your fucking head be it"

Basically if she fucked this up, he'd fuck her up; flicking him off she continued walking. Pushing open the back door she took a deep breath when feeling the cool breeze hit against her; walking out she headed for the car – feeling a lot more stressed than she did before; that man had an uncanny knack of bringing the worst out in everybody that stepped inside that fucking shop.

* * *

><p>Casually Billy and Joe walked into the main room to find the boys just finishing in packing the shit up; ironically they cooked and stored everything at an old mental asylum hospital – it had been abandoned years ago after a riot had erupted inside resulting in most of the patients and staff ending up dead. Billy thought there was no better place to start up his business...no fucker would dare come within an inch of this place knowing what had happened all of those years ago – leaving the inside of the building a wreck; a ticking time bomb. You'd think the cops would survey the place knowing what Stokely was notorious for but they never did – in fact much to Billy's delight they never even bothered coming anywhere near it, you had to be one crazy motherfucker to want to step anywhere near it – not alone run a business from inside.<p>

"How we doing?" Billy asked approaching the front bench that Baggy and Jamie were sitting at; their hands carefully tipping the white powder from the tubes into a small plastic bag.

Zipping up his duffel, Spink stood from the chair he was perched on behind "Just finishing up..."

Billy nodded "Good we got one busy day ahead of us and I need all hands on fucking deck..." Hearing shuffling to his side, he turned his head to see Bodie appear from the stockroom holding an empty duffel.

"Yo dog, where's Heco at? He didn't show up?" Bodie asked handing the duffel to Jamie.

"Heco's driving Riley so you boys gonna have to take the van..." Billy replied watching Bodie nod.

Hearing a snigger, Billy swiped his head round to look at their newest member of the gang 'Dosser'; Billy loathed his real name from the beginning so decided to give him a start up name until he could prove otherwise

"Fuck's so funny?" He snapped.

Dosser's smirk disappeared, only to be replaced with a sudden apprehensive look – should have just kept his fucking trap shut "Oh nothing dude, sorry..." He mumbled.

Turning his body to face him, Billy stepped forward asserting his dominance "Fuck you snigger for then?" His hard eyes glaring at the guy standing in front of him, Dosser was definitely still a newbie; he'd joined the gang a few months back after Tommy had put in a good word for him – told them 'He was solid – a loyal dog'.

Then Baggy let out a laugh in the hopes of lessening the tension between the two men "C'mon man, everyone can see Heco's got a fucking hard-on for her..."

Turning his head he glared over at Baggy "One that's my fucking sister you're talking about so mind ya fucking tone and two you better just be fucking with me..."

"Yeah dog course they are..." Bodie interrupted passing both Dosser and Baggy a questioning look; they knew what Billy would do yet they still felt the need to chat shit about it "They been in a wind up fucking mood all morning...driving me fucking bat shit crazy..."

Stepping back so he could face them all Billy smirked "I haven't been here longer than ten minutes and they're already driving me fucking nuts..." He joked in return, calming from the anger he'd originally felt "Alright let's get this show on the road, Bodie you'll come with me to the West side. Baggy, Jamie you'll be handling the North. Spink, Tommy the South..." Shuffling in his brown leather jacket, he pulled out a piece of paper whilst turning to face Joe "Joe, you'll be taking Dosser on your collection round..." Stretching out his arm, he waited for Joey to step forward and take the list; a collection round was exactly how it sounded. Many people in Stokely owed Billy money for the shit he supplies them, some pay; others give him an IOU but if there's one thing you can be certain with Billy Darley...it's that he will fucking collect – one way or another.

During their selling hours, the boys were way too busy making money to even think about taking time off to go and collect – enter Joe and Dosser, they'd simply take the list; visit each address and get what Billy is owed. If not or they have any problems in retrieving what's rightly theirs, they were on strict orders from the boss himself to just walk away and Billy would be the one to deal with that.

Joe nodded, this wasn't the first collection round he'd done; he knew he'd have to be patient in getting initiated but he was going to do everything that his brother wanted in the hopes of that time coming sooner rather than later. Reaching out he grabbed the list and passed Billy a nod that told him that he had this, smirking Billy turned his attention to the rest of the gang that were now patiently waiting on his word 'go'.

"Alright go make me some fucking money...I want them bags empty tomorrow morning..."

One by one they grabbed their duffels and headed for the exit, Joe remained at Billy's side as he watched his boys leave the hospital – about to turn and follow he felt a grip on the material of his leather jacket pull him back; turning his head he watched Billy step forward and grab the back of his neck – pulling him forward so they could briefly tap the top of their heads together; this was Billy's subtle brotherly way of telling him to be fucking careful. Parting Joe nodded – knowing exactly what that gesture meant, smirking he turned and together both him and Dosser strolled for the staircase at the other end of the room.

"Let's get the fuck outta here..." Billy simply said to Bodie, nodding he grabbed their duffel and followed a few steps behind as Billy to headed for the exit – they might've been his friends but they knew better than to walk in front or to the side of him; he was the gang leader – therefore he was always at the front; number fucking one.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to track this place down, everyone knew the neighbourhood; most people didn't drive out once they'd entered but the residents were well aware of who the Darley gang were and they knew it was in their best interests that they not fuck with the tribal painted muscles that'd appear every now and again. Pulling up outside a tattered old apartment building, Heco pulled the keys from the ignition; his eyes instinctively scanning the building in front – giving it a once over; graffiti covered the stone all the way up to the top and the windows on the front side were randomly smashed here and there on every floor.<p>

"You fucking sure bout this?" Heco asked - He knew if anything were to happen to Riley on any of the boy's watch, years of loyalty wouldn't matter; they'd be staring down the barrel of Billy's gun so fucking fast. He'd never admit it but they could all see how protective he was of Joey but with Riley, Heco had witnessed it firsthand how much of a crazy motherfucker he could be; he remembered them being at the Four Roses one night to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. Of course she looked fucking fantastic, dancing away on the small dance floor but as always there had to be some drunken creep who'd push that line; he remembered the guy trying it – he was rough with her, left a pretty nice bruise on her arm for resisting but Billy had advanced on him within seconds; dragged the guy out back so fast before anybody could see. Just for touching her, the poor sap watched helplessly as Billy swung his machete down – slicing both his hands off; one by one. Heco remembered the blood, the hair-raising screams because he was the one holding the prick down on the ground along with Bodie and Baggy...

Riley took a deep and slow breath, her grip tightening on the duffel she had rested on her lap "No, but either way I gotta do this..." Grabbing the handle, she pushed open the door and exited the car – her eyes finding the dark and almost deserted building; sometimes she couldn't believe her life...21 and doing gun runs? Walking into an apartment building that any other sane girl would stay the fuck away from? She'd never had it so she couldn't truly comment but she assumed she envied the innocent a little sometimes – depending on the day and what she was doing; no high school friends, no innocent conversations about hot guys...no need to worry bout dressing up for prom BUT this was her life and 21 years later she still wouldn't change a fucking thing; she knew who she was and what she was about.

"Fuck, wait!" She heard Heco's voice shout, getting out of the driver's side he slammed the door behind him; reaching round he grabbed his .45 from the back of his jeans – pulling the slide back "I'm coming with ya..." No way could he just sit in the driver's seat and let her go in there solo, all of the gang that had grown up with Billy; grew up with Joey and Riley to – they'd always protect them like their own.

Together they walked into the apartment block, Heco remained just in front; ready for any potential threats made against her. Riley however literally had to stop herself from hurling "Sheesh, compared to this shit heap I live in the fucking Ritz..." She said quietly, her eyes glancing around at the state. Litter covered the ground, consisting of shell casings, glass, blood and dirty needles; the smell of piss lurked throughout – it didn't help trying to move to another spot cause you'd just be greeted with another sickening essence.

Approaching the stairwell, they watched an obvious drunk come stumbling down; mumbling to himself as he slipped from one stair to the next...that was until he caught sight of Heco and Riley, more so Riley... He smirked swaying towards them, his eyes scanning her from top to bottom – Riley was disgusted at this thing, she could only imagine what her facial expressions were portraying.

"Well, what do we have here? What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" They heard him ask, slurring every single word.

Riley watched him grow closer and closer to them "Been asking myself the same fucking thing..." She replied, Heco must've sensed what he was about to do because he suddenly stepped in front of her in the second of the guy trying to get his grimy hands on her – slamming him roughly against the wall he shunted the barrel of his gun into the side of the prick's head "Take a step back..." He growled.

Hearing the safety be clicked off, the guy instantly raised his hands in fear "Alright, alright...was just being fucking friendly...girl looked like she could use one"

Pulling him off the wall, Heco shoved him back a second time making him groan at the impact "Fuck you think I am?" He asked rhetorically.

Riley wrinkled her nose at the sudden smell that suddenly hit her "Nice H, you just made him piss himself..."

Heco smirked lowering the gun "Suggest you get the fuck outta here..."

Nodding the drunk turned and attempted to run out of the entrance but being fucked he stumbled out and tumbled down the steps just outside – both Riley and Heco couldn't help but snigger.

* * *

><p>Finally locating the right apartment, Riley lifted her hand; balled it into a fist and struck the door multiple times. It didn't take more than a minute for the door to swing open and for Riley to be greeted by one ugly motherfucker, he was old – overweight; hell he could have been Bone's long lost fucking twin. The beige trousers he was wearing were barely holding it together, the front buttons threatening to ping at any second and the sweat that radiated from his what used to be white now yellow t shirt emitted strongly in both Riley's and Heco's direction. Leaning against the frame he smirked "Well, hello sweetness...fuck you want?"<p>

'Charming' Riley replied in her mind but held her game; she smirked sliding the bag off of her shoulder "Darley delivery service..." Both Heco and the guy had picked up on the sarcasm in her tone and sneered. Extending her hand out, she held the bag at arm's length hoping the guy would take it quick – he did but he hesitated on the next part; Riley didn't - stepping forward she put her foot across the door line – preventing him from slamming the door in her face "That's two grand..."

The guy sniggered, was he really going to give her trouble? "Move ya fucking foot..."

Stepping forward, Heco was at her side – glaring at the prick that thought she didn't mean business; well they were both about to be in for a fucking shock.

Riley smirked "Now I may look small, but I promise you..." Pausing she reached behind "If you even think bout giving me grief, I'll cut ya fucking balls off...and no sweetness I'm not fucking bluffing..." Pulling her arm back round she held up one hell of a switch blade that shockingly she could handle fucking well as she flicked the blade in his direction, Heco's eyes instantly widened 'Fuck she get that from?' He couldn't help but think to himself, Billy's number one rule when it came to his younger siblings was 'Do not put any fucking weapon in Joey's or Riley's hand until they are officially initiated..."

The prick standing opposite was definitely not expecting that response, clenching his jaw he leant to the side; returning from obviously raiding his piggy bank he cautiously held out a wad of one hundred dollar bills. Still keeping the blade raised, Riley reached forward with her left so she could take the notes being handed to her; taking a step back she smirked "I would advise not trying that again, pleasure..." Turning on heel, she casually walked back the way they came; flicking the blade back into its original state before slipping it in her back jean pocket. Heco was following behind her quickly – his mind now racing, fuck was he supposed to do?

Not tell Billy about the blade and be fucked later on down the line or tell Billy and be fucked now? Either way it was a lose/lose situation; Riley would know who'd snitched and Heco would have a hard timing coming back from that...understandably she didn't trust easy...

Getting into the car, Heco slipped the keys into the ignition – bringing the car to life by pressing down on the gas; glancing to the side he watched her count the cash before sliding the notes into her bag for safe keeping – one hell of a 'fuck yeah I fucking did it' look on her face.

"Thanks ya know...for coming with me today..." Riley said, passing him a smile.

Heco nodded "No worries, for you Chica anything..."

Riley smirked turning her attention to the front, slipping the car into drive Heco wasted no time in getting the fuck out of there; flooring it – they headed back to Bones shop.

He undeniably would be waiting there, expecting her to fail; he did give her one hard fucking task that if truth be told he was hoping she'd fail just so he could release some of his pent up frustration on her...

What Bones wasn't expecting was for her to actually do it...he'd seen a change in her, they all had – Riley was acting in ways that no-one had seen before, was it her becoming a true Darley? Finally having the fight and courage to take her place in Stokely? Or was it something else?

* * *

><p>SO as always I'm excited to see what you guys think?<p>

ANONYMOUS READERS are welcome to review! That's been enabled now =)

Like it? Want more? Tell Me – Leave me a review! Please :$ x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey to all my readers out there! =) Okay so Chapter 3 is longer than the last two but I got carried away :P I hope you enjoy *Fingers crossed* Thanks to my loyal's, you know who you are =)

**Chapter 3**

Standing on the West corner, Billy leant casually back against a metal fence; taking the occasional drag on the cigarette that he held perched between his index and middle finger. It was late in the afternoon and they'd been out on the corner nearly all fucking day, the bag at Bodie's side wasn't yet empty and they both knew they'd be staying until every last packet had been replaced with a nice wad of bills.

Round about this time, when the sun was starting to set; Stokely slowly became what people described as the underworld – being out at night wasn't for the weak hearted. Billy and Bodie watched as the local tramps went about their business, scavenging anywhere they could to find something new to put in the old beaten trolley they pushed back and forth all fucking day; as long as they gave Billy a wide berth when passing they'd be fine – keeping out of his way wouldn't result him setting all of their shit alight just out of spite.

The later it got girls of all shapes and sizes would start to dot themselves around the block – some of them in groups; others individually. Billy and his gang sold and ran drugs; the girls however sold and ran themselves – into the arms of the highest bidder. In some ways it was like walking through an exceptionally dark and twisted version of Wal-Mart, grab your main from Billy and his boys before moving on to find dessert; one that wasn't completely used or out of date...

"Dog..." Bodie's voice suddenly piped up "Now that is a fine piece of fucking ass, you seeing this?"

Turning his head to see what his oldest friend was motioning at, Billy smirked whilst taking a long draw on his cigarette; his eyes found her standing across the street from them and for once Bodie weren't fucking exaggerating. She was obviously new because Billy knew every girl that walked the streets of Stokely and he'd definitely not seen her around these parts before, leaning against the wall her frame glowed under the dim street light; like the other girls she wore next to nothing – 6" heels, mini skirt, tight revealing top...the usual.

Blowing out a lungful of smoke, Billy sniggered "She ain't gonna be fresh for long..."

Bodie smirked "Well what you waiting for dog? Catch's like that don't come round often..."

Turning his head Billy looked at him, cocking his left eyebrow up "Last time I fucking checked the chick's line up for me, not the other way round..." He paused watching Bodie just shake his head and chuckle "Besides I don't pay for shit and when a girl's got a body like that..." Tilting his hand that held the cigarette, he pointed in her direction "She's gonna want to get fucking paid..." Billy was well aware that he was the guy everyone yearned for in Stokely, hell he didn't have any problem with it but with the girls he chose to be worthy of his time; their payment was simply him because with all the things he could do to them and how he could make them feel in such a short amount of time – well, that was fucking payment enough.

Hearing a low and deep rumble suddenly echo across the street, Both Billy and Bodie turned their heads to the right to see a jet black 1970 Dodge Charger – obviously kitted up to the nines approaching the East corner of Orkney Avenue; the estate that sat right next to Stokely – the two being separated by Main Street that flowed directly through the middle.

"Gotta be fucking kidding me..." Billy growled, his eyes glaring directly at the blacked out windscreen; clenching his jaw Billy instantly squared his shoulders – readying himself a fight. There was no need for introductions; the Darley gang already knew who it was...

"That's all we fucking need tonight..." Bodie groaned; him to glaring as the car stopped on the opposite corner.

They waited, watched as both the driver and passenger's door opened simultaneously but Billy's full attention was on the driver, his hard and rage filled eyes never losing sight of them. Soon enough the driver got out and Billy snorted in anger, Bones was at the top of his hit list but this guy was second...Drake; gang leader for the Red Jacks – he'd been drug and gun running for just as long as Billy had; maybe longer.

Closing the driver's door, Drake caught Billy's eye and smirked; Billy growled deep in his chest – the cocky, arrogant shit was just going to start selling opposite to them...But he could and as much as he wanted to, Billy couldn't do zilch about it, the Red Jacks were the Darley's biggest rival being that they operated on the next estate, separated by Main Street; crossing the white dotted line on the tarmac would result in one fucking brutal street war – something both gang bosses Bones and Cane had tried to prevent by putting in place an agreed truce between the two. Darley's on their side, Jacks on the other; the truce wasn't solid; it was shaky – more so this past year. Both sides just waiting for the other to fold, to make a move...

Bones and Cane had been doing this the longest, they were the true Street Kings and so a mutual respect had grown between them; Billy and Drake not so much – ever since the lines had been drawn they still rivalled each-other, they were both young and prideful bastards – neither one letting the other win.

Flicking his cigarette to the ground, Billy stepped forward; walking straight for him. Knowing shit could go down at any point; Bodie was quick on his tail cursing as he went – hand steady on the piece inside of his leather jacket. Billy being Billy would never give up trying to break Drake, he wanted the street war; not only to royally fuck up Bones but to claim their turf to...But to Billy's annoyance Drake weren't breaking – the prick was just as strong willed and stubborn as him, if that was possible...Hearing his cell vibrating in his pocket, Billy ignored it – whoever it was, was going to have to wait.

Noticing him approaching, Drake didn't hesitate; he turned and strolled to the centre of the road - stopping just before the line. Taking a much needed drag on the cigarette he had perched between his lips, pausing he waited before blowing out a lungful of smoke in Billy's direction as he grew closer "Ah, Ah, Ah Darley..." Drake said sarcastically watching him pause opposite "You see this line..." Looking down he pointed at the markings that separated the road "This is where your jurisdiction ends and mine begins..." Looking up their eyes locked - both undeniably wanting to kill one another; they stood at the same height. Both men were unbelievably robust, their muscular builds almost identical – the only difference really between them was that Billy had a shaved head giving him one hell of an intimidating look and Drake had short styled brown-blonde hair...

The temptation to just empty a clips worth of bullets into the overconfident prick's face was unbearable but Billy knew what Bones would do if he found out he was the one that caused the rift "Fuck you doing here?" He growled – his eyes just glaring deadly daggers at his enemy in front.

Drake smirked; never letting him get under his skin – what fun would that be? "Fuck's it look like? I'm working; ya know...what us real men do..."

Billy cracked his neck to the side, trying to keep his anger inward; taking a step forward – the tip of his boot just stopping before the line he smirked almost evilly "One day this truce is gonna end..."

Taking another step closer, Drake took another drag "Not doubting that..."

"One day I'll be coming over this line, coming for you..."

Drake growled, his eyes now reflecting the same anger that Billy's was "Looking forward to it Darley..."

Hearing a low growl approach them from behind, Billy's attention was pulled back by Bodie's voice who'd obviously looked back to see who was nearing them "Yo dog!" He called.

Huffing Billy turned his head, his eyes watching Heco's ride pull up beside his Mustang; clenching his jaw he watched Riley push open the passenger door and step out; last thing he wanted was for her to be around when he was squaring up to the Jack's gang leader of all people – they were merciless, ruthless just like the Darley's; they'd use her just to get one over on Billy and Billy knew deep down his younger sister was in fact a fucking weakness of his – not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

Closing the passenger door she casually strolled over to where both Billy and Drake were standing, Billy couldn't help but flash Heco who stood by the trunk one hell of a pissed off glance – he knew better than to bring her around when Billy was the one on the fucking street. Drake was still, his eyes just watching her; smirking he couldn't help but rile Billy up that little bit more and whistle quietly to himself.

Hearing him, Billy snapped his head round and glared at him "Try it..." He growled in a low menacing tone "I fucking dare ya..."

Approaching them, Riley paused at her brother's side whose face was filled with so much rage at that moment; turning he glared down at her "Fuck you doing here?" But Riley being his sister knew the look he was passing her; it wasn't anger...no, it was a warning – that for her own safety he didn't want her here.

Glancing between the two men that were seriously squaring up to one another, Riley huffed knowing she'd pay for interrupting later "Well seems as you didn't answer your fucking cell, Heco had to bring me...Bones called, wants to see you as soon as..." Glancing to the side, she caught Drake staring at her – she'd heard of him, on many of her brother's rants; his eyes scanning her from top all the way to the fucking bottom "Fuck you gawking at?" She snapped – her eyes now scarily looking like her brothers; the same fury and hate almost being mirrored.

Drake sneered "Well, well if ain't the Darley princess...pleasure as always..." He sarcastically replied inhaling deeply on the cigarette he had perched between his lips, pausing he exhaled – blowing the smoke to the side "I've always wondered what royalty tastes like..."

If there was anything that would push Billy over the edge that was it, no prick especially one of the Red Jacks got to chat shit like that to his sister; advancing on him – Billy felt Riley's hands shove against his chest, stopping him from barrelling straight across the line into the arrogant fuck "Hey!" She shouted, her eyes looking up at her big brother; his breathing was fast. Heavy. His fists clenched but eventually he looked down at her "He ain't fucking worth it...just leave it..." She pleaded, her biggest fear was that one day she'd lose her brother's to the life and Billy could see that every time she'd prevent him from tussling "Just fucking go see Bones..."

Taking a deep and frustrated breath, Billy nodded – if there was one person in the world that could actually get through to him it was Riley "I'll give ya a ride home..." Watching her nod, Billy turned to see Drake still gawking at his sister "We're not done..." He threatened pointing his finger at him, raising his arm he wrapped it around Riley's shoulders – turning her so they could walk back towards where his Mustang was parked.

Walking away, Riley paused and turned in her brother's grip "Oh and by the way, apologies but I've never been particularly interested in the peasant flavour so I'll be skipping your invitation..." She was smug, her eyes hateful as she gave Drake a sarcastic once over; no-one spoke to her like that...no-one.

Billy smirked watching the prick's jaw clench in frustration, continuing to flick him off they heard his deep voice echo behind them "See ya soon Darley..."

* * *

><p>Relaxing on the sofa both Joe and Riley chilled out whilst watching one of their all time favourite films – Predator, Joe being Joe was slouched into the material; feet up on the already worn coffee table. Riley on the other hand had her legs bent up on the sofa but pulled into her as she sat at an angle; her head resting on her brother's shoulder "He's so fucking cool..." Riley would occasionally say, she admired Predators style; the way he would just manipulate and dominate his prey – always luring them into a false sense of security before taking them out one by one in the harshest way...call her sadistic but she loved his style.<p>

Joe just smirked whilst glancing down at his sister, almost expecting that response from her now; they'd watched this film countless times and still it wasn't getting boring "Yeah Rye, heard you the first dozen times...next your gonna tell me them yahoo's didn't stand a fucking chance..." He teased.

"Fuck you Joey..." She joked, poking her finger into his ribs making him chuckle whilst attempting to stop her from attacking the soft spots on his side which she knew all too well.

Catching them by surprise, the door to the apartment suddenly burst open; sitting upright – ready to pull the piece from under the cushions they watched Billy storm in; a look of pure hatred on his face. Growling he grabbed the door slamming it shut behind him "I hate that motherfucker!" He roared his voice echoing across the open lounge and kitchen; reached up he gripped onto his drenched leather jacket and ripped it from his frame – throwing it down on the recliner that sat opposite the sofa. A storm had been predicted earlier that day and it was clear by how soaked Billy had gotten within those seconds of him exiting his car to entering the apartment block that it was just getting fucking started...Heading into the kitchen, he pulled open the fridge; pulling out a chilled bottle of beer. Billy being Billy was hard as cross nails – always had been, no need for a bottle opener he simply just rested the cap in between his teeth before pulling...he needed a drink and he needed it fast; fucking about with a lazy man's bottle opener was not quick enough.

Joe and Riley were quiet, just exchanging a look between one another after watching him glug down half the bottle before taking a long deep breath – his own little attempt at calming the frustration he was feeling. If truth be told they weren't surprised, he did go and see Bones – He could drive even a righteous vicar insane; one meeting and they was sure the vicar to would want nothing more than to pop a round into the fat fuck's face himself.

Riley leant forward and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, pointing it at the TV she paused the film "What'd the prick do now?" She asked; her eyes finding Billy who'd walked back across the room towards them.

Billy sneered slumping down into the recliner "What didn't he do? I swear one fucking day..." He promised through gritted teeth, his breathing was heavy – his eyes scarily wrathful.

Finishing the bottle, he leant forward and placed it on the table. Slouching back against the material of his chair, he pulled his newly bought pack of cigarettes out of his front jeans pocket. Opening the pack he wasted no time in perching one between his lips and lit it – he inhaled deeply; waiting for those calming effects every single breath promised. Pausing he felt it, enjoyed it – exhaling he slowly blew out a lungful of smoke. When Riley had said Bones wanted to see him earlier that night he wasn't expecting Bones to not only double his fee but to give Billy and his boys extra fucking work for that week because he thought they were 'Slacking off'. Fucking prick was chatting shit, like always and Billy wished he had the strength to stand up and fight back but being in his presence only reverted Billy back to a time where he felt vulnerable, weak...a time he fucking despised.

"So what'd he say?" Joe asked, resting back against the material of the sofa; his eyes looking at his brother.

Billy huffed, trying to control the anger; meeting his brother's gaze momentarily he then proceeded to look at Riley who was still leant up "Ya know, the fucking usual..." Good thing Billy had mastered the art of lying from a very early age because he certainly wasn't about to tell his younger siblings what Bone's had actually said to him – no fucking way because talking about it, would only get his adrenaline pumping again.

Not convinced in the slightest, Riley just nodded; grabbing the remote she hit play – both her and Joe knew better than to push the subject. It was best for everyone's sake to just let Billy deal with his own shit, if and when the time comes that he'll talk it out they'd listen but for now silence in the Darley residence was key.

Taking another long drag, Billy watched his younger sister eventually snuggle back up against their brother; he could easily describe the bond he had with Joey – they were brother's, as close as it could get; tight til the very end. But Riley...what he felt was stronger, the need to shield and protect her overpowering. On the way to the workshop, Heco had called him - told him about what had happened that day, told him that Bones had sent her to the roughest part of Stokely...obviously Billy was livid.

Naturally and stupidly he questioned it, not prepared for the onslaught that decision bought him; when it came to Riley or Joe – somehow Billy remembered everything that prick said about them and he was remembering, Bone's words just circling Billy's mind...the fact that he's done a piss poor job on Riley, that he's so caught up on being soft and protecting her, the lies she'd told him about not running for Bones had slipped right past him...Clenching his jaw, Billy took a further and much needed draw; his anger starting to rise the more he let his dead beat of a dad get under his fucking skin. If the truth be told Billy understood why she'd lie, she knew Billy would never have it...but what could she do? Like any of the Darley's when it came to Bones, they were all stuck between a rock and a hard place with no fucking way out. Blowing out a lungful of smoke, Billy grit his teeth at his father's words _'Your own sister is making a mockery of you...'_

All of their lives, Bones would say anything just to hurt them – to rattle them; to put him back in power of them. He hated them, wanted to control them yet he was undoubtedly jealous of the bond they shared; he'd never stop trying to poison them against one another in the hopes that one day they'd hate each other like they do him...but to add to his disappointment and frustration their bond appeared to be unbreakable...

* * *

><p>Watching the end credits start to roll down the screen, Riley moved from Joe and leant forward; grabbing the remote she clicked both the film and TV off...she knew by now that this was about the time they'd head over to the Four Roses or the boys would soon enough start knocking. They'd been silent, only a few comments thrown in here and there but from what they could tell Billy had calmed; even watched the final half an hour with them – finding it fucking funny when Schwarzenegger was actually able to get one over on Predator...he wasn't one to watch films, he was too busy fucking or selling shit to care about the 'happy' endings that in reality most likely wouldn't actually happen. In his life Billy had enough shit and drama to deal with, he didn't need to watch some other model look alike prick living the same life, having the same shit happen only to come out all fucking right at the end...it didn't happen like that in reality, especially not in Billy's reality...<p>

"So...same time next month?" Joe teased lighting up a cigarette.

Riley smirked turning back to look him "Sounds like a plan to me..."

Billy just rolled his eyes at his siblings whilst taking another chug on his fourth bottle of beer "No wonder I'm the only one fucking in this household..." He joked.

Joe sneered "Fuck you, I fuck...just not with everything that has a pulse...unlike you I have taste"

Riley giggled at his comeback before looking at her older brother "And I would fuck but you my brother wasted no time in blowing my last couple of dates away..."

Billy smirked "And I expect you to remember that for all the future pricks you might bring home, you might be twenty one Rye – but I ain't having just any guy fuck my sister...forget it"

Riley smiled, she did love her brother more than she'd let him know but he was half over-protective sometimes; using the sofa for support she stood "Alright, I'm heading out...I won't be cooking tonight but I've left some money and take out menus on the counter..."

Joe smirked blowing out a lungful of smoke "But your cooking is the highlight of my day, how can you fucking deprive me like this...Bill she's letting the side down..." He teased glancing over at his brother who he'd hoped would joke along but instead his face was hard; his eyes undeniably suspicious. She assumed wrong when she thought he didn't notice, when she thought he was too busy doing business and banging whores...but Billy had noticed – he'd been counting the times she'd left over the past few months, adding on all of those occasions in the middle of the night when he'd hear the front door quietly close behind her at stupid o'clock. But he'd held back the curiosity, held his tongue; hadn't pushed because he owed her some freedom after the life they'd all had, same went for Joey – forbidding and restricting her would only result in her resenting and hating him like she did Bones and Billy knew it would annoyingly hurt him knowing his younger sister felt that way but tonight after his long unneeded lecture from Bones, something was different and Billy could no longer be in the dark...

"Where?" Billy simply enquired standing from the recliner; placing his beer bottle on the coffee table as he stood.

Riley turned and looked at him, a frown across her face "Out..." She knew all along Billy's little talk with Bones would be an inconvenience for her tonight 'Thanks dad, you fucking prick' she thought to herself. Wearing just a pair of tight blue denim jeans and a black zip up hooded jacket over a strap top, Riley turned and headed in the direction of her room to change but in a flash Billy had blocked her path, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Out just isn't going to cut it anymore Rye..." Billy replied, his querying eyes looking down at her.

Being just as stubborn as her older brother, Riley huffed – groaning at Billy's persistence into her private shit; for a moment they were quiet listening to the thunder outside violently echo across the room "Gonna head down into the old town..." She simply answered, like he wasn't going to stop her. The old town wasn't old, far from it but the locals had called it that since development – if anything it was the liveliest place in Stokely, where all the younger generation would gather in the newer clubs and bars. One of those places that never slept, there was never a dull moment; something was always happening whether that be raving til the morning, the muscle car parade or just simply street racing along a dark beaten old dirt road just next to the estate.

Billy nodded, snorting "With?"

Riley pulled her eyebrows together passing him a questionable look, her frustration growing; this was new and extremely aggravating – she was used to the odd couple of questions here and there but this interrogation was just getting tedious...very fast "A friend..."

"Which one?" Billy growled, his impatience growing; he fucking hated playing games and Riley like him would never give up the chance to win – he'd taught her never to back down, to give in...

Attempting to keep her anger inward, Riley was starting to find this more and more difficult the harder he pushed; she smirked "Oh you know, Kye from B street; said he'd show me one hell of a night..." She watched Billy's jaw clench and his eyes harden – there was nothing more taboo than conversing with the enemy and Riley knew any comeback such as that would only rile him the fuck up.

Letting his infuriated breath hiss out of his nose, Billy squared his shoulders; his eyes now glaring down at her – she knew better than to fucking speak to him such a way "You're fucking pushing it Rye..." He growled pointing his finger in her direction "Now who the fuck you running about with?" He shouted – demanding an answer; Bones' words now literally echoing in his mind _'Your own sister is making a mockery of you...'_

Riley was quiet just glaring up at her brother, he'd never truly raised his voice to her and as much as she wouldn't admit or show it, he surprised her – in a way had hurt her a little. She'd heard movement behind her and assumed Joey was just standing off to the side, she knew he hated it when her and Billy would fight because in some way he felt like he was being slammed right into the fucking middle but tonight she weren't backing down for shit ; Billy had made one big fucking mistake.

Billy sneered "Fine..." He hissed through gritted teeth "You don't wanna tell me fine but you ain't going out tonight, not in that fucking storm, not with this fucking attitude...no fucking way!"

There he went telling her what to do again, Riley snorted angrily at him; lifting her hand she was now the one shunting her finger in his direction "You can't tell me what to do!"

Taking a step closer, closing the gap between them Billy growled "Yes I can Rye, cause guess what...you live under my fucking roof and I'm the fucking oldest!" Now they were really arguing, their raised voices echoing...

Riley clenched her fist in anger, she'd never had the urge before but she really wanted to lamp her brother one for how he was treating her and getting in her face. Joe must've noticed because he suddenly was at their side grabbing onto his sister as Billy furiously towered over her – looking to like he was about to explode.

"Rye c'mon Billy's right, you can't go out in that..." Joe piped in, motioning to the window at the other side of the room to them; the rain striking against it viciously.

But Riley didn't look, she didn't need to; she had these wonderful things called ears and could hear the storm outside but this no longer was about what the right thing to do was...no this was about the principle behind the whole fucking argument. Now Joey was getting involved? Feeling her heart racing and her adrenaline pumping, the last thing Riley needed was now Joey on her case. Fighting against Billy was hard enough, now she had to take on Joe to? Pulling out of his grip, Riley stepped back away from them "Fuck this!" She snapped glancing at both of her brothers, her gaze then focusing on Billy "I don't need this crap from you too..." Thinking fast, she turned on her heel and headed for the door – swinging it open but Billy could read her better than she thought, charging forward before she could even put a foot outside he slammed it shut.

"Billy..." Joe tried to intervene, knowing his brother was close to flying off the handle any second – only Riley dare defy him for so long...anyone else knew the price they would naturally face.

"You. Ain't. Fucking. Going. Anywhere!" Billy slowly and sternly said; his eyes still glaring warningly down at her – this was the first and last time she'd ever push him this fucking far.

But she surprised him, leaning up she got further into his face "You can't fucking control me!" She screamed; now Billy had pushed her too far.

Cracking his neck angrily, Billy growled deep in his chest "Back the fuck up Rye, I'm warning you..."

Listening to him, Riley to growled in anger; in that moment for the first ever time he reminded her of Bones and what the prick had used to say to her when she was younger...Before Billy could say anything she interrupted him, throwing her arms forward she shoved him hard in the chest "Fuck you!" She snapped, her force didn't push him back but it certainly evoked a response – one she wasn't expecting...

Billy's face was hard, his eyes now enraged; his anger clearly erupting. She'd pushed him too far and now with his dad's words echoing through his mind – it was about to come out in the worst fucking way...he was quick, swinging his arm forward he backhanded her across the cheek; the brutal force alone causing her balance to disappear as she fell to the side into the front door.

"Billy!" Joey's voice yelled, hurrying forward he had the strength to push Billy to the side; away from her. Wrapping his arm instinctively around his sister who was still recovering from the shocking blow, glancing back he glared up at him "Fuck you thinking?" Billy was still, his eyes hard – just watching. Turning his focus back to her Joe saw the tears gathering in her lower lids, her eyes looking past him and up at her older brother; clearly stunned and undeniably saddened by his actions.

"Ya know I love ya Billy but tonight, you reminded me of him..." Riley said softly, the tears now streaming; he knew what she meant cause she watched him clench his fist in response "You promised you'd never let him do this to us...you lied..." They were distracted by his outburst, this was her time; shoving Joey off of her she grabbed the door and slipped out of the small gap – sprinting for the elevator that luckily was open at the end of the hall. Thankfully she wasn't able to change and still wore her around the house sneakers; no way would she be able to outrun her brother's in heels...

Running she heard Billy's deep voice echoing and his heavy footsteps behind her – he was quick on her tail "RILEY!" "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE NOW!" But she weren't stopping; she had no intention after what he'd done – now he'd have to deal with the consequences...

Pushing open the apartment block door, Riley stepped out; the storm instantly striking her. Zipping her jacket up, she pulled her jacket tighter to her; hunching inside for warmth. Reaching up she pulled the hood up and over head, at least she was partially shielded; hurrying out into the darkness she ran – she needed to get away.

* * *

><p>Shivering against the material that was stuck uncomfortably to her skin, Riley stood at an apartment door; trying to control her breathing she lifted her hand, balled it into a fist and knocked...<p>

She'd heard footsteps nearing and watched as the door was cautiously opened from the other side, recognising her he proceeded to pull it open wider; he wore nothing but a pair of black jeans. His eyes first scanning behind her, caught sight of the vicious red mark on her cheek; her eyes looking up at him were red and puffy, obviously from crying – her mascara had run and there wasn't a patch on her that was dry; she was completed soaked through. "Shit Riley..." His deep voice said as he took a step forward.

The tears threatening to fall again, Riley just nodded "Can I stay here tonight?"

He passed her a sympathetic smile "Course, ya know you're always welcome..."

A small smile crept across her lips "Thanks, if there's anyone I can count on these fucking days, it's you Drake..."

Drake smirked; stepping to the side he allowed her entry – closing the door behind her...

* * *

><p>So thank you for reading everyone! Appreciate it, want more? Liked it? Please tell me and let me know! Hit that review button and show me a little FF luv =)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So THANK YOU to all those that are reading and reviewing! A special shout out to: Darley's Little Devil, sam and dean crazy ass wench, Carla1989, Dreamer2987, leeseelee, Deans Sassy Seductress, lauraxxx, hoppnhorn and Garrettsgirl. You guys are awesome, thank you for the reviews! :)

Okay so I hope you enjoy... =)

**Chapter 4**

Pacing the apartment, Billy moved from one side of the room to the other; his breathing heavy and his frustration at the whole fucking night just continuingly building. Joe sat at the breakfast bar, his head leant down in his hands; they had no idea where she was...By the time Billy had sprinted after her and reached the apartment block entrance she was long gone...

Huffing Billy reached up and roughly ran his right hand over his shaved head, whilst with his left he tried to phone her for the tenth fucking time but to add to his annoyance she'd switched her cell off; what did he expect really? For her to just want a casual conversation with him after what he'd done? His first phone message consisted of 'Rye, fuck are you? Call me back now!' "Fuck..." He grunted snapping his phone shut, the storm outside was getting worse and as much as he hated to admit it; he was worried about her – that worried he could feel it hurting...the emotion he despised experiencing with his siblings yet it came so naturally no matter how hard he tried to block it out.

Billy wasn't an idiot; he'd messed up – plain and simple. He knew that. He was pissed at himself for lashing out at her, for reminding her of 'him'; he swore he could pull his .45 out the back of his jeans and shoot himself right there and then for hurting her like that. "Fuck is she?" He asked rhetorically, growling he pulled his leg back and booted his recliner forcefully, the sound of his foot impacting against the metal at the side of the chair making Joe jump.

Swiping his head round Joe glared at his older brother "Shit Billy!" Calming his fast beating heart he took a deep breath listening to Billy leave yet another message on her answer phone 'Cut this shit out Rye, fucking call me' Shaking his head Joe picked his phone up from the counter and started typing a text: Rye, it's me...I'm worried. Please call, we're freaking out over here. Just let us know your okay. Joey x. Phone off or not she'd ignore the constant bombarding calls from Billy but one text from Joey; he knew she wouldn't be able to ignore it.

"What did you do?" Joe simply asked turning to face his brother who'd finally stopped pacing. They'd come to blows before but Joe never expected in a million years that Billy would actually strike her...

Huffing Billy walked over to where Joe was sitting and slumped himself down against the bar, raising his hand he rubbed it a second time over his head "I fucked up" He simply replied.

Joe sniggered "Yeah ya kinda did..." He retorted watching Billy turn his head and look at him, obviously becoming angered at his bluntness but Joe wasn't just talking about some girl, he was talking about their sister "Wanna tell me what fucking possessed you to hit her?"

Billy still on the defensive sneered "I don't need to tell you shit Joe, she knew better than chat to me in the way she fucking did..."

Joe shook his head in frustration "Maybe so but you still shouldn't have fucking struck her..." Normally he would hold his tongue but Billy was in the wrong and he needed to know that "Now we have no fucking idea where she is or if she's alright, good fucking going Billy..." Beginning to slide off the stool, Joe felt Billy grab hold of his arm firmly – stopping him from moving.

"Ya watch ya fucking tone Joe; I'm all out of fucking patience tonight..." Billy warned, his eyes glaring into his younger brother's "I'll find her..." He growled releasing his grip.

Joe not wanting to push it just nodded, standing from the stool he was silent; huffing he turned and walked in the direction of his bedroom – once inside he slammed the door behind him; tonight was just too fucking much...

* * *

><p>Still sitting at the kitchen bar, Billy's pack of cigarettes were empty by the time he'd rung round each of the gang; there was a possibility that she might seek out asylum from one of them. Stubbing out his final cigarette's butt in the ashtray he ended his call with Bodie; filling him in about what had happened. None of his boys had seen her, not even Dosser and Tommy who were braving the storm and out on the street selling – this now only making him more fucking agitated. Finding out that they were all as clueless as him Billy had ordered Bodie, Baggy, Heco, Spink and Jamie out to search for her. He was silent, his eyes just invisibly burning a hole into the counter; he was nowhere near being soft or caring but he could feel it cutting right through him: regret and guilt. Her words now echoing <em>"Ya know I love ya Billy but tonight, you reminded me of him...You promised you'd never let him do this to us...you lied..."<em> He did promise her, he remembered that time as clear as day; the day he swore that he would be the one that would put a bullet right between the fat bastard's eyes...

_Laying on her side a thirteen year old Riley cowered on the floor, attempting to protect herself from an overly intoxicated Bones who had pushed her roughly to the ground and was now towering over her; screaming at her – a spray of venomous spit covering her after every word. His face showed nothing but rage as he screamed his hate for her, all because she said they didn't have potatoes and she wouldn't be able to cook mashed potato tonight with their dinner...Joey sat on the staircase in the hall, just leaning against the railing listening to the sickening sounds of their dad's fists striking her over and over ignoring her cries and pleas for him to stop. He wanted nothing more than to do something, to help her but he was afraid, afraid of what fate awaited him...he just prayed that his brother would come home soon..._

_Not too long after, the front door opened and Billy emerged; his eyes landing on Joe who was sitting at the centre of the stairs – his eyes saddened and troubled. Suddenly his attention was instantly pulled to the sounds coming from the lounge, already knowing he clenched his jaw, dropped the bag he was carrying on his shoulder and hurried in just to see his dad, who had one thick belt in his hand; swing it forcefully round in her direction...She cried out in the moment of the buckle impacting against her neck, the sharp edge instantly splitting skin – blood immediately starting to drip...not having enough hands she reached up and grabbed her neck but this didn't stop the animal that hovered above her. He'd flung the belt to the ground after striking her and was about to start using his iron fists again when Billy charged forward, using his whole body weight he shunted him to the side away from her "Fucking prick..." He growled. _

_Being that inebriated Bones just stumbled to the ground, hitting the floor hard; giving Billy the time he needed to get his sister the fuck out of there. _

"_Billy..." Riley cried looking up at him after hearing his voice, she watched him reach down and pull her off up the ground with ease; he always had been naturally strong "It's okay Rye, get your ass upstairs...just go and take Joey..." He ordered his eyes stern – he wanted her to move. She was unsteady on her feet but she walked in the direction he had pushed her, he watched Joey lean forward and grab her after she'd decided she didn't want to leave Billy and pull her up the stairs fast...he always could count on his younger brother to do the right thing. _

_Turning he felt an overwhelming and burning force collide against his cheek sending him crashing to the floor, his father now seething...feeling his fists pounding down hard against him Billy just grit his teeth and took it. He'd experienced this longer than his siblings, he could handle it...better him than one of them..._

* * *

><p><em>Riley and Joe sat quietly in the bathroom, Riley sobbing away just listening to Bones now taking his frustration out on Billy instead of her; she wanted to go and help but Joe wasn't about to let her do that. She sat on the closed toilet seat whilst Joe leant in front, holding a towel to her neck – not that he'd let on but the wound was fucking deep, it still hadn't stopped bleeding and his concern for his sister continued to grow...<em>

_They'd heard his deep voice suddenly appear in the hall downstairs, screaming one final time before slamming the front door. Silence. It was only a few moments until they heard a knock on the bathroom door "It's me, open up" Billy's voice ordered from the other side, he'd taken a few nasty hits but he'd pulled himself straight up off the ground when their father had left; he was more worried about his sister – he at this point didn't matter. _

"_Keep this on there..." Joe firmly said watching Riley reach up and grab a hold of the towel. Walking over to the door, he wasted no time in unlocking and opening the door; he needed his brother's help... hurrying in Billy glanced down at her, instantly gritting his teeth in anger. _

"_It's bad Billy, it won't stop fucking bleeding..." Joe whispered from behind. _

_Nodding Billy turned and looked at Joe whilst kneeling down in front of Riley "It's alright, she's gonna be fine, just go to your room or summit..." Joe nodded, turning he hurried out of the room and down the hall. _

_Turning his head Billy looked up and met his sister's watery and pain stricken eyes "I can't do this anymore Billy..." She whispered, letting the tears fall. Leaning forward he opened his arms to her and hugged her, clenching his jaw he stared at the wall behind of them; this needed to stop – there had to be a way he could protect his fucking family..."Alright, let me look..." He said pulling back from her. _

_Gritting her teeth she pulled the towel away, she knew it couldn't be good as she'd just seen how both Joe and Billy had reacted after seeing it. Billy couldn't help but curse seeing how much the skin had been torn open, dropping her head; she tried desperately to hold onto the tears that were threatening to fall again. _

"_Rye, look at me..." Billy firmly asked, catching her eyes with his serious ones "I promise I'll get us out of this, I promise I'll always look after you...I promise I'm gonna figure summit out"_

_A small smile appeared on her lips, she was quiet but nodded. Tilting her head to the side, she allowed him to help her; to try and patch the wound up. It wasn't easy; she'd lost a lot of blood and at one point Billy debated taking her to a hospital but decided against it. They'd ask questions, get social services involved and she'd be taken away where he couldn't keep his promise; no fucking way. _

_But finally he'd done it, he'd had to stitch the wound himself to stop her losing anymore blood – not a tricky task for someone who'd had however many wounds of his own to tend to in the past. Today was the day he'd made a deal with Bones to run for him on the condition he let them go – live their own lives outside of the original Darley home. Today was the day he promised himself, Joe and Riley that one day he'd be the one to blow a hole right through the prick's face...Today Billy Darley promised that one day Bones Darley will meet his maker. _

Becoming lost in the memory, Billy shook his head pulling himself back to reality. Snorting he huffed, sliding off the stool he stood; turning he hurried for the door; grabbing his leather jacket from the back of the recliner – Riley was his sister, he promised he'd protect her, to love her...now he'd fucked up royally and it was time for him to be a man and find her...set things straight...

* * *

><p>For someone who didn't want to be found, Riley was in the best place; no-one would even think that she'd be stupid or suicidal enough to seek sanctuary from the enemy – more so the Darley's biggest. Sitting on the end seat of his jet black leather sofa, Riley was leant forward; her aching head resting in her hands – undeniably and understandably upset from the events that had happened earlier that evening.<p>

Similar to the Darley's residence, Drake's lounge and kitchen were combined into an open plan layout; this to giving him an advantage of seeing his entire apartment. Holding a bowl of salty luke-warm water in one hand and a towel in the other, Drake walked across the room towards where she was sitting; placing the bowl on the glass coffee table to the side Drake slowly knelt down in front of her – his hands gently resting on her thighs, instantly feeling the wetness of the material of her jeans on his fingertips.

Feeling his gentle and calming touch Riley lifted her head, their eyes instantly locking in an intense gaze as he glanced up at her; not hesitating Drake leant up - brushing his lips against hers. Reaching up he gripped the back of her neck, deepening the kiss as he gently slipped his tongue into her mouth; she happily obliged – lifting her hands she held the sides of his face...not wanting him to ever part from her. Feeling him pull back, she groaned – she could kiss those full and masculine lips of his all day, everyday...

"When ya didn't show I got worried..." Drake said; his deep voice soft as he spoke – he assumed she'd be trying to nurse one hell of a headache right about now. They had planned to meet earlier that night, same spot as always but when she didn't show; Drake knew something was up...she'd never leaving him hanging. He'd waited, his eyes permanently scanning the disserted and eerily dark warehouse lot but watching the clock on his phone tick past the hour; he'd decided to head home...

Riley nodded, smirking angrily she motioned to her cheek with her finger "Kinda got sidetracked..."

Drake nodded, still holding the towel he leant across and dipped the material into the warm water; moving it back towards her he gently held the left side of her face still as he tenderly dabbed her cheek. Whoever had struck her had drawn blood from the sheer amount of force so carefully he cleaned the dried spec's away.

"So what happened?" Drake asked, continuing to tend to her.

Riley breathed out a deep frustrated breath, still shocked that her brother was the one who actually did this to her "In short, Billy..." She started but Drake interrupted her almost instantly; cutting her completely off from saying anything else.

"What? Billy fucking did this?" Now he was pissed, clenching his jaw he fought back the urge to go, break the truce and pay Darley a visit himself; Riley could see the sudden anger he felt appear in those blue eyes of his.

Cautiously Riley nodded her head "He'd let Bones get under skin, told him I was going out and he practically jumped down my throat, we fought..." Riley paused remembering their fight and already the tears were threatening to fall a fourth time 'fucking emotions...' – retracting them she took a deep breath "It was bad, the worst we've ever been, I shoved him and he...well, I'm pretty sure my cheek's pissing and moaning for itself..."

Drake growled "I don't care if you had booted him in the fucking jewels, fucking prick shouldn't have laid a fucking finger on you!"

"Hey!" Riley piped up, her eyes suddenly showing frustration "That's my brother and don't ya think I fucking know that? I'm pretty sure he knows that now to..."

Drake huffed placing the towel in to the bowl "So he's suspicious?" Lifting his hand he pushed it back through his short styled hair "Just what we didn't fucking want..."

Riley sneered, aggravated at the whole situation "If he wasn't, he is now..." Closing her eyes she dipped her head, huffing as she leant it back into her hands "This shit is just getting fucking harder..."

Nodding Drake stood from the ground straightening himself up, turning he sat next to her on the sofa; circling his arm around her waist. Pulling her into him, he kissed the top of her head – inhaling her sweet scent that he could never forget. "Maybe, we slow this down? Til the heat on you wears off..."

Not liking that suggestion at all, Riley snapped her head up and looked at him "Slow this down? Are you serious? If only that was fucking possible Drake..." She was right; they'd been hiding their relationship from everyone for the past seven and a half months and their feelings for each other were just growing stronger and stronger – this wasn't just a fling, a one off. Both of them wanted it more than anything...hence them fighting so hard against the odds to keep it, Billy wasn't the only Darley with supreme lying skills; he didn't know it but he'd taught her fucking well.

"Rye, do you have any idea what would fucking happen if we were found out?" Drake asked seeing the anger only grow in her eyes "All I'm saying is that maybe we should just chill for a while..."

Her eyes were hard just looking at him, was he really saying what she thought he was? Snorting, she just smirked angrily before shaking her head "What a fucking joke..." She murmured; shrugging out of his grip she wasted no time in standing from the sofa to move away from him. Not looking back at the confused look she assumed he would have, Riley headed for the front door...

"Fuck you going?" Drake asked, watching her move for the door; he was quick on her tail. Ignoring him, she didn't even have a chance of walking out on him because in the moment of her reaching out to grab the door knob he'd grabbed her from behind; stopping her dead in her tracks as he stepped in front of her – blocking her from leaving "Last time I checked Darley's don't walk away from a fight..."

Riley sneered "Last I checked, when a Darley's walking – the Jack's move to the fucking side... "

Feeling his frustration at her growing, Drake just smirked "Maybe so..." He started closing the gap between them "But you ain't on your turf sweetheart, you're on mine..."

"And still, after all this time...I'm asking myself why the fuck I am here?" She growled.

Flexing his jaw, Drake released her; squaring his shoulders he crossed his arms at his chest – his biceps now being nicely accentuated by the movement "The fuck is with you Rye? I make one fucking suggestion, one I might add which is in your best interest and you fly off the fucking handle..."

Looking to the side, Riley tried to curb her anger but it wasn't working, Darley's were notorious for the temper they possessed; being the youngest Riley had inherited both Joey's and Billy's. Turning back she just glared up at him "And what a fucking suggestion, Drake you want me out your hair; fine...I'm leaving you fucking to it..."

'Women...always making mountains out of fucking molehills' Drake thought to himself as he listened to her snap back at him. Shaking his head he smirked – god the girl could be so stubborn and infuriating at times "I don't recall ever saying that; there ya go again putting fucking words in my mouth..."

Riley frowned "Then what the fuck do ya want Drake? I can tell you what I want...you, I took a hit from my own fucking brother to come see ya...I ain't fucking about so, what do you fucking want?"

No way was he about to take the blame for what happened to her, Darley's made their own decisions and she weren't about to make out otherwise just to get one over on him in this argument. Clenching his jaw, Drake's face hardened "What do I want? Kind of fucking question is that? I want you to be fucking safe Rye cause contrary to what you fucking think...I do fucking care"

Watching her head dip, he knew his words finally were making sense to her – not that she'd ever admit that; huffing he stepped forward closing the gap between them. Gently he lifted her chin with the side of his hand, his eyes finding her now saddened ones "And for you to be safe, we need to be put on hold for the time being..."

Riley having one of the worst nights of her life didn't feel like talking anymore, instead she just nodded – she'd heard him, he was right, being logical like he always was but she hated it. Over the last few months Drake had brought fulfilment and happiness back into her life and now her heart felt like it was being repeatedly stomped on, how could she not have him in her life anymore? How could she let that happiness slip away? Darley's had whatever the fuck they wanted, yet unsurprisingly this was one of those things Riley just couldn't keep a hold of. Maybe it was because after the life she's had, she'd never truly opened up to it...whether that be because she was instinctively protecting herself from the possibility of getting hurt or maybe, just maybe she thought she didn't deserve it.

She could feel the tears welling up but she refused to let her emotions show through another fucking time, she needed to be tough – to shut off; this was the only way she used to make it through every single fucking day.

"Stay here tonight – I'll sleep out here, take a shower and get some rest. Tomorrow is just another fucking day..." Drake continued.

Her heart literally splintering, Riley nodded – turning in his grip, not meeting his gaze she slowly walked away from him heading in the direction of his master bedroom and en-suite bathroom. Now she really just wanted to curl up, sleep and pretend the night never happened – just like what she used to do when she was younger. Tonight Riley Darley was finding out that happiness in her reality just didn't fucking exist.

* * *

><p>Slouched into the material of his recliner, Billy was silent; sitting in darkness. He'd been searching Stokely for the past six hours and still was coming up empty, it was early in the morning and Billy assumed Joe would be completely knocked out by now. Balancing the cigarette between his lips he took a long draw, a chilled bottle of beer sitting rightfully on the coffee table in front. Exhaling he breathed out a lungful of smoke. He'd calmed down greatly, gradually the rage he felt slowly subsided; picking his phone up from the arm of the chair – he hit the speed dial button for her number...getting her voicemail he waited for the beep "Rye, it's me...I fucked up." He paused – that would be the closest to sorry as she would get "Just come home Rye..."<p>

* * *

><p>Okay guys thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, would love to know what ya think so leave us a review =)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey my FF readers =) Okay so I don't tend to name my chapters but for this one, it seemed appropriate and you will see why...but don't get used to it ;) Enjoy!

**Chapter 5 – Intentions**

Lying on the sofa, Drake listened to the calming sound of nothing but his own breathing. His chest rising and dipping with every breath; arm bent up and positioned under him so he could support his head he stared up at the ceiling. Riley had finally settled and he could no longer hear her shuffling about, the temptation to just charge into the room and tell her he was talking nothing but shit was unbearable but he had to be forceful on this, sticking to his guns would keep her safe. Alive.

Of course he was conflicted; he wanted her more than anything but he couldn't keep putting her in danger just for his own selfish wants and needs – better her without him and safe rather than the alternative. Truce or not, Drake knew Cane would flip if he found out about her; he wouldn't see it as a doomed Romeo and Juliet scenario – he'd see an imposter, an outside enemy infiltrating his business...this resulting in both her and him...dead.

Huffing he clenched his jaw tightly together, the life at times wasn't without it's perks but sometimes Drake fucking hated it, more than his time out in the military...and that was saying something. Lowering his hand, he fished in his front jean pocket for his pack of smokes; locating it he pulled one out – perching it between his lips, his eyes never leaving the direction of the ceiling above. Flicking the lid on his lighter, he lit the tip; inhaling deeply he paused – his mind trailing back to when he first met her...exhaling deeply he blew a lungful of smoke up into the air above him; it lingered in the darkness before disappearing slowly...

_Aces, one of the newer clubs in old town; Drake and his boy Ryder were looking for somewhere new to promote their business...this place appeared to be the jackpot for the type of shit they sold. Leaving Ryder to do what he did best, promote and sell Drake made his way to the bar; he was parched and needed a drink. Leaning against the wood, he motioned at the bartender who nodded; subtly making him aware he was next. Shouting to people at a distance was irrelevant in this place, you'd lose your voice within minutes for nothing; the music was that loud – Drake could feel the bass beat travelling up through the bottom of his boot all of the way up into his chest, there is where it reverberated the louder it got. _

_However from where Drake was standing he could just about hear the voices of people around him, one that was annoyingly sticking out to him was the prick next to him – pleading the chick next to him for attention. _

"_Get for ya mate?" The bartender shouted. _

"_Double JD..." Drake simply replied "Not on the rocks..." He smirked; better to just drink it straight. _

_The bartender nodded, turning he headed away to prepare his drink._

_Pulling open his leather jacket, Drake fished in the inside pocket for his wallet; pulling it out he opened it up – smoothly pulling a $20 dollar bill from the huge wad he had stored. He was a flash bastard and he knew it. _

_Flicking his wrist he held the note out for the bartender to take "Keep the change..." Nodding the bartender slid the glass across the bar – grabbing it, Drake tossed the refreshing liquid down his throat._

"_So baby girl, I gotta ask...what's it like being the most attractive person here?"_

_Huffing at the guy's pathetic persistence, Drake growled slamming the glass down on the bar surface; already the guy was irritating him – who knew what the girl was actually thinking..._

"_Looking like that, you'll never know..." Drake heard the girl reply, smirking he took a step back; his eyes widening at the sight that the prick next to him was blocking...examining her – Drake was definitely impressed... She wore black stilettos, tight black skinny jeans that clung to her just right and a fitting red halter neck that allowed everyone around her to see the ink she was sporting...a true fucking catch if he'd ever seen one..._

"_You know I'd enjoy removing that fucking stick from your ass baby girl..." The guy grunted, an evil smirk playing on his lips as he edged closer to her "Maybe you wouldn't be able to stop me if I tried..."_

"_Try me and find out..." The girl simply retorted, but Drake had picked up the warning in her tone. _

_Drake clenched his jaw, well what do you know? Another useless prick spurting meaningless threats because a girl like her won't help a dick like him get it up...shocking really...not. Turning he stood inches behind the guy, his muscular frame now making the prick's all that much more smaller "Now that's no way to treat a woman..." He simply said pulling both hers and the guy's attention round, locking eyes he instantly recognised her and couldn't help but smirk "Or should I say royalty?" Well fucking hell, Riley Darley? The one and only – he knew he'd recognised the ink before; he'd heard about her reputation of being the hottest chick in Stokely and seeing her now up close...well she was just fucking delicious..._

_The prick in front had at some point said something but decided it was in his best interest to move the fuck along; he was well out of his league with this one. Drake's eyes just watched her, she'd turned her whole body round to face him and she was scanning him from the bottom all the way to the fucking top – her eyes moving up over the dark blue denim jeans he wore to the tight black vest top that sat under his black leather jacket – she wouldn't let on but he knew she was impressed, Drake had worked fucking hard on his body and it fucking showed. _

_Narrowing her gaze at the ink that she could just about make out on his chest, she must've suddenly realised who he was seeing the uniquely designed Red jack playing card subtly inked into the tribal tattoo that she presumed must spread across his entire chest and down his arms. She had one hell of a poker face but Drake had noticed that subtle glint in her eye because without a doubt he was attempting to hide it to. _

_Expecting her to flick him completely off, Drake was surprised when a devilish smirk appeared on her lips as she seductively glided her tongue across her bottom lip "Well if I'm royalty, last time I checked princess's don't fuck peasant's so looks like your shit out of fucking luck..." _

_Bitch...was Drake's first thought, second he didn't think; stepping forward his face was suddenly inches from hers – his hard eyes looking directly into hers "That so Darley?" He purred – his voice deep and gravelly. _

_Cocking her eyebrow up at him, Riley smiled – the guy had balls stepping so close to her; he knew who she was, who her brother's were...the enemy and he weren't backing off for shit "Fraid so...feel free to run along anytime..."_

_But he didn't move, instead he shocked her; smirking he tilted his head and moved forward – leaning into the crook of her neck, his breathe moving smoothly across her skin as he spoke "Feel free to make me anytime Riley..." As much as she was probably trying to block him from her senses, he felt her shudder in the moment of him rolling her name off the tip of his tongue...sneering he dipped his head lower – always known for being a risk taker he brushed his lips against the supple skin on her neck. Shockingly she never stopped him, never shoved him away in disgust - this only enticing him more...bringing 'conversing with the enemy' a whole new fucking meaning. Victoriously he stepped back from her, her blue eyes now undeniably sparkling with lust. Riley rolled her eyes at the grin he had on his arrogant face "Charming...could you be any more fucking smug right about now? You should be counting yourself fucking lucky Jackie boy..."_

_Drake sniggered, instantly figuring out the double meaning behind her response "Who said I didn't sweetheart?"_

_Every fibre in her being told her not to smile, not to show interest in her brother's biggest rival but failing miserably she could feel the corner of her lip rise. The Darley's and The Red Jack's were at war, they wanted to kill one another, they despised each other but in this moment Drake and Riley felt everything but hate. _

"_Phone..." She simply said holding her hand out in his direction._

_Drake tended not to question much, life was too short in this 'life' and he thrived on not knowing what was going to happen next in some situations – kept it interesting. Reaching round he grabbed his cell from his back jean pocket, cautiously he handed it to her... flipping it open he watched her fingertips hit the buttons multiple times before she handed it back, a smug smile now on her face "Call me sometime, maybe I might just come see you..."_

_She'd put the ball right back into his court, nicely done but Drake couldn't help but raise his brow in confusion "Really?"_

"_What?" Riley asked casually. _

"_Sweetheart I'm the fucking enemy...your fucking adversary..."_

_Riley smirked "Your point?"_

_Drake nodded; impressed at the game she was playing "Like a bit of the dangerous life do ya?"_

_Riley sneered at his question "I'm a Darley, fuck you think?"_

"_What bout Bones and his little rule book?"_

"_Oh I burned my copy a long time ago, his rules don't apply to me..."_

_Drake smirked "I can see that..."_

_Riley passed him a smile, stepping away from him and the bar "See ya soon Jackie boy..." Turning on her heel, she headed onto the dance floor – disappearing into the crowd. _

_Rival or not, Drake would definitely be seeing her soon..._

* * *

><p>With her eyes wide open, Riley lay on her back; resting under the sheets just glancing up at the darkness above her...what a fucking night. First the fight with Billy, now Drake stepping on the brakes...what else could possibly go fucking wrong? Huffing she exhaled deeply, she knew when the morning sun would start creeping up in the sky she would need to go home, to deal with the shit with Billy...but for now she was still, trying to enjoy the silence – the freedom... yet all her mind kept returning to was Drake.<p>

She wasn't stupid; she knew getting involved with the leader of the Red Jacks would most likely end up being like hell in a hand basket; heading for complete disaster. A smarter choice would have been to give him the slip the moment she had met him but something had stopped her, something she couldn't quite work out...he was undoubtedly different to the gang members she knew and had grown up with. He'd called her once or twice after meeting at the club but she never responded, as much as her inquisitive mind wanted to seek him out and experience that spark they undeniably shared again Riley loved her brothers, knew where her loyalties laid...She was a Darley, youngest sister of Billy and Joey...she had no intention of betraying them for a dangerous and exciting fling with their biggest rival... Seven and half months ago she had no intention of ever seeing the cocky and arrogant Red Jack's leader again but being a Darley, trouble usually followed behind and in a time of it creeping up on her and her being completely caught out...who had unintentionally made an appearance?

_With every step, the sound of Riley's heels clip clocking along the uneven paved ground echoed across the eerily dark and quietened street. It was late and she was making her way home from the old town, she'd been out with her girl Lexi; Baggy's sister and they'd split ways a couple of blocks back. Being a Friday night, the girls knew the boys would be at the Four Roses – letting loose in every way possible. A ride from any of them was out of the question and Riley being Riley wasn't about to let Lexi walk the streets alone – of course Lexi had protested but good luck trying to argue against a Darley, a cab would have been a good fucking idea two hours ago before they had blown all of their money on fine liquor..._

_It wasn't freezing but Riley could feel the wind striking against her, pulling her black military styled jacket tighter around her she quickened the pace she was walking at. Rounding a corner, she turned to walk up Main Street; seeing a few of the bravest girl's dotted around here and there. Passing the ones that stood solitary under the dim street lights they simply just nodded, acknowledging her presence; smirking Riley would just nod in return – loving every second of the control she had over the estate. _

_Nearing the crossroad section, Riley approached a group of three girls just standing on the corner...Billy's corner. They'd obviously seen her walking up the street because surprise, surprise they started sniggering and pulling the most ridiculous faces "Who knew Riley Darley would be joining the street girls?" One of them sneered. _

_About to pass and ignore them, Riley heard what the bitch had said and in the moment of glancing over; caught the look she was passing. Disrespectful whore. Stopping just next to them, Riley turned to face them; her eyes angrily scanning the fake dyed blond girl up and down "Problem there sweetheart, to be a street girl you gotta be overly used and I'm nowhere near sagging like you gotta be..." _

_The girls gasped at her response, sniggering, acting like it wasn't true but they didn't know she'd listened to the constant banter between the Darley gang – each comparing the whores they'd had and each ripping apart the ones that were too used to grip anything "Bitch! Suggest you keep walking..."_

_Riley smirked, guys on this estate knew hierarchy but girls...they were a whole new challenge. Clenching her jaw she stepped boldly forward into the circle that the girl's had created, her head slowly turning to look at each one – her gaze finally landing on the one that was all mouth "Or what?" Now her eyes were hard, just waiting; she may have been dressed up to the nines but Riley wasn't afraid to tussle to get her point across – hell she'd tussled for a lot less in the past and these bitches knew that, hence why they weren't making the first move "You wanna go? Let's fucking go..." Calling their bluff, Riley took another step closer; squaring up to the girl in front – but something caught her attention on the side of her neck, within seconds Riley had reached up and latched onto the girl's hair; tugging her head to the side she caught sight of the ink tag "Well now all this makes fucking sense, you're a fucking B street bitch..." Gripping tighter she tugged viciously making the girl shriek in pain as her extensions were pulled roughly "Fuck you doing on my brother's corner?"_

"_Her job..." A man's voice suddenly said from behind her "So let her the fuck go..."_

_Swiping her head round, Riley caught sight of two men now standing on the corner behind her; outnumbered – now that was unfortunate but it wasn't stopping the anger that was burning through her "I should've known when there are B Street whores around, the B street punks aren't far behind..." Letting the girl go, Riley turned her attention on the men now squaring their shoulders in frustration "I mean pimps..." Both men looked identical in the colours they wore, anyone could identify the B Street gang because they weren't subtle – shockingly they still thought they had respect on the street; thing is they were on the wrong fucking one..._

"_Girl's, get the fuck out of here..." The guy ordered, momentarily glancing at each of them._

_Riley couldn't help but sneer, turning her head she glanced back over her shoulder at them "Yeah be good dogs and do what you're told..." She smirked watching each of them turn and glare at her "Sucks being on such a short leash doesn't it?"_

"_You shut the fuck up, girl's get going..." The second guy finally chipped in. _

_Riley huffed, pulling her head back round she glared at them "Nah, you're definitely just fucking punks..." She growled watching them slowly walk towards her threateningly, cursing at her insults towards them; adding fuel to the fire Riley didn't stop pushing "Stupid fucking punks at that..."_

"_That so?" The first guy asked through gritted teeth as they grew closer to her._

_Darley's run from nothing, that was the number one rule that Billy had taught her growing up and Riley wasn't moving, she remained still on __her__ brother's corner. Now the adrenaline was pumping, Riley expecting a fight was surely about to get one; she wasn't going to lie going up against two guys that towered over her wasn't her idea of fun but she weren't about to take their shit on her own estate. Nodding she smirked angrily. _

"_If ya ask me sweetheart, the only one being stupid here is you...thinking you actually have a shot of taking us both on...naive little Darley..." The second guy smirked; stopping just to her side._

_Snorting Riley glared up at the first guy blocking her front and then to the prick who stood at her right "Funny, I don't recall fucking asking..." Within seconds, completely throwing them off; she bent her right arm shunting it up at her side, cracking the second guy straight in the nose with her elbow. Watching him out the corner of her eye keel over at the impact she didn't hesitate, moving quick she lifted her right leg and booted the guy in front square in the jewels sending him tumbling back to the ground, grabbing his crotch and cursing at the agony. Feeling a firm grip grab hold of her from behind she felt herself be swung and thrown forcefully away from them, not being able to balance herself or control the situation she felt her body collide against something hard "Fuck..." She grunted, opening her eyes she found she was now out on the road; her hands scraped to shit 'That's going to bruise' She thought to herself, taking a deep breath she was about to use her arms to pull herself up when she heard footsteps marching heavily towards her; turning her head she saw them – gunning for her, they were pissed; especially fucked off that the Darley sister of all people had got the first shot in..._

"_Fucking bitch, your gonna pay for that..." With the first guy being closer, he moved for her - about to strike when she lifted her leg and kicked in the direction of his ankle; feeling the impact on the base of her shoe she heard the crack and his body once again hit the ground with a violent thud to the side of her – fucking prick wasn't having a lot of luck in this fight. She needed to move, on the ground she was more vulnerable and she definitely wasn't going out crawling around on the floor like a little bitch; using her arms she was in the process of lifting herself when her left was kicked harshly out from under her, sending her back to the ground, cursing she grabbed her shoulder "Motherfucker!" She shouted at the feeling of her shoulder being forcefully separated from its socket. Wasn't the first time – Bones made sure of that, won't be the last either but it fucking killed every time..._

"_That's for my fucking nose..." The second guy spat, pulling his foot back he swung it forward; cracking her roughly in her side, Riley couldn't help but cry out at the force of that one "That's for my boy's balls...and this..." He started; about to swing his foot forward a third time when he heard out of fucking nowhere come the sudden roar of an engine approaching...and fast..._

_Riley had heard the growl of the engine approaching and the high pitched screeching of tires against the tarmac, she assumed it was Billy coming to her rescue...the next thing she knew the car approaching had suddenly replaced the guy at her side; she'd heard the thud, the guy obviously being catapulted away from her.._

_Hearing the driver's door suddenly open and someone step out, she didn't hear Billy's voice, no...But she did recognise it "Fucking B Street pricks...nothing but fucking trouble!" She heard him growl. Cursing and moaning at the pain her body was feeling, Riley tried to move but her side and shoulder fucking protested...what it was to be fucking human? Hearing the safety of a gun be clicked off, her eyes shot open listening to the sound of a gunshot echoing across the entire street. _

"_No, No please..." She heard the first guy suddenly start to plead._

"_Fuck you pleading for? That shit don't run round here, you pricks know not to come on or anywhere near my fucking estate!" He shouted angrily, his eyes obviously glaring down at the man that lay helplessly on the ground – another pull back on the trigger and Riley listened to a second shot echo. It was only then did his words finally settle in 'His fucking estate?' Fuck, glancing to the side she found she was just where she didn't want to be; in between having her ass handed to her she'd landed on the wrong side of the fucking street._

_Hearing his footsteps rounding the car, Riley knew to push through the pain; she was on the Red Jack's territory...she was fucked. Attempting to pull herself up, she'd just about made it when she felt her side pull as she straightened, cursing she doubled over – her right hand moving from her left shoulder to her side "Shit..."_

"_Well, well what do we have here?" She heard him ask._

_Taking a deep breath she had to face this, clenching her jaw she straightened and looked at him, their eyes instantly locking...a lot like they did back in the club. _

_At first Drake was a little taken aback to see her, it had been a couple of weeks since they'd met; doing his usual rounds of the estate he'd seen the B Street colours on his side of the street. Doing nothing more than kicking the shit out of what looked like some girl...he definitely was not expecting it to be Riley Darley... but then a smirk couldn't help but play across his lips "I gotta be fucking mistaken, a Darley on my estate?"_

"_Not here by choice, trust me..." Riley replied through gritted teeth. _

_Sneering Drake moved closer to her, his eyes scanning the darkened street around them "Thought you liked a bit of the dangerous life...or was that just bullshit like everything else?" If truth be told, Drake was pissed; he'd called and she'd ignored him...He wasn't one to be played, where he was from he won every time...he was the one that played the game and ruled it, not the other way round. _

_Riley smirked "Fuck you think?" She asked rhetorically watching him pause just in front, his large muscular frame towering over her. _

"_What do I think? I think you're an insanely huge fucking cock tease..." He paused, attempting to keep his frustration inward "But I also think your part of the Darley gang, so you princess need to get the fuck off my estate..." Motioning with his hands he pointed to the opposite side of Main Street, his eyes glaring down into her obviously pain stricken blue ones that sparkled under the street light above them...even then he could still see a slight hint of that glint he did in the club. _

"_With pleasure..." Riley growled, ironically she had no power on this side of the road but if she were to take a good few steps back; she'd instantly reclaim what was rightfully hers "I'd say someone's prides a little hurt, wouldn't you Jackie boy?" Keeping her game face, Riley ignored the pain that was shooting through her; the last thing she wanted to do was to show weakness here, in front of the Jack's leader. _

_Clenching his jaw, Drake stepped forward closing the gap between them; his face now inches from hers. She could deny it all she wanted but there was definitely something between them, no words needed to be spoken; their eyes were saying it all "Just cross the line Darley and stop wasting my fucking time...You should be considering yourself fucking lucky..."_

_Just like what she had said to him when they first met? A moment of silence passed between them, their eyes just glaring at one another; each of them feeling the intensity of the other's gaze. Eventually the pain was becoming too much and Riley knew she just had to pop her dislocated shoulder back into place, she knew she'd surprised him but she just nodded as her hand went back to grip her left shoulder "Who said I didn't...Thanks, ya know for saving my ass Drake..." Instantly his glare softened and he pulled back from her, his querying eyes just watching her start to turn and head for her side of the road. Not only had she just thanked him? A Darley had just thanked a Red Jack? She'd called him by his name rather than the sarcastic reference to the playing card she usually had for him? _

_Yes Riley had thanked him, unlike her brother's she had to be respectful in this moment; she was on his turf and he was letting her walk right off of it without a scratch or warning...she had to admit it, she was shocked; confused by his actions – other gang leaders including her oldest brother wouldn't be that forgiving... _

_Stopping her from walking, he lifted his arm out in front of her; stepping forward he blocked her against the side of his Charger. Not being able to move, Riley turned her body to face him; her eyes looking up at him in uncertainty – maybe she'd wrongly assumed she'd be leaving without some form of punishment? It took one to know one and Drake knew that she was hurting and being educated in the matter, he knew exactly what was hurting...Quick in his movements, Drake reached forward and grabbed her, his right hand grabbing hold of her left arm as his left held her against the frame of the car. Crying out at the movement, Riley shunted her free arms into his rock hard chest – attempting to get him away from her, load of good that did her...the man was unmoveable "Ah, fuck...Drake! Fuck you doing?" She growled; now completely at his mercy with the grip he had on her. _

_Seeing the tears instantly gathering in her lower lids, Drake worked fast; putting more pressure on her he tugged her right arm towards him – hearing the click she yelped "Fuck!" She shouted, growling at the sensation of her arm being shunted right back into place. Hitting out, she aimed her balled up fist in the direction of his face but in one swift movement like he was expecting it, he grabbed her wrist – his eyes just looking down into hers "You're welcome Darley..." He growled. _

_Riley was still, her breathing heavy from the adrenaline; her eyes just gazing up at the man in front. He'd helped her, come to her aid when he really had no obligation to; he was the enemy – her adversary but he'd stepped in. His grip still firm on her, Riley was having real trouble fighting against the temptation; especially with the way his ice blue eyes were glaring down at her. Failing fast, Riley reached forward with her right hand; grabbing the collar of his black leather jacket she pulled him into her – leaning up she crashed her lips against his. Feeling his tongue overpoweringly slip into her mouth they battled for dominance, neither one wanting the other win; letting a small moan of excitement escape her lips Drake smirked...They'd pushed the boundaries of the truce and together they would keep the secret, go up this blind alley side by side...no going back now, not ever..._

Becoming lost in the memory, Riley had turned on her side; drifting in and out of sleep as she remembered. Opening her eyes she felt that same ache from earlier appear back in her chest, huffing she rolled onto her back; lifting her arm she pushed her hand back through her hair. She was un-fucking-believably conflicted; she would always be a Darley – she would always be cut from the same cloth as her brothers but how was the youngest Darley sister suppose to not only admit to herself, but to confess to her brother's that she was in fact in love with the leader of the Red Jacks? The same leader that had recently said they needed to chill... feeling a tear gather in her lower lid, Riley snorted attempting to retract her emotions; growling she grabbed the sheet and pulled it off of her. Sliding out of the bed she headed for the bedroom door, even from the beginning they both had no intention of falling for one another, both knowing the consequences of their actions but unintentionally both ended up falling hard...standing on opposite sides of the line, could they really fight the odds weighing against them? Riley Darley was certain on one thing... she had no intention of letting him go without a fight...

* * *

><p>So first off thank you for reading! Apologies for any silly mistakes on this one...I was very nervous about this chapter, for one I wasn't sure but after hours and hours of working and re-working it slowly became a 'fill' chapter, one that gives you an insight to how Drake and Riley came about... you know how much I love my flashbacks!<p>

As always I would love to know what you think! Anonymous reviewers you are more than welcome to review to =) Next chapter = ;) and good news i have the plot all figured out so things will be heating up soon! HAHA So please review! Thank you to my loyals =)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey guys so...this chapter is M rated for a reason, don't like sexy goodness I'd suggest waiting for the next chapter but if you like...well I hope you enjoy! =)

**Chapter 6**

Pulling open the bedroom door, Riley crept out into the darkened hall; Drake liked it pitch black in his apartment so she was shit out of luck if she wanted to see anything. Normally being a master of stealth around her own apartment, Riley was at a slight disadvantage being that she couldn't navigate around with ease. Using the wall to guide her, she assumed she'd reached the lounge when her hand slipped into an open space; putting one foot carefully in front of the other, she tried to blend in with the silence that filled the room. Her eyes straining to see anything... 'How the fuck can he see anything?' She thought to herself, walking further into the room she was not expecting the sudden impact she felt at the tip of her toe "Shit..." She hissed.

"If you're trying not to disturb me, you're doing a piss poor job..." Drake's voice teased.

Turning her head in the direction of his deep and gravelly voice, Riley still couldn't see shit but now realised where she was and what she'd stubbed her toe against – the coffee table. She heard him snigger through the darkness and what sounded like him shuffling to sit up against the leather material "What's up Rye?" If truth be told, he'd heard her the minute his bedroom door had opened; asleep or not being military trained he was always aware of his surroundings – that kind of skill doesn't just get forgotten when you leave the force.

Riley bit her bottom lip and turned in the direction of the sofa "I can't do this Drake..."

"Can't do what?"

Her next move would either work or go horribly wrong but she was willing to find out, stepping forward she found the sofa; reaching down her hands found his strong jean clad thighs – her original assumption of him now sitting upright proving to be right. Feeling him react to her touch, she advanced; finding her balance as her toned bare legs straddled either side of his lap. Resting his hands on her hips, his breathing instantly deepened when his fingertips touched her bare skin; for a moment he'd forgotten that she slept just in her panties. He should have known she wasn't going to make this easy...

"I can't not be with you..." Riley whispered, her hands resting gently on his bare chest; her fingertips caressing his perfectly defined muscles. Drake was undeniably gorgeous, every inch of him worked to perfection. Edging forward, she was careful; the last thing she wanted was to bump heads with him – finding him through the darkness she gently brushed her lips against his whilst grinding her bottom half into his lap.

Closing his eyes, Drake growled deep in his chest; he was definitely reacting to the sudden friction against the front of his black jeans. Reaching up, he cupped her cheek so he could pull back "Rye, c'mon..." He breathed out, if he slipped now and went back on his word; he knew he couldn't say goodbye to her a second time – whether it was for her own safety or not.

Dipping her head down to the side, Riley trailed gentle, wet, hot kisses from the bottom of his ear all the way down the side of his neck whilst her hand had dropped in between her already open thighs to rub his fast growing hard on – as much as he was trying to deny her, the sudden hardness against his jeans was telling her a whole different answer "Tell me you want me to stop Drake..." She purred hearing a deep moan escape him as she worked him over the material with increased intensity.

What man could possibly resist her? With the way she worked her hands and those delicious lips of hers? Drake could feel himself failing on this one but still he was trying to stick to his guns, the only reason he'd ever suggest leaving her would be to keep her safe but he knew she was just as hard to win over as him "Shit Rye...why you gotta be so fucking difficult all the time?" He grunted, trying to suppress the moan feeling her slowly and seductively unzip his jeans; he could just imagine the victorious smirk that was playing across her full lips in this moment.

"Because baby Darley's don't get where they are today by making things easy..." Pulling him free from his boxers, she gripped his length hard; this pulling one hell of a moan from him – working him to the edge and back she fluctuated the speed of her wrist. Teasing him she started off slow before gradually growing faster... "You want me to stop?" She whispered slowing her pace but gripping him exceptionally harder making his grip on her hips only tighten.

Groaning deeply, Drake wondered why he even bothered fighting against her. She knew just how to get to him, how to break him...especially in these fucking situations. Rolling his eyes at himself, he huffed at his lack of will when it came to her. Not being able to hold back his lust for her any longer, he reached forward; his hand finding the back of her neck in the darkness. Gripping her tight he pulled her into him for an eager kiss; his tongue instantly gliding up against hers forcefully.

She had him just where she fucking wanted...

Keeping his lips on hers, Drake grabbed her pulling her closer into him as he rocked his hips up against her; smirking against her lips as she let out a small moan of excitement feeling him smoothly glide against her. The darkness was definitely increasing their excitement, each one eagerly awaiting a touch they weren't expecting.

Leaning up from the leather, he kept one hand on her lower back supporting her as he slowly caressed his right hand down her perfectly shaped breast and over her already hardened right nipple. Pausing for a second he played with her, gently rubbing over the most sensitive spot – listening to her hiss out a pleasurable breathe through her nose he continued down her un-fucking-believably toned body...

Riley gasped at the sudden pressure between her thighs, his fingertips just gliding up and down over the material of the panties she wore. Losing her grip when he'd pulled her closer, Riley found his impressive hard on just where she'd left him; brushing the palm of her hand over his head, she stroked him, teased him... clenching his jaw, Drake groaned.

Using his fingers, he pushed the material of her panties to the side; stroking her slit he found how wet she was for him and couldn't help but let a deep passionate growl escape him – he loved how soaked he could make her and the scent she emitted drove him fucking wild. "Drake..." She moaned into his mouth, feeling him part her folds and smoothly slide the whole length of his middle finger inside of her hot opening.

Working her slowly, Drake smoothly slipped a second finger inside; turning his palm up into a 'come here' motion he heard her whine at the increasing pressure as he massaged her.

Gripping his length tightly, Riley leant forward and crashed her lips against his; happily swallowing his pleasurable grunt "Fuck Rye..." Drake growled through gritted teeth as she pumped him hard and fast – matching the speed that his two fingers were now sliding in and out of her at.

"I want you..." Riley whispered almost breathlessly as Drake pushed harder inside of her.

"I'd hope so, otherwise what the fuck we doing?" Drake teased placing hot wet kisses across her shoulder.

"Drake..." She whimpered, feeling that familiar sensation creeping up on her.

Smirking Drake brought his left hand round; taking control he released her grip on him and pushed her back slightly "I got you sweetheart..." He purred, wetting the tip of his left index finger with his tongue he started creating small circles on her sensitive clit; repeating the motion as it slowly swelled at the friction. Tipping her head back, Riley moaned as his intensity on her increased and she could feel the pressure building inside; clutching her eyes closed she whined "I'm, so..." She breathed out, her hips now rocking forcefully into his hand "...close"

He didn't have to see it, he could feel her, running all down his fingers and it just fucking turned him on more "You're so fucking wet..." Drake couldn't help but groan – his mind going into overdrive, he couldn't help but imagine that in a few moments from now he'd be slipping his hard uncontrollably pulsating throbbing cock inside of her...

Finding it so hard to hold on, Riley lifted her head; using her hands she reached forward and gripped onto him for support "Drake, I..." Moaning she paused "Oh fuck..."

"Cum baby...cum for me..." He purred; quickening his pace he instantly drove her over the edge. Jolting forward against him, the pleasure ricocheted right through her; her moans echoing into the darkness.

"Shit...Drake, Oh god..." She panted; her heart racing and adrenaline pumping.

Slowly but surely her hips gradually slowed against his hand, recovering she exhaled deeply; still not able to see anything – not even Drake through the darkness she was caught off guard by his strong arms gripping hold of her. Lifting her so he could stand from the sofa, instinctively she tightened her legs around his waist; a small moan escaping her feeling his hardness press up against her. Standing he held her for a second, he loved the way she would clutch onto him – trust him; turning he dipped her – laying her back down on the sofa, feeling the cold material against her skin she gasped "Thought you needed to cool down baby..." He teased placing a kiss to her lips, biting her bottom lip as he went.

"Prick..." Riley purred "Well I think I need warming up...fancy helping me?"

Smirking against her lips, Drake pulled himself up; all that could be heard through the darkness was the sound of him obviously dropping his jeans and boxers to the ground and Riley removing her panties swiftly. Not one to keep her waiting too long, he climbed on top of her; supporting his weight with ease so he wouldn't crush her. With her legs already spread he positioned himself in between her thighs; his hips pushing her farther apart. His cock was literally throbbing for attention; yearning for the tightness he knew was waiting inside of her already dripping and sensitive opening.

Moving his right hand down in between them, he gripped his shaft and glided his tip up and down her slit. Arching her hips, Riley wanted him so fucking bad inside of her – just to feel what only he could do to her. "Easy girl..." Drake teased hearing her breathing start to deepen again "Tell me what you want baby?" He whispered.

"You..." Riley simply breathed out.

Pausing Drake heard her whimper, he loved playing with her, smirking he thrusted forward pushing his whole length inside of her; fitting him like a glove Riley moaned at the sensation. "Fuck Rye, you're tight..." Drake grunted. Sliding in and out of her, she covered him; meeting him for every thrust. Lowering himself he rested above her – feeling her breasts push up against his abs, keeping his movements he felt her reach up and wrap her arms around his shoulders; pulling him closer into her "Drake?" She moaned.

"Umm..." He replied in the crook of her neck, his hands all over her; caressing what skin they could.

"Don't leave me..." Listening to her, he brushed his lips against the soft skin on her neck; closing his eyes he exhaled deeply – there was no doubt about it, together they were falling deeper. Pushing harder inside of her, he heard her cry out – her hands gripping his toned muscular sides.

"Don't intend to sweetheart..." Drake breathed out feeling the pressure inside of him build "Fuck..."He groaned.

"Tell me...please Drake...oh god..." She panted as he pulled himself up and quickened his pace.

Clutching his eyes shut Drake couldn't believe it, he was desperately holding himself back from exploding in pure fucking bliss and yet he was still worried about the outcome of not leaving her...this was only about to get harder for them, how was he supposed to protect her from the other side of the fucking line?

"Drake!" She moaned loudly, raising her right leg she allowed him more access – this only driving him deeper.

"Shit..." He hissed, so fucking close he was now pounding himself against her hard and forceful "I ain't leaving you Riley, not ever..."

That must've been the right fucking answer because she instantly tightened, reaching up she grabbed his neck and overpoweringly pulled him down into one hell of a fiery kiss "Harder..." She whined in between their tongues now vigorously stroking up against one another.

Panting hard into her mouth, Drake could feel the fire building inside; echoing all the fucking way through him "Fucking hell Rye..." He was so close and her talking like that to him just brought him closer to the edge. Arching up into him, she whined and whimpered - her breathing soon becoming frantic as he brought her to the peak

"Drake, I'm gonna..."

Drake nodded, his lips passionately attacking hers "I know baby, me to..."

"Ah Drake..." She moaned feeling the sensation of the waves of pleasure echo right through her a second time making them all that much stronger, clutching onto him so tight as he fucked her she heard him let out one deep throaty moan "Shit Riley..." He groaned releasing himself inside of her...

...Calming his breathing, Drake exhaled deeply; pulling himself up he moved out of her – hearing her whimper quietly at the friction he listened to her obviously shuffling to turn on her side like she usually did so he could lay down beside her. Using his hands he made sure she'd cleared a gap, turning he flopped his back down against the material instantly feeling her head rest down on his chest; his arm instinctively wrapping around her – holding her tightly to him "So that's how a Darley get's what they want?" He teased, leaning down he gently kissed the top of her head.

Riley smirked at his question "One of the ways..."

Sniggering Drake nodded "I'll remember that..." He heard her giggle and smiled; compared to earlier he would take her being happy in whatever way he could. Breathing out he felt his adrenaline calming, closing his eyes his head gradually sunk further into the arm of the sofa; snuggled against him Riley too had fallen off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Stirring from the dream she was having, Riley slowly opened her eyes to find the morning sky trying to brighten the room through the blackout drapes that were still closed. Feeling the cold leather against her skin as she rolled onto her back, she gasped realising that she was still lying on the sofa; still completely naked under the blanket that had been laid across the top of her. Hearing shuffling elsewhere in the room, Riley gripped the sheet against her and leant up spotting Drake in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of freshly made coffee; the smell undeniably teasing her taste-buds. But that wasn't the only thing...he had his bare muscular back to her, his uniquely designed black tribal tattoo spreading from his chest all the way round to his back and across his shoulder blades on full show and what a fucking sight it was; each time he moved, his muscles would flex. Feeling her eyes gradually drop lower she couldn't help but take him all in over and over...His black jeans just shaping his ass perfectly; undeniably her excitement was raging and Riley couldn't help but stare lustfully at him.<p>

"Morning" His deep but soft voice suddenly said, turning his head he smirked at her; catching her staring he just laughed under his breath "Coffee?" He asked turning back to the counter.

"Err, yeah...sounds great" Riley replied, snapping out of the trance he'd put her into.

Nodding, he proceeded in pouring a second cup; grabbing them he turned and casually walked back into the lounge. Approaching her he caught sight of her cheek, his eyes instantly narrowing; placing the cups down on the table he caught her out the corner of his eye pull herself up and round on the sofa – sinking comfortably into the corner; the sheet still covering her from the chest downwards. Turning he moved in closer to her, leaning just in front she was still; watching him inspect her cheek that obviously wasn't looking too good...

"Shit..." He growled gently grabbing her cheek; tilting it more into what little light shone into the room.

She knew he'd be pissed, knew once he'd seen it he'd have one huge axe to grind but the last thing she wanted was her brother and Drake going at it. Reaching up she grabbed his hand gently "Drake I'm fine, ya gotta let this go..."

Sneering, his eyes looked angrily down at her "Let it go my ass...your fucking black and blue Rye..."

"Nothing new there then..." She huffed.

Curbing his frustration, Drake let his breath hiss out of his nose; nodding he turned and slumped down into the seat next to her; he knew what she meant. He'd seen the scars, felt the broken bones that hadn't healed properly; when they first started hooking up she never spoke about it – only recently had she really started opening up to him and if there was one thing Drake and Billy would ever agree on it was that Bones Darley needed to swallow an exceptionally large and powerful 'blow your brains out' bullet. Whether it be at the hands of his oldest son or not, that motherfucker had signed his death sentence a long time ago; in the moment of him ever laying a finger on her. He'd never push her, she'd talk to him when she was ready; on this matter he was patient – he understood not wanting to remember the past and so he'd respect the boundaries. Leaning forward he grabbed her cup and handed it to her, watching her lips rise at the corners "How's the blade treating ya?" He enquired; changing the subject subtly.

Taking a sip, Riley let the hot but refreshing liquid smoothly glide down her throat; smirking she turned and looked at him "Saved my ass yesterday..."

Drake nodded, shuffling in his jean pocket he pulled a cigarette out from the pack and his lighter; perching it in between his lips he lit the tip – inhaling deeply. He paused for a moment before turning his head to the side and blowing the smoke out and away from her, Riley undoubtedly was a big part of the life and a girl like her shouldn't be unarmed with the shit she'd been doing; she'd told him about Billy's rule – that he wouldn't give her a weapon until she was initiated...a very brotherly reaction but Drake being Drake caring for her from a completely different angle couldn't agree to that, if he couldn't protect her himself he gave her an insurance policy; something that might come in handy from time to time if she was ever in a tight spot. But it wasn't just any old blade; he'd given her his blade – from his time in the military, nothing more foolproof than that bad boy... trailing off back to a time that the blade had saved his life in one brutal fight, her voice pulled him back to reality...pulled him back from his own personal hell that was locked inside...

"Hey..." Riley said softly stroking her hand over his thigh "You think about it much?" She knew that he was a military man, that he was in the force for about four years but that was about it; being with him for seven and a half months she knew bits but not everything and especially not the reason as to why he left... she remembered asking him once about it but he switched, turned aggressive – told her never to ask him that question again...

Blowing out another lungful of smoke, Drake's eyes just stared at her "Every single fucking day..." He murmured; leaning forward he grabbed his cup of coffee from the table. He'd been thrown into the force when he was seventeen, it was either that or risk facing heavy jail time for the running he was doing for Cain back in the day; four years later he returned from the force...weak, broken, lost... going stir crazy and needing to find himself again; it didn't take long for him to reclaim his throne once again on Orkney Avenue. Four years after returning he was king, still working and running for Cain except now the big boss dealt his orders out from the shadows and Drake was back on the front line, running a gang...a unit just like he did back in a time he wished he could forget.

Being part of the force wasn't a bad thing; he was a part of something important; worthy of the name. He'd saved people, learnt respect, learnt the importance of life but when tragedy struck...his whole world was turned upside down and for a while his lessons were obliterated into nothing. Only now was he really starting to deal with the shit he'd been through...the life he'd returned to had helped in rebuilding the man he was meant to be.

Nodding, Riley took another sip of her coffee; she'd picked up on that tone in his voice – she knew better than to press him on the subject. Glancing up at the clock on the far wall, her eyes widened at the time; she knew she should go home and face the consequences of her actions the night before. Shuffling herself forward on the sofa, she leant down and placed her cup on the table, Drake still leaning against the material behind let his eyes slowly trail up and down her spine; taking every inch of her ink in – already he could feel the pressure building against the front of his jeans just by looking at her...the way the sheet was seductively clinging to her...the temptation to just reach forward and pull it from her; make her his one final time before she left.

"I should go see Billy...he's probably got the boys running ragged..." Riley said, turning her head she glanced back over her left shoulder at him.

Nodding Drake slid himself forward, placing the cup down; he rested his right hand on her lower back – using his fingertips he glided them up and over her tribal pattern...feeling her shudder against his gentle touch he smirked "I'll drive ya..."

Shaking her head, she looked up at him "I can walk..."

Sneering Drake subtly and slowly stroked his hand around to her right side, slipping his hand under her arm he caressed her naked breast under the material of the sheet "Wasn't asking sweetheart..."

Hearing her breathing deepen, he watched her eyes glisten over; resting his cigarette in the ashtray on the table he used his now free hand to push her back against the material of the sofa – the sheet falling away from her. Groaning at the amazing sight of her, Drake lowered himself; his lips passionately joining against hers "Want to see how a Jack gets their own way?" He teased quoting her from the night before, dipping his left hand down her stomach and in between her already parted legs, he stroked her softness hearing her moan into his mouth; which he happily swallowed as he dipped his finger inside... She wasn't the only one who could get her own way in this relationship and Drake was about to prove that to her...as many times as he possibly could...

* * *

><p>Pulling his Charger to a stop on the North Bridge that separated Stokely and Orkney Avenue, a place both Riley and Drake knew their gangs didn't tend to lurk around too much being it was quite a distance from the centre; Drake turned and looked at her – passing her a serious look "Ya keep yourself safe Rye..."<p>

Nodding, Riley glanced around at their surroundings...no-one, quickly she slid across the passenger seat; grabbing hold of his leather jacket collar she pulled him against her – kissing him hard. Pulling back their eyes locked "You to..." With that, she grabbed the handle and pushed open the door; stepping out she heard his voice say that he'll see her soon, smiling she closed the door. Stepping on her side of the line, she watched him wink at her one final time before reversing his beast of a car away. The roar of the engine echoing...Turning on her heel, Riley casually made her way back to her apartment...it was time to return to reality and face the music.

* * *

><p>SOOO? Thanks for reading! It's been a while and I'm nervous as to what you guys will think? Please let me know and leave a review, even if it's just to say you like it? Or you want the next chapter? ;)<p>

Just to let you know Billy and the gang are back in the next one! =)

BIG LOVE to my faithful readers and reviewers! =) Now hit that button below ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Time for another update, apologies for these only being a weekly thing I am currently so busy with work and finding it harder to update like I used to =( As always I hope you enjoy! =)

**Chapter 7**

Slipping her key into the lock, Riley pushed open her apartment door and stepped inside "Billy?" She called out...nothing "Joey?"...nothing. Breathing out a sigh of relief she assumed they'd be at the office, this giving her a chance to compose herself for what was to come...walking home she'd turned her phone on and was greeted by a number of pissed off voicemails from Billy, a shit load of missed calls from the boys and a few calmer but still concerned texts from Joe...they were definitely going to be pissed.

Deciding to take a shower, Riley walked into the bathroom; catching sight of her face for the first time since last night in the medicine cabinet mirror she flinched...Drake wasn't fucking exaggerating, Billy had left her cheek black and blue; he hadn't even properly struck her and still even with a backhand he packed some scarily strong force. Shaking her head she leant to the side into the shower and turned the water on; sliding out of her clothes she stepped inside letting the hot and refreshing water glide over her skin...sighing she reached up and ran her hands through her hair before proceeding to caress her body clean.

Now this is exactly what she needed, before braving her brother's and the gang…

* * *

><p>Climbing the stairs slowly one at a time, Riley could faintly hear the sound of her brother's voice; bellowing across the main room of the old hospital. He was angry, pissed that she'd been MIA all night and none of his boys were able to find her; most likely tearing them all a new one for their incompetence. Approaching the main door, Riley could feel her heart start to race; the anxiety of not knowing how he was going to act rushing right through her. Taking a deep breath she walked inside, now hearing his voice clear as day as she neared the big open space; he was questioning them – pressing them for where they had searched and if they could have mistakenly missed her... She did feel guilty for making him worry like she had but he had to know, striking her was not a done thing...ever – she didn't care that he was Billy Darley, gang lord...she cared that he was Billy Darley, her brother – her protector.<p>

"Dog, we looked fucking everywhere...no-one's seen her..." Bodie replied; obviously to his original question.

"Well...that's just fan-fucking-tastic work boys!" Billy growled in response, in the pit of his stomach he was worried she might've skipped town, left him for good but his brain wasn't having it; she couldn't just leave him and Joe – not after everything they had been through together...no fucking way.

"She ain't been in contact with Lexi; she's just as fucking clueless..." Baggy added.

"Shit..." Heco breathed out; rubbing his hand over his head "We'll keep looking man..." Ever since he'd got that call from Billy the night before he'd been worried for her, even tried calling but got only her voicemail... going on runs with her, driving her, protecting her like he had - in a way Heco felt partially responsible for her; most likely the same as all the other Darley gang did.

"Yeah damn right ya will or I swear I'm gonna start fucking firing the lot of ya..." He threatened.

"Billy c'mon man..." Joe interjected from his side watching their friends all glance down at the ground, it wasn't their fault...it was his and because blame didn't sit right on him; he was firing it off in all directions "We'll find her..." Always looking on the more positive side of the life, Joe had to believe they would – they'd never told her, hell they probably didn't even show her as much as they used to but Riley was both Billy and Joey's life and without her the Darley's would surely fall apart with their family being incomplete.

"We'll head down South, old town way...she's been spending more and more time down there; maybe someone's seen her since..." Spink suggested nodding at Jamie who was in agreement with him.

"Yeah maybe..." Billy snorted, taking a long drag on the cigarette he had balanced between his index and middle finger; pausing he waited for the effects to work...unsurprisingly they were taking a bit fucking longer.

"Fuck!" Tommy cursed snapping his cell shut, his eyes now looking at the gang who'd all turned to look at him

"Fuck is it?" Billy asked firmly; his eyes glaring over at him.

"Word travels fast that's what, my boy over on Westside just said that B Street's aware of Riley being missing; we aren't the only gang searching for her..."

Growling Billy instantly felt his chest tighten "I want my sister found, right fucking now!" He barked.

"I'm sure she'll turn up Bill..." Dosser suddenly piped up at his side.

Snapping his head round Billy glared at him "Ya sure? Well thank fuck for that!" Turning his body, he stood inches from Dosser's; his large muscular frame towering over him "You kid have a lot to fucking learn! When I say I want my sister found, I really do fucking mean that!" Cracking his neck, he was fighting so hard against the temptation to just knock the prick out for his stupidity "Get the fuck outta my sight and look for my fucking sister!" He demanded; his voice bellowing loudly across the room.

Heco watching from across the room, caught sight of someone approaching them out the corner of his eye; when she stepped into the dim light he felt a wave of relief pass through him "Riley..." He blurted out.

Hearing him both Billy and Joe turned to look at him, motioning with his head both brothers turned in the direction he was pointing at to see her standing there; just looking at them...

"Shit Riley..." Joe said, his eyes finding her ones. Thankfully now he could calm his fast beating heart.

If you listened carefully enough you'd hear each one of the boys breathing out a sigh of relief, if they couldn't find her; well they were as good as dead...Billy didn't take any prisoners especially when it came to his sister. Seeing her Billy felt a wave of emotions flow through him in seconds: Relief that she was okay, Pleased that was back where she finally belonged, Fury at the fact she'd made him worry so fucking much about her; more than that she'd ignored him and Guilt for the violent looking shiner that his hand had left on her cheek.

"Boys get going..." Billy ordered; this shit didn't involve them.

Remaining still, Riley watched each of the guys nod and head in her direction for the door behind; on passing she would catch them passing her a concerned look before smiling. They'd obviously seen the bruise but not one of them would question it; The Darley's business was their own – simple. See yourself into it; they'd personally see you out with a silver bullet to the back of the head.

Catching her eye on passing Heco smirked "Good to see your okay Chica..."

Smiling, Riley just nodded hearing Bodie's voice suddenly appear behind him "Stop kissing ass and keep fucking walking H..." Laughing under her breath, Riley just watched Bodie wink at her "Not that he'll admit it but ya scared the fucking shit outta him baby girl...bear that in mind..." He murmured on passing.

Typical Bodie, he'd been the Darley's longest friend and still to this day he was looking out for each of them; always trying to make them see sense in a particular sticky situation. Unlike Billy, Joe and Riley he didn't possess their stubborn and prideful natures; hence helping them support the balance subtly...

Glancing over at Billy, Joe caught the hardened expression on his features; but Joe just couldn't be pissed at her. Yes he was miffed that she hadn't responded to him but fuck it, she'd come back... Moving forward, he walked over to her "Rye! Fuck you been?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her; pulling her into a hug.

Smiling Riley was at least happy one of her brother's was forgiving, returning the affection she felt his strong arms lift her up off the ground; giggling she felt the bottoms of her boots touch back down on the floor.

"Needed some time..." She truthfully replied, watching him pull back she glanced over at Billy who still remained hard faced; unlike Joey...he wasn't one to be emotional – he always said they got in the fucking way...

"Joe..." Billy's stern voice suddenly said. Watching them both turn and look at him, he cleared his throat "Give me and Riley a minute..." Basically, he wanted a word with her alone.

Nodding Joe turned back to look down at her, clenching his jaw he reached up and stroked his fingertip across her bruised cheek – something he'd seen too much on her throughout their life; flinching she hissed at the tenderness "I'll be outside..." Glancing back one final time, he narrowed his gaze at Billy; subtly telling him to take it fucking easy...this shit didn't need to be repeated.

Opening his red coloured leather jacket, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes; turning he walked away in the direction of the exit leaving Riley and Billy to stand at a distance...alone just looking at each other.

* * *

><p>Fucking despising awkward situations, Billy turned and walked over to one of the stools that sat at the closest work bench; if truth be told he wasn't quite sure what to say first and how to go about it. Perching on it, he turned back to face Riley; who still remained at a distance. If anything that was a fucking insult, he'd never intentionally hurt her...not ever...he'd fucking take a bullet first "So?" He simply asked.<p>

Taking a slow and cautious step closer, Riley shrugged "So?" She replied rhetorically; she wasn't quite sure what to say either to her oldest brother.

Huffing Billy threw his hands down at his sides in frustration, on any other day he wouldn't be feeling this shit, wouldn't be feeling vulnerable or have any regrets for his actions but with Riley in this moment he did; her and Joe were his family – not only was he theirs, they were his support through the life.

"I'm a prick..." He admitted – that was his second and last apology – time for her to take it or leave it; looking up he noticed a taken aback expression appear on her face.

Not expecting that reaction or anything near it, Riley moved a little closer to him; if anything she was expecting him to chew her out the minute she'd walked inside the room "Yeah ya are..." She simply responded watching his jaw clench at her response "But I love ya, you'll always be my big brother Billy...no matter what ya do..."

Sneering at her response, Billy stood from the stool "Last I checked 'big' brothers don't tend to fucking hit their sisters..." Lifting his hand he motioned to her cheek.

Riley could see by his facial expressions that he regretted it, he was hard on the outside to anybody he'd meet but she could see deeper – she could see on the inside he fucking hated himself for lashing out at her. Smiling she stepped forward now standing just in front of him; her eyes just looking up into his hard ones "It's not like I made it easy for ya..."

A smirk finally played across his lips "Ya never fucking do Rye..."

Riley smiled, as much as he probably wanted to; he could never be pissed at her for too long. Sister's had a way of getting to their brothers like no-one. Moving forward, she closed the gap between them; lifting her arms she wrapped them around his insanely large muscular frame "I'm sorry Billy..."

Huffing, letting his frustration at her slip away; Billy lifted his right arm and snaked it around her shoulders "Don't ya ever fucking do that to me again..."

Leaning against the material of his brown leather jacket, Riley smirked "Promise"

Interrupting the calming silence that had fallen between them, Riley could feel her cell starting to vibrate in the inside pocket of her tailor made leather jacket. Releasing her arms she took a step back, instantly fishing for the phone that had now started to ring; finding it she pulled it out - her eyes instantly looking at the name flashing up on her screen. Huffing she clenched her jaw, knowing Billy's curiosity would be growing after seeing her reaction she turned the phone allowing him to now see the dreaded caller...*Bones*

Pulling his eyebrows together, Billy to gritted his teeth in anger; nodding he subtly gave her the okay to accept the call – no matter how much neither of them wanted to talk to the fat bastard, they knew what hell awaited them if they were to ignore or even keep him waiting.

Nodding Riley flicked her phone open and held it to her ear "Bones..." She greeted, never would she call him dad; never would she ever feel that connection – never would he be more than her fucking employer.

"FUCK YOU BEEN? I BEEN CALLING YOU ALL FUCKING NIGHT!" Hearing him screaming at her made Billy's stomach turn and his adrenaline pump. More so seeing that expression she tried to hide when he called her 'Nothing but useless' The prick didn't have a soul, they knew this but everyday Billy, Joe and Riley would secretly hope for a miracle that one day he'd appreciate them, that he'd love them...

"My battery died...piece of shit crashed on me..." Riley lied; anything to stop him shouting at her – at one point she had the phone held at a distance and even then they could both still hear him clearly...

"AND I FUCKING CARE WHY? GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" He ordered "AND DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK BOUT WASTING MY TIME..."

"I'll be there..." Was Riley's simple response, no emotion just pure hate and resentment coating her tone. Closing the phone she just looked up at Billy whose eyes were filled with nothing but rage; she may be twenty one but in Billy's mind she was still his little sister and always would be – there was coming a point where Billy would no longer let the prick treat her in such a way...

"I'll drive ya..." Billy offered watching her nod thankfully, turning they headed for the stairwell that led to the exit "One day Rye, one day..." Billy said softly, he was biding his time; waiting for the right moment.

Riley sneered "Looking forward to it..." She growled; knowing exactly what he meant – hell at this rate she might even join in and give the prick a proper farewell...Joey to...

A constant reoccurring dream that all of the Darley's would never lose sight of...

* * *

><p>Tearing into the entrance, past the insanely heavy duty metal gates that had been left open; Drake pulled the Charger into his spot just next to the old boating warehouse that looked nicely across the docks. Huffing he pulled the keys from the ignition and pushed open the driver's door; stepping out his eyes caught sight of the black and red striped Ford F-150 and the jet black 67 Chevrolet Camaro SS sitting out front. Closing the door and locking it, Drake headed for the entrance – the bottoms of his boots crunching against the gravel beneath him as he approached the stairs that lead up into the warehouse.<p>

The three storey warehouse including the loft area that Drake had kitted out sat above the water, being old and worn it wasn't in immaculate condition but for the Red Jacks it was perfect. Positioned on the far outskirts of Orkney Avenue with nothing surrounding it but the odd abandoned boating container, this place was hidden; this place didn't exist on any of the current maps...Pulling open the beaten but indestructible metal door, Drake stepped inside – his eyes instinctively scanning the bottom floor for any possible threats. Being a marine warehouse the Jack's didn't tend to use this floor, the opening in the middle of the dock containing nothing but the river that ran under and around the warehouse was excessively large making it difficult to store anything.

Satisfied that all was how it should be, Drake slowly made his way up the metal stairs to the second floor; taking two at a time – forty steps seemed nothing. Reaching the top, Drake continued walking round to the left to be greeted by his place of work; his second home. Like his apartment, everything except his own personal office in the back right corner was open plan; sitting directly in the centre of the floor was a seating area – two worn black cotton covered sofa's sitting opposite each other; a wooden coffee styled table sitting in the middle.

Off to the left side, along the back wall was an open styled kitchen area and a storage styled box room where they kept all of their hardware and drugs they produced in the small subtle workbench area that sat across the room from it on the far right wall.

Positioned above them was a smaller floor, one that could only be accessed via Drake's office; off limits to everyone who wasn't Drake – up there was his sanctuary, a place where he could let loose and blow off steam...

"Honey's I'm home..." His voice sarcastically called out as he casually strolled into the room.

"Well well, look who decided to put in an appearance..." One of Drake's boys Gunner teased from the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the side he walked over to one of the sofa's; slumping himself down he smirked "Late night last night?" Gunner: One of Drake's friend's from school, twenty four, spiked jet black hair, green eyes that lured the chick's in every single time, not huge but definitely built to impress and straight out of prison after being convicted of unleashing some serious hardware on a police car lot.

"Alright D" Ryder's voice suddenly said, appearing from the storage room carrying a box of guns.

Nodding Drake watched him place the box on the workbench before starting to sort them for the delivery run. Ryder: Drake's right hand man for the last ten years, twenty five, short styled dark brown hair, brown eyes that literally made the girl's melt right into him and similar to Drake he wasn't as robust but was unquestionably impressively built and perfectly defined from top to bottom; a true catch as far as the chick's were concerned.

Passing the sofa that Gunner was slouching on Drake sneered at his previous question "Last I checked, that's none of ya fucking business Gunner...ya hear me fucking pestering you every time ya get your dick wet?"

Gunner shrugged; taking a swig of his beer he sniggered "Fair fucking point that..."

Approaching the workbench, Ryder gave him a subtle nod; returning it he glanced down at the shipment that was due to go out that afternoon – shit load of colts, .45s and a couple of Mossberg 500 shotguns on the side. The Jacks did sell drugs but their main business consisted of gun running and selling, they had connections and resources that no other gang did; this kept them respected – kept them valuable.

"But ya did get your dick wet?" A teasingly toned voice came from behind.

Smirking Drake turned his head and looked over his left shoulder to see the youngest and newest gang member Cruz. Twenty two and one crazy motherfucker, the kid will go far in this life – especially with Drake teaching him the ropes. Cruz was fearless, even came close to rivalling Drake's title of being the biggest risk taker once but he still had a long way to go and a lot to learn. Being a big supporter of the ladies, Cruz had a different chick on his arm every night – each one being a complete opposite to the last; they lapped him up – standing at 5"10, he was toned but not ribbed. Apparently 'The girl's loved to run their fingers through his shaggy blonde styled hair as he pounded his impressive length into them whilst he eye fucked them with his uniquely coloured grey iris's...' A story proudly told from a young man who's working his way up to becoming a real fucking one.

Hearing a deep chuckle echo across the room, Cruz turned to see Kemp marching across the room; one large fuck off duffel hanging off his back "With the way Drake fucking does em, he ain't gonna be fucking dry is he?"

Another friend from school, Kemp to a stranger appeared to be the most intimidating person they'd ever meet but on the inside his loyalties were something else. Standing at 6"5 and built like a fucking brick house, Kemp was a full on brawler; made money for the gang by betting worthy opponents...muscles popping out from every angle, he sported a skin head and some surprisingly alluring hazel eyes; girl's expecting him to rock their world every fucking night just fell at his feet 'Lucky prick' Most of the gang would sneer when watching the amount of attention the insanely huge bastard got. Drake would usually interject in those moments 'That size really does fucking matter...'

Laughing, Drake's voice to echoed across the warehouse at Kemp's reply "Alright boys settle down, as much as I enjoy you all paying fucking homage to my dick we got shit to do..."

Huffing Gunner rolled his eyes "Such a fucking buzz kill D" He joked, placing his bottle on the table; standing he walked over to where most of the gang were huddled round.

Glancing around the room, Drake stepped to the side; his eyes looking at each of his boys "Where's Jaz?"

"On a run for Cain...should be back later..." Ryder chipped in, bagging the last set of guns.

Drake nodded "Alright, we'll move forward without him...we got one big fucking run today boys and I don't want any fucking mistakes..."

"How fucking big is 'big'?" Gunner asked.

Drake sneered at his friend "What's with all the fucking questions all of a sudden? Ya do remember the story of the cat that got too fucking nosy for his own good; therefore his curiosity was the thing that got him fucking killed..."

Gunner's gaze drifted to the ground, he did remember that story because it wasn't fictional; no more than a week ago did Drake casually toss one of the gang members into the docks – tied nicely up by a straight jacket and a shit load of metal chains...Cash, the prick – was a good soldier but a disloyal one, started off nosing about in Drake's business – before he knew it, Drake had been subtly paying extra attention to him to find he'd been working alongside B Street in the background...without hesitation he was thrown into his watery grave.

Knowing his words had got to him; Drake laughed "Big as in ten fucking large ones ya prick..."

Lifting his head, Gunner smirked hearing the surprised and understandably happy cheers from his friends that echoed – laughing and joking about such an amount of money they were quietened by Drake's voice.

"Today you don't half ass it, today you run like I've taught each of you to; today we hit the fucking jackpot..." Drake respectfully ordered watching each of them nod "Ryder you'll be coming with me, we'll take the three bigger bags to Doyle himself, Gunner...you take one bag and deliver to his connection down in the South and Cruz, you'll be going with Kemp to the East... I want you all fucking armed to the teeth with this one..."

Ryder, Gunner, Cruz and Kemp all nodded in agreement "Bags got the addresses in em...Gunner green striped, Cruz and Kemp blue..." Ryder directed watching Gunner step forward and grab his duffel.

Knowing Ryder had it under control, Drake moved round the bench; heading in the direction of his 'office'

"Yo D!" Kemp called

Drake turned and looked at him with querying eyes.

"Ya sure you're cool with me staying here...Lacie's real fucking certain bout taking me for all I got..."

Drake nodded "Fucking stupid question dude, this ain't just my fucking home...and don't worry bout Lacie, she ain't getting shit...she should have thought twice before fucking a Hall prick..." Watching him nod, Drake was about to turn when he paused "Keep ya fucking eyes on Cruz..."

"Will do, catch ya later..." Kemp smirked; turning he hurried back over to where Cruz was waiting impatiently...

* * *

><p>Slipping into his office, the lights above him instantly flickered on with the motion; leaning against the wooden desk that was positioned just off to the side in the room he pulled out his cell from the inside pocket of his leather jacket and flipped it opened – tapping on the buttons momentarily before clicking send. Slipping it back in his pocket, he walked round to the other side of his desk – leaning down he opened the larger drawer at the bottom; pulling it out a hefty looking safe appeared. Inputting the code, he proudly smirked listening to the mechanisms unlock; lifting the lid he reached in and grabbed his personally kitted out 12 gauge Mossberg 500 shot gun and his silver plated Desert Eagle.<p>

Resting them on the desk, Drake closed the safe; hearing it lock he grabbed his hardware and headed for the door – Doyle, head of a low level gang on the estate next to Orkney respected the Jacks; they had no value and were no competition but Drake refused to let any of his boys go into enemy territory naked...they may have asked for that at a time in courtesy but Drake knew better. Courtesy in this life didn't exist, the Red Jacks didn't bow to anyone; they made their own decisions of how to roll. Better than anyone they knew the game of chance and this was a perfect example of a rival gang bluffing them into a false sense of security...Drake and his Jack's would not be folding any fucking time soon.

* * *

><p>So I've had the week from hell! Got a virus on my laptop, lost nearly everything! Luckily this survived but my word was corrupted…so I apologise for any mistakes you might've seen!<p>

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Love to my faithfuls =) Like it? Want more? HIT that review button please :$ I would really love to know what you readers are thinking! =)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I am so bad I know! Week and a half for an update…things have been hectic! I am truly sorry for keeping my readers waiting… Okay, as always I hope you enjoy! Was a little worried about this one if I'm honest…

**Chapter 8**

Gunning down the street, every gear change provoked an echoing breath taking rumble; the sound alone of the Mustang would turn heads on passing. If there was another thing the elder Darley rocked, it would be driving his girl; only he could handle her the way he did...Billy would easily get up to speeds of 90 on the streets, having such a distinctive sound; other driver's knew to stop or to get the hell out of the way, Darley's move for no-one.

Sitting in the passenger seat with the window rolled down and the cooling breeze thrashing through her short styled hair Riley loved every second. She'd grown up with this car, she'd never expect her brother to change his driving style; she trusted him completely in this moment.

With one hand gripping the steering wheel, Billy took a long drag from the cigarette that was perched in between his right index and middle fingers whilst rounding a corner at a very high speed.

Blowing the smoke out of the driver's window to his side, he glanced at Riley who had her eyes closed – head leaned comfortably back into the leather; she was at complete ease with him "I don't suppose he told ya what he fucking wanted?" Billy asked knowing inside she was probably dreading walking through those workshop doors after being MIA for the whole fucking night.

Riley sneered opening her eyes "When has he fucking ever?" Came her rhetorical answer.

"Ya so know Rye..." Came Joey's teasing voice from the backseat as he sat forward "...he's gonna tear ya a new one..."

Sniggering, Riley felt Joe's chin rest down on her shoulder "No fucking surprise there then..."

"Fuck ya gonna say to him when he asks bout the shiner and you being MIA..." Joe asked curiously.

Riley smirked catching Billy's eyes glance over at her "I'll tell him I got an overly protective prick of a brother..."

Billy smirked at her response "And that ain't changing any-fucking-time soon Rye..."

"Yeah I kinda got that gist last night..." She teased watching his face suddenly harden at the memory of his hand forcefully colliding against her cheek "Too soon?" She asked.

"Next year'll be too fucking soon..." Billy replied, his hard eyes now looking at her.

Smiling Riley reached up and patted Joe's head that was still leant on her "Don't worry Joey, I won't leave ya out...I'll be sure to tell him ya weren't sitting on ya thumbs all throughout the fucking thing..."

Joey sneered "Yeah he'd probably be fucking pleased that his son isn't such a and I quote from my last visit 'A fucking halfwit'" Silence, fell across the car, each one of them thinking about what Joey had just said. Joey looked at Billy and then at Riley who'd moved her gaze over to their older brother who'd also turned his head to meet her glance before firing a questioning look in Joey's direction...

"Nah..." They all said in unison whilst shaking their heads, laughter erupting in the car as the Mustang skidded to an abrupt stop just outside the workshop gate.

Gradually the sound of happiness disappeared in the moment of them realising who she'd come to see...who's workshop they were actually sitting outside of, taking a deep breath – Riley felt the sickness instantly swarm her stomach. She knew what was coming, she knew better than to disappear off the grid; she knew better than to ignore him and now like she always did...she was going to pay the price.

Turning her head she looked over at Billy whose jaw was clenched tightly together, she knew that he could see how apprehensive she was; hell he'd protect her til the end but with Bones he could only do so much...

"Thanks for the ride, see ya boys later?" She asked glancing over at Joey who now had the same angered look. Leaning to the side, she grabbed the door handle; pushing it slowly open she stepped out.

Straightening up she was about to close the door when she felt a force push it back open, within seconds Joe had climbed out from the back and was at her side; Billy soon after was smoothly exiting the driver's side and closing the door behind him.

"Ya know I don't need escorts to the fucking door..." Riley joked looking between Joe and Billy.

"Cute..." Joe replied, raising his arm he wrapped it around her shoulders; unsurprisingly he could feel her subtly trying to calm the shakes she was trying to hide. Looking to the side he nodded at Billy who was now making his way round to the other side of the car "But ya seriously mistaken Rye if ya think we're letting ya do this alone..." Joe continued, tightening his grip around her.

Relief swept over her and Riley was sure she was trying desperately to hold back the emotions "Thanks..." She said passing a smile up at Billy who stood just in front.

Nodding Billy passed her a reassuring look, one that she remembered all too well; one that said he would keep her safe no matter what "We bite the bullet together" His responded; his words firm and full of promise.

* * *

><p>Pulling open the backdoor, Billy was the first to walk into the workshop; followed closely by Riley who had Joe protectively walking behind her. Hearing her heels echoing across the floor, the heads that would usually turn on her entering stayed buried under the hoods they were working on... they'd heard the car that had pulled up outside and the heavy footsteps that accompanied hers; they'd be stupid to attempt to make eye contact.<p>

Entering his office, they saw him standing at the window; his back to them as he gazed out at the lot outside. They paused, standing on the opposite side of the desk; their gazes falling on the belt that laid unsurprisingly visible on the surface amongst the various hardware he was yet to clean. Feeling her instantly stiffen at the sight, Joe turned his head and looked at her; his eyes momentarily focusing on the deep scar that was still clearly visible on the side of her neck closest to him. Clenching his jaw he watched her briefly turn and look up at him, subtly he nodded at her; silently telling her she was going to be fine.

Billy however remained still, his shoulders squared; his eyes just piercing into the back of the fat bastard's skull. He was silent, trying to intimidate their youngest sister; problem was he wasn't expecting the brother's to make an appearance with her...obviously foiling his plan to punish her good and proper. Billy knew right now he was trying to re-evaluate the situation, come up with a new way of handling her disobedience...

"Disappointed is an understatement..." His deep voice suddenly kicked up "And Riley..." He started turning to look at her, his eyes quickly glaring at Billy and Joe who stood either side "I am deeply fucking disappointed..."

Riley could feel his eyes burning into her, he had a way of silently telling someone they were fucked beyond belief and instinctively Riley could feel her hand reaching for the blade that sat in her back jean pocket.

"Not only because you ignored me all fucking night!" He spat; slowly he moved from the window and walked round the desk towards where they stood – pausing just in front of her, he ignored Billy and Joe who were glaring and edged closer to her "But because you my girl, are a huge fucking waste of space!" Within seconds he had swung for her, his clenched fist impacting against her already bruised cheek he'd seen moments ago; what better way to hurt someone? Go for a spot that you know already must fucking kill?

The force cracked her head to the side, losing balance she fell against Joe who steadied her instantly; what Bones wasn't expecting was for Billy to step forward protectively – his eyes glaring at the motherfucker.

"Fuck ya gonna do Billy boy?" Bones shouted aggressively; his face inches from Billy's.

Fists clenched, heart pounding that hard he could feel the vibrations in his head; he knew what he fucking wanted to do...pull out his .45 and blow the prick away right there and then but something...like fucking always stopped him from reaching...

"That's what I fucking thought!" Bones continued, lifting his hand he used his palms to shove Billy back into line "Ya forget I pay for your fucking luxury lifestyle...without me ya got fucking nothing gang-lord!"

She wanted to scream, rip the fucker's throat right out; retracting the tears that were threatening to fall Riley straightened herself up from the blow – it was stinging beyond belief but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt her "Fuck were ya Riley? Huh? Ya know not ta fucking ignore me!" Bones questioned; his hard eyes settling back down on her a second time.

Riley grit her teeth, his rage would only get worse if she denied him an answer but to her surprise she was struggling to open her mouth and give him one...she slowly watched his eyes narrow angrily at her.

"ANSWER ME!" He screamed; once again getting up in her face.

Joe knowing he wouldn't wait too much longer, couldn't help but look down at her – only to watch Bones snap his head round and glare at him "Fuck ya looking at Joe? Keep ya fucking eyes forward!" He barked.

Clenching his jaw, Joe growled deep in his chest; watching him just turn back and glare down at Riley...

"Fine..." He growled, swiping round he headed for the desk "Ya want to make a fucking stand against me, think ya can actually ignore me...ya seriously fucking mistaken..." He threatened grabbing the belt.

Turning his anger filled eyes watched shockingly as Billy and Joe stepped protectively in front of her, blocking him from getting anywhere near her; squaring their shoulders they stood tall together – The Darley death glare surprisingly being passed in his direction... Enough really was starting to be enough.

Bones couldn't help but sneer "Ya fucking kidding me? Ya halfwits do fucking realise that if ya keep babying her she'll never survive the life..." But they were silent, different...something Bones had never seen before in both his son's eyes...something that as much as he wouldn't admit it was making his grip loosen on the belt. Laughing evilly he just smirked "Fine but don't even think bout coming to me when she's rotting on the fucking sidewalk..." No soul, a black heart...how could you kill a man that was already fucking dead inside?

Dropping the belt back down on the desk, Bones glared at Billy "Step aside" He ordered stepping towards them.

Billy was hesitant at first but he'd dropped the belt, surprisingly. Stepping back both Billy and Joe were at her sides again, just watching. Riley undeniably shocked at her brother's actions looked up at Bones who shunted his finger in her direction "Ya fucking ignore me again, ya gonna regret it, ya hear me?" He shouted; pissed that Billy and Joe were sticking their noses where they weren't fucking wanted.

Riley kept quiet but managed a nod, if anything her mind had trailed off; wishing for ice that she could hold against her burning skin...the motherfucker will pay for hurting her...one day...

Nodding Bones just smirked, a smile that made Riley sick to the core – one that told her he had something horrible planned for her next run; his own backup plan for punishing her. "I suggest you go home, clean ya face up, make yaself presentable because tonight ya fucking working..." Bones barked watching her nod "On the fucking street..." She paused, he smiled; pleased with her shocked reaction.

"What?" Billy couldn't help but growl.

"The street?" Riley finally asked; no fucking way was he making her a street girl?

Bones nodded "I run this fucking business, what I say goes and shockingly Riley ya a fucking catch to the customers; ya will fucking do this...whether ya like it or not"

Feeling the sickness swarm her stomach, Riley could feel her heart beating hard in her chest; glancing to the side she looked up at Joe who had his fists balled, his jaw clenched...the anger clearly visible on his features...

"No" Came Billy's suddenly firm voice, no way was his younger sister going on the street; she was a Darley – she wasn't going to be used by anybody...she wasn't going to become one of the women he used for sport and nothing but a quick release when he needed one...to hell with that.

Swiping her head round she watched Bones lunge forward, grabbing Billy by the collar of his leather jacket; .45 in hand – the one he kept in his waist band for safe keeping "Fuck was that Billy?" Bones growled "Ya think ya the fucking boss now of all a sudden is that it?"

Clenching her jaw, Riley stepped forward; worried at the way they were glaring at each other, how Bones finger was twitching on the trigger "I can do it..."

"No!" Billy replied forcefully; his eyes looking sternly over at her before returning to the prick in front.

Bones sneered "Well well, nancy! Ya actually finally fucking grown a pair...Well then, she's ya fucking problem now... I have no use for her!" Loosening his grip he watched Billy take a step back, his obvious confused and querying hard eyes just looking at him. Did he really just say what he thought he did?

It took a moment for his words to sink in but when they did Riley had to suppress the smile that was fighting to spread across her face. Running for Billy rather than Bones? Suddenly Riley felt like it was Christmas for the first time... "Money Friday, don't ya fucking disappoint me!" Bones demanded looking at Billy "If ya short your gonna pay the fucking price...ya fucking getting me?"

Billy nodded, his jaw clenching in hate and disgust for the man that stood in front. "Now ya all fucking spoiled my fucking day, ya can all get the fuck outta my sight!"

Pulling open the door, Billy and Joe walked out of the shop first – they had no fucking intention of hanging around; Riley trailing behind. She'd felt her phone vibrate in her jacket and slowed whilst reading the text that had come through from 'D', smiling she read the simple and short script that basically said *Tomorrow night, ya all mine gorgeous ;)*

Feeling the breeze against her cheek, she hissed at the sudden sting; placing her phone back in her pocket she growled – imagining now how bad it fucking looked. Following her brother's Riley was halted by Diablo laying next to the old beaten muscle car he'd been chained to, his eyes just looking up at her; maybe he knew she wouldn't be coming back now as much as she used to...

"Rye!" She heard Billy call, looking up he was standing next to his car with Joe just looking at her "Don't take all fucking day will ya, c'mon move ya fucking ass!" He barked wanting to get the fuck out of there.

Nodding Riley didn't hesitate she was taking back what was hers, stepping forward she grabbed the old chain; yanking it from the wing mirror it was tied to. Feeling himself be released Diablo instantly jumped up from the ground, he barked at the sudden freedom; happy to be walking at her side as she quickly headed for the Mustang. Riley Darley was finally free of her father's chains; finally handed her fucking notice in and she had no intention of ever fucking coming back...

* * *

><p>"Kemp and Cruz made the drop off, heading back to the warehouse now" Ryder said snapping his phone shut.<p>

Nodding Drake kept his attention on the road as his Charger sped through the run down estate, clearly out of their territory and always on guard but Drake wasn't nervous. People knew in this place the smarter option when dealing with the Jack's was just step to the side and let them pass, when Drake needed to be; he was ruthless...merciless. If trouble were to arise he wouldn't think twice, he'd blow someone's head clean off if it would save his or any member of his gang's lives... what needed to be done, would be.

"What bout Gunner?" Drake enquired.

"Haven't heard back, sure he's good though dude..." Ryder replied.

"Sure ain't fucking good enough, if we still don't hear from him after this drop, we'll head south and go get him..." Drake firmly said pulling up outside an old styled diner; removing the keys from the ignition.

Ryder nodded knowing once Drake's mind had been made up, there wasn't anything that was going to talk him out of it – he'd never leave a man behind, especially one of his own "Ya sure bout this?"

Drake turned and looked at his oldest friend, clearly rattled by the amount of men standing on guard outside of the diner which had been converted into Doyle's place of business. Drake smirked "Ya can wait in the car if ya want princess...I won't be long..." He teased; grabbing the handle he pushed open the driver's door.

Rolling his eyes Ryder watched him get out and close the door behind him "Arrogant prick..." He mumbled under his breath, huffing he too pushed open the passenger door and stepped out.

Drake's hard eyes looked over at the diner as he unlocked the trunk and opened it, counting ten men he wasn't fazed at all with the way they were glaring over at him and Ryder...pride was a funny fucking thing. When the big dogs came around, the smaller one's had no trouble putting their tails between their legs and backing the fuck off... All bark and no fucking bite. "Not quite sure why ya ball's have fucking disappeared R, they can't blow us away...we have their fucking hardware..." Drake smirked grabbing the duffel; throwing it over his shoulder.

"My balls ain't fucking gone anywhere ya fucking prick..." Ryder snapped back jokingly meeting him at the back of the car, leaning in he grabbed the other two.

"We'll soon see won't we? Now man up and try not ta fucking embarrass me ya fucking tart..." Drake teased, grabbing his shotgun he casually started strolling over to the diner. Duffel being held by his left, his shot gun smoothly held in his right; resting up on his shoulder – loaded and ready to go...

"Fuck ya to D..." Ryder smirked closing the trunk; taking larger strides he was quickly at his friend's side.

Approaching the diner, Drake's entry was blocked by Doyle's biggest 'gorilla'; funny really...he was nothing more than an uneducated built brick house – one skilled blow and Drake'd knock him the fuck down for sure.

"Ya wait here!" The guy barked, his eyes glaring down at Drake who just smirked – Ryder close at his side.

"That so? Ya want ya shit or not?" Drake enquired "Cause without it, ya'd be more fucking pathetic than ya already are..." He growled; the anger echoing from deep in his chest.

"Mack!" Doyle's voice bellowed – obviously warning him to step to the fucking side.

Pulling the shotgun off his shoulder, Drake smoothly moved the gun forward and rested the barrel below the prick's chin making him look directly into Drake's eyes "Ya ever think about stopping me again, the next thing ya'll be chewing on...will be the barrel of my fucking shotgun...who knows maybe I'd do ya a fucking service and just blow all that fucking stupidity out..." What was more intimidating to Mack was how calm Drake appeared to be but his eyes told him he wasn't bluffing and that he'd seriously fucked him off...

Nodding, Mack watched Drake lower the shotgun; within seconds he had stepped to the side – allowing him and Ryder to walk past up to the door to the diner that was already open...waiting for them.

Stepping inside, his grip tight on his shot gun; Drake's eyes found Doyle sitting behind a desk in the centre of his converted 'office' casually flicking through a large wad of hundred dollar bills. He wasn't an idiot, in the second of him and Ryder pausing just in front of the desk he'd counted five men standing at a close distance behind – each one having a very distinctive sound when following them inside.

Releasing the bag Drake let it drop to his side, subtly asking for the prick in front's attention. Doyle couldn't have been more than thirty five and the life was clearly wearing on him, his hair turning a fetching colour of grey and what was presumably a six pack at what point had been replaced with roles of fat...and he was, running his business in a rundown estate in a poorly converted kitchen...of course looking at Drake, twenty five and ruling the streets of Orkney...how could he not want to cause a rift out of pure spite?

Feeling his frustration start to grow, Drake sniggered "Charming digs you got here Doyle..." He mocked glancing around at the office then smugly back at the guys glaring behind "And that's definitely some great help ya got there...do they do anything else apart from the bitch look?"

Doyle smirked angrily, resting the cash down on the surface he looked up at Drake "Ya always did have a big fucking mouth Drake..."

At his side Drake felt Ryder stiffen at the mother fucker's attitude towards his leader, his friend...right now he'd be stroking the handle of his gun that sat comfortably in the front of his jeans...praying that Drake would give him the go ahead. But Ryder knew better, as much as he wanted to...they were outnumbered...

Drake smirked taking a step closer to the desk watching the man subtly lean back in the chair away from him; he'd definitely heard about Drake's reputation "That maybe so but what can ya fucking do about it really?" Adding fuel to the fire Drake just laughed "You call yourself a gang..." He sneered "All I'm fucking seeing is an all ages kindergarten group...I assume ya all still waiting for ya balls to fucking drop?"

Ryder standing just behind heard the threats and curses coming from the guys behind and couldn't help but question what the fuck Drake was doing?

Dropping the duffels to the ground, he rested his hand on the handle of his .45; this wasn't an unusual occurrence...you piss Drake off, shit's going to go down whether ya like it or not...

Doyle growled at the young and arrogant gang leader "Oh not me Drake, I ain't gonna do anything but someone... someday... let's just say you'll be catching one hell of a cold real fucking soon..."

"Shit..." Ryder suddenly breathed out accidentally knowing what was coming, if there was one thing Drake didn't respond well to it was threats... the prick just went and made the biggest mistake of his life.

Snorting Drake growled angrily deep in his chest, his adrenaline pumping hard within; no-one especially not the minor leagues disrespected him... Doyle had no time to react, Drake had one hell of a poker face; no one expected what came next... Swiftly he lifted the shotgun in Doyle's direction, pulling back on the trigger; the round that exited the barrel obliterated the rival leader's face into nothing...

He had literally seconds, using his left hand he reached round and pulled his Desert Eagle from the back of his jeans; swiping round – Ryder following his lead with his customised .45, smoothly and quickly they popped the five pricks behind them in the time it had taken for them to reach for their pieces...disappointing really...

Calculating his time just like in the force, Drake grabbed a round from his inside pocket and reloaded the shotgun in the moment of the diner door swinging open...Smirking Drake watched Mack charge in his direction, all brawn and no fucking brain; lifting the gun Drake kept his promise. Suddenly Mack was staring down the barrel of his gun, that's the last thing he saw as the sound of the shot echoed across the room, blood and parts of skull exploding out in all directions; killing these days was like brushing teeth – he could do it without thinking, without looking.

Ryder moving forward let the rest of the pricks have it as they hurried into the room; he was skilled; fast – taught by none other than Drake...four shots echoed and four more bodies dropped to the ground...

His blood rushing from the adrenaline, Ryder glanced round at the massacre they had so easily made; blood covering every wall and the floor beneath their feet "Fuck Drake...what did we do?"

Drake still fuming at the disrespectful prick sneered "Did em a fucking favour, grab the bags!" He ordered slipping his piece back into his jeans. Reaching up he used his hand to casually wipe away the blood that had sprayed onto his face, stepping forward he leant down and grabbed the wad of cash from the desk "Let's get the fuck outta here!"

Ryder nodded, slipping his gun in his waistband; he picked up the duffels and hurried outside. Sliding the cash inside his jacket, Drake turned and grabbed the third duffel; stepping over the remains of the gang he followed Ryder out – both heading in the direction of his Charger.

Walking across the lot, Ryder couldn't help but sneer whilst looking over at his blood covered friend "Ya a fucking crazy motherfucker I'll give ya that...but ya fucking good"

Drake just smirked "Yeah I fucking am" He smugly replied, approaching the trunk he opened it 'You have to be fucking crazy to survive this fucking life...' He thought to himself settling his shotgun inside.

Throwing the bags in the car, they wasted no time in getting the fuck out of there; The Jack's had just wiped out a lower level gang in less than ten minutes...no way did Drake or Ryder wanna be hanging around...

* * *

><p>Leaning Riley rested her back against the bar, her eyes looking across the Four Roses; lifting her glass to her lips she chucked the refreshing shot of southern comfort down her throat. Like every night about this time, the bar was relaxed; everyone letting loose in whatever fucking way they wanted and tonight the gang were celebrating – celebrating Riley finally being relatively free of Bones and being able to now stand properly at her brother's side until he initiates her officially...<p>

The music from the speakers echoed across the bar and the atmosphere in this moment was indescribable...Riley was happy... looking over at the gang's table she watched Baggy, Tommy, Spink and Jamie all competing against each other; eight shots lined up in front of them...each one being chugged down after the other. She couldn't help but laugh watching Tommy upchuck after six "Fucking lightweight..." She whispered.

"Here ya go Chica..." Heco's voice suddenly appeared at her side.

Turning her head she looked at him to be greeted by another randomly coloured shot and her favourite Southern Comfort and Lemonade, smirking she took them from him "Thanks..."

"Anytime, ya know ya where ya belong baby girl...the gang will always be ya family..." With that he winked at her before hurrying over to finish his game with Joe at the pool table.

"When ya finally gonna give it up to him girl?" Lexi's voice came from behind the bar.

Smirking Riley turned and looked at her friend, resting her drinks on the bar "Round about the time you hook up with one of the gang..." She teased already knowing the response.

"Yeah right, Baggy'd fucking kill em..."

Riley smiled smugly, Lexi definitely had the sarcastic question coming after asking her that; Heco would always be family, her friend but Riley only had eyes for one man.

"So...big bad Bones finally let ya go? Why?" Lexi enquired curiously leaning against the bar.

Grabbing the shot, Riley tilted her head and chucked it back; growling at the amount of alcohol in her system she smirked. Turning she looked over at the table to now find Billy sitting there with the boys, his laugh echoing across the back; catching her looking over at him he subtly winked at her "Because Lex, I have a fucking awesome brother!" She responded passing a smile over at her older brother.

Glancing over in the direction of the pool table, she caught Joey lift his beer glass at her and smile; smirking she grabbed her glass from the bar and returned the gesture "Make that two..."

Lexi sneered "Yeah ya got that right babe; I've always said your one lucky bitch Riley Darley..."

Glancing back at her friend, Riley winked and smiled 'No fucking doubt about it...' She thought to herself...

* * *

><p>Okay…Thank you for reading! What did you think? I'm eager to find out so please review!<p>

Anonymous readers you are more than welcome!

Love to my faithfuls! =) Hope I didn't disappoint!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey my awesome readers! I am finally back with a new chapter, one I hope you'll enjoy! I'm giving it an M rating so you've been warned :P

ANONYMOUS readers, I know you're out there =) I appreciate you reading and would love to know what you think! Enjoy everyone!

So i did re-update this chapter, reason - simples because i listened to what someone had told me and thought they were completely right =) I altered a couple of things so please read, enjoy and review :P

**Chapter 9**

"Come on..." Riley playfully pleaded running her hand slowly up his jean clad thigh under the club table.

Wanting her like fucking always, Drake clenched his jaw feeling her hand gently rub over him; reacting to her touch instantly he moved forward – grabbing her he pulled her smoothly onto his lap "I ain't fucking dancing..."

"But I'm asking real nicely..." She teased grounding her ass down onto him, even through the strong bass of the music echoing across the club she swore she heard him groan under his breath at the friction.

Cupping her cheek he pulled her face round, kissing her hard on the lips; his tongue overpoweringly slipping into her open mouth "And I'm refusing nicely...the answers no sweetheart..."

Parting Riley pouted, their eyes never leaving each other's through the darkness; the house lights dancing around them "Fine, but I'm sure when I start, then you'll fucking feel like it..." She smirked pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth seductively.

"I guess we'll see won't we baby..." Drake purred; his hand resting on her bare inner thigh – just when she thought she was teasing the fuck out of him, he'd turn the tables right back...Leaning into her, his breath trailed smoothly across the skin on her neck "And If I fucking feel like it, then I'm sure I'll make you wet..."

Feeling the excitable shivers travel all the way up and down her spine, Riley was thankful that through the darkness he couldn't see her fucking blushing of all things. Sliding off of his lap – making sure to grind against him as she went, Riley stood from the booth; slowly backing herself onto the dance floor that they were sitting right next to. Grabbing his glass, Drake downed the rest of the refreshing Jack Daniels liquid; his eyes watching nobody but her...she was undeniably fucking gorgeous.

Tonight she was tempting him in every single way, she wore 6" heels, super tight black skinny jeans that shaped her ass perfectly and a fitted black open- back tie around top that enhanced her in the most alluring ways...

Losing herself to the music Drake watched her move, her hips swaying with every beat; closing his eyes he felt the uncomfortable pressure building at the front of his jeans...the girl could work him at a fucking distance, especially when she's running her hands up and down her body whilst lustfully looking at no one but him...

Anger instantly replaced his desire watching a guy suddenly appear out of nowhere and start prancing around her like a fucking idiot, gritting his teeth tightly together he watched from the table as the prick moved closer into her; in the moment of the guy's front pushing up against Riley's ass Drake instinctively found himself rising from the table...moving onto the floor.

Watching him approach, Riley saw the anger on his features and couldn't help but feel an uncontrollable surge of excitement shoot through her; feeling the guy's hand attempt to snake round and down into her shorts she growled attempting to grab him but Drake was there in a flash...stopping him...

Caught in the middle, Riley felt the guy behind suddenly stop dead; his head obviously looking round at Drake who still had a tight and violent grip on his hand "Fuck you think you're doing pal?"

Riley looked up, her eyes meeting Drakes who's rage filled eyes stared lustfully down at her; even through the music...she heard the snap, the guy suddenly letting out one hell of a shrill cry behind her...Drake needn't say anything...

Releasing the guys hand after breaking it cleanly, he reached round behind Riley and shoved the guy full force away making him topple over backwards; his head impacting back against the dance floor. Only a few heads turned to look at the commotion behind them but around these parts the stares never lasted; people knew not to get involved – to mind their own fucking business.

Drake was quiet, his eyes just glaring down at the guy that was staring dumbfounded up at him; the look was saying it all 'I catch ya near my girl again; I'll break ya in places that can't be fucking repaired...'

Watching the guy pull himself up and hurry away into the oblivious crowd, Drake grabbed Riley's hips; pulling her ass into his lap as he grinded up against her with the beat. Gasping at the surprise, Riley felt the rush of adrenaline; lifting her arms she wrapped them around his strong muscular neck as she circled her hips against him. He could move, most men were wooden but Drake...he could move his hips in a way that made her head spin...

Feeling his hand move from her hip and dip further round she bit her lip, what the fuck was he doing to her? Turning her head she leant against his chest as she looked up at him "Who knew ya could actually dance?"

Drake looking down at her, still keeping his rhythm smirked "Never said I couldn't sweetheart, just said I wasn't..."

Riley smiled "Told ya I'd get ya on the dance floor though?"

Drake nodded watching a victorious smirk play across her lips, growling he bit the inside of his lip; gripping her tighter he pulled himself closer to her – her eyes told him she could feel him, told him she fucking wanted him.

"Drake..." She whispered but he'd dipped his head; his breathe hissing out of his nose – teasing her skin.

"You wet baby?" He whispered making her shudder in his grip.

Not entirely sure she heard him right, she pulled back slightly looking up at him "What?"

Drake smirked, skilfully he popped the button her shorts, slowly and subtly undoing the one beneath; turning her round to face him he dipped his hand in between them and down into her panties...he swore he heard her gasp at his quick and spontaneous movement "I asked if ya were wet?" He repeated huskily and slowly, their eyes locking as he pushed her panties to the side to feel her completely soaked; now he was the one with the victorious smirk; about to pull out after proving that he too came through on his promise he felt her hand instantly reach up and stop him – holding him firmly in place.

"Don't..." She whispered, her breathing suddenly heavy as she moved her body in closer to him, tilting his head to the side he passed her a questioning look; after realising she weren't fucking about, she actually wanted him to make her cum right there and then a devilish grin appeared on his handsome features.

"You want it, ya got it baby..." He purred, supporting her with his right arm; he lowered his left back down – his fingers once again finding her dripping, waiting patiently for him... Thankful for the darkness that surrounded them, no one would be wise to what he was actually doing; clubs in these areas – the darker and the louder, the better...just what they needed in this moment; not that Drake would even deny her in a lit environment.

Pushing her folds apart, Drake teased her; rubbed her before slipping the whole length of his middle finger inside – he heard her moan at the sensation and felt her grip on his open black shirt tighten.

Smirking he felt her cover him as he slid in and out of her, leaning her head against him she fisted his shirt as his intensity increased; feeling him slip a second digit inside pushing her harder she whined...thankful for the music that echoed out from the sound system across the entire floor. The dozens of people surrounding them were oblivious; too lost in their own euphoria – too lost in the atmosphere that coated the club.

"You want me to keep going sweetheart; I wanna hear ya scream for me..." His deep gravelly voice challenged.

Closing her eyes, Riley breathed out the moans that were becoming unbearable to suppress; turning his palm up more just pushed her completely over the edge...she moaned and loud – her legs instantly weakening at the pressure "Drake..." She whimpered at the pleasure he was building up inside of her.

Feeling her start to sink on his hand, his arm supporting her tightened; pulling her back up "You close baby?"

The intensity was something else, the danger of being caught heightening her excitement to no end; nodding she looked up and locked eyes with him in the moment of him picking up speed.

"Fuck..." She moaned dipping her head to rest against his chest "I'm so..." She whimpered as he grew more and more forceful on his strokes.

"Ya girl alright mate?" A guy suddenly asked but Riley was too far gone to fucking care; so close to teetering on the edge of one hell of an explosive orgasm – turning her head in the opposite direction she refused to acknowledge the guy that was annoyingly attempting to interrupt them…

Swiping his head round Drake still kept his momentum but glared at the prick now gawking at Riley "Suggest ya mind ya own fucking business and keep fucking walking...mate..." He growled sarcastically; this only adding to Riley's excitement.

"Oh shit, Drake..." She groaned, her legs literally buckling underneath her as the uncontrollable sensation built.

"Get fucking going..." Drake hissed through gritted teeth.

Nodding the guy apologised silently, ducking his head he turned and hurried in the opposite direction. Momentarily distracted but still multi tasking Drake suddenly felt Riley reach up and grab the back of his neck, crashing her lips against his as she came hard; moaning loudly into his mouth which he happily swallowed – she was shaking from the intensity and he finger fucked her all the way through it.

Calming from the adrenaline that was continuing to rush through her, Drake still held her; supported her. Taking a deep breath she felt him slowly pull out from her "Rye..." She heard him whisper as she leant her head against his chest "You're so fucking hot sweetheart..."

Smiling she nestled against the material of his shirt, only he could make her feel the way she did with the things he did for and to her... "I love you..." The words slipped out before she could even think about catching them and now her eyes were wide open wondering what the fuck his facial expression was showing. Too fucking late now to retract a statement like that... Drake had heard her and was suddenly still, his head and heart now going at a hundred miles per hour...he knew what he should say? But saying them three words would only evoke more danger, more threat into their relationship...what the fuck was he supposed to do?

"Ya wanna get out of here?" Riley asked, changing the subject subtly like a pro. She was a Darley.

Nodding, Drake assumed she'd found her feet again; keeping his arm around her shoulders – they turned and headed off of the dance floor towards the exit on the other side of the building.

* * *

><p>Pushing open the backdoor, Drake was more than happy to feel the cold refreshing breeze strike against him; Riley however almost instantly started shaking. Smiling Drake grabbed the collar of his black fitted leather jacket and pulled it from his frame, resting it round her shoulders he watched her turn and smile up at him.<p>

"Ya staying with me tonight?" Drake asked as they headed across the darkened parking lot to where his Charger was patiently waiting for them. They'd driven to a club two towns over from Stokely and Orkney; one they both knew was a place neither of them would be recognised.

Riley couldn't help but smirk seeing that same glint in his lust filled blue eyes "Don't tempt me..." Huffing she growled pulling his jacket tighter around her "But I really should go home, Billy's on real fucking high alert right now after everything..." She explained.

Drake nodded understanding that this wasn't going to be easy; they just needed to spare time when they could.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his jean pocket, Drake reached round and grabbed it; looking at the screen to see it was a text from Kemp – flipping it open he read the script.

With Drake being completely preoccupied texting, Riley heard what sounded like a can be kicked across the ground behind them as they walked further away from the club; turning her head, her eyes found four guys suddenly slowly tailing them – one of them she instantly recognised as the prick who tried to previously grope her in the club...his revenge stricken eyes on Drake the entire time... "Shit..." She whispered swiping her head back round; her fighting instinct and adrenaline suddenly pumping hard within.

She was seriously mistaken if she assumed Drake hadn't realised they were being followed...he just wasn't worried about it; finishing his text he casually reached his arm across her – slipping his phone inside his jacket pocket. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he caught her concerned eyes with his as she looked up at him to see him surprisingly smile at her "Ya know ya worry too much Rye..." Stopping them, he turned to confront their followers; subtly pulling her behind him instinctively and protectively...he knew she could hold her own against any enemy but he wasn't about to intentionally put her in a position where she had to fight.

That confident that they wouldn't be running into trouble around these parts, Drake partially kicked himself for leaving his piece in the dash; however not being on his own turf - he wasn't completely sure how fast 5.0 ran around these streets. In Orkney he could create as much chaos as he desired and the cops would remain clueless - that or they didn't want to face the Jack's...but here...the jury was still out on that one so he'd have to deal with these motherfuckers in a quiter way...not that he was complaining...

"Drake..." She whispered tugging on his shirt "Just leave it..." Counting four they were outnumbered and more than that, she knew he was her weakness; she didn't want to him to get hurt – didn't want to watch him be hurt.

Pausing just in front, they stood in a line; blocking them from returning to the club for help. Their eyes' just glaring at Drake who remained unruffled before them, sniggering they cursed and whispered threats under their breath in the hopes of intimidating him – their confrontational act annoyingly wasn't working...

"Problem?" Drake simply asked; his gaze narrowing on the guy standing one in from the left – upon turning he'd to recognised the prick; holding his shattered hand to his chest. Standing just a little smaller and a lot scrawnier than Drake, the guy wasn't anything special...he just presumed he was...fucking prick.

The guy sneered, obviously feeling more like a man with his three guard dogs standing either side "Yeah...I'd fucking say so, ya broke my fucking hand..." He snapped; his tone aggressive.

Snorting Drake smirked "That it? You're lucky that's the only fucking thing I broke..." He growled; no way was he about to stand and watch the fuck manhandle his girl of all fucking people.

"Fuck that's supposed to mean?" The guy suddenly asked stepping forward; the guy to his right stepping with him but still Drake didn't move – instead he was fighting the temptation to laugh...The four in front thought they were tight, thought they were the toughest thing around...delusional much?

Ignoring the second guy, Drake kept his eyes on the instigator of this whole fucking thing "Let's just say if ya went any fucking lower, ya'd be missing ya fucking dick...what ya have of one anyways..."

Laughter erupted from the group as the guy turned and flashed them a smirk, a smirk that Drake read as a signal of what was to come; Riley hard faced glared at the pricks in front – normally one to never back down from a fight couldn't help but feel a little intimidated being off of her turf; around here who knew what happened to those that kicked off... She was a Darley yes but she was also cautious; hopefully a self learned skill that would save her life from time to time.

The guy in front smirked angrily "That so pretty boy? Summit tells me you and ya friend are a little far from home...might wanna fucking watch yourself, things round here can get pretty rough for newcomers..." The three guys all now standing at his side had started to crack their knuckles in the hope of intimidating him.

Clenching his jaw Drake could feel his frustration growing, threats didn't sit well with him as it was; but for that threat to include Riley had just crossed the line – fucking amateurs didn't know what they had coming...

Taking a step closer, Drake and the initiator's faces were inches apart as his hard anger filled eyes glared into the pricks opposite; Riley's fists clenched tightly onto the back of his shirt "That so? Well I'm gonna go ahead and let ya in on a little secret; compared to my home...this is fucking Disneyland..." Drake sneered; gritting his teeth together he attempted to keep his anger inward "Ya ain't got a fucking clue what rough is boy...but I'd be happy to fucking show ya if ya want to go..." He growled out.

The guy in front was fuming, the anger clear on his features "Oh I want to go..." The guy spat, reaching up he quickly grabbed a fistful of Drake's shirt with his good hand; pulling him closer. In the second of him doing this, Riley had stepped slightly round and grabbed onto the prick's forearm roughly; her eyes glaring up into his "Let him the fuck go..." She slowly said; the warning clearly visible in her tone.

Drake had seen her go for him, glancing down he looked at her briefly; catching her eyes he subtly shook his head, not wanting her to be any part of this but being a Darley she weren't backing down for shit; she wanted to protect Drake like he wanted to protect her…

The guy laughed "And when I'm done with you, we're gonna see to this bitch of yours..."

"Fuck you!" Riley snapped spitefully; her grip on his arm tightening.

"Ad..." The guy simply growled looking to his right. Not that he'd admit it but the girl had grip, one that was surely causing his jaw to clench as she proceeded to dig her fingernails into his skin. Nodding 'Ad' stepped forward in the direction of Riley, reaching out to grab her Drake was quick; the red mist had descended silently and he wasn't about to take any prisoners. Grabbing Ad's wrist, he dug his thumb down into the pressure point making him groan loudly in discomfort; this action alone crippling the bastard to his mercy.

"Don't even fucking think about it..." Drake warned; his eyes piercing into Ad's who was subtly pleading for him to release his grip – he didn't; instead he just pressed harder making the guy drop to his knees.

Seeing now that the prick's weakness was the girl, the guy standing on the far right had made a beeline for her; the obvious thinking behind it was that if he got her then the idiotic prick would let Ad go and she'd obviously release her grip on his other mate. That was the logic…Moving quick from the other side, he lunged for her but Drake using his right hand reached out and gripped hold of his arm; pulling him forcefully into him – they remained clueless of the fact Drake was built of pure muscle and was expertly military trained...they remained clueless of the fact that they were well and truly fucked.

Sneering, a wicked smirk appeared on the guy in front's face whose grip on Drake's shirt only tightened "All out of hands tough guy..." Nodding at the guy who'd circled around when they were distracted.

Riley briefly glancing up at Drake felt herself be roughly grabbed from behind, protesting instantly as she was dragged away. She fought fucking hard against the arms that gripped her but the guy was big and strong willed. Throwing her elbows back in the hopes of crunching him in the stomach, he blocked her; struggling against her wild nature they gradually shuffled backwards – both trying to get the upper hand.

Hearing her protest and feeling her grip be ripped from him, Drake had momentarily lost focus; turning he went to grab her but was instantly restrained by the three pricks in front – attempting to hold him in place.

Still at Drake's mercy with his wrist being held firmly under his thumb Ad snorted angrily "Guess your gonna have to watch us seeing to ya bitch first…"

The fury that was gathering inside was something else, a feeling Drake hadn't felt since he was in the force; a rage that was hard to tame. He could hear her behind him, tussling; fighting against the motherfucker that was undeniably a much stronger opponent than she but being a Darley she wouldn't be giving in anytime soon.

"Don't worry pretty boy, Dane'll do her good and proper…"

Clamping down on Ad and the other prick he had hold of, he swore he heard them flinch at the agonising grip he had on them as his eyes glared into the pathetic fuck in front.

"Fucking bitch!" Drake heard Dane behind growl, hearing a thwack sound and Riley curse he snapped; Riley was his girl and no-one was hurting her ever again. Throwing his head quickly forward, the mouthy bastard didn't get a chance to react; forcefully the top of Drake's skull collided violently down against the prick's nose instantly shattering it into nothing; blood spurting in all directions. "Holy shit!" The guy cursed; his grip instantly releasing on Drake's shirt as he reached up to cup his face.

Growling Drake was consumed by the anger that was rushing through him, lifting his right leg he shunted the base of his boot into the guy's front; sending him flying back into the ground. Drake packed one powerful kick and by the way the prick cried out; he'd broken ribs – fucked the rightful party up good and proper.

Next target was Ad, who he still gripped tightly onto with his left hand, pushing his thumb further down into his wrist; they all heard the crunch – the wrist bone snapping and Ad suddenly screaming at the agony that shot through him; releasing his hold Drake watched him drop to the floor; clutching his wrist instantly to him as he called out for the other guy 'J' who was next on Drake's 'to beat' list.

"Motherfucker!" J cursed, using what time he had swung his left arm round, smirking victoriously when his tightly balled up fist collided against Drake's cheek; the gold plated knuckle dusters he wore instantly splitting the skin wide open. Groaning Drake felt the impact but took it, he'd taken much worse in the past and compared to that; being punched these days was like being pinched from a fucking school girl. "Prick…" Drake growled through gritted teeth, balling his fist he swung using his whole body weight; left hooking him right across the jaw the force alone knocked J a few steps back away from him.

Drake about to turn and look for Riley felt a sharp and hot sensation suddenly soar across the back of his head as what he assumed was an old beer bottle being smashed across his skull. Ducking down from the blow, Drake moaned; his eyes finding the floor. Being knocked from the impact momentarily Drake felt two of them advance on him within seconds, they obviously thought they'd weakened him; together they tried to floor him but it wasn't working. Harsh and violent punches were thrown, they'd even started trying to kick his legs out; Drake was taking some pretty heavy hits to his body but he wasn't falling much to their frustration. He refused to.

Seeing this Riley was momentarily distracted making her instantly vulnerable, something the big bastard she'd been fighting had no delight in seeing until now…she'd fought him, she'd hurt him; he was oozing blood from numerous areas on his face, neck and arms but still his grip on her was too strong and she was unable to help the man she'd recently claimed to love. "Drake!" She shouted; watching in complete horror as he was ducked over, shielding himself as he took blow after blow. Feeling a powerful and painful force impact against her stomach, Riley gasped; her legs instantly threatening to buckle as she keeled over gasping for air…

Gathering the warm liquid that was gradually filling his mouth, Drake spat the blood to the ground below; hearing her call he didn't care what was happening to him; glancing up in her direction he watched her take the hit and then the prick knock her legs out; sending her to the ground. His mind a blur, his adrenaline pumping; his heart beating hard and fast…Drake was losing control. Balling his fist, Drake could no longer curb the side of him he'd worked so hard to discipline; growling he was quick in his next movements… Straightening up, he calculated the next hit, swiping round he grabbed J's arm before he could strike; lunging forward he struck in ways only taught in the force but he was way past being pissed. Straightening his hand he swiped the side of it into J's throat, the smooth but fast motion snapping his throat in one; killing him almost instantly…Drake knew how quick and hard to hit him, he wanted him to suffer; to die slow…mercy wasn't an option anymore…

Turning on Ad in the moment of him making a move, Drake was like lightning in his movements; spin kicking him in the stomach he watched emotionless as Ad keeled over; gasping for the air that had been violently knocked from inside of him. Marching forward Drake clenched his jaw shut, reaching forward he roughly grabbed the prick's head; not giving him a chance to defend himself he quickly brought his leg up – slamming his face down, Drake felt the force crack down on his knee; knocking him clean out…

Pissed at what the prick was doing to his mates and Riley not being an easy victim to mess with, Dane growled; leaning down he wrapped his hand around her throat. Lifting her up easily off the ground, he kept raising her up until she could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet. His cast iron grip was unnerving her, fighting against him she felt his hand just tighten; making breathing impossible. "Drake!" She tried to call but he couldn't hear the strained whisper that escaped her; he now was too busy gunning for the original instigator of the whole fucking thing – the prick was definitely going to pay for fucking with Drake. Clutching her eyes closed, Riley couldn't control the tears that were breaking free; this prick was slowly killing her. Building what little strength she had left, she tried to calm from the fear that was swarming her; opening her eyes she focused on what she needed to do "Drake!" She barely shouted but thankfully it was louder.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dane barked attempting to control her as she continued to thrash against him; she weren't going without a fucking fight.

Luckily Drake had heard her, the strain in her voice; swiping round he didn't hesitate. Charging forward, he sprinted for Dane; the biggest motherfucker of the group…barrelling right into him Drake sent both him and Riley to the ground but she'd quickly rolled herself away from the fight to try and desperately catch her breath.

"Fucking prick!" Drake shouted viciously as he used his whole body weight to keep the guy down, Dane briefly distracted by the force of hitting the ground had unfortunately lost his advantage….

Lost in the anger that had long consumed him Drake's fists pummelled Dane's face into the ground; to the point he'd started hitting the concrete below. "Drake!" He heard Riley call somewhere in the background but his fists were set in motion; nothing was stopping this motherfucker from having a whole new relationship with the fucking pavement.

"Drake!" Breaking through the haze that had surrounded him, he heard her cry for him; tug on the blood covered shirt he was wearing. Slowly his fists stopped striking…gradually his focus was coming back; taking a slow and deep breath Drake tried to calm the fury that had evoked a deadly side of him, a side that no matter how angry or protective he got he never thought he'd see again…

"Drake…" Riley's strained and croaky voice said again, breathing hard he finally turned his head and looked up at her; she gasped at the bloody sight of him as tears rolled down her cheeks. Instantly standing and stepping over what was left of Dane, Drake reached out and grabbed her; pulling her into him.

"Your okay sweetheart, I got ya" He whispered feeling her grip on his shirt tighten, not that she'd admit it but he knew she was scared; a feeling he never wished upon her ever. Tightening his hold on her – ignoring what pain his own body was feeling, he leant down placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head "I've always got ya…"

* * *

><p>Okay a question popped up and i have to answer, some of you may be wondering why Drake didn't just blow the guys away? Two things were running through my head 1. He's a cocky son of a bitch but he's cautious... and 2. I like action and wanted to bring some action into it. LOL<p>

I think I have a crush on my own freaking OC! How kick ass is Drake? I want one! =) Okay so as always thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think, I have BIG plans for this story and even if you like it I'd love to read your feedback so please hit that review button!

I may just give up Drake for a night ;) I'll throw Billy in to, how about that? LOL

LOVE to my faithfuls! You know who you are! =)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **OKAY so BIG apologies to my readers! 1. For updating late and 2. For a continuity error in the last chapter, I'd changed Riley's outfit at the beginning of the scene but totally skipped over a couple of bits *DOH – Slaps hand against forehead* So just to confirm she was wearing some super sexy skinny jeans rather than shorts! Sorry guys! :$ I will get round to editing that chapter at one point to make it right!

This chapter is mixed. M rated =) Okay onwards with the chapter…

**Chapter 10**

Hands gripped firmly onto the kitchen counter, Drake stared down into the sink that was half filled with Luke-warm water; a tainted colour of red mixed throughout. Shirt lying on the counter next to him, Drake had decided to clean himself up; already the bruises were starting to form across his bare muscular chest and back. His knuckles burned in the times he would flex his hands, raw from the constant impact against them but the pain was bearable, the pain was worth it; the pain he could take.

Cracking his neck to the left before rolling it to the right, he let a deep frustrated breathe hiss out of his nose; his eyes piercing into the water below. 'Too deadly' That was what his Sergeant had called him before wasting no time in shipping him home – to fucking right after what happened; he'd like to meet the person who would be able to manage such self control after going through what he did…not being able to do anything but watch those horrifying moments that continued to silently torture his mind over and over. Tonight he'd shown that side of him that was best kept hidden inside; a side that at times even unnerved Drake – completely in control and calm had snapped in the moment of his and Riley's lives being threatened…

Trailing off he thought about Riley; just thinking about her being hurt made Drake's already angered grip tighten, if he hadn't have reacted as quick as he did; the prick would have killed her and that thought alone made his heart beat uncontrollably and his chest ache…

He'd left her in the bathroom not long ago with an icepack; she'd said she needed a minute, some time to think. Drake wasn't an uneducated prick, especially when it came to women; more so Riley. He knew her better than she thought – even in the amount of time that'd shared together, such a strong willed woman like herself wasn't about to admit she was seconds from never seeing the light of day again; but words weren't necessary, her saddened blue eyes and silence said it all. She was a soldier in this life just like him and soldiers never weakened, never showed vulnerability; never showed defeat - not on the outside anyways…

Stepping back from the counter, Drake turned and slowly headed in the direction of his bedroom; grabbing his shirt on the way he tossed it in the trash – he told himself he'd burn the evidence later but right now, like always Riley was his priority.

* * *

><p>Leaning her back against the side of the tub, Riley was quiet; her eyes just looking down at her cell as her fingertips typed carelessly on the keypad. Texting her brother, she lied; she said she was okay, that she was running a little late but would be home soon. Snapping her phone shut, she placed it to the side of her; closing her eyes in the moment of her neck suddenly throbbing from the movement. Huffing she growled at the discomfort her body was feeling, she'd previously been perched on the side – relaxing her muscles in the bathtub filled with nothing but hot water sounded like a good fucking idea but feeling exhausted she had gradually slipped herself down so she could rest against the cool and solid porcelain.<p>

Out the corner of her eye she watched the bathroom door be slowly pushed open from the other side and Drake step into the room; his hard blue eyes finding her on the ground. Turning her head, careful of her movements she looked up at him; her eyes inspecting him – momentarily looking past the perfectly defined and inked muscular structure that was her man. Already his chest was starting to bruise, his handsome features were no longer covered in blood but the results of his fight were clearly visible; a thin cut sat above his left eye, his lip slightly split but what made Riley flinch slightly was the painful looking gash on his cheek.

Amongst the concern and conflict of her own emotions, her want and desire for him had never lessened; standing there tall, his hair wet from obviously washing it through, Riley couldn't help but watch a few droplets of water drip down over his amazingly built chest; almost as if time had slowed in that moment her eyes followed the water trail down his stomach until it subtly disappeared into the material of the jeans he wore.

Glancing down his eyes found her, she'd stripped out of the clothes she was wearing leaving her in nothing but her matching black lace bra and panties. Clenching his jaw Drake gulped hard at the sight; his anger from the night's events quickly subsiding. Looking her over, his eyes caught sight of the violent markings on her neck; with the way they stretched around it was clear a man had hurt her and bad...

Moving forward he walked further into the bathroom, kneeling he perched himself just in front of her; balancing between her open legs that she had bent up. Drake wouldn't be Drake if he didn't admire the body that Riley possessed, she wasn't morbidly skinny, she was perfectly toned from top to bottom; a real fucking woman – one that had stolen his heart from day one. Reaching forward he grabbed the icepack that she still held tightly to her stomach, tilting his head he narrowed his gaze at the bruise already forming on her soft skin; blood had seeped to the surface from the force she'd been hit at. Clenching his jaw, he huffed; the same frustration as earlier starting to creep up inside. He'd obliterate that prick all over again if he could for laying his hands on her. Lifting his hard eyes he looked at her "How ya doing?"

Riley nodded, at this point in time; she couldn't actually give him a straight answer. Leaning slightly forward she lifted her right arm in his direction and traced her fingertips along the split on his cheek, huffing a frustrated breath out of her nose; her eyes locked with his "Better than you…" She replied softly; her voice was strained, croaky from the impact "Fuck were ya thinking Drake?" She murmured; her tone slightly angered.

Drake still kneeling just in front looked at her, cocking his left eyebrow up he flashed her that teasing and flirtatious smirk of his "I think ya can guess sweetheart…"

Gritting her teeth, Riley could feel her own annoyance growing at the situation "Ya should have fucking left it…" She said matter of factly; her eyes suddenly looking seriously at him.

Drake smirked angrily "Not in my nature sweetheart…"

Shaking her head, Riley sneered at his cocky and arrogant attitude "Yeah and look where that's fucking got us…" Moving her glance; she looked to the side away from him.

Clenching his jaw, Drake growled; the anger inside now being momentarily paused from being completely subsided "Fucks that supposed to mean?" Huffing he stood; his eyes glaring down at her as he straightened up "Fuck ya want me to do Rye? I did what fucking needed to be done… "

Snapping her head round she looked up at him "It means Drake that if ya had fucking controlled that temper of yours in the first fucking place, we wouldn't be fucked up right now…" Pausing she let a deep breath escape her "It means I wouldn't have to be thinking up more lies to tell my brother's when they see me…" Because it was set in fucking stone, in the moment of them seeing her; they would question the bruises and yet again Riley would be falling deeper into the pit of deceit with her family "Fuck Drake…" She growled dipping her head.

Kneeling once again, the side of his hand was quick to lift the bottom of her chin; forcing her to look up at him "Excuse me miss little high and fucking mighty, one I wasn't about to watch that prick be all over ya and two…" Slowly he moved in closer to her, his face now inches from hers "Ya weren't exactly fucking complaining about my 'temper' in the club…now all of a sudden you're busting my fucking balls for it?" Their eyes were locked in a harsh glare, both breathing hard at the anger they felt; feeling her cheeks burn hot in the moment of realising what he meant, Riley growled at the power he undeniably had over her…"So please, tell me why the fuck ya are getting so testy for?" Drake asked sarcastically.

Riley clenched her jaw, her eyes slowly growing harder; she knew why she felt like she did and maybe it was the Darley inside but she didn't like it because still she didn't fully understand it "Because I fucking care that's why!" Riley suddenly snapped "I care for ya Drake and it's scaring the fucking shit outta me…" Emotions and feelings were a dangerous thing in this life, Billy was right; they made things harder, made things more complicated. Riley didn't realise how right her brother was until now… Briefly her mind skipped back to when she had let it slip that she did in fact love Drake, truth was she did; outside her family she'd never felt so strongly for someone but the one question that continued to spiral was how they were ever supposed to work? He was the urban Romeo of his world and she was the more kick ass darker version of Juliet in hers…destined for nothing but tragedy; love would be the overpowering emotion that complicated things further and Riley as much as she tried could no longer ignore or deny how her heart felt for the man kneeling in front.

Listening to her, Drake caught her completely off guard; moving forward cupping her cheek with his left hand he kissed her hard, passionate; his tongue sliding into her open mouth forcing her to quieten the fuck down. Letting a moan escape her, Drake smirked against hers lips; he always did prefer fucking to fighting. Smoothly he ran his hands down her bare thighs to her ass "Wrap ya arms around me…" Drake softly ordered in a moment of their lips parting for air. Nodding Riley moved forward, letting the icepack drop to the ground as she snaked her arms around his neck; gripping her firmly he swiftly lifted her onto his lap – her legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his muscular waist.

Using only his leg muscles he stood, balancing her on his hip as he straightened up; holding her from behind with his left hand – he used his right to grab the back of her neck and pull her in for another kiss, one that told her he to knew how close he came to losing her. Pressing herself against him, Riley felt the steel that had quickly grown in the front of his jeans; hearing him groan at the pressure she smirked grinding harder – enjoying the playful discomfort she could give him "Bitch…" He whispered; closing his eyes at the friction.

Riley giggled, dipping her head; pushing through her own discomfort she trailed kisses down his neck – this time her breath teasing his skin as she breathed out deeply across it "Drake…" She whispered pulling back slightly so she could look into those ice blue eyes of his, knowing he could support her weight with ease she released her right arm from around his neck; trailing her hand down in between them – she caught him watching her every move; knowing what would only excite him further a devilish grin appeared on Riley's features. Using her fingertips she caressed herself over the panties she wore making sure she rubbed him to with the back of her hand "I'm so wet for you baby…" She moaned.

Growling Drake felt like he was about to explode "Jesus Rye…" He breathed out at the sight.

In one swift movement, he'd turned them; her back now pressing up against the bathroom wall. Feeling the coldness of the tiles against her skin, Riley gasped but was quickly distracted by Drake's lips crashing against hers. With the base of his boots firmly planted into the ground and Riley supported in between the wall and him, Drake's now free hands found her; his fingertips caressing what skin he could.

Dipping his head, his lips found the skin on her neck; nearing the bruise he was gentle in his touch. Listening to her moan quietly drove him wild, reaching round he pulled her away from the wall briefly so he could unclasp the bra she wore; being strapless it just fell from her frame to the ground. Pulling back his eyes took her in, the sight alone escalating his desire further; moving his hand up he cupped her naked breast – moving her already hardened nipple in between his thumb and index finger.

"Shit Drake…" Riley hissed pulling her head round to look at him; her eyes locking with his.

Reaching down her right hand found the fly of his jeans, smirking Drake felt the urgency in her movement; letting her undo them he quickly shifted her up on his waist so he could push his jeans and boxers to the floor. Letting her eyes admire him, Riley wanted nothing else but to feel him inside of her; still having her hand dipped in between them she gripped his shaft hard and pumped him slowly but firmly.

"Fuck…" Drake groaned out deeply; moving his hips with the rhythm of her hand. Still clutching onto him with her left, Riley felt him push her harder against the wall; using the grip he had on her legs he opened her further.

With his free hand, he wasted no time in finding the material of her panties and pushing them to the side; he wanted her and fucking bad. Rubbing his fingertips over her slit, he could already feel how wet she was; hearing her breathing instantly deepen he pushed her folds apart – slipping the whole length of his middle finger inside of her "Oh god…" She whimpered "Drake…"

She could moan his name a thousand times and still he would crave the way it sounds when she rolls it off the tip of her tongue – groaning Drake could feel the pressure building inside as her grip on him tightened. Slipping a second digit inside, he turned his palm up; curling his fingers upwards he stroked her deep inside. Crying out Riley forcefully brought him back into her, her lips passionately impacting against his; covering him in her sweetness - her scent alone was making Drake's head spin…he knew with the way she was working him he wasn't going to be lasting much longer… "Fuck me…" She barely breathed out.

Humming deep in his chest, Drake's eyes met her pleading ones; surprised at her directness he smirked "What?" He had to ask it; to play with her even though he'd heard what she had said perfectly…

Finding it insanely hard not to let herself go, she felt pressure on her swollen clit and whined; knowing he was pushing her to the edge Riley let a loud moan escape her "Drake fuck me!" She demanded arching into his touch that was only increasing in intensity "Please…" Her voice dropping to a breathy whisper.

Not one to disappoint, Drake reached down and grabbed his hard and pulsating cock from her grip; angling her against the wall he pushed his large and swollen head in between her folds. Thrusting forward he drove home, his whole length slipping inside of her; moaning out at the sensation Riley dropped her head back against the wall. Slipping in and out of her with perfect precision, Drake let out a loud groan; deep from within his chest as he pounded harder into her – hearing a different kind of whimper and curse suddenly escape her; Drake realised that he'd hit against her painfully bruised stomach – beginning to slow his pace he watched Riley's head snap up to look at him.

"Don't ya even think bout fucking slowing down Drake…"

Smirking at her need to cum no matter the cost, Drake quickened his pace "Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart…" His eyes staring into her lust filled ones as he gradually grew faster and harder; she rocked her hips against his – meeting his speed for every forceful thrust. Whimpering and moaning Riley kissed his open mouth, listening to him pant as he lifted her up slightly driving him deeper inside.

"Oh fuck, Drake!" She cried out; feeling him now rubbing against her clit whilst he fucked her "I'm…so…" Clutching her eyes shut she tried to control her breathing and the irrepressible pressure that was building within…

"Tell me what ya said earlier..." She suddenly heard Drake ask in that deep gravelly voice of his…

Opening her eyes she looked at him, his facial expression was deadly serious and suddenly Riley was hesitant; he knew she knew what he meant "Tell me baby..." He purred; so fucking close to exploding in pure fucking pleasure and by how tight she was clutching him, she wasn't far behind…

"I…" Riley breathed out but paused to catch her breath "I love you..." She moaned.

Leaning forward and into her, Drake reached up; his hands finding her hair as he cradled her head – bringing it closer to his. Keeping his momentum just right he kissed her hard, zealously, devotedly. Parting to breathe, he panted; his eyes looking directly into hers "I love ya to, so fucking much Rye…" Groaning he felt her grip tighten, about to let go; that intense it forced his eyes to close as he groaned listening to her let go – feeling her all over him pushed him over the edge and he came hard, releasing all that had built within him.

They remained still against the wall for a moment, trying to catch her breath Riley just gazed at him; surprised that big bad Red Jack's gang leader Drake had just said he loves her – whether he was just saying it in the heat of the moment Riley didn't know but at this point she wasn't about to question it. Calming from the adrenaline that was pumping hard within, Drake to stared at the girl that he'd just confessed his love for; holding her every muscle in his body pulsed. Just like after a workout, the muscles across his entire chest, back and arms were bulging; glistening in an alluring coating of sweat. Exhaling deeply, his grip on her tightened; pulling her off the wall and back onto him he felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck as she hugged him close to her "No, I wasn't lying sweetheart…" Drake smirked knowing exactly how Riley's hidden and vulnerable state of mind would work. Riley smiled at his words "Me neither…" She whispered kissing the skin on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the kitchen bar, Joe inhaled deeply on the cigarette that was perched between his lips as he casually flicked through the pages of a lad's mag he had picked up earlier that day; radio turned on and up to it's maximum he tried to distract himself in every way possible from listening to the sounds of his older brother rocking yet another chick's world. It was true, Billy had some god given stamina but that didn't mean Joe wanted to listen to the constant reoccurring sounds of him fucking night after night. Lying at his feet was Diablo, peaceful and snoring with every exhale; how he could ignore the sounds that were echoing across the apartment Joe didn't know…<p>

Blowing out a lungful of smoke, a loud growling sound echoed suddenly through the walls from the room next door; shortly followed by the petite blond screaming Billy's name. Rolling his eyes Joe smirked, taking another long drag; unlike his sexual predator of a brother he wouldn't just fuck anyone with a pulse – for Joe the chick's had to have something special about them, have something going for them…something more than just being so fucking easy to win over, he enjoyed a challenge and would only engage in the game if she was truly worth it.

Hearing a key be inserted into the lock, Joe smiled; at last a distraction that would keep him occupied. Instantly waking and standing to attention, Diablo was at the door fast; as if he could smell her scent his stump of a tail wagged happily as a welcoming bark escaped him over and over. Looking up from the magazine, Joe's eyes found the door watching as his younger sister walked in; closing it behind her.

"Hey…" Joe said pulling his eyebrows together; instantly picking up on her shifty movements as she turned herself suddenly in the opposite direction from him to pull the leather jacket from her frame.

About to respond, she was interrupted by the sounds of a girl whining out in pure ecstasy; smirking she shook her head – typical of her older brother; always needing a release after work in some shape or form.

"Hey…" Riley replied; closing her eyes in frustration – she'd hoped her voice wouldn't be so hoarse like earlier. Glancing down at Diablo, she smiled; at her feet like he always was when she was in the apartment.

"Rye…" Joe's voice was now scarily serious; dropping his cigarette into the ashtray he slid himself off the stool and walked over to where she had paused "Look at me…"

Riley nodded knowing he was going to flip but this was something she couldn't avoid – good luck trying to hide anything from the Darley's "Promise ya won't freak out…"

"What? Rye c'mon stop fucking about and look at me!" Joe demanded a second time but this time he'd reached for her, grabbing her arm he pulled her round evoking a small cry as her stomach twisted.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Joe exclaimed, much louder than Riley would have liked; protectively and caringly his eyes scanned her – the violent looking bruise on her neck concerning him the most but then he noticed her hunching over slightly after he'd pulled her round and his worry only continued to grow "Fuck happened?"

"Joey!" She whispered moving forward, shhing him she put her fingers to his lips; her eyes demanding that he quieten the fuck down "Fuck…" She cursed; her stomach now protesting.

"Let me see…" His voice stern; his eyes motioning to what her hand was resting above.

"It's nothing Joey…" Riley replied; her pleading eyes looking up at him.

"Then ya won't mind me taking a look then will ya?" He asked, moving his hands forward she caught them in the moment of the door to Billy's bedroom forcefully swinging open, fucking or not; the alert in Joey's tone was something he couldn't just ignore.

"What the fuck Joe?" Billy's angered voice suddenly asked – bellowing across the lounge. Both Riley and Joe turned their heads to see him standing there; dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans which he probably quickly threw on in the rush of the moment.

"Fuck…" Riley breathed out seeing the anger suddenly appear on her older brother's face as his eyes undeniably caught the sight of her neck.

Clenching his jaw, Billy's own need suddenly disappeared as he marched across the room towards her "What the fuck happened?" He asked; grabbing hold of her cheek he tilted her head to the side inspecting the bruise closer. It wasn't your average black and blue bruise; it was a blood bruise and a dark one at that. It was deep into her skin which meant someone with some pretty hefty fucking force had hurt her…

"Got jumped…" Riley replied quietly.

"What? Where?" Joe suddenly asked; no-one would dare make a move on her in the Stokely estate.

Now she had to be careful with her response, one wrong answer and one innocent person will surely die within the hour "Riley…" She heard her older brother growl; he to wanted an answer.

Taking a deep breath, Riley held the poker face she'd mastered so well when needed "Down in Old Town…" Perfect, the place was mixed; any civilian or gang member could have tried it…

"Billy…" A fourth voice suddenly interjected; interrupting their interrogation of Riley. A blonde girl dressed in nothing but her bra and panties appeared behind "What's the hold…" She started to ask seductively when her eyes landed on Riley and the state of her "Riley, ya look…

"Amazing I know…" Riley replied smiling sarcastically "Time's up on ya happy time sweetie, get going…" Her eyes subtly shifting in the direction of the front door.

The girl was taken aback by her attitude, she shouldn't have expected anything else really; she'd heard about Riley's attitude to the girl's that appeared randomly day in day out in the Darley apartment. Pulling her eyebrows together she passed a questioning look at Billy before settling her gaze back on Riley who growled – this in turn making her throat sore "Am I speaking fucking Swahili? Get the fuck out!"

Reaching up she held her throat, the Darley business was there own; no way would she be talking when another was in the apartment and Billy knew that. Sensing her energy Diablo was at her side, growling at the girl that still refused to move from where she stood. Turning his head Billy glared at his latest conquest "Ya heard her, get fucking going…" He barked.

This time the girl obeyed the order, hurrying into the bedroom she appeared moments later; clothes draped over arm. Heading for the door she was grabbed by Riley who stepped forward, their face inches from each others; Billy and Joe just watched – surprised at their sisters sudden confrontational nature "Do I look like the kinda person to fucking ignore?" Riley enquired through gritted teeth, her angered eyes watching the girl just shake her head in complete and utter fear; she should have known better than to test her "Good answer, now take this experience with ya when ya fuck off; go tell ya whores that Riley Darley will not be ignored – if they do, that'll be the last fucking thing they ever do…" Tightening her grip on the girl's arm, the girl flinched; smirking Riley released her before darting her eyes over in the direction of the door "Now get the fuck out…"

Nodding the girl practically ran, swinging the door open she hurried out; slamming it shut behind her…

Turning back to look at her older brother, Riley cringed at the pain of her side pulling; closing her eyes she took a deep breath – not that she'd ever want him to stop but fucking Drake hadn't exactly helped in the healing.

"Fuck is it?" Billy asked; now knowing she wasn't telling him everything.

"Her stomach…she won't let me look…" Joe suddenly piped in; receiving an angered glare from Riley.

"Thanks Joey, love ya to…"

"Up" Billy simply ordered, motioning to the top she wore.

About to come back at him, Riley watched her brother's eyes harden within seconds; he wasn't about to take no or any other excuse as an answer. Huffing she reached down and gripped the rim of her top, lifting it her brother's eyes were on her; suddenly growling and cursing at the bruising on her stomach.

"What'd they fucking look like?" Billy enquired; his hard eyes questioning her. Now he really wanted to kill someone; wanted to make someone pay for hurting his younger sister.

"It was dark Billy, whoever it was grabbed me from behind…"

Nodding she could literally see him taking all the fucking details down in his mind "Fuck they sound like?"

He couldn't narrow an invisible face down but an accent, a voice…now that could prove useful…Knowing she had to hide her secret better, it was time for Riley to pull something real fucking impressive out the bag.

Huffing she let a defeated breath escape her "I dunno Billy, like someone who fucking wanted to kill me…" Playing on her emotions from earlier that night, she looked down at the carpet before returning to look up at him; a saddened expression across her features "Cause that's what nearly fucking happened…sorry but the way the prick spoke wasn't a priority in ma mind; what was, was the life being fucking choked from me…" At first she was playing…now the truth, her emotions were spilling over…

Clenching his jaw, Joe could see the pain; more so he could feel it hurting him – she'd almost died? Alone? He couldn't imagine a worse fate for someone…especially someone as special as their baby sister. Stepping forward he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a tight embrace – one that she had only ever felt from Joey. Billy hugged yes but not to the point he'd show vulnerability; that he refused to do. He always said he wasn't fucking soft, he always said that wouldn't fucking change.

Standing just to the side, Billy was fuming, failing at keeping the rage inward. He wanted blood; the prick's head sliced from his body and hung on his office wall. No-one threatened his family, not alone trying to kill them. Billy would find them and when he did, hell was going to be a holiday spot; if there was one thing that'd send the older brother into turmoil – it would be to hurt or threaten the lives of Joey or Riley. Every motherfucker that did and plans to automatically had bought and signed their own fucking Death Sentence – one that won't be quick...

* * *

><p>He was still, his eyes looking up in the direction of the ceiling that loomed somewhere in the darkness above; arm resting behind his head Drake rested on top of the sheets that lay neatly across his king sized bed. His bare strongly built chest rising and dipping with every inhale and exhale, his mind permanently fucking circling everything; yet again sleep was definitely not an option tonight…<p>

Feeling his phone vibrating next to him on the mattress, Drake grabbed his phone with his free hand; looking at the tag he flipped the cell open holding it to his ear "Is it done?" He simply asked.

"Well good fucking evening to ya to D, could ya have left me a bigger fucking mess to clean up?" Gunner replied "Oh and miles from home I might fucking add…fuck were ya doing all the way out here?" He enquired.

"Researching, Advertising, Marketing…ya know what I usually fucking do…" Drake snapped.

"Fuck, high strung much? Chill mate, just making conversation whilst me and Cruz wrap these poor bastards…"

Shooting upright Drake growled into the mouthpiece "Ya took Cruz? Ya want me to pop a bullet into that fucking skull of yours, is that it? Where's Jaz? Kemp?"

"Jaz hardware prepping at the docks and Kemp ya sent into old town for that high wager fight? Cruz is fine D, little shit literally begged to come…"

Huffing Drake pinched the top of his nose in frustration "Cruz is twenty fucking two and still wearing fucking training wheels…ya watch him close Gunner, keep him outta fucking trouble…"

"Goes without saying dude…shit…" He suddenly cursed.

"What?" Drake asked pulling himself round and up off the bed; if his boys were in trouble he'd be so fucking quick out the front door.

"Ya smashed the prick's head clean into the concrete…that's gonna take some work…"

"Just get what ya can get done, wrap and bag the four pricks and get the fuck outta there…" Drake barked.

"Whoa, whoa…four? I'm counting three? One we had to fucking finish off…"

"What?" Drake growled swiping round angrily in the darkness "Should be fucking four…"

"Erm, unless I'm really fucking bad at maths…I'm counting three…"Now his voice was hesitant.

"Fuck!" Drake cursed slamming his fist violently into what he assumed was the wall, he'd assumed he'd left them all in a crippled state – especially the fucking instigator of it all; if they were unlucky enough to survive - his boys would finish them with a single round to the skull…If one had survived then his boys were at risk, Riley was at risk… "Alright, clean up, get fucking going…call me when ya and Cruz are back at the fucking warehouse, got it?"

"Sure thing D, we'll bag the last one and head back…catch ya later!"

Snapping his phone shut, Drake's breathing was hard; his frustration pumping hard through him. He knew the prick with bigger balls than what he originally assumed would want revenge, would find their way eventually either into Stokely or Orkney… The Jack's, more so Drake had just gained themselves a new fucking target, one Drake will stop within seconds from going anywhere near the borders of the two estates…one that won't get a second fucking chance this time around - one that won't get a fucking chance to throw one hell of a fucking spanner into the works (in other words the secret that Riley and Drake were fighting so fucking hard to protect)...

* * *

><p>Okay I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading! Appreciate it. I have some Billy goodness coming up soon for all of you – be patient it's coming! =)<p>

SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY FAITHFULS, your continuing support means the world to me. I would love to know what EVERYONE thinks so please my girls, anonymous readers hit that review button! =)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey my awesome readers! So I am back with a new chapter, a little hesitant about this one…but hey I enjoyed writing it and it goes well with the rest of the story I have planned out!

Thank you to all my faithful readers who left me reviews, I appreciate the support from each and every one of you HOWEVER I do want to make a special shout out to Dreamer2987, thank you so much for the support on the previous chapter! You certainly did carry that review over on FB ;)

Anonymous readers, thank you; I appreciate you taking the time to read – you can review if you so please… I know you're out there :P

Okay enough babbling, I hope you enjoy! =) Oh *Joey goodness ahead…*

**Chapter 11**

Coming back to reality real slowly, Riley didn't have to open her eyes to feel the nauseous side effects swarming her stomach; groaning she stayed put – refusing to move. She felt fucked, courtesy of the Darley gathering her, Billy and Joe had at their apartment the night before. From what she could remember, it was insane; she hadn't partied and let loose like that in a very, very long time…

Snoring echoed across the room and her heavy eye lids suddenly shot open, laying on her side her cheek rested down on the mattress; pressure on her side made her lean up and look round to see Tommy of all people lying next to her – completed wiped out with his arm lazily draped across her…

Snorting Riley didn't even remember her body colliding against her bed – not alone Tommy following her to it, she assumed Tommy was just attempting to be a gentleman and guide her to it. Hell, he and everyone else in the gang was well aware of what Billy would do and plus he was fully clothed – much to Riley's relief. Sliding out from under his grip Riley pulled herself up; moaning when the world slipped to the right "Shit…" She hissed. Manoeuvring off the side, she stood attempting to balance herself before moving on; fuck appearance – she needed coffee and FAST.

Far from concentrating on where she was walking, Riley almost tripped over Lexi and Diablo who lay sprawled across the mat together on her bedroom floor as she stumbled out into the hall.

Normally the one to be up first thing and cleaning the remains of a party, Riley saw no chance of that today; some other poor sap would have to undertake that duty for once…From what she could see already, the apartment was a shit heap; empty bottles, glasses and plates covering the floor. Hearing a deep grumble beside her, Riley looked down to see both Jamie and Spink crashed out on the floor; a petite brunette resting happily between them as they slept; completely gone from the world at this point.

Needing to use the bathroom, Riley told herself she could wait; walking in she found Dosser sleeping peacefully next to the bath – quick access to the can when he needed it… Not one to wake a sleeping beauty Riley casually but quietly carried on walking in the direction of the kitchen, glancing in the direction of Joe's room she couldn't help but smirk at Baggy who was leant up against it, snoring like a gooden; a larger sized blonde girl resting her head appropriately on his lap. Finally reaching the lounge, she turned to walk into the kitchen; literally having to stop a laugh escaping her seeing Bodie and yet another chick curled uncomfortably together on the kitchen bar of all places… Gritting her teeth, she growled at the unfortunate migraine that was violently hammering away inside of her head; alcohol may have been her friend last night but today it was her enemy… Exhaling deeply she paused and leant her body against the counter, lifting her hand she switched the coffee maker on; if there was one thing in this life that the Darley's needed – it was energy...

"Morning…" A sudden deep and hoarse voice came from behind.

Expecting everyone to be knocked out, Riley jumped; her hand instinctively finding her chest as she swiped round to see a shirtless Heco across the room – pulling himself up and round on the sofa.

"Morning…shit H, ya scared the fucking shit outta me…" Riley replied; the pounding in her head now considerably worse. Subconsciously she'd realised the lack of what she was wearing, wasn't leaving much for the imagination but Riley being Riley when completely fucked just needed sleep – stripping out of her jeans for the comfort was not out of the ordinary and needing nothing but coffee in the morning was definitely not unusual. She just really wasn't expecting anyone to even be awake or alert at this hour - hearing the satisfying click of the coffee being ready behind her she smiled "Want one?"

Heco watched as she turned back around and leant up over the counter to grab two mugs from the cabinet. He'd seen her sleepily stroll in wearing nothing but a tight white fitting strap top and short shorts…that short he could see the perfect curve of her ass…thankfully being on the other side of the room she couldn't see the affect she continued to have on him; gritting his teeth he growled at the discomfort the tighter his jeans got…

Intently he watched as her ass tightened with every movement, literally having to rein himself in; he shook his head – pulling his focus back before she had to ask a second time "Yeah Chica…" He quickly responded.

Nodding, Riley completely unaware of the lustful looks she was receiving from behind prepared two mugs

"So…how ya doing Chica?" Heco asked; needing to distract himself with conversation.

Riley sneered at the question "Feel like shit…" She paused letting out a small laugh "Probably look like shit…"

Heco shook his head; a big fuck off smirk on his face "Think that's impossible girl…" Uncontrollably his eyes started to wander her perfectly toned frame before turning serious all of a sudden "But that's not what I meant…"

About to grab the mugs and turn, Riley paused. She knew what he was getting at, it had been just over a week and still the bruise although it had faded remained clear on her skin. Like her brother's, the whole gang wanted blood when Billy had rather angrily explained what had happened and demanded they find the 'walking dead man' responsible…trouble was he'd already been taken care of…courtesy of the man she loved. They were all too stubborn and strong willed to admit even the notion of her almost being taken away from them made them worried but she could feel it, see it in how they'd be acting after that night. Riley knew they all loved her like their own; all wanted to protect her. Plastering a fake smile across her face, Riley grabbed his mug and turned to face his querying eyes "I'm fine H, ya don't need to worry bout me…" She replied walking across the room to where he rested.

'Bit fucking hard not to…' Crossed Heco's mind at first when she paused just in front, handing him the freshly made beautifully smelling coffee "Ya sure about that?" He asked leaning forward. After being told, Heco especially didn't take well to the news; he remembered the uncontrollable anger that built inside – images of her being hurt over and over turned him into a mad man…

Riley snorted arrogantly "This is me H, think I can fucking handle somebody getting rough with me…" Passing him a smile she waited for the nod before turning to walk back into the kitchen.

Tilting his head Heco exhaled deeply watching her ass move across the room "No doubt bout that…"

A subtle but rather loud coughing sound pulled Heco from his thoughts that would surely get him killed. Swiping his head round and up, at first he expected to see Billy; a deadly glare on his features but to his relief all he saw was Joe standing at his side – arms crossed tightly against his chest.

"Don't let Billy catch ya doing that…ever, pretty sure ya fucking dick would never work again…" Joe snorted; slumping down on the sofa next to him "And we all know how much ya love the fucking high…"

Heco coughed knowing exactly what he was getting at; hoping that Riley wasn't aware of their conversation "Sorry dude…" He murmured; his eyes briefly flicking over in the direction of her to see that she was preoccupied with taking a handful of pain pills.

"Well I don't particularly enjoy watching ya eye fuck my baby sister but I can't blame ya really…" He smirked; attempting to lessen the tension that had unintentionally fallen between them "She did inherit the fucking Darley beauty gene…" Snorting he laughed as he glanced over at her "She's gonna be one fucking handful…"

Nodding Heco smiled but quickly paused when Joe looked back round at him "But just to reaffirm it won't be any of the boys who find that out…"

Heco nodded hearing the same warning in his tone and seeing the very same look Billy had when setting the rules when it came to the Darley sister. He didn't stand a fucking chance.

"Fucking hell Joey…" Riley's voice suddenly interjected playfully "Fully dressed and up before ten-fucking-o'clock…who are ya and what have ya done with my brother?"

Joe smirked; looking up and round at her "Well fuck ya to Rye…if ya must know I've got a collection run; supposed to be doing it with Dosser but he's fucking flat out, the prick…"

"Billy did give him the name for a fucking reason…" Heco joked taking a sip of his coffee.

Riley smirked "Ya know, I could come with…" She suggested seeing that brotherly protective look suddenly appear "C'mon Joey, besides I'm much better company than Dosser…"

Joe was quiet, glancing at Heco briefly he returned his gaze to her; huffing he shook his head "Fine…couldn't hurt, I'm leaving in a min so ya better get ya shit together real quick…"

Riley smirked, lifting her hand to her forehead she saluted him playfully "Sir, yes, sir…" Turning she hurried in the direction of the room; this hangover was nasty and she was craving to be outside in the fresh air.

Joe couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head he turned and looked at Heco "Sister's…"

Heco snorted in amusement "Chick's in fucking general…"

* * *

><p>The low deep growl of his engine echoed across the empty parking lot as Drake pulled up outside a club. Centre of Orkney, this club at night was home to anyone but the light hearted. Being morning the lot was deserted, everyone asleep – everyone suffering from the night before…<p>

Glancing to the side, he looked at the door; as per usual four huge brawny looking guys remained outside – protecting the inhabitant of the club. Snorting Drake pulled the keys from the ignition, pushing open the driver's door he stepped out; the hot sun instantly settling on him. Turning he briefly leant back inside to grab the duffel sitting on the passenger seat; straightening up he closed the driver's door.

Casually he strolled around the front of his car towards the entrance, approaching Drake was greeted by the two black painted doors being opened for him; each of the guys nodding respectively at him.

"Boys…" Drake simply replied with a nod; acknowledging them and their respect.

Walking inside, the club was dark; seedy looking. More powerfully built men sat around, all armed to the teeth in case of a possible threat. Smirking Drake continued across the dance floor to the back, pushing open the door he stepped inside a room that was definitely decorated for a street king. Personally all the bling made Drake's stomach churn in discomfort but the boss will have what the boss fucking wants…

"Well, well if it isn't my fucking superstar…" A deep voice suddenly bellowed as a large stocky man appeared from the adjoining room; wiping what appeared to be blood off his hands with an old washcloth. Standing at six foot, he wasn't a giant but you could tell looking at him he still desperately tried to hold onto his robust figure. Forty-five and still going strong, the man surprisingly enough was a picture of health; not a grey hair in sight.

Drake nodded in respect "Cain…" He greeted; stepping forward he placed the duffel on the older man's desk.

Cain smirked looking down at the bag that was currently over spilling with hundred dollar bills "I heard good things bout last night, ya did real fucking good Drake…motherfuckers now know not to fuck me around in the fucking future…"

Drake smirked "Was nothing…piece of fucking cake"

Cain snorted; proud of the attitude he possessed "If setting fire to one of B-Street's cook houses and stealing their hard earned cash within an hour is nothing…boy, I gotta fucking see something…"

"B-Street had it coming, their a fucking disgrace on our streets…" Drake growled; despising every single one of them – they were an example of why gangs were labelled; why gangs were stereotyped into animals…

Cain let a small laugh escape him "True but for now, we fucking need em to remain on the fucking food chain…" Cain wasn't blind in his office, he had eyes everywhere; he knew about Drake massacring Doyle's lot and the situation up North where once again, he'd left another fucking mess. Drake was the best solider he had but his principles and his emotions were the things that drove him – one wrong move and Drake'd have your head. One of the many reasons Cain had him on such a tight leash, if he wanted; with the power he possessed he'd be able to burn Cain's whole enterprise down and not bat an eyelid.

Hearing a soft and almost silent cry sound from the room next door, Drake's eyes shifted in that direction before returning his gaze to Cain who was obviously angered at the unwanted interruption "Problem?" Drake enquired.

An evil and disturbed grin appeared on Cain's face "Nothing I can't fucking handle…a bitch can be controlled so easy with a few personalised methods…"

Clenching his jaw, Drake remained silent; Cain was a good boss – paid well for the services the Jack's provided but something was definitely dead inside when it came to women. His methods and whole outlook of how to treat them made Drake's skin crawl but unfortunately as much as he wanted to intervene from time to time he couldn't do shit to help. Cain set the rules, controlled everything; in here and in his presence. Drake following his previous role was just a soldier following commands "I'll leave ya to it…" Drake said.

Cain nodded, happy to have some more privacy with the girl he was undeniably hurting for pleasurable gain "Take the rest of the day off, ya deserve it…be back here tomorrow at 0700 hours…"

Nodding Drake wasn't hanging around, turning he walked out of the back room; quick in his step he hurried for the exit. He knew better than to try and fucking help one of her Cain's victims, nothing good ever came out of it.

* * *

><p>Music blaring out through the speakers, the Mustang gunned into the next town along the highway; two towns out and Joe and Riley were heading back to Stokely after doing a collection round up North. Nothing exciting, pretty dull actually; Joe was happy that Riley had offered to keep him company. Shockingly Billy had given up the keys to his car that morning; he must've known he weren't going anywhere that day…<p>

"Fuck…" Joe growled; thumping the steering wheel in frustration.

Turning her head Riley looked at her brother as he inhaled on the cigarette perched between his lips "What?"

Blowing out a lungful of smoke, Joe made a sudden and sharp turn into a gas station that was seconds from passing them "Need to fill up, Billy'll kill me if I give her back fucking empty…"

Pulling the car next to a pump, Riley looked out of the passenger window at the store; run down beyond belief she wasn't surprised it was deserted "Charming…" She snorted.

Pulling the keys from the ignition Joe sneered "Apologies princess but if ya want to get back to your kingdom, ya gonna have to fucking suck it up…" He teased getting out of the car.

"Prick!" Riley shouted in the second of him closing the door.

Leaning down he glanced in the driver's window, holding his hand to his hear; pretending he couldn't hear her. Riley smirked; grabbing the handle she pushed open the passenger door and stepped out "I said I loved ya Joey…" She sarcastically said passing him a playful smile.

Joe cocked his eyebrow up "Yeah what-fucking-ever Rye…"

Riley laughed, closing the door; she walked round to where Joe was filling up – reaching in his right back baggy jean pocket she grabbed the bills that sat neatly folded together. She knew just where to look, he didn't keep his cash anywhere on him; no-one apart from Rye would dare try to steal from him…

"I got this; I'll be out in a sec…" She simply said whilst turning in the direction of the beaten up shop.

Nodding Joe turned his attention back to filling the Mustang up; she was a beast and needed a lot of juice to run. Well worth the money that was spent on her day in day out.

* * *

><p>Getting fed up with the cashier just gawking at her; Riley left the money on the counter whilst she continued to look up and down the food isle – stopping at the fridges to grab a drink for both her and Joey…Placing the money down she must've shown the utter disgust and distaste in her bright blue eyes because the guy had distracted himself by reading one of the newspapers he'd quickly grabbed from the stand in front.<p>

Opening the fridge, Riley peered inside at the selection; about to grab two bottles she was halted by a very familiar voice she couldn't place "Well hi there baby girl, been a fucking while…"

About to turn and react she wasn't given a chance because suddenly she felt the sharp tip of a blade dig slightly into her skin through the open back top she wore. Gritting her teeth, she growled; unsurprisingly the thicker than shit cashier hadn't noticed or was choosing not to… "Walk with me…" The guy hissed through gritted teeth but Riley didn't move so he jabbed the tip deeper – breaking the skin instantly "Ya want me to fucking gut ya?"

Feeling what she assumed was blood run down her skin; Riley cringed - moving they headed out the back.

Pushing open the door, the prick shoved her forcefully out into the far wall of an alley outside. Moaning quietly at the impact, Riley turned and finally was able to see the motherfucker; recognising him her eyes widened… The word 'Fuck' instantly springing to her mind…How the fuck did he find her? The troublemaker, the one that instigated that whole fucking night… More to the point, how the fuck was he alive after what she witnessed Drake do to him after dealing with the other three? She may have been getting fucking choked but that didn't stop her looking for Drake and when her eyes had found him; he was just pummelling his fists down onto the guy's body…there was no fucking way he could have survived…

He smirked evilly at her, playing with the knife he held in his hand "Fate is truly an amazing thing, bringing us back together again like this; when I saw ya enter I didn't think my luck could get any fucking better…"

Clenching her jaw Riley's hard eyes glared at him; not surprisingly his nose was still swollen, his face battered and bruised and his hand now homed in a moveable cast. If anything Riley didn't think her own luck could get any better but in the more sarcastic fucking sense, of all the places; this now is where the prick was confronting her – a man she truly believed was dead to the world "Funny, I'd say it couldn't get any fucking worse…" She snapped, always keeping the tough façade she'd inherited from her brothers; no matter what the situation was.

Tilting his head the guy growled harshly in his chest, lunging forward he pinned her against the wall; making sure the tip of his blade once again pierced her side. Feeling it, Riley cursed out at the force "Funny…" Using her words he whispered angrily, his face inches from hers "But ya gonna pay for ya boyfriend's mistakes…"

Pushing the blade deeper, Riley cried out – the prick instantly covering her mouth with his large hand "Maybe ya would have been safer staying away but ya just had to walk back into my town, walk straight into my fucking place of work…tut tut…" If Riley wasn't too preoccupied with being stuck she swore she'd be giving fate a big fuck you gesture right about now...

* * *

><p>Leaning his back against the side of the Mustang, Joe inhaled deeply on the cigarette he held; feeling his impatience starting to get the best of him he growled whilst blowing a lungful of smoke out.<p>

"Fucking hell Rye, take ya fucking time…" He groaned. Huffing Joe just like his brother wasn't one to just wait around; flicking his smoke to the ground he headed in the direction of the store.

Pushing open the door, Joe walked inside; the store was silent – no one apart from the cashier in sight as his eyes swept across the store looking for her. Turning on his heel, he approached the shifty looking guy standing behind the counter; eying him suspiciously "Hey, ya know where my sister went?"

Too quickly the guy shook his head; something Joe noticed instantly and just like that – the Darley anger kicked in "Ya shitting me right? She just walked in…" Narrowing his gaze, Joe took a step closer "And by the amount of customers ya got, I know ya fucking lying…where is she?" He questioned.

Still not responding to him, Joe growled; lunging forward he reached over the counter – gripping hold of the guy he pulled him and up across the surface towards him with ease "Fuck is she?" He growled through gritted teeth.

Feeling the fear hit him, the guy's silence was failing; gulping he nodded in the direction of the back. Releasing him, Joe made sure to shove the prick back that hard he'd lose his balance and hit the floor with a painful thud; not thinking about what the fuck he might walk into – he turned and hurried in the direction of the back.

Following the sound of commotion and curses, Joe pushed open the back door; his anger quickly turning to uncontrollable rage seeing a guy attempting to stick his sister but she was stopping him with all her strength from driving the blade deeper. Advancing on him within seconds, Joe latched onto the back of the prick's head and shoved it forcefully into the brickwork next to where Riley was leaning. In the moment of his already broken nose colliding against the wall, the guy groaned at the force he'd hit the wall at; not being able to balance himself he slipped down to the ground – instantly grabbing his face. "Motherfucker!" Joe cursed glaring down at him.

Really not believing her fucking luck right now, Riley moaned; hands clutching her side she felt herself slipping but was caught by Joe who she'd seen moments ago…feeling his arm wrap around her waist, her eyes looked up to find him worriedly checking her side out "Shit Rye…" He cursed; his larger hand now putting pressure on the wound – ignoring the fuck on the floor, Joe's main concern was Riley and getting her some help.

Hissing his angered breathe out of his nose, Joe had turned them and was helping her walk out of the back alley; glancing down every now and again his hand was gradually becoming covered in his younger sister's blood.

"I'll be fine Joey…" Riley softly said; gripping him for support. She knew he'd be freaking out, not only for her safety but for his; taking her back to Billy like this – the brother's had one job…to keep her fucking safe.

Joe sneered, his hardened face relaxing a little hearing her suddenly whimper and curse at the pain "Fuck…" He cursed yet again, his concerned eyes looking down to meet hers "I gotta tell ya Rye, lately you're a fucking walking trouble magnet…" He tried to joke, to tease her but he meant every word and each day it was becoming harder and harder for the Darley brother's to protect her.

Riley exhaled deeply, trying to push through the pain her body was feeling – they were almost at the Mustang but she knew what she had to do… "He's the prick that attacked me last week…" She quietly confessed.

Just like that, Joe stopped abruptly, his now furious eyes looking down at her "Is that right?" Clenching his jaw, he looked back down the alley at the guy that was still rolling around on the ground like a little bitch. Making sure she was steady on her feet, Joe released his grip on her; turning he headed back for the motherfucker…fists clenched, heart racing and adrenaline pumping hard…"Joe!" He heard Riley call over and over but he wasn't listening; the Darley's had been gunning for the guilty party ever since she'd walked through the door that night looking like she had and Joe was more than happy to take this one for the fucking team.

Groaning, the guy cursed; rolling himself over onto his back he heard the heavy footsteps approaching and fast. Snapping his head up he expected to see the prick who'd kicked his ass the previous week; coming back to fucking finish him off for hurting his girl yet again but he didn't – instead he saw someone else. Someone who definitely looked like they had an axe to grind; straight into the motherfucker's face "Whoa, Hey" He started to say, lifting his hands in defeat as the lanky son of a bitch grew closer and closer "I got no shit with you…"

Clenching his jaw, Joe growled; towering over him he suddenly leant down and grabbed the bastard by the collar of his jacket – lifting him without a struggle he slammed him violently into the wall "But ya have ya fucking prick, ya think ya can lay ya hands on my fucking sister and walk away from it?" Joe hissed "Ya fucking lucky ya walked away first time round…"

The guy in front's eyes suddenly widened "Sister? Shit…wait…I…" He started to say but suddenly groaned out feeling Joe's clenched fist impact roughly into his side "Fuck…" He cursed attempting to double over but Joe wouldn't allow it; instead he kept him standing as he proceeded to swing his right arm back and right hook the prick across the face; knocking his head back into the wall "Wait…" He tried to plead.

"Joey!" Joe heard Riley cry out but something was different in her voice, turning his head he glanced to the side to see her now on the ground… 'Shit' Was the sudden thought running through his mind.

Clenching his jaw he heard the prick in front exhale deeply; trying to obviously recover from the hits Joe had dished out – he packed one fucking powerful punch, courtesy of being taught by his older brother who with one hit could floor someone in seconds…Joe was currently still working up to that. "Dude c'mon think about ya sister, whilst ya beating on me she's fucking bleeding out…" Gritting his teeth so tightly together, Joe felt like he was going to explode; balling his fist he swung his arm forward – hearing the painful sounding crunch as he struck harder than before. Hearing the guy curse, Joe allowed the pathetic prick to fall to the ground; assuming this was him getting off lightly the guy was anything but expecting to both feel and hear a harsh crack as he felt an insanely forceful impact against his face knocking him flat against the concrete.

"Think about my sister?" Joe shouted angrily; the aggression clear in his tone. Towering over him once again, Joe didn't give him a chance – he was still stunned from feeling the base of Joey's boot. "My sister wouldn't be fucking bleeding out if it wasn't for you ya fucking prick!" Words full of hate, Joe lifted his leg and stomped down on the guys face; repeating the motion over and over as he picked up speed "Ya don't mess with the fucking Darley's…especially my fucking sister!"

Anyone else would be watching a crazy man, a lunatic but all Riley could see was her brother being protective; resting where she was she watched her brother slowly calm from the anger and adrenaline that had shot through him as he finally took a step back from making the prick unrecognisable. Lost in the anger, Joe finally returned and glanced down at the state in front of him; he'd literally re-sculpted the guy's face into a new shape whilst booting his brains across the wall and pavement. Nodding Joe took a deep breath, assuming the cashier would've called the cops by now; he knew he needed to get Riley out of there. Turning he literally sprinted for his sister, leaning down he picked her up in his arms and headed to where the Mustang was waiting…Riley was in trouble and at this point Joe didn't know how much; the rush was on to get her back to Billy…

* * *

><p>*Nervously shying away now…* I hope you liked the Joey goodness, I know some of the readers might appreciate the power of the younger Darley ;)<p>

With regards to what happened, I wanted you guys to believe that the prick might be a danger to Riley and Drake's secret however…that was never my real intention… there is a method to my madness and I have plenty of plot coming up for this story! Trust me, things are about to start getting…interesting…

Aren't you glad Joey really did give the prick what he deserved? =)

BIG Thank you to all my faithfuls, you know who you are! Next chapter up soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey to all my loyal readers, so I have to apologise for the delay in updating; I went on holiday – came back and things have just been hectic but here I am posting! I may come back and revise this chapter but I am not sure, for now I just wanted to get something up for you guys!

ALSO: Being away for a week my reading list grew immensely with updates I am yet to read, I PROMISE that each of your updates will be read and you will get the reviews you deserve; I just have to catch up ;)

OKAY: Enjoy =)

**Chapter 12**

Just like Cain had ordered, The Jack's were taking the afternoon off; music echoing across the warehouse as the guys each let loose in their own specific ways. The warehouse wasn't just their workstation, it was a sanctuary; a place that fulfilled every purpose including both business and pleasure.

Beer and smoke in hand, Ryder sat slouched in a recliner on the far side of the room just watching with complete bewilderment and lust as one of the newer girls into Orkney Landon moved her toned body up and down the pole Drake had put in for the boys a few weeks back. Cliché but what hot blooded male wouldn't want to use this as a way of relaxing?

The Jack's didn't seek the girls out, they knew where and when to come; one call and they'd be there in a flash – even faster if Drake was the one putting in the request. But unlike his boys, who'd fuck anything and everything, Drake was now the toughest catch on the estate and every girl that walked through the warehouse door would try their luck…but what they didn't know was that Drake was one hundred and ten percent satisfied from someone else – compared to that someone, the other girls were shit out of luck…

Gunner and Cruz were at the pool table, their game being watched by their chosen chicks for the afternoon and night; Drake stood in the kitchen – his back leant against the counter just watching as he took casual drags on the cigarette he had perched between his index and middle fingers.

"There he is…" Kemp's deep and gravelly voice came from the side "Somebody's asking for ya dude…"

Cocking his eyebrow up Drake looked at Kemp and then at the girl who appeared at his side, Angelia – She had to be the shyest of the girls but she played on Drake's soft side every time. Standing at 5"6, she wasn't like the others; she was curved and rather than being dressed just like your average street walker – she did make an effort and everyone including Drake could see that.

"Ya alright sweetheart?" Drake asked; his blue eyes glancing down at her "Need something?"

Blushing almost instantly the girl smiled coyly "Erm Kemp said ya wanted me…"

"Did he now?" Drake asked; lifting his questioning eyes to meet Kemp's who just smirked at him.

"Course I fucking did, ya look after us all the fucking time D…time for us to repay the fucking favour…"

Drake nodded, appreciative of the gesture but not necessarily wanting to fuck anyone but Riley; especially now after confessing that he did in fact fucking love her.

"Is it me or does the prick look like he's about to turn the poor chick down?" Jaz suddenly interjected appearing at his leader's side; glancing round Drake looked at him: Jaz-ee-D, Brought in by Ryder's request – He stood at 6"2, spiked black hair with a blue tint added to it; more toned than anything – one of the best salesmen Drake had ever come across in his life when it came to selling drugs and guns…a true asset to the gang.

"D ya feeling all right? Ya never used to turn our gifts down?" Kemp teased.

Drake sneered "Last I checked, no never left my fucking mouth so why don't ya pipe the fuck down" They were right before Riley, Drake was a completely different man and used to be the easiest catch in Orkney; he'd be lying if he assumed they hadn't noticed the change over the last months. Knowing he had to hold his reputation and to keep the façade, Drake smirked; lifting his arm he wrapped it around Angelia's shoulders, pulling her closer into him and together they casually walked across the floor towards his office – Drake suppressing the smirk as his boys chanted after him.

Pushing open the door, Angelia walked in first; caught off guard when her small frame was picked up off the ground and positioned quickly on the surface of Drake's desk. "Drake…" She gasped. Suddenly he was in front of her and pushing up the skirt she wore whilst stroking his hands up the inside of her thighs – pushing her legs further apart. Craving the feeling of his lips against hers, Angelia attempted to reach up and grab the back of his head but he dodged her and shook his head firmly. He was going to fuck her yes but the adoration and passion he kept inside of him would stay there; he would keep that for the girl he was actually in love with.

Working quick Angelia wasn't so fucking shy once she'd worked the zipper on his jeans and pulled both them and his boxers down, she'd heard about Drake and the way he worked girls; excitement didn't even begin to cover what she was feeling as he pushed her forcefully back onto the desk – suddenly driving hard inside of her…

* * *

><p>Standing still, his broad shoulders squared; his facial expression hard and emotionless. Billy focused on nothing and everything at the same time as he watched the road leading into the parking lot. Standing either side of him, Bodie and Heco were silent as they waited just outside the apartment block. They'd previously been enjoying a drink at the Four Roses – celebrating a good fucking week when Joe's panicked voice came over the line, admitting to Billy he'd fucked up and that Riley was hurt; that she was pale and bleeding out.<p>

The kid however had done the right thing in calling Billy first, hospitals were never ever considered in situations like these unless the gang really had no other choice. With hospitals came questions, with questions came suspicion; with suspicion came the cops…the only force more powerful than the Darley's.

The longer they waited, the harder Billy grinded his jaw together; he refused to admit it out loud that he was worried but inside he could fucking feel it – like he always did when his younger siblings were hurt. Heco just as anxious shuffled backwards and forth on his heel, praying that Joe would put pedal to the fucking metal and hurry the fuck up; but keeping his emotions inward he remained silent at his friend's side. Hearing the familiar growl of his engine Billy, Bodie and Heco all looked up to see the Mustang screech into the lot; already walking forward Billy was at the passenger door and swinging it open before the car had even stopped…

Feeling the car come to an abrupt stop, Billy leant in; Joe wasn't lying. Riley was pale, holding onto her side as she'd curled herself up onto the seat; her head leaning heavily against the headrest. If he wasn't so worried about her he swore he'd be smirking at the fact she was instinctively stopping any blood from dripping on the interior – always keeping her older brother's feelings in mind. Letting an angered breathe hiss out of his nose he manoeuvred his arms underneath her, balancing her weight he lifted her from inside the car; turning without a word to Joe, Bodie or Heco he hurried back across the lot into the apartment block.

Having fallen asleep, movement was the thing that woke her and Riley opened her heavy eyelids to feel her head no longer leaning against the Mustang seat but a chest. Strong and warm. Her senses through the pain picked up on a mixed smell of leather, whiskey and tobacco – this in turn sending a calming wave of emotion through her…Billy. Tilting her head up she found her brother, his face determined; focused on getting them somewhere. Pulling her head round, she watched and felt as he used the base of his boot to open the front door to their apartment; Diablo instantly hurrying up – barking and understanding that his master was hurt.

Parking the car and locking it Joe, Bodie and Heco were following closely behind. Each of them concerned for the younger Darley sister, each one anxious to know if she was going to be okay…being last in Heco swiftly closed the apartment door and hurried into the lounge where everyone had gathered.

Leaning, Billy laid her on the sofa; hearing her curse and whimper his eyes suddenly shifted to find her teary filled ones looking apologetically up at him "Billy, I'm sorry…"

Furrowing his brows, Billy passed her a questioning look as he briefly hovered above her "Fuck for? Did ya fucking stick yaself?" He asked rhetorically.

Shaking her head, Riley kept her eyes focused on her brother; she could feel the pain continuing to rip through and it was taking everything not to break and scream the fucking apartment down "Then ya got nothing to fucking apologise for…" Billy's gruff voice replied "Bodie bathroom cabinet, Heco whiskey; Joe towels…" He simply ordered; quickly pulling his leather jacket from his frame.

Instantly splitting Joe, Bodie and Heco all separated off to obey leaving Billy and Riley in the lounge; leaning he knelt down in front of her next to the side of the sofa. He'd fixed her up more times than he could fucking count but this had to be one of the worse times; Bones thankfully had never fucking hurt her like this.

Breathing out a deep breath, Riley's eyes found the ceiling; her side bleeding; burning with every exhale although she tried to keep her movements to a minimum. She could feel it – there was no ignoring it, blood smoothly trickling down her skin underneath her already soaked through top. Moaning at the annoying discomfort her eyes found Billy as he carefully pushed her top up and over her stomach "Shit" She cursed through gritted teeth "Billy this fucking kills…"

Nodding Billy's eyes found the wound, it was deep; blood still emerging but it was clean – not jagged, not a true fucking kill shot. Billy had to thank the prick for at least that.

"Here ya go Chica…" Heco's voice suddenly appeared at the back of the sofa – bottle in hand. His eyes looking worriedly down at her, in that moment he could no longer hide his concern; luckily enough Billy was obviously too preoccupied to even notice. They knew the drill, whiskey or any kind of alcohol was needed when one of them got hurt. Miracle cure for numbing the pain, attempting to lean up Riley felt Billy's hands support her as she took a rather large but refreshing swig.

"Here ya go dawg…" Bodie interjected; standing at Billy's side with their home made first aid kit. Notorious for fighting and accumulating the injuries on a daily basis, the Darley's were definitely stocked up on supplies.

Carefully Riley was leant back down against the sofa hearing Joe's worried voice "She gonna be okay?" Was all he asked; his footsteps hurrying into the lounge – towels untidily held under his arm.

Billy refused to believe anything else "She's gonna be fine Joe…" He simply replied, grabbing one of the towels his younger brother held out to him.

Not wasting any time, Billy used the towel to wipe the blood that had dried and was still leaking from the wound; being far from the gentlest person in the world but always trying to be in situations like these Billy was cautious in his movements when tending to her. Clutching her eyes shut, the occasional tear still managing to break through; Riley was quiet, fists clenched at her side as she desperately tried to take being patched up.

Needing to sterilise the wound, Riley almost shot up if it wasn't for Heco appearing out of nowhere to grab her and hold her down as Billy poured alcohol into the open cut "Fuck!" Her words echoing.

"Hey, hey c'mon Rye…" Joe cooed; his hand grabbing hold of hers as she tried to rip away from Heco. Wanting to strike out at the fire burning inside of her, Heco was the closest; but Joe being Joe knew his sister too well.

Knowing the ropes, in the moment of Billy dropping the blood covered towel to the ground; Bodie was there holding out a needle – material already stitched through and ready…time was of fucking essence now; Riley could only be kept down for so long.

Grabbing the needle, Billy's free strong and large muscular hand pressed down on her stomach; holding her in place – he needed her to stay still for this next part "Rye ya gotta stay fucking still…"

Groaning Riley's body slowly started calming; relaxing back against the material she felt the quick prick of the needle and held her eyes closed; gripping the material of the sofa she clenched her jaw letting her brother help her – willing this moment to just be fucking over with…

Keeping his eyes focused on stitching, Billy could no longer curb the Darley curiosity "So ya gonna tell me what fucking happened?" His voice was suddenly angry; firm.

Knowing the question was meant for him, Joe turned to the side and looked at his brother who's gaze was still on Riley "We, uh, ran out of gas…stopped at a gas station two estates out. I waited outside whilst Rye went and paid…she was starting to take her sweet fucking time so I went and looked for her…Cashier was less than fucking helpful, fucking prick…that was until I roughed him up…"

Standing at the side Bodie smirked "Watch ya fucking go Joe…" He interjected smugly; proudly.

"Then what?" Billy pushed; his hard eyes shifting in Joe's direction.

About to respond, he was interrupted by Heco now cutting in "Eh boys she's out for the fucking count…"

Pulling their heads round they all looked down at her, Heco was right she'd passed out from not only what they assumed was exhaustion but from the amount of fucking pain she'd been dealing with; now Billy could finishing stitching without her body twitching and dodging away every so often "Joe?"

Nodding Joe no longer needed to hold onto her clenched fist, standing he straightened himself up; grabbing a cigarette from the pack in his front jean pocket "Went out back, found the motherfucker trying to stick her…" Briefly looking down at her Joe smirked "But Rye being Rye fucking fought…"

"Tell us ya killed the fucking prick?" Heco growled.

Using his lighter, Joe lit the tip and inhaled deeply; feeling the effects he let the calming reaction flow through him. Exhaling he breathed out a lungful of smoke, cocking his eyebrow up at Heco's question "Nah H, I let him fucking walk…fuck ya think?"

"That's my boy…" Bodie piped up; happy the son of a bitch got what was coming.

Joe nodded "He wasn't walking away for shit, especially after what the prick did last week to her…"

Suddenly the switch inside Billy's mind flicked and his head shot round and up in the direction of his younger brother "What?"

"Yeah, funny that; Rye said the prick was the one that jumped her last week…"

Finishing stitching Billy was silent as Bodie and Heco continued to praise Joe for finally finding the son of a bitch but something inside Billy wasn't sitting right. He remembered that night, remembered Riley saying how she was jumped from behind…how all of a sudden had she determined who the guilty party was and why the fuck were they two states outside of Stokely?

"Ya said he fucking worked at the station?" Billy enquired whilst standing; he was going to get to the fucking bottom of this.

Joe nodded "Looked like it, name tag and everything…"

Straightening up Billy nodded, still deadly silent on the subject all of a sudden; he had questions and would be getting fucking answers – there was no use in kicking off now, he'd have to wait; bide his time – for now he was just happy she was at least safe and away from harm.

"Did ya stick him dawg? Make him fucking suffer?" Bodie asked.

Joe shook his head "That'd be too fucking fast; nah booted the pricks head into the fucking ground…"

Smirking Billy turned and nodded at Joe who knew exactly what that action meant, it told him he was proud; proud of the man Joe was becoming. A man that would soon be earning his place in the Darley gang.

"Ya want us to do anything else?" Heco asked moving round to where Billy, Joe and Bodie stood.

Slipping away from the circle, Joe quickly disappeared down the hall. Nodding, Billy to grabbed a smoke from the pack in his back jean pocket; if there was one thing he needed – it was a fucking fix.

"Joe may have killed that prick but I want that cashier dealt with, he's seen Joey's fucking face!" Billy barked, now worried about the little shit giving up his brother to the cops – they were probably already there, investigating and questioning but even the Darley's had a way of convincing even the weakest "Bodie, get Baggy and clean this shit up; no one will ever know what fucking happened today, got it? Heco…Head back to the Four Roses; tell the boys what happened…" Billy paused watching Joe re-appear, the blanket from Riley's bed draped over his arm "Joe ya can go to if ya want…"

Hearing the tail end of the conversation Joe shook his head "Thanks but I'm staying here, wanna make sure she's okay ya know?" Standing just to the side of the sofa, he covered her.

Nodding Billy turned his attention back to Bodie and Heco who were already moving for the door – his facial expression stern "I want the boys at the office early; we got shit to do…"

"Sure thing dawg" Bodie nodded, grabbing the handle and turning it; he opened the door "Keep us updated with how's she's doing…"

Watching Billy nod, Bodie and Heco slipped out; leaving the Darley brothers to tend to their sister alone…

…Night was drifting on and still Riley was gone to the fucking world. Billy relaxed in his leather recliner whilst Joe stayed close at the end of the sofa; allowing her feet to rest on his lap. Silently they refused to move, neither one wanting to leave her as they watched pointless TV with the occasional joke thrown in occasionally…

Fuck what anyone else said. People's assumptions proved mostly to be bullshit every time. They were Darley's; they protected one another– never to leave each other vulnerable. To the outside world they were merciless, soulless and corrupt but as a family their bond was strong, their bond was unbreakable.

* * *

><p>Exhaling, Drake breathed out a lungful of smoke; his back leant against the warehouse wall. Looking out across the docks, he felt the cooling wind striking against him. Leaving his boys to unwind, he'd stepped outside for some air and more importantly to respond to Riley when she'd text. Except after being outside for twenty minutes and once again glancing down at the cell he held in his free hand, he still had nothing…It wasn't like her, for the last six months they'd tuned into each other's schedules; they knew when to communicate but at this point when he should be getting something – Drake was getting nothing but silence.<p>

Feeling the frustration slowly burn to the core, Drake knew he could do jack squat; he would remain in the fucking dark until he heard from her – it's not like he could just casually fucking call. Huffing he could feel the anxiousness filling him, he tried to keep the worry and concern for her inwards but it wasn't working…

Was she okay? Was she hurt? Did she need him? Despising the truce even more, Drake knew something needed to change; he couldn't keep fucking doing this. He was going to protect Riley from the other side of the line one way or another…Even if they meant taking the throne from Billy Darley himself…

* * *

><p>Hackley Estate was silent, eerily quiet for what was usually happening on a Thursday night. Being one of the smaller and more secluded areas of Boston – Hackley wasn't an enjoyable place to be. Far from it. Locals who had the unfortunate luck of living there regularly said they assumed Hell would be nicer…<p>

With the crime rate sky rocketing and the number of cops decreasing; Hackley was slowly but surely becoming one of the rougher sides of the underworld.

To enter the estate you had one road, one way in; one way out. On that road, sat an underpass that had been blacked out by demand; above that underpass sat a rundown apartment – just like any of the other homes in Hackley, this one was no different – old, worn, horrifying except this one was guarded. Standing in the darkness underneath the pass, several men armed to the teeth with guns, knives and bats resided all day and night long…

The street was quiet. That was until a wrathful roar of a voice echoed out from the apartment and into the atmosphere "Fuck! Ya wanna fucking tell me again cause I swear I'm not fucking hearing ya right?"

Inside the apartment wasn't much better than the outside, clearly reflecting the personality of the resident it homed. Standing at 6ft2, muscles bulging from every single part of his frame; Tyse – leader of B Street stood, hands pressed down on the surface of his desk as he leant across it; his hard and chilling brown eyes staring ferociously at his second Cage who stood on the opposite side. For a forty five year old, he worked fucking hard to keep his youth but it was starting to show that the life unfortunately was starting to wear on him…not that that little setback would fucking slow him down…

Cage, seventeen years younger than Tyse had worked his way up since joining at sixteen. Hard as cross nails being brought up in such an environment, the life was definitely visible in his appearance. Supporting the gang to the end, he wore nothing but the colours they sported; gold chains hanging from his neck and wrists…Standing at 6ft, Cage was all muscle – a fighting machine. Just what Tyse had trained him to be; his own personal pit-bull – summoned to do whatever, whenever.

Shifting in the spot he stood, Cage took a cautious but subtle step back knowing what kind of hardware Tyse kept in his top four drawers "Cook house on forty three got raided…blown to fucking nothing. Baz and Lo were inside…Jonsey believes it was the fucking Jacks but he's not sure…"

Huffing Tyse growled, had to be the Jack's; he'd delayed Cain's shipment out of pure fucking spite and knew retaliation was the only thing in that man's fucking nature…

"Shit Ty, The Jack's, Darley's…even the fucking Hall. Their ripping us the fuck apart. They keep this up and we'll be run into the fucking ground…we need to do something and fucking fast…"

Sneering Tyse could feel the anger consuming him, they had no truces with other gangs; they didn't believe them. Anarchy was all B Street knew; they didn't give a fuck about anyone else expect themselves. To hell with the other fucking gangs, they'd wipe them all out if they could…

Feeling his lips rise, Cage watched an evil smirk appear on the older man's features; the wheels in his mind clearly now turning in the right fucking way. A way that would prove most beneficial to them. Snorting Tyse narrowed his gaze and nodded "And we will. It's time we step up and show we're not a fucking force to be messed with. It's time we pay Stokely, Orkney a visit. It's time B Street moved to the fucking top and for the other gangs to step to the fucking side!"

Cage smirked, just what he wanted to hear; this was what he'd been waiting for. He could just imagine the possibilities now if they were to control what the Darley's and Jack's currently did…they'd be unstoppable.

"Get the boys; we got shit to do…"

* * *

><p>=) Soooo…I hope you all enjoyed, I do apologise if the odd mistake was in there :$ - I have some very interesting stuff coming up so stay tuned ;) Thank you for taking the time to read – I always appreciate that, I'd love to know what my faithfuls and anonymous readers think so please review.<p>

You guys are awesome and I have to thank everyone for their continuing support! You guys know who you are ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey guys, so look…I'm actually on uploading time for once! =) Who's up for some Darley time? ;)

**Chapter 13**

Their laughter and constant teasing echoed across the street as both Baggy and Spink leant against a metal fence watching Dosser trying to pull one of the newer local girls; they now understood why Riley had cracked him one in the face moments after meeting him – far from subtle they couldn't help but chuckle at his constant one liners and cheesy bad boy persona…he thought he was the dog's bollocks but from the way the girl was edging further and further away was just too fucking funny for Baggy and Spink to ignore.

Late afternoon, they'd been on the street since morning selling the shit Heco and Jamie had cooked the night before – almost out they were looking forward to letting loose at the Four Roses that night.

"So ya gonna finally man up and see to Kaci tonight dude?" Spink asked teasingly.

Blowing a lungful of smoke out after inhaling on the cigarette perched between his lips, Baggy smirked "Shut the fuck up man, if I see the chick then what-fucking-ever happens, happens…"

Spink sneered "Bullshit. Ya hot for that girl, ya just too fucking proud ta admit it…that or ya fucking bricking it. I heard Kaci's a fucking wild one…"

Baggy turned and glared at Spink, right eyebrow cocked up "Ya fucking pushing it…I'm not bricking nothing and I'm pretty sure I can handle fucking Kaci…I am the bagster remember?" Cockily he smirked, never letting the gang forget; he'd been lucky enough once to get with the hottest street girl in Stokely who on that night he'd never fucking forget gave him his prized nickname that all the other girls now knew him as…

Nodding Spink chuckled "I'm just looking out for ya dude…nothing but concern over here. Don't want ya dick drying up like Dosser's over there…"

"Never gonna fucking happen, unlike Dosser; I know how to rock a woman's fucking world…"

"Shit…" They suddenly heard Dosser grumble as he approached them "I don't fucking know what happened…she just like totally fucking flicked me off…Can a fucking street girl do that?"

Not being able to hold it inside both Spink and Baggy burst into hysterics as Dosser just looked at them; completely unaware of the fucking joke…completely unaware he was the fucking joke.

Hearing the deep growl of an engine approaching, they fell quiet; their gazes landing on a dark blue 1977 Buick Electra – knowing exactly who it was from the colouring their adrenalines were suddenly pumping as their hands instinctively reached for the pieces they had tucked into the waist bands of their jeans…B Street…

"Shit…" Baggy breathed out watching the car pull up just down the road from them "Dos text Bill and be fucking snappy bout it…" He ordered; his eyes never leaving the Buick as the doors simultaneously opened.

Anger clearly visible on their features Baggy, Spink and Dosser watched three men step out; each one holding a piece close to them – oh they had some fucking stones just driving into Stokely like this.

"Well, Well if ain't Stokely pussy one, two…" One of the men instantly started saying as they slowly and cautiously approached; pausing as his gaze landed on Dosser "I don't know ya but ya look like a fucking pussy"

"That right? How bout I fucking show ya?" Dosser snapped; stepping forward but was grabbed by Spink.

Baggy growled deep in his chest, his eyes glaring at the three pricks that had stopped at a distance in front "Fuck ya want Brett? Stopped sucking on Cage's dick finally and want summit different?"

Clenching his jaw, Brett snorted; brushing the comment completely off on the surface "Yeah was thinking maybe bout paying ya sister a visit…heard she's an alright fuck for a Stokely bitch…"

White knuckling the grip of his .45 Baggy could so easily just pop the cocky son of a bitch right there but his dreams were short lived hearing his voice continue to drone on… "Ya boys ain't that fucking bright, why else would we be in fucking Stokely; we wanna fucking see Darley…and until we do ya ain't selling shit else…"

Spink couldn't help but let a snide snigger escape him "Ya fucking serious? How the fuck ya gonna stop us?" He enquired pulling back the safety on his piece.

"Dex…" Brett simply said, within seconds one of the guys standing just behind – Dex; stepped forward and without hesitating shot a round into Dossers leg sending him almost instantly to the ground with a thud. Hearing the shot and reacting instinctively Baggy and Spink had their arms raised, safety's off and guns pointed…

"That's how…keep it up boys, we'll just keeping popping metal into ya fucking friend here…" Smirking Brett, Dex and the third guy all just looked down at Dosser – watching as he cursed and groaned.

"Motherfucker, ya gonna get what's coming to ya Brett…just wait and see…" Baggy growled.

"Doubt it. Now one of ya's gonna tell me where fucking Darley is or I'm gonna start painting the street red…" Brett glanced between Baggy and Spink who were keeping deadly silent but kept their guns raised. Fuck no would they ever give up Billy and fuck yes would they be going out in a fight "Alright…who's Col shooting first?"

* * *

><p>Slamming the safe door shut and locking it, Billy grabbed the duffel he'd previously grabbed and dropped it on the surface of the old wooden work desk he had in his 'office'. If you could call it that…a room in the hospital that was relatively still intact and just right for Billy to do what he needed to in… Today was payday and Billy was psyching himself up to visit the prick he'd be paying…Bones. Fearless enough to face any enemy Billy was still confused that when it came to seeing the fat disgusting lump – his bravery would instantly start failing…<p>

"Yo dawg…" Bodie's voice suddenly appeared; bringing him right back to reality.

Nodding Billy acknowledged him whilst making sure he was about to deliver the right fucking amount. Any mistakes and Billy knew the old motherfucker would tear him a huge fucking new one.

Leaning against the doorframe, Bodie casually crossed his arms at his chest "How's Riley doing? She going crazy yet?"

Smirking Billy could just imagine how his younger sister was feeling. Exactly how he would be if he'd been kept cooped up for the last week; being ordered to stay inside…He had her best interests at heart but there was no denying it, Riley was pissed and her irritation was continuing to grow the longer she was a prisoner inside her own home "I'd fucking say so, this is Rye we're talking bout…but she's doing good, she don't know it yet but me and Joe agreed she could come out to the Four Roses tonight…"

Bodie smirked "Best news the girl's gonna fucking get in a while"

Billy just nodded keeping his attention on the bag as he continued to count.

"So Joe? He did real good, killing that prick the way he did…" Bodie continued; subtly hinting at the ongoing conversation him and Billy were having about Joe being initiated but it was still clear, just like it had been the past week that whenever the event was mentioned Billy would block the subject out – be silent.

"Joe did better than good." Billy replied matter of factly "Prick got what he fucking deserved."

And there it was again, the silence. The wall surrounding the elder Darley. The subtle as a gun hint he didn't want to talk anymore about the fucking subject. Pushing it was like poking a bear; sooner or later the bear would snap and take your head clean off…but Bodie being Bodie wasn't one to quit after one attempt. They wasn't soft, far fucking from it but they were close; always had been since the first year of school – almost blood and Bodie wasn't an idiot, he knew when something was up with his closest friend "So ya gonna cut the shit and tell me what's going through that skull of yours?"

Zipping the duffel, Billy straightened up; his hard eyes now glaring over at him "Last I checked I don't need to tell shit to no-one, so check that fucking tongue of yours the next time ya even think bout fucking talking to me like that again…" Billy's face hardening by the second watched Bodie just nod, obviously a little taken aback by the meaningless threat because let's face it; as much as he might want to sometimes Billy wasn't ever going to pop a round into his second "Ya wanna tell me why ya've become a nosy prick all of a sudden?"

Bodie couldn't help but smirk arrogantly at the question "I've always been a nosy prick dawg… I'm just that slick no one fucking notices…"

That forced Billy's lip to slightly curve upwards but Billy was right he didn't talk to anyone; he didn't feel the need to. His shit was his own and he had no intention of burdening anyone else with it. If people couldn't handle their own shit solo Billy had to immediately question their strength; had to question why the fuck they were part of this life if that couldn't hack it.

"This bout Riley right? What happened to her?" Bodie asked bravely; stepping further into the room.

"Ain't bout shit, fucking drop it…" Billy warned. Anyone else would be on the floor by now and Billy could feel his frustration quickly rising; it had been a week since Riley'd been stuck but still he couldn't let it go…too many questions were circling his curious and suspicious mind…

"Dawg, c'mon, don't cut ma fucking tongue out for this but we all love Rye, she's part of the fucking family…what happened has fucked us all up…"

Billy breathed out a frustrated breathe through his nose, his eyes just glaring harshly at Bodie who still had nothing but a concerned look on his features; it was becoming clear he wasn't about to let this fucking go…

Growling Billy just huffed at his friend's persistence; walking round to the front of the desk he leant his back casually against it "It's just…" Rubbing his hand over his bald head - he glanced up at Bodie who was now passing him a querying look, probably more surprised that he was actually about to confide in him "Fuck was Riley doing that far out?" Billy asked; his hard eyes suddenly flashing the anger and frustration he still felt.

Bodie furrowed his brows "Ya fucking serious? She's a young girl Bill, she's gonna sneak out, she's gonna go places she wouldn't usually… she's gonna run into shit we gotta get her out of sometimes…"

Feeling the frustration remain, Billy nodded; thinking about it logically and from that point of view – in some weird and structural way Bodie's words made sense "Suppose ya do make a fucking point…" Riley would never realise how lucky she was in that moment by how much Bodie had just curbed Billy's curiosity…a curiosity that if it had grown would surely have found out the secret she was hiding one way or another…

Bodie chuckled "No doubt bout it, I'm always fucking right…"

Billy sneered "Yeah alright, ya sure ya gonna be alright getting your head out the fucking door? I gotta deliver this shit to Bones and I don't need ya oversized fucking ego slowing me down…"

Laughing they were interrupted by the sound of Billy's cell going off. Reaching inside his jacket pocket, Billy pulled it out; flipping it open to read the cryptic text from Dosser – suddenly his eyes were dark and now Bones was the last fucking thing on his mind…he would have to wait. "Fuck!" He cursed, snapping his phone shut he growled; anger rushing through his veins as he grabbed the duffel and marched for the door "C'mon we gotta fucking go…" His determined strides that large and quick, even Bodie was having trouble keeping up.

"The fuck dawg?" He had to ask.

"B Streets on my fucking turf that's what. We're gonna go fucking get em off…"

* * *

><p>"This is fucking bullshit!" Riley exclaimed; resting her head back against the material of the leather sofa "I hate being cooped up as it is but it's a been a fucking week, how much fucking longer?" She continued to rant and Heco as secretly devoted as he was continued to listen to her. Knowing how much of a flight risk his younger sister was Billy had one of the boys watching over her day and night when he wasn't around…<p>

Smirking Heco watched her, her eyes now closed in frustration; she wore grey sweatpants and a tight tank but still even the lazy girl look made her sexy and his desire was now coming to the point of overpowering. "It's for the best Chica, ya know Billy's only looking out for ya; we all are"

Opening her eyes she pouted; her eyes teasingly fluttering at him "Well if ya all love me so much, then let me the fuck out; I'm dying for some fresh fucking air…"

Clenching his jaw Heco just smiled "Ya know I can't baby girl, I happen to like ma life and if I let ya out; Billy will swiftly end me…ya don't want that on ya conscience do ya?"

Riley smirked "I guess not, ya are pretty fun to have around…"

Heco raised his eyebrow "Pretty fun, thanks Rye…" He teased; pretending to be pissed.

Riley giggled watching him turn away slightly "No…" She started, shifting closer to him she grabbed his firm muscular arm; forcing him to look back at her "Ya know I didn't fucking mean it like that…"

Heco smirked "I know but watching ya be all caring is just too fucking good Rye…"

Watching him laugh, Riley smiled swatting his arm "Fuck you H…fine ya won't let me out I'm gonna go take a shower, ya good out here for a while? I'm sure Diablo will keep ya company if ya asked…"

Heco pulled his eyebrows together "Think I'm good Chica" At least he told himself he was, watching her pull herself up off the sofa and head in the direction of the bathroom – Heco huffed. At this point in time he hated his fucking mind and the way it worked, all he wanted was Riley; all he could see was Riley and imagining her perfect frame pushed up against the shower wall was instantly causing friction at the front of his jeans…Hearing a noise at his side, Heco snapped out of his trance to see Diablo at his feet; just staring up at him. Huffing he fell back against the sofa and groaned "Puta Idiota"

…Standing in the shower, Riley let the hot soapy water spray over her; running her hands over her soft skin she paused at her side. Glancing down her eyes found the wound, it had a way to go but it was healing well; Billy after doing it so fucking much was a pro at stitching – this itself shaving a couple of weeks off of the process. But she wasn't lying, being stuck inside she was going crazy; she needed to get out and see the world. She needed to get out to go and see Drake, being with him whenever she could; she was definitely feeling it not being able to see him for the past week. They'd text everyday but Riley was craving more, she didn't realise how much her feelings had grown for him; how much she fucking missed him. How much she fucking loved him…

Drake…becoming lost in her own thoughts of him she found her hand instinctively finding its way in between her now spread legs; her need for him was strong and being without was hurting her. Pressing her back against the shower wall, she happily let the room fill with steam as she stroked herself; closing her eyes her mind flipped back to the last time her and Drake were together…

_Resting up against the headboard, Riley watched lustfully as Drake slowly climbed her body; starting at her feet he trailed wet hot kisses up her leg to the inside of her thigh – pushing her legs farther apart, his lips stayed on her skin as the tip of his finger found her hot silky smooth and wet opening; teasing her he pushed her folds apart.._

Riley let out a hushed moan as her own finger slipped inside of her, god she craved him; to feel what only he could do to her – only he could turn her out the way he did. Focusing her mind on nothing but him, the intensity of her own strokes increased the more excitable she became…

_Slipping the whole length of his finger inside, Drake wasted no time in turning his palm up; instantly hitting that spot he knew would buckle her…crying out Riley felt his lips suddenly attack her bulging clit; sucking and nibbling whilst stroking her hard. Bucking her hips she fisted the sheet at her side, moaning at the overpowering feeling that was building inside but his strong hand held her in place – she weren't going anywhere. She was going to take what Drake was giving to her, slipping a second digit inside he listened to her whine; desperately trying to hold _herself_ back from falling into one explosive orgasm…_

"Fuck…" Riley moaned, her free hand now making use of itself. Picking up the pace, she used her index finger on her free hand to rub her clit in circular movements. Feeling that sensation building, she could feel her legs threatening to give but she remained strong; she needed this…more than fucking anything right now "Drake…" She whispered, putting all of her weight against the wall as she pushed harder…

"_Drake…I'm…" She breathed out, desperate to be free but he was holding her down; only building what was to come – pushing harder and flicking her bud roughly with his tongue. Drake growled in pure fucking pleasure; he loved watching what he could do to her and her scent was clearly reflecting that…_

"_Cum sweetheart, let it all fucking go…Cum for me…" His low gravelly voice demanded. Growing faster and faster in his movements, Drake felt her all over him as her cries of pleasure echoed across the bedroom; her hips bucking wildly as she neared the peak of cumming but Drake did something she never expected…he momentarily stopped but only for a second. Instead in that time he'd crawled up, found her wetness and plunged his whole length inside bringing her right fucking back…whining and moaning at the stretch Riley gripped onto him so tight as she came hard around him…the man was a fucking god…_

Trying to keep her noise to a minimum, Riley moaned through gritted teeth as she came and hard; breathless and tired she kept her momentum – working herself through it "Oh fuck…" She cried at the peak, feeling all that had been building be released; even being just in her mind Drake could make her head fucking spin…Riley couldn't wait until she was back in those muscular arms of his…him making all of the dreams she'd been having back into reality…because with Drake anything was fucking possible.

…Hearing a key be inserted into the lock, Heco's attention was instantly at the door as he watched Joe emerge.

"Alright dude" Heco greeted standing from the sofa out of politeness and respect.

Joe smirked, using his foot he closed the door behind him "Alright, how's she been? Been doing ya head in?"

About to lose his mind to the gutter again, Heco was brought instantly back by Joe's firmer voice "And no H I don't mean in the fucking way ya been fantasising about…"

Coughing subtly to shift the conversation away from that awkward topic, Heco just nodded; flicking the comment straight off like it meant nothing "She's been alright, jumped in the shower a while back…think she's out and in her room now…"

Joe furrowed his brows "Ya think?"

"What? Contrary to what ya think Joey I know where my ass would end up if I tried anything…" Heco replied hearing the scepticism and doubt in the younger Darley's tone.

"True but I was more thinking ya should definitely know where she's at…think just isn't fucking going to cut it with Rye…" Turning he hurried in the direction of her room, Heco quick on his tail knowing exactly now what he meant from his previous question…if Rye wanted out, she'd find one weakness and be out.

"Rye!" Joe shouted, his fist balled and banging on her bedroom door. No answer…Fuck.

"Shit man I'm sorry…" Heco was bricking it, she couldn't have made a run for it on his watch – he'd be dead.

Joe's angered eyes briefly flashed at him before turning his attention back to the door "Rye!"

Seconds later the door swung open and Riley emerged, wearing nothing but a white and barely covering anything towel "The fuck Joe, I fell asleep!" She shouted; angered at his distrust.

Instantly calming Joe suddenly remembered that Heco was still at his side, snapping his head round he caught the lust filled look covering his face; clenching his jaw he shoved Heco in the opposite direction away from her door - passing him one hell of a warning glance "Go wait in the fucking lounge…" He barked; Billy suddenly being reflected in those scarily hard Darley eyes of his.

"Nice to know ya fucking trust me…" Riley snapped, holding the towel to her; her eyes glaring up at him.

Huffing, Joe passed her an apologetic look "I'm sorry alright, we're all on fucking high alert right now…"

Riley nodded "I'm aware, hence me not fucking trying anything…Ya think I like being fucking cooped up?"

Joe nodded, a smirk playing on his features "I got something that might make ya forgive me…"

Lifting her eyebrow, Riley smirked angrily "What's that then? Cause I'm really pissed at ya?"

"How would ya feel bout coming to the Four Roses tonight?"

Instantly a glimmer of happiness and hope appeared in those blue eyes of hers "Really? Ya fucking with me?"

Shaking his head Joe chuckled "Nah Rye, Billy said ya could…" Seeing that smile, Joe just smirked "So ya forgive me for being a prick?"

Riley giggled "Was never fucking angry in the first place…" Seeing a shocked expression appear on Joe's face, Riley just laughed before sticking her tongue out him "That's what ya get for fucking shouting at me" Slamming the door in his face Joe could hear her giggling to herself, growling he turned and headed for the lounge…

"Sisters!" He exclaimed loud enough for her to hear "I could just…" He said whilst doing the strangulation motion with his hands – not that he ever would but Riley sometimes, could be the biggest pain in the ass…

* * *

><p>Brett glanced between Baggy and Spink who were keeping deadly silent but kept their guns raised. Fuck no would they ever give up Billy and fuck yes would they be going out in a fight "Alright…who's Col shooting first?"<p>

Spink smirked "Take ya best fucking shot but we ain't saying shit…"

Huffing Brett was clearly disappointed at their resistance but really what else did he expect? These boys were part of the Darley gang? Billy didn't just employ any old help…he needed soldiers "Very well, Col?"

In the moment of Col stepping forward, gun locked and loaded; ready to go in Baggy's direction a familiar sound echoed across the street – a sound that sent a wave of relief through the Darley gang.

Turning their heads Brett, Dex and Col watched as the notorious black and red painted Mustang appeared out of nowhere; screeching to an instant stop just next to where they were standing. You would assume Billy would know every back road; every rat run throughout the estate.

Shoving the door open, Billy's face was showing nothing but anger and hatred for the shit that stood stupidly bravely on his street as he and Bodie got out. Already working out what the prick's had done to Dosser and what was about to happen to Baggy, Billy didn't hesitate; grip tight on his 9mm Beretta 92FS; he shot two perfectly aimed rounds into both Dex and Col's skulls as he marched round the front of his car towards them…

Watching his back up just drop lifelessly to the ground, Brett remaining just as arrogant refused to notice how fucked he was; instead he just dropped his piece and smirked at the wrathful gang lord approaching.

"Billy fucking Darley…" He gestured "If I liked ya I'd say it was a fucking pleasure…"

Still going for him, Billy ignored his comment; instead swinging for him with a clenched iron fist – he cracked him square in the face with such force, the prick hit the floor so fucking fast "Ya prick's know better than to come anywhere near Stokely, let alone shooting my fucking boys…" His voice dripped with venom "So what the fuck ya doing on my fucking estate?"

Brett sneered, wiping the blood off of his face with the back of his hand "What ya fucking think? Came ta fucking talk to ya but ya dogs were less than fucking helpful…but while I am here, how's that sister of yours? Heard she got fucked – good and proper?"

Billy growled, grabbing the 12 gauge Mossberg shotgun from Bodie who stood at his side, he pumped it; putting the barrel straight into the arrogant motherfucker's face "I pull this fucking trigger and I blow that cocky fucking mouth of yours right off ya fucking face…ya fucking want that?" Billy threatened – his eyes piercing into the prick; not that he'd admit but he was now officially bricking it. Billy could send fear straight to the core of even the fucking toughest men "Now what the fuck do ya want? Other than a quick fucking burial?"

Nodding Brett knew he could only push his luck so much before Billy really did blow him away…Nodding he shifted himself so he could sit up – hands raised in submission "Alright…Tyse sent us, we want the Darley's to help us…to take the fucking Jack's down…"

Standing just behind, Baggy snorted whilst Spink was busy tending to Dosser who continued to bitch and moan as he tended to the gunshot wound on his leg. Billy's eyes relaxed slightly as he let a condescending snigger escape him "Ya fucking serious? Is he fucking serious?" Billy asked teasingly now looking between Bodie and Baggy who just shrugged – smirks appearing on their features at the pathetic excuse in front.

"Apparently so…looks like B Street's dick's finally flopped and they need the big fucking guns…" Baggy joked.

"Fuck you Bag…pretty sure our dick's bigger than yours any fucking day…" Brett snapped suddenly feeling the tip of Baggy's boot in the base of his spine "Motherfuck…" He cursed at the pain that shot through…

"I doubt it, especially if ya can't fucking handle Drake and his little league of fucking soldiers…" Billy interrupted before sneering "Ya know I saw this day coming a long fucking time ago…Tyse ain't what he used to be…"

Gritting his teeth, Brett growled "We all know how fucking much ya'd love to take down Drake, Prick's an arrogant motherfucker but a tough one at that. We can help ya"

Billy furrowed his brows, making sure the prick still stared down the barrel of his shotgun "Now I need fucking help all of a sudden? Thought that's what ya were asking me for? Help to wipe the Jack's out?"

Brett nodded "Yeah…so will ya?"

Billy smirked "It's definitely an intriguing thought…" Leading the prick on, Brett accidentally in that moment let Billy see the hope in his eyes; let him see a weakness. Big fucking mistake. Locked and ready to explode something, an evil smirk appeared on Billy's features as a rather petrified one formed on Brett's "But if anyone's taking out the fucking Jack's…it'll be me…" Pulling the trigger back, Billy popped a round into the centre of his skull; B Street blood, bone and brain spraying everywhere "Fuck B Street" Billy growled – wiping the prick's blood from his face.

"Ya good?" He casually asked Baggy as he straightened himself up…Baggy nodded, clearly a little rattled but Billy could understand the reasoning behind it "Good, get Dosser to the office; fix him up and get ya asses over to the Four Roses…I dunno bout you but I could use a fucking stiff one after this fucking shit…"

Hearing the rather vile innuendo behind his leader's words Bodie sneered not being able to keep his laughter inwards "Each to their own but I seriously wouldn't spread that shit round Dawg…"

Billy smirked, his rage at B Street instantly subsiding at his friend's light hearted comment "Shut the fuck up and get in the fucking car…I need a fucking drink…" Quickly coming to the realisation that this would have to wait until after he'd made a quick stop at the workshop 'Fuck' He thought to himself, he still yet had to deal with the fat motherfucker…His day couldn't get any fucking better…could it?

"Right there with ya Bill…" Spink suddenly interjected pulling Dosser to his feet – Baggy assisting.

"Well then, can we all just hurry the fuck up and get outta here then…fucking hell…" Billy joked; turning he casually headed back for the driver's side of his car. The Darley's worked with no-one. Especially B Street.

* * *

><p>SHIT is slowing heating up! =) More to come! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please review =)<p>

BIG LOVE to my faithfuls and my supporters, you know who you are AND you rock BIG TIME! X


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hey my awesome faithful and invisible readers =) I know ya there :P So… M Rated and filled – For taking my sweet time in updating, I've joined two chapters together to create a larger one! Just for you guys! Enjoy! Apologies for any small mistakes... sometimes i accidentally skip over them... :$

**Chapter 14**

Friday night's at the Four Roses were always crazy, Sammy and Lexi always run off their fucking feet but tonight was fucking ridiculous. That busy they had to call in extra help; that busy Riley found herself currently pouring hers and the boy's drinks. Completely rammed. The atmosphere was euphoric. Accompanied by the other half of the gang Heco and Jamie sat at the usual table, drinking and joking. Joe waited patiently by the pool table for Riley to return so he could continue kicking her ass whilst seriously eye fucking some girl who stood across the room from him with someone he assumed was her not so pleasurable boyfriend and Tommy, her current saviour was standing just to the side of the bar – waiting to take the tray she was loading up…

Pulling open the bar door Billy walked in, Bodie, Spink and Baggy trailing at a suitable and calculated distance behind. Seeing him approach, the locals already crammed together would force themselves apart so he could walk past without brushing up against them. He undeniably had power and he loved every fucking second of it. With the house lights on and music blaring from the speakers that were situated around the room, Billy's eyes scanned the bar – his eyes instantly hardening at what he was seeing…Approaching the bar, his voice was loud; reaching the same level as the music with ease "Am I fucking mistaken, my sister behind the fucking bar?"

Hearing him Sammy instantly had an apologetic expression on his face as he turned to see Billy passing him one hell of a questioning look "Sorry Bill, she insisted she didn't want to wait…"

Turning his attention to his younger sister he watched her load the almost completely filled tray, she must've heard him cause he could see the large fuck off smirk on her face "Riley Darley ya got ten fucking seconds to get ya scrawny ass on the right fucking side of the bar!"

Placing one final shot glass on the tray, Riley nodded at Tommy who quickly grabbed it from the surface before retreating to the table – glancing up she smiled. This quickly disappearing seeing her brother covered in blood, that got her moving; cursing she hurried round to where her brother was standing. Billy watched in amusement as Riley ripped open his leather jacket to inspect him, snorting he smirked down at her... "That better be someone else's fucking blood Billy!"

"Really Rye? As if it's gonna to be fucking mine…"

Riley smirked "Good, let's keep it that way! Ya boys keep him fucking safe ya hear me?" Her eyes darted to Bodie, Baggy and Spink who remained at his side – nodding at her order she just smiled "Just what I like to fucking hear…" She teased, motioning to the table with a tilt of her head "Go, Drinks on the table – enjoy…"

That's all they needed to hear because suddenly the boys were no longer at Billy's side but at the table in a flash joining Heco, Tommy and Jamie. Sneering at how easily Riley could control his boys, Billy smirked – a Darley leader in the fucking making "How ya doing?" He asked; turning they to casually walked in the direction of the table.

"Happy to be out the fucking apartment, thanks for that by the way…"

Billy nodded "Ya have any problems, ya hurt at all…ya fucking let me know"

Nodding Riley smiled "Sir, yes, sir…" She teased watching him pass her a questionable look.

"Fucking hell Rye!" Joe's voice suddenly shouted from across the pool table pulling her attention round to him "Congratulations I'm a hundred fucking years old – ya may actually have a shot at kicking my ass now!"

"Pipe the fuck down Joey; I had a fucking chance anyways…" Riley snapped back – smirking up at her older brother who just nodded; giving her permission to go and finish her game… he had gang business to attend to anyways and Joey was a perfect distraction to keep her occupied…to keep her away from the fucking table.

* * *

><p>Two or three hours had passed into the night, not one of the gang knew and not one of them cared. After filling in his boys about what had happened with B Street and Dosser; the gang were now letting loose – putting today's events swiftly into the past like nothing had ever fucking happened. Heco, Spink and a random girl literally attached to his hip were at the pool table watching Joe and Riley play their third game, it was intense; Riley had won twice and Joe was determined to beat her for the sake of his male fucking pride.<p>

Baggy had disappeared not long ago into the back room, cute little brunette in tow; Kaci – he'd finally given into temptation, no longer able to deny the beautiful girl of his affections…Tommy was at the unbelievably crammed bar, getting another round of drinks in for the gang – Sammy knowing who his top clientele were; had instantly stopped pouring one customer's drink's to fulfil the Darley's order. Billy Darley wasn't one to wait.

Billy and Bodie sat at the table, Bodie chilled and almost completely out of his face from one too many drinks was quiet; his attention fixed on the small dance space; watching two girl's just bump and grind against each other seductively– if there was anything to distract a hot blooded male, it would be that sight right there… Billy however was quite happily being tended to by one of the newer girl's in Stokely, she was something else; something he didn't see very often – a woman that was proud of the whole body she possessed and knew just how to work every fucking inch. Rachelle, dark hair, dark mysterious eyes…surprisingly tempting to the gang lord that was notoriously hard to please. Perched on his lap just like he'd demanded, she was leant into him; her lips moving slowly and seductively from the bottom of his ear all the way down his muscular and sexily inked neck – oh how she desired to see, to feel just how low that tattoo really travelled…Her hands were on his chest, supporting her but even through the material of his shirt; she could feel the structure that was Billy Darley. Solid, perfectly defined, unbreakable – a god among men.

She could hear him, feel his hot breathe on her neck the closer his face came to hers; making every single hair stand in excitement; he was enjoying her and this only enticed her more. One of his strong hands held her against him but the other no longer could contain the impulse Billy had, gripping her; his hand found her upper thigh – slipping subtly underneath the short satin dress she wore, this evoking a quiet but surprised gasp from Rachelle who wasted no time in giving herself to Billy as she opened herself up to him underneath the table…

Billy could not contain the smirk that had spread across his features, not stopping he continued sliding his hand up; beneath his fingertips he could feel the sudden goose bumps on her soft skin and he chuckled almost silently at her excitement and obvious nervousness. "Ya think this is good right now sweetheart? Just wait and see how I'll make ya body react later…" He whispered against the skin of her neck, feeling her shudder against him he smiled – pulling her closer into him. As soon as Baggy was finished with his latest fucking conquest and that back room was empty, Billy was about to show Rachelle what it felt like to be fucked by a Darley…what it felt like to be fucked by none other than Billy Darley himself…

The music in the club wasn't exactly quiet but suddenly from behind Billy and Bodie, they could hear commotion coming from the pool table as people cheered and threw drunken banter across the room. Turning his attention momentarily to the table and away from Rachelle, Billy watched Riley about to take a shot; obviously the winning shot from the sounds of the people that had gradually gathered throughout the game but what caught his eye was the way in which Heco was gawking at her as she walked around the table…his eyes were completely on her, the way Billy's were currently on Rachelle and he could feel his blood start to boil… No matter how many drinks he'd fucking consumed that night, he remembered, he'd made the rules clear as fucking day and Heco was definitely fucking undressing his younger sister with his eyes that were soon to be pulled from his fucking skull…Growling he pulled the now confused Rachelle from his lap and sat her next to Bodie "I don't fucking think so…" He murmured under his breath.

His sudden anger had caught Bodie's drunken attention, watching him quickly stand from the booth he couldn't help but curiously look in the direction his was heading, seeing Heco still eyeing Riley from behind he suddenly cursed "Shit… Bill wait…" Staggering up he followed…barely able to stand but he was fucking trying…

Finding the perfect position, Riley leaned across the table; skilfully lining the pool cue up with the remaining black ball – lifting her eyes she caught sight of Joey, arms crossed and not looking happy – he always was a sore fucking loser but that quite simply was because the Darley's weren't used to losing; no matter what the fucking game was… "What ya think H? Think I can make the shot?" Riley teasingly asked; glancing over at her friend who leant against the wall closest to the table – his muscular arms to crossed against his well built chest.

Heco smirked "I think ya can do anything Chica…"

Riley smirked seeing Billy suddenly appear through the crowd that had instantly parted "Come to see me kick Joey's ass?"

Joey took a swig of his beer "Stop fucking bragging Rye and take the fucking shot…"

"Woo-fucking-wie, never knew ya were such a sore fucking loser Joey…" Riley teased pulling the cue back smoothly and precisely - she was so fucking good at the game and everyone knew it.

Joe winked at her "Love ya Riley Darley" A smirk playing on his still angered features.

"Yeah what-fucking-ever!" Pushing the cue through her fingertips she potted the ball. Winning a third time round, it was inevitable but still Joey cursed and people laughed – what it was to be better than your older brother, one who claimed to be the best of the best when it came to pool…

Resting the cue down on the table, Riley caught Joe's eye as he approached her "Still love me?" She asked nudging him playfully whilst he tried to take another sip on his beer.

Joe smirked "For now but if ya spill my beer, things are definitely gonna fucking change…"

Pausing just next to them, Billy's tall and broad frame towered over them; more so Riley as they glanced round and up at him "Bill ya fucking seeing this? Wanna help out and prove that Riley's not got bigger balls than both of us fucking combined…" He teased watching the older brother smirk.

Based on the size of Billy's balls alone, there had to be some sharp and Darley worthy comeback for that one but he was currently preoccupied with another issue that needed dealing with and fast "Next game?" Billy asked looking down at her. Riley nodded – always happy to take her brother's on whenever she could "Sure, give me five…" Turning she headed away from them in the direction of the ladies.

* * *

><p>Billy wasted no time in what he did next, he didn't even hesitate at the notion – with his boys being preoccupied by drink, easy women and a crowded bar only a few including Bodie and Joe watched Billy lunge forward and grab Heco by the shirt – dragging him with ease into the hall that lead to the bathrooms at the back. Rounding the corner, Joe and Bodie on his heel; Billy shoved Heco hard against the wall – holding him there.<p>

"The fuck Billy?" Heco had to ask, his eyes showing nothing but fear and confusion in that moment – over the years he'd seen this anger time and time again but never had it truly been directed at him.

"Billy, what the fuck is wrong with ya?" Joe asked; completely oblivious…

"Dawg C'mon, fucking leave it…" Bodie slurred at his side trying to pull his friend away but nothing was budging Billy; not until he'd made his fucking point.

Billy's face was a picture, it was hard; enraged "I may be mistaken but I think I made it pretty fucking clear what would happen if I ever caught the boys eyeing my fucking sister…" His voice was low but still just as menacing.

Joe finally catching on rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his friend "Oh shit" He breathed out.

Realising what he meant Heco gulped, he'd let his guard slip and now Billy knew. Fuck this was it. Any moment now he'd be dragged into the back alley, glance one final time up at the barrel of Billy's gun and then be discarded into the underground sewers to rot with the rest of the prick's that had wrongly fucked with Billy…

"So…get a good fucking eyeful?"

Heco only just realised he'd been holding his breath in fear, breathing out he tried to remain calm as Billy's eyes burned into him "Of what dude?" He asked – hoping he'd be given a second chance. God did he want one.

Billy smirked finally releasing the hold he had on his friend "Good, let's keep it that way…Don't want to have to fire my best fucking salesman now…" Everyone knew what that meant and Heco knew second chances with Billy Darley didn't come very often, scratch that – they never came and Heco now knew he'd have to re-think the girl he had a continuing hard on for… feeling the sweat literally gathering on his forehead Heco nodded.

Nodding Billy took a step back, his eyes still scarily hard "Last I checked ya still had shit to mix, get fucking to it…" He may have let that one slide but that didn't mean he wasn't pissed; that he would now think twice about who he'd have watching Riley and going on run's with her – Heco really had truly just fucked up…

* * *

><p>Leaning against the bar, Riley rested; her eyes glancing around the bar. It was still loud and lively but gradually crowds of people started pouring out onto the street – either going home or moving onto Old Town that stayed open all night and day. It was late, no denying that and the gang was fucked…Joey was now at the table, completely pissed – along with Bodie, Baggy, Jamie and Spink. Girls sat by them like they always did and they were currently attempting to play the worst drunken poker she'd ever seen… instead of them stripping, they had girl partners on their teams and with every winning move – the girl's would be the ones undressing… Surprisingly original and imaginative for guys that could hardly hold their cards…<p>

Billy had disappeared into the backroom about an hour ago and was still yet to return, it didn't take a genius to work out what the older Darley was tending to…feeling tired and starting to ache, Riley watched Sammy and Lexi attempt to clean up the bar after what had to be their most stressful fucking shift. The vibrating of her cell on the bar pulled Riley's attention back as she flipped the phone open – reading the text that had just come through her eye's suddenly lit up as she peered briefly up and over at the gang's table. Way to preoccupied to notice. Snapping the phone shut and grabbing her leather jacket that leant on the bar next to her, Riley made a quick move for the exit – there was no stopping her; she could wait no longer…

* * *

><p>Slowly Riley walked down the quiet and darkened street, she knew this had to be the slowest she'd ever walked this distance but feeling tired and having her side now protesting at the movement wasn't encouraging her to walk any faster however when the bridge came into view; she subconsciously found herself suddenly pushing harder – wanting to be quicker all of a sudden…<p>

Standing on the bridge, highlighted perfectly by the street light above; Drake leant against the side of his black beast of a charger – smoking casually as he waited patiently. The collar of his black fitted leather jacket flicked up, shielding him from the cold nightly wind that was striking against him…

Hearing footsteps scuffle against the ground to the side, his head instantly turned to see Riley quickly approaching; a smile automatically appearing on his handsome face as he flicked the butt to the ground. Stepping away from the car, he assumed the happiness reflected on her face was a complete mirror image of what his features were showing; it was undeniable – they had been apart for too fucking long…

Hurrying up to him, Riley literally threw herself into his already open and waiting arms; holding her close Drake breathed a deep sigh of relief – one he'd been holding in for the past week "Shit Rye…" He started feeling her hands snake in and under the jacket he was wearing; she wanted to feel him closer against her "I missed ya so fucking much…don't ya ever fucking do that to me again!" Tightening his grip around her, Riley's head was buried against the warmth of his chest; a few tears falling freely down her cheeks as she inhaled the scent she'd missed so fucking much…Now she felt like was safe. Now she felt like she was home.

She knew what he meant by his last comment and couldn't help but let a sob escape her. Hearing her, Drake had pulled back slightly so he could lift her chin with the side of his hand; as their eyes locked there was no need for any words in that moment. They just got each other. Seeing all of the emotions she felt and all of the things she wanted to say as her blue eyes sparkled under the light above Drake simply made his move and brought his lips down to hers. He was Gentle. Loving. Supportive. What felt like electricity in that very moment, moved gradually between them as their lips never parted – they were still, enjoying each other's affection to the point of being breathless…

Finally breaking away to catch her breath, Riley just gazed up at Drake; his eyes reflecting the same as what she was undeniably thinking as he looked lustfully down at her "Come on…" He simply said in that low gravelly voice that would draw her anywhere right now, tilting his head he motioned to the Charger. Nodding they moved for it, not wasting any time in gunning it for Drake's apartment.

* * *

><p>These days Cage never seemed to be bringing Tyse any good news and he found himself on this particular night checking for plastic sheeting on the ground as he entered the room cautiously…<p>

"So…" Tyse started, turning on the swivel chair he sat so he could face his second "Verdict?"

Shifting nervously Cage ignored the fear that was filling him from the bottom up, standing tall like he was trained to be "The Darley's refused…"

Almost instantly Tyse's face hardened, his fists clenching against the wood of his desk; huffing he slouched back against the material of his chair "No fucking surprise there then…Darley's a tough one to convince…"

Cage smirked; frustrated at their lack of force "Darley's fucking impossible to convince… prick didn't hesitate in popping Brett, Dex and Col… that's another three we've fucking lost…"

"Fuck!" Tyse cursed now slamming his clenched fist down against the wood; the sound echoing "Fucking Darley! He needs to know we ain't fucking about…" Anger clearly erupting from his boss, Cage just nodded

"What ya want me to do?"

Taking a deep breath, Tyse within seconds was back to his usual calm and collected self; leaning forward on his chair he smirked "We move on to plan B, The Jack's…Drake would just bout fuck anyone for the right price…"

Knowing exactly what he meant Cage nodded, about to turn; Tyse's voice halted him instantly "I want ya to make someone pay for Darley killing our boys…I want that Darley prick to know he now has an enemy…an enemy that is no longer backing the fuck down…ya make him pay Cage, ya make him pay good…"

Nodding an evil and menacing smirk appeared on Cage's features, there was a reason he was Tyse's second and no longer was he working in the background…now he'd be at the front line, doing what he did best…

* * *

><p>Seconds had barely passed since the door had been closed with the base of his boot and Drake and Riley were all over each other, each needing, craving the other – clothes being thrown here, there and everywhere across the apartment as their attentions were focused on one thing and one thing alone…each other.<p>

Consumed in the passion and lust they felt, they hadn't realised that actually they were no more than a couple of foot into the apartment; dressed barely in anything anymore and completely lost in one another. Pressing her back against the door Drake's bare muscular arms held her – his lips only parting from hers when he only really needed the air to breathe… "God I missed you…" Riley whispered in between their lips parting "You have no idea how fucking much…" Moving her hands down, she caressed his bare perfectly defined chest; her fingertips gliding across every structured ab line – the strength of his body never ceasing to surprise and amaze her. Each time would be like the first.

Smirking Drake just gazed down at her as she leant her head against the door, her lust filled eyes looking up at him "But I do sweetheart…" His low gravelly voice replied "Ya can't imagine how much I wanted to feel ya…" Speaking the words slowly and seductively his hand dipped in between them, smoothly and quickly he slid into the panties she wore – his fingertips caressing her already soaking slit. Listening to her softly moan at his movement, Drake continued "To hold ya…to kiss ya…" Leaning down his lips met her eager ones, swallowing down her pleasurable sounds as he slipped his tongue overpoweringly into her mouth which she happily obliged feeling the full length of his middle finger part her folds and slip deep inside of her wetness…

"Drake…" Riley barely breathed out; feeling the excitement consume her – her hands fast on the zipper of his jeans; her movements quick in freeing him – wrapping her hand around his length she gripped hard - Drake groaned; his intensity on her instantly picking up making her cry out in pure fucking pleasure.

"Ya can't imagine how much Rye…" He paused moaning deep in his chest, the harder and tighter she gripped and pumped him "I wanted to be inside of ya…to love ya…over and over again…"

Riley smiled, god she loved how his voice sounded; especially saying things like that to her "Then love me…right now, no fucking bout…just be inside…" She was demanding but she wanted him more than anything…

Smirking Drake's hands found her hips, grabbing the material of her panties he knelt whilst pulling them down; working his way up his lips found her skin…her shins, her inner thighs, her stomach, her side… pausing he felt his lips brush against skin that was anything but smooth; opening his eyes he found new stitching – the wound that the prick he failed to kill had done to her… suddenly guilt was starting to rush through him when he heard her soft voice pulling him back to reality… "Drake…" Looking up his suddenly hard eyes met hers "Don't…"

Shaking the distracting thoughts from his mind, Drake smirked; straightening up he lifted her as he went – her bare toned legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his muscular waist. Feeling his hardness brush up against her, Riley gasped wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders – pulling him closer into her. His lips found hers once again as he subtly balanced her in between the door and him, one hand supporting her; the other teasing the tip of him up and down her slick and hot opening…moaning she arched into his touch "Drake, please…" She needed him, to feel him; to be even closer to him.

Drake smirked – loving the reactions he could pull from her, leaning into her his hot breath teased her skin as he trailed wet hot kisses up and down her neck "Like I'd ever deny you sweetheart…" Finding her, he thrust inside – driving home. This pulling one hell of a moan from her and one hell of a groan from him…

Pulling out to only drive back inside of her, Drake was instantly halted by the sound of someone's fist pounding on the other side of the door; protectively Drake was suddenly still, his hand gently finding Riley's mouth as he muffled the pleasurable sounds that continued to escape her… "Yo D!" Ryder's strong voice echoed.

Half expecting it to be Cain and for him to be completely fucked, Drake let out a silent sigh of relief as his eyes found Riley who was now on guard; fearful of their secret now in danger of being revealed – she could feel the force of his clenched fists on the wood – reverberating into the wood and onto her bare skin… Growling, Drake momentarily rested his forehead against Riley's shoulder before lifting it "I'm busy!" He replied dryly.

"Ya fucking serious? Ya gonna cut ya boy out so ya can get ya fucking rocks off?" Ryder's voice teased, Riley tensed and Drake felt it – literally having to clench his jaw at how tight she gripped him "Alright fine…fuck ya then but again with Angelia? Ya got fucking stamina…" In the moment of Angelia's name being mentioned, Drake's eyes were on Riley; her face no longer full of passion but thunder, violent fucking thunder – ready to explode any fucking second… Huffing he closed his eyes in frustration 'Impeccable fucking timing' Drake told himself to thank Ryder later; she was definitely going to bust his fucking balls on this one…

Hearing his friend's laughter fade out in the hallway, Drake knew the moment was definitely over; Riley's eyes were giving him a clear warning glare that simply said 'Put me the fuck down and back the fuck up…' Having her so fucking tight around him made it that much more difficult to pull out but he did, groaning as he did so but Riley was scarily silent – any moment looking like the Darley anger was about to burst.

What the fuck could Drake possibly say? His eyes in that moment had clearly shown he was in fact guilty and watching Riley now quietly but quickly pull her jeans on; he knew he'd fucked up "Rye…" He started to say but was instantly silenced by her raising her hand to stop him from saying anything else "Don't…" She growled.

Throwing her top on angrily she was desperately trying to hold it together, she'd felt anger coursing through her veins before but this…this was too much; how could he fucking hurt her like this? "Hey, c'mon; we need to fucking talk about this…" Drake suddenly interjected; pulling her from her heart breaking thoughts…

Riley snorted, pulling her high heeled boots on over her skinny jeans; her side was now killing from all the quick movements and stretching but she didn't care; she needed to be out of this apartment right now – away from the man that might as well have unloaded a clips worth of bullets into her heart "Nothing to talk about, I'm an idiot and you're a fucking prick, end of. The fucking end" She hissed – the words hurting her as soon as they had left her mouth. And she wasn't the only one, Drake had picked up on 'The fucking end' bit and for the first time in a long time – fear shot through him as he stepped towards her "Whoa, hey…ya can't be fucking serious? I fucked up yeah but Rye c'mon, if I ain't the leader they know me to be – they'll fucking question that…"

Riley almost laughed, the tears now gathering in her lower lids as her hard Darley inherited eyes glared "Nice Drake, I'll fucking remember that; the benefits of us being secret…ya get your dick fucking wet…" Images of Drake fucking another girl just like he did her cut right to the fucking core and Riley literally had to force them to the back of her mind – looking at him was becoming increasingly hard and every time she did; her heart would break that little bit more "No fuck this…" Shaking her head, Riley moved for the door "Ya ain't fucking doing this to me…"

At her side in seconds, Drake had no intention of letting her leave like this; she couldn't just walk away from them – not after everything. Grabbing hold of her arm he stopped her from turning the handle "I'm sorry, I fucked up…" His hard blue eyes surprisingly pleading for her to stay; to not leave him.

That's when she snapped, after all of the shit that had happened; she did not need this – especially from him…the man she was unconditionally in love with…

Growling she swiped round, shoving him forcefully away from her before lunging forward; right hooking him across the cheek – she packed a powerful punch but the force didn't move him; if anything the hit had surprised him more than anything "Yeah ya fucking did!" She screamed – the anger and emotion pouring out of her "Ya fucking prick, I coulda fucking died and here ya were fucking some whore all for ya fucking royalty title…" Failing fast she was breaking and she knew what she needed… tears streaming Riley just shook her head trying to calm her fast beating heart "Well congratulations Drake ya can fuck the whore all ya want because I'm done – so fucking done…" Grabbing the handle, Riley was out the door so quick – slamming the door behind her; even Drake couldn't grab her in time but that didn't stop him from calling after her…

Breathing deeply as he inhaled and exhaled, Drake could feel his adrenaline pumping as he stared blankly at the door; it hurt to hurt her like that and her walking away evoked the side of him he hated – the side that scared him – the side that he could almost feel start to consume him the moment she'd slammed the door in his face. "Fuck!" Drake's deep and menacing voice echoed across the apartment, balling his fist he didn't hesitate; swinging his arm round his clenched fist collided against the wall next to the door – instantly denting the cheap brickwork. He'd well and truly fucked up.

* * *

><p>Slipping her key into the lock, Riley was quiet; no words could describe what her body was feeling. Internally she was shaking, nausea consuming her; her head and heart aching…thoughts all muddled into nothing. Pushing open the door she stepped inside and to her surprise found Billy home, sitting on the far end of the sofa; cigarette in hand. Blowing out a lungful of smoke, Billy's eyes were hard as he watched her enter; he'd come home to find her after eventually realising she'd left the Four Roses without him but just to add to all of the other additional stress he was fucking feeling she wasn't in and his worry and concern for the youngest Darley started all fucking over again "Fuck ya been Rye?" His voice deep, angry; brotherly…<p>

Closing the door behind her, Riley headed into the lounge "Out for a walk, needed the fucking air…" Tears that she thought she could no longer have, started to fall freely in the moment of her seeing her older brother.

Pulling his eyebrows together, Billy wasn't a fucking idiot he could see how upset and downtrodden his sister was as she slowly approached the sofa "What is it?" He growled; his protective side overpowering the anger he'd originally felt about her leaving the bar without him – making him worry yet again for her welfare.

Riley was silent, she had no intention of talking; letting a sob escape her she slumped down next to him – the painful expression on her face could pull on the heart strings of even the strongest men; Billy included… Leaning her head against him, she let the tears fall… "This the shit I don't want ta know about?"

Feeling the corner of her lip rise at the irony, Riley just nodded 'You have no fucking idea…' She thought to herself…she could just imagine the conversation now…about how Drake had royally fucked her over…

Not one to let sleeping dogs lie, Billy rethought his plan of questioning her tonight; instead he just nodded – lifted his strong and protective arm and wrapped it around her. Riley managed a smile, snuggling her head against his warm chest, she hadn't felt her older brother support her like this in a very long time and let's be honest there is nothing quite like a big brother Billy Darley hug to numb the pain of this fucking life from time to time…

* * *

><p>Okay I'm hoping you all enjoyed! Thank you to my awesome faithfuls – and thank you for reading! I appreciate you all – So things are going to start getting very very interesting ;)<p>

I'd love to know what you think, even you anonymous readers so please review – Next update up soon! x


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**Soooo shorter chapter than the previous ones! All leading somewhere I promise BUT I wanted to update for you all – a special thank you to Hoppnhorn who demanded I update – here ya go girl ;)

Also I have to thank all my readers, especially the silent ones. I LOVE writing and I appreciate the continuing support from all. =)

**Chapter 15**

Standing to complete attention, the Jack's stood tall; silent as Cain addressed them – detailing their next job. Positioned just behind his desk, Cain's back was completely straight; shoulders squared – asserting his dominance over the gang that stood before him. Drake standing opposite was quiet, his strong and lean body reflecting the respect he had in the force but his mind was anywhere but here; standing on either side was Ryder and Kemp – his two strongest allies, second and third until the end.

Standing just behind, stood Gunner, Cruz and Jaz – all listening intently to what the big boss had to say…everyone expect Drake. He wasn't going to lie, he'd felt fucking out of it for the past week and a half; ever since he and Riley had had that fucking fight – he'd tried to contact her, get her to listen to him but every time she'd ignored him and each time his anger and frustration at himself would grow that little bit more…

"Drake!" Cain's deep roar of a voice echoed; ripping him straight from his own fucking problems to real time. Focusing his gaze back to his employer – his leader, Drake knew from the questionable look on Cain's face – he knew right there and then that something was up. Drake never faltered ever…so why the fuck was he obviously starting now? "Ya fucking sick or something? Need ta take some fucking time off? Cause if ya thinking there's anything more important than right here and fucking now, then boy ya need ta rest that fucking skull of yours!" His voice boomed across the room; anger echoing.

Clenching his jaw, Drake shook his head "I'm fine!" He simply responded through gritted teeth.

"Glad ta fucking hear it, we need ya fucking head in the game so fucking keep up!" He barked, Cain was ignored by no-one – especially his second who continued to unnerve him sometimes…Drake had one hell of a poker face and no one could see or even work out what the man was or wasn't thinking at times…

Drake nodded "What ya need?" He simply enquired.

Cain smirked "Now that's more like it…Main Street is off limits tonight, I want the Jack's in Old Town; business is fucking booming down there and we got a ten grand batch that needs to be sold by morning…"

Listening, Drake tilted his head slightly at the request. Drugs, batch that needs to be sold by a set time, Darley… had to be fucking Darley – the only other gang lord in Boston to run to such a strict fucking deadline "Ya fucking serious?" He suddenly snapped pulling not only Cain's attention round but his gang's to "Its Darley ain't it? Ya actually want me to run for him? Ya gotta be fucking joking…we don't run for the Darley's!"

"Drake!" Cain growled menacingly; suddenly leaning across his desk towards him "Ya may run the fucking Jack's but I run this estate, I run you and what I say, fucking goes! Ya watch that fucking tongue of yours cause I swear ya talk to me like that again, I'll fucking cut it out…ya don't need a mouth to sell guns, ya remember that!"

Drake's glare was fierce as his leader threatened him, any normal person in his position would be feeling fear, regret for his actions but not Drake – Drake felt everything but fear and regret.

Huffing Cain growled deep in his chest as he slumped down into his oversized leather chair "Darley's called in a favour and in return he's gonna shift twelve grand worth of our illegal hardware we got stashed…this is good fucking business Drake and don't forget the truce – I don't know if ya've noticed but Boston is slowly becoming a war ground… holding up the fucking side will stop us from being run into the fucking ground…"

Cain…always the thinker, the manipulator…taking a deep breath, Drake as much as he didn't want to could see where his boss was coming from – exhaling deeply he nodded – accepting the job. Grudgingly.

Cain smiled victoriously "Good, now get ya shit together and get ya asses down to Old Town tonight; ya boys got one busy fucking night and I wanna see some fucking profit…"

With the rest of his gang already moving for the door behind them, Drake paused; cocking his eyebrow up at his statement, Cain just laughed condescendingly "Ya forget Drake, I remember where we come from; we don't play by Darley's rules – he play's by ours…" Nodding Drake couldn't help but smirk, sure he'd sell Darley's shit but not before making triple for his own fucking side; he despised the fucking prick – hated everything about him – give him the chance to fuck him, he'd take the shot in seconds…

* * *

><p>Pushing open the club doors, Drake walked out into the parking lot first; his gang following closely behind. Glancing in the direction of where their cars were parked, Drake's expression instantly hardened seeing none other than B Street's Cage leaning just to the side of his charger "Ya gotta be fucking kidding me…" He growled; marching straight for the prick that had four of his own hand selected soldiers guarding him.<p>

Approaching fast, Cage held his ground; watching Drake instantly reach for the piece he had tucked in the back of his jeans – smirking he wasted no time in holding up his hands in submission – Drake after all was a loose fucking cannon at the best of times "Easy Drake, I come in peace of all fucking things…"

Drake not phased at all by the men standing either side, didn't stop walking until their faces were inches apart; Drake clearly asserting his own dominance with the way in which he easily towered over B Street's second "Good ta know, cause I fucking don't…what ya doing on my fucking estate?"

Standing just behind were Ryder and Kemp, eying the guys that could potentially make a threatening move against Drake at any second; not that they'd get a fucking chance…Cage still smirking, just huffed at the attitude the leader of the Jack's possessed "Oh can't we all just get along?" He joked; teasingly looking at Drake, Kemp then Ryder "It could be like rainbows and fucking popsicles…now that I think I'd fucking prefer, wouldn't you boys?" He asked sarcastically.

Moving closer, if that was even possible; Drake's eyes invisibly burned into Cage's skull "Ya know what I'd prefer, for ya ta cut the bullshit and tell me why the fuck ya here? I can't promise rainbows but I sure as hell can make ya fucking see stars ya prick…" The hatred. The spite. Every person surrounding them could hear the venom in Drake's voice and now Cage was becoming impatient. Frustrated.

"Fine…" Cage hissed; leaning his face closer into Drake's "Ya wanna talk business, let's talk; we all know how much ya enjoy being fucking king…come in with us to take down the Darley's and I can promise ya'll be the king of not only Orkney but Stokely to…"

If having to sell shit for Darley wasn't bad enough, was Cage serious in thinking Drake would ever get involved with B Street's shit? Drake would never even dream of having an alliance with Bones or Billy BUT there was the invisible truce and more than that, he did have an underlying alliance with a certain Darley and wouldn't be turning against her anytime soon; he'd die first and take down all those that fucking threatened her… Smirking Drake snorted; keeping his voice almost at a whisper as he responded – an evilness running clearly through the tone "Was my last barbeque not clear enough for Tyse? The Jack's work for no-one…we'll fuck ya every time"

Cage smirked "We'll see…we can be pretty persuasive when we wanna be…especially now I'm running the fucking show…"

This time Drake laughed instantly being interrupted by Cain's strong and echoing voice bellowing across the parking lot in their direction "Drake! Let em walk!" Obviously one of the guard dogs had seen this shit about to go down and thought it was best the big boss know that a massacre was undeniably and inevitably about to happen right outside his club of all fucking places, Drake had warned them once; he wasn't going to warn them twice…but he had to obey and Cage's now cocky and arrogant persona knew this…

Smirking angrily, Drake just nodded "Ya fucking lucky…"

"Me or you Jacky boy?"

Drake sneered – the prick was really trying what little patience he had "On second thoughts, ya wanna know what I think of ya fucking proposition?"

"Would love to…"

SNAP…shunting his head forward, Drake within seconds had head butted him; this making Cage stumble back – clutching his nose that had instantly started to spurt blood from the bridge. What a load of fucking good his protectors were because the two closest Drake didn't hesitate – he floored them instantly with one fucking swift and forceful punch into the ribs of one and a precise bone snapping kick to the back of the knee to the other – stepping forward his stance was powerful, menacing as his eyes just glared at each and every one of them "Get the fuck off of ma estate, I swear I catch ya anywhere near me and mine again Cage I'll take my sweet time tearing ya apart…This is not ya fucking show…it's mine and don't ya fucking forget it…"

* * *

><p>Relaxed into the passenger seat, Joe breathed out a lungful of smoke; eyes closed – he rested, enjoying the soft rock playing on the Mustang's sound system in the background. Baggy slouched in the back caught sight of Billy's large and menacing frame come marching down the drive from the workshop; a look of hatred plastered across his face. "Shit dude, he don't look pleased…" Baggy couldn't help but let slip.<p>

Joe opening his eyes just laughed, really not expecting anything else from his older brother after having been summoned to the office by their dysfunctional fuck up of a father "Really Bag? What did ya fucking expect? Ya ever see a smile on Billy's face after he's seen that prick?"

Baggy shook his head as Billy approached the car at speed; two oversized duffels in each hand. Opening the trunk he threw them in before hurrying round to the driver's side – swinging open the door, he slumped into the driver's seat; wanting nothing more than to get the fuck out of there. Exhaling deeply, Billy turned the keys in the ignition and brought the car to life; the low rumbling roar of the engine echoing "Have I mentioned how much I hate that fucking prick and one day…" He started to hiss out through gritted teeth.

"Everyday…" Joe interjected teasingly; trying to lighten his brother's mood but seeing the sharp look he cut him – it didn't look like that was going to be happening anytime soon "So…what's in the bag? Christmas presents?"

Growling Billy threw the car into drive and jolted the car forward; gunning obviously in the direction of the office "A load of shit…that I gotta fucking shift all of a fucking sudden…"

Joe nodded hearing the warning tone in his voice, the warning that told him not to keep fucking questioning. Cursing Billy's fist collided against the steering wheel as he drove "Motherfucker's gonna be the end of us…Bag, get the boys to the office now!" He barked "We don't shift this shit tonight, Bones is gonna fucking have my head; god fucking forbid I damage the fucking truce…who the hell gives a fuck? Not me!"

"What?" Joe suddenly piped in "What's the fucking truce gotta do with anything?"

Huffing, as much as Billy would like to shield his brother from the life until he was initiated; some things were just not worth trying to hide – the tactful little shit would find out about it later some way or another… "The shit that's in my trunk is the Jack's fucking waste… Bones want me to fucking shift it; who knew Cain was such a fucking hoarder…and now we gotta pull the fucking weight as a good fucking gesture…"

"That's such bullshit…" Joe agreed; if there was anything he'd learnt from Billy's lessons over the years – it was that the Darley's work for no one but themselves – anyone else can quite simply go fuck themselves…

Billy smirked angrily "Tell me bout it"

"So what we gonna do? Just shift it like good fucking soldiers?" Baggy interjected; already having sent a message to Bodie and the boys telling them to get their asses to the office ASAP.

Billy snorted, his mind racing; no fucking way was he doing the Jack's a favour – after one comes another and soon the Darley's would be nothing more than the Jack's bitches. Billy was not about to let even his dad, the original street king – let Stokely slip into the wrong fucking hands because of some shady fucking truce "Fuck no, fuck the Jack's, fuck Bones…we use the shit in the way it benefits us…fuck everything else…"

* * *

><p>Standing tall, comfortable in the five inch heels she was wearing; Riley glanced at her reflection in the wall length mirror: Hair perfectly straight, falling just right around her face. A tight fitting white open back styled top that was tied as a halter hung perfectly over a pair of super skinny black jeans that curved her ass just right. Turning she glanced back, her black uniquely styled ink being perfectly contrasted by the colouring of her top; smiling at the sight she heard a gentle knock on the front door. Lexi. Picking up a random perfume bottle that sat in a logical order on her drawers, Riley quickly sprayed before hurrying out of her bedroom – grabbing her leather jacket and purse as she went. For the first time in the past week, she actually felt good and tonight was exactly what she needed to put the pain behind – to enjoy the life she used to lead – uncomplicated.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ya fucking sure bout this?" Danny one of the newer recruits to B Street asked as Cage shoved a 12 gauge Mossberg 500 shotgun into his already shaking hands.<p>

"Fuck the Darley's, Fuck the Jack's – we don't fucking need em, I certainly don't fucking need em…" Cage growled, tossing a sawed off pistol gripped Remington 870 shotgun to one of the guys who had accompanied him earlier that day to the club…

"But what bout Tyse, what will he say?" Mark asked; his grip tight around the .45 he'd just been handed.

Snapping his head up, Cage glared at the ten men surrounding him "Tyse said make em fucking suffer and that's what I intend ta fucking do…Tyse gave me the go ahead which means I'm running this, which means the next time ya got a fucking question ya keep ya mouth shut and do what I fucking say… got it?" He barked.

Backing down, Mark nodded; along with the other men that stood in the room – they were loyal; stupidly loyal to a cause they knew nothing about. Cage was indeed a fucking pit-bull, being rejected time and time again wasn't sitting right at all and tonight he was about to evoke chaos across Boston; he had a point to prove and one hell of a fucking axe to grind – and nothing was going to fucking stop him…Not the Jack's and certainly not the Darley's…Bloodshed was inevitable tonight BUT the real question was by which side?

* * *

><p>Soooo… Am I evil? Like it? Want more? Hit that review button and tell me!<p>

I got something real special coming up for you guys!

Special thanks and hugs for my faithfuls! Update will be following shortly! Hopefully *Fingers crossed***


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**Short Author's note, LOVE to all my faithfuls and all my readers including you silent ones! I apologise for the delay in updating – life has been hectic shall we say right now! Missed you all. Enjoy =) Part 1…

**Chapter 16**

Aces - the hottest fucking spot in Old Town and ironically the place where Drake and Riley had first met; this only adding to Drake's frustration that was continuing to build but being kept tightly inside. The club itself was one of the newer additions in Boston – the size alone making it one of a kind, the house lights dimmed to a minimum whilst the strong base of the music blared from every heavy duty speaker spread evenly across the building. Dressed the fucking part Drake, Ryder, Kemp, Jaz and Gunner were all at the back; selling Darley's shit like they should have been fucking professionals. Being at the back they were positioned on the upper level; one that gave them a clear view of the entire club – Drake was anything but a rookie and when working, he wanted and demanded that they know and see all of their surroundings.

Lighting the tip of the cigarette he had perched between his lips, Drake inhaled deeply; drawing the calming and addictive smoke into his lungs as his eyes flickered across the bar – the place was rammed, the dance floor packed – a queue for their shit had even started to form once word had got round that the Jack's were inside…courtesy of Drake's smooth talking messenger Cruz; he could get just about anyone to buy…

"What can I get for ya ladies?" Gunner smoothly asked leaning across the table towards where two giggling overly dressed girl's sat; obviously wanting the high the Jack's could provide.

"I'll take two…" One of them simply replied; passing him one hell of a flirtatious smile "I assume it's good?"

To the side Jaz couldn't help but sneer at her comment "We aren't notorious for selling shit sweet cheeks…"

"What bout you baby girl?" Gunner asked focusing his gaze on the girl whose attention was elsewhere…Smirking she turned her head back and looked at him – a devilish and overly excited smile appearing instantly on her features "I'll take five baby boy…if he…" She started tilting her head in Drake's direction "…sells it to me…"

Cocking his eyebrow up, Gunner was a little taken aback by her demand "Ya want five?"

"That's what I said…"

This was about to be the easiest thousand they'd ever fucking made…never one to turn a sale down, Gunner just nodded and turned his head in the direction of where Drake had positioned himself "YO D!"

Hearing his friend's deep voice travel across the sound waves, Drake turned his head and eyed the table; already moving forward he slowly approached – leaning down so Gunner could obviously put across the girl's request…

"Oh here we fucking go…" Jaz teased watching a playful smirk appear on their leaders face as he turned his attention to the girl whose jaw had literally hit the table in the moment of his ice blue eyes looking over at her.

Moving to where the girl sat, Drake rested his arm behind her on the booth as he slowly and seductively leaned down; his face inches from hers – the man could do just about anything he wanted right about now and he fucking knew it "What's ya name sweetheart?" He asked; his voice literally a purr as he enquired.

"Erm, Kelly…my name's Kelly…" Stuttering, the nervousness filled her as she slowly melted into those eyes that continued to stare intensely down at her.

"Ya wanna get high baby?"

The words she could not find, instead she just nodded; her eyes' taking him all the fuck in – the man was undeniably gorgeous. "That's good, cause I can promise ya darlin, ya won't find anything better anywhere else – only my stuff will really hit the spot ya craving to feel it the most…" Almost dropping at the way his deep and gravelly voice spoke to her, Kelly watched him extend his hand out to her, he held five small plastic bags – containing the substance she craved the most. Reaching into her overly sparkled purse, she pulled out a wad of hundred dollar bills and swiftly placed them in his free hand; gasping in excitement when their skin briefly touched "Thanks…" She quickly added as he handed the drugs over to her "Anytime sweetheart…" And there it was, a subtle wink and that award winning smile that sealed the fucking deal; the one that was literally making the girl's knees weaken as she headed back down to the dance floor…

"I wonder how much money we'd make if we put your ass out on the street…" Kemp joked.

Letting a deep laugh escape him, Drake looked over at his friend who leant against the bar wall, arms crossed against his heavily built and broad chest "Fuck ya to Kemp, dunno if ya've heard but no one can afford this…" He arrogantly replied; glancing down he subtly pulled open his leather jacket to present himself playfully.

"Prick does have a point…although I still don't know how ya do it…" Gunner interjected.

Drake smirked taking another drag on his cigarette "Do what? Nothing to it…" He simply replied handing over the bills he'd just received – better to keep them all in one spot. Watching him turn and head back over to the railing, Gunner just sneered "Easy for him to say when he's got the whole fucking package…"

"Keep bitching Gun and your pretty little ass'll be out on the fucking street…" Ryder suddenly piped up from behind – returning from what they assume was one hell of a long bathroom break. Smirking he evoked numerous laughs from the gang as they continued to sell to eager, on the edge and anxious customers…

Drake was quiet, being completely in the game; made him the most vigilant one here – only he could truly size a situation up and determine whether the Jack's had a real problem or not. His eyes saw what most normal sellers would accidentally miss – undercover law, upcoming confrontation – Drake watched for it all.

* * *

><p>They must've been selling for two hours straight and still the Jack's were going strong. Almost out, Drake had succeeded in scoring big time with Darley's shit; the kicker for Bones not that he'd ever find out was that Drake's profit was triple what the original amount was estimated – he'd succeeded in fucking the Darley's big time. Still standing at the railing, Drake had allowed the boys some entertainment whilst finishing and now instead of the gang just being on the upper level – the occasional girl was dotted around; either talking or grinding her ass up against one of the free parties to the music that continued to blare out across the club – most likely Kemp or Jaz being that they were standing at the sides; on permanent guard for any funny business that might suddenly go down whilst Gunner made a sale.<p>

Pushing his way through the crowd that had gathered on the steps up to the upper level, Cruz eventually emerged; holding tightly onto a newly filled tray of shots and mixed liqueur "Yo, guys!" He shouted; instantly pulling all of their attentions including Drake's to him as he slid the tray onto the table closest to him "Ya'll never guess who's on the fucking floor getting down and seriously fucking dirty…"

A sly smirk appeared on Gunner's face as he stood from the booth and walked over to the table "Now I'm definitely fucking interested…" Grabbing a shot, he tossed it back; instantly standing at the railing.

A devilish smile played across the youngest member's lips "Riley fucking Darley…"

His interest instantly peaking on the inside but on the outside Drake remained emotionless at that fact, playing it he kept quiet – the temptation to seek her out unbearable but at this point Drake needed to stay put. Subconsciously he could feel his grip on the railing getting tighter and tighter the more his boys would talk and analyse what her appearance here would do to business, Old Town ironically laid across the bottom of Main Street; no lines had ever been drawn so technically it was fair game…to any gang…

"I bet that girl's looking fucking fine right about now…" Jaz added – knocking back his newly poured shot.

Cruz chuckled "Hell fucking yeah, grinding her ass into some lucky prick's lap…"

"If she wasn't a fucking Darley, I'd be all fucking over that…" Gunner joked.

Turning himself completely away from his boys, Drake's grip was now white knuckling the metal; the jealousy coursing freely through every vein – Riley may have walked but that didn't mean he'd stopped loving her…stopped caring about her. Nothing could fill the void she'd left.

Pushing their voices to the back of his mind, Drake's eyes instinctively found themselves searching the crowd on the dance floor – distracting himself; it was dark – the house lights dancing all over the place but after a few close sweeps he found her just off from the centre… Tensing he ground his teeth together so fucking hard watching her giggle and joke with another girl at her side whilst seductively swaying her ass into a very eager hot blooded male's lap… Fucking prick didn't and would never have shit on Drake.

"Fuck!" Ryder suddenly growled; appearing rather rapidly at Drake's side.

Glancing round, Drake passed his second a questionable look; watching as he motioned his head to the entrance

"Fucking B Street!" Ryder shouted – pointing in their direction; this now pulling all of the gang suddenly to the railing…their glaring eyes showing nothing but hate and disgust.

Clenching his jaw, Drake swiped his round and spotted them; the colours they wore so boldly making them hard to miss even in the fucking dark. They hadn't caught sight of the Jack's at the back but they had caught sight of something else and were slowly making their way to it…like predators sneaking up on prey and following their every movement – Drake knew where they were heading…this was war after all.

* * *

><p>On the floor, Riley was enjoying every second; blowing off steam now sounded like a good fucking idea. With Lexi at her side and a rather attractive guy behind…what more could she ask for in that moment? Raising her arms she enjoyed the music; moving her hips to every beat. Turning her head to the side to smile at her friend who was also enjoying the attention but from two men, Riley caught sight of the B Street colours almost instantly…and more than that, they were subtly moving in her direction…<p>

"Fuck…" She cursed looking one of them directly in the eye as he approached – now he'd been made and Riley had lost her advantage at playing the unaware fool. Keeping her cool, Riley slid out of the guy's grasp and over to where Lexi was bumping and grinding; leaning in she whispered two words "B Street"

Nodding, Riley was almost expecting Lexi's abrupt and sudden response "Go, get the fuck outta here…" Problem was, they'd spotted her and would follow…no, Riley was going to have to play it smart and use her surroundings – just like what Billy had taught her growing up. "Can't, but you, ya get the hell outta here right now Lex, ya hear me!" Her order was stern; her hard eyes meeting her friend's instantly worried ones.

"Rye?" Lexi started to argue but was instantly silenced by the Darley anger flashing across her features

"Go!" Riley hissed through gritted teeth before subtly moving away – B Street would never suspect a fucking thing; at this point they were too fucking far away. Never quick in her movements, Riley casually stepped back into a mass of people; hiding herself from the surrounding threat. Confident they'd be searching every face on the dance floor, Riley proceeded to blend whilst pulling out her cell from her back jeans pocket; flipping it open her fingertips were quick on the keypad before clicking send. Now she waited, now she used her surroundings to protect her – to keep her safe – to keep her alive.

* * *

><p>Tossing a shot back, Billy couldn't help but smirk at the ridiculous comment Spink had just made; some days he believed he was surrounded by fucking idiots but lucky for them - these idiots, his friends he'd never trade.<p>

"Oh c'mon, that is such bullshit…no way could ya handle three; ya struggle with fucking one…" Baggy piped up.

"Fuck the lot of ya; it's fucking true…why would I lie?"

Bodie sneered downing the rest of his beer "Maybe over-fucking-compensating dawg?"

Laughing at the comment, Billy was momentarily distracted by his cell vibrating on the table; flipping it open his eyes were suddenly on the obvious rushed and cryptic text that had come through: Aces. BST. SOS.

"Shit!" Billy's deep voice cursed – his sudden clenched fist hitting the wood; this cutting right through and putting an instant stop to the light hearted atmosphere.

"What's up dawg?" Bodie asked watching Billy move so fast from the booth; grabbing his jacket as he went.

"Riley. Let's go!" He barked already heading for the bar door.

Hearing that name alone Bodie, Baggy, Spink and Jamie were up – quickly following behind. To Billy's silent relief, Joe was out of harm's way being at the office with Dosser and Heco that night. Pushing open the bar door, they hurried out into the parking lot; climbing into the Mustang and Plymouth that waited patiently… Billy wasn't fucking about, slipping his car into drive; he tore out of the lot – gunning it for Old Town.

* * *

><p>Still subtly moving in between people and back out again, Riley could feel her anxiousness starting to increase; she was running out of floor and the uncertainty of where the enemy lurked was troubling her the most. She was unaware that there was nine of them slowly but surely closing in around her, however what B Street didn't know was that the Red Jack's were also inside the club and the further they closed in on Riley; the further the Red Jack's were skilfully closing in on them.<p>

Circling the dance floor, Riley seeing no colours smirked; she'd outsmarted them or so she thought…deciding to make her way to the exit, Riley about to step forward was grabbed roughly from behind; a man's grip firm but painfully tight as he dragged her back against him by her hair. Letting a surprised cry escape her, Riley instinctively reached up to try and break free…but it was no use; now suddenly there were two of them restraining her. Guess they'd heard and were now well aware of her reputation of not giving up easy…no matter what the fucking situation was – Riley Darley never made anything easy for anyone.

"And where the fuck do ya think ya going?" One of them hissed. It was funny really, a club full of people and Riley was pretty sure everyone surrounding her was watching but never did they help, never did they get involved – it's not that they didn't want to, it was more out of fear of what they'd be putting themselves into…

Clenching her jaw, Riley watched the second move closer into her; she could only imagine the vulgar or threatening things he wanted to say to her – like they all did but tonight she wasn't listening; she refused to. Having her right arm free, she swung it forcefully back and up into the prick at her side's face, hearing the crunch and the sound of the guy groaning – Riley proceeded to keep fighting. Throwing her head back in the attempt to confuse her attacker, she wasted no time in stamping her heel down against his ankle; his grip did waver but not before gripping tighter – this evoking one hell of a curse from Riley as her hair painfully pulled…

"Shit, girl's a fucking wild one!" The guy at her side exclaimed; his right hand cupping his nose protectively.

"Fuck you!" She hissed, struggling against the guy behind; she tried to swing her arm backwards but he'd wised up and grabbed it - now pulling back on her shoulder harshly "Best ya save ya fucking energy…"

Growling Riley refused to back down "Plenty more where that fucking came from…"

The guy laughed, tugging her arm back violently even more evoking a small cry "I'm not fucking doubting that"

Completely unaware, Drake was now on the dance floor; lurking subtly up to the side of them. Skilfully creeping through the crowds of people grinding up against one another, he could see them; holding her, hurting her and just like that, like an instinctive switch being flicked inside; the red mist slowly descended the closer he got to them…Clenching his jaw, he casually reached round and grabbed the Desert Eagle from the back of his jeans; clicking the safety off he was almost there – ready to pop them both off quick and quiet…when the doors to the club suddenly burst open…

At this point, B Street was too preoccupied but Drake had seen them; the Darley gang barging their way into the club. Billy at the front, his hard eyes scanning the floor for what Drake assumed was Riley, he'd obviously found her being violently manhandled because suddenly he was storming forward; Beretta in hand - Followed closely by his gang who were also armed to the fucking teeth "Fuck!" Drake cursed rather loudly already knowing what was about to happen; three overly headstrong and dominant gangs at war – the shit was literally and undeniably about to hit the fucking fan…

* * *

><p>Liked it? Want more? Want part Two? Review and let me know! =)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**Hey guys! =) So I'm back, think I've lost some readers along the way… =( At least I have my faithfuls who I can't thank enough for your support and messages! As always I appreciate them and the feedback. So sorry for the delays in updating, times have been hard – writers block is a bitch! Something I believe my fellow writers can all understand? Okay… This chapter was a killer and I hope you guys enjoy it! I worked so freaking hard, editing then re-editing… I'm a little worried and probably will end up re-working it again later but for now…

Just a small note, so when this chapter starts kicking off…in my head – I see it happening fast but unfortunately as this isn't a film, I tried my hardest in writing it as I pictured… so bear with me :$ Enjoy guys! :D

**Chapter 17**

Cursing at the uncomfortable grip the prick behind had on her, Riley still tried to fight; to set herself free in whatever way possible but it was no use. The B Street punk was strong. Annoyingly strong. She wasn't going anywhere. Not giving up in the slightest but relaxing her insanely tense posture, Riley lifted her head; her eyes looking up across the floor in front – finding him instantly amongst the rammed crowd, straight ahead – charging for her…Billy. Spink, Bodie, Baggy and Jamie all following closely behind, protecting their leader – protecting their friend.

Feeling the relief spread all the way right through her, Riley assumed she wasn't the only one who'd seen him; cursing both the B street boys at her sides were instantly distracted by the oncoming threat. Like an unmanned fucking runaway train, he was coming right for them and they fucking knew it – rage clearly visible on his hardened features. "The fuck!" The guy behind shouted over the top of the music to his nearby accomplice "It's fucking Darley! That wasn't part of the fucking plan!" Feeling the grip on her suddenly disappear Riley was released as they went for their pieces but Billy didn't hesitate, safety already clicked off he pulled back on the trigger… BANG.

The sound of the shot being fired echoed across the club, easily travelling across the sound waves of the music and just like flipping a switch, the euphoric atmosphere that was there milliseconds ago had been instantly replaced with utter fucking chaos. Fear overtook everyone and in the sudden panic, people were pushing, shoving and literally sprinting for the exits that were positioned randomly around the club. People too scared to move had dropped to the ground, frozen and cowering into themselves, helpless as people stumbled and trampled all over them. The music no longer as loud as it was still played throughout this unexpected nightmare, however it was easily being overpowered; by the sounds of men shouting, women screaming and dozens of people crying.

Hearing the shot, Riley's body instantly reacted; swiping her head round in that exact moment to see the guy that was once restraining her from behind hit the ground so fucking fast – blood instantly appearing on the right side of his forehead. Everything was suddenly going at a hundred miles per hour, the club was in turmoil and Riley somehow like she always managed to do; had put herself right in the fucking middle.

"Darley prick!" The guy at her side shouted, completely forgetting his presence for a moment; Riley turned to see that he'd managed to pull his piece out and was aiming directly at her brother through the crowd. The Darley inside instantly springing into action "NO!" Riley screamed as his finger hovered over the trigger. Lunging forward she grabbed the guys wrist forcing the gun to the side…CRACK. CRACK.

Hearing two more shots ring out, gun still raised and ready to pop the second prick. Billy's eyes were on his sister through the manic moving crowd "RILEY!" His voice roared watching her suddenly tussle with the guy in the moment of his own finger twitching on the trigger "Shit!" He cursed suddenly ecstatic that his reflexes were fucking fast as he instantly withdrew his finger in the moment of his younger sister putting herself in the line of fucking fire. Billy could NOT not do kill shots – one slip and this could have been more fucking disastrous.

Not surprisingly Drake had heard that deep roar of a voice loud and clear through all of the commotion - Hearing what was nothing but concern in Billy's voice, Drake's head shot round glancing in her direction "Fuck…Riley!" He growled deep in his chest watching worriedly as she stupidly but bravely fought the prick with the gun, not wanting her to get hurt – especially after everything, he continued to move towards them…

Staying close together, like an impenetrable unit Billy, Bodie, Baggy, Spink and Jamie were all trying to get to her but couldn't fight against the hundreds of people that were pushing past them for the exit behind…the more fear that consumed them after hearing the second and third shot, the more they kept coming. Chaos was a fucking understatement compared to what happened next… "Fuck!" Baggy cursed suddenly seeing more and more B street colours mixed within the crowd coming towards them "Shit! Get the fuck down!" He screamed at the gang in the moment of the rest of B Street catching sight of them and out of nowhere start firing at the Darley's left, right and fucking centre. Ducking out of the way of the shots, the Darley's used whatever they could to shield themselves from the onslaught; innocents that weren't so lucky to get out dropped one by one to the ground as bullets were carelessly emptied into them. Fucking B Street. Mixed in between were the Jack's trying to contain the situation subtly – popping the B Street punks off if and when they got a shot when finally locating them on the now increasingly blood covered dance floor.

* * *

><p>"This shit can't fucking be happening!" Cruz hissed staying close to Kemp as they moved across the floor; .45 clutched tightly to his chest.<p>

Kemp preferring not to use weapons just smirked; keeping one step in front "Welcome ta the fucking neighbourhood kid…" Glancing briefly behind he saw the look, Cruz would never admit it but his eyes showed the fear; the lack of experience of never being in a situation like this before. This was one of the reasons in the moment of the shit going down, Kemp had dragged Cruz with him; not being in the gang long he was still on training wheels – a fact Drake repeatedly and rightly reminded them of "Easy kid…ya gonna be fine…"

"The fuck's D? He was so fucking quick to disappear in the moment of seeing B Street?" Cruz asked; his eyes darting randomly across the unimaginable mayhem they continued to navigate through.

About to respond, Kemp was instantly silenced by the sound of two girls being gunned down; moving forward – jaw clenched his eyes fell across the B Street colours; two prick's just firing carelessly… moving quick he approached them from behind, catching them completely off fucking guard.

They didn't stand a chance, put together they didn't balance what was Kemp's giant and muscular built frame; using just his hands he gripped roughly onto the outer sides of their faces and with an amazing amount of speed and force slammed their heads violently together. Hearing the surprisingly loud satisfying crack and watching their bloody and lifeless bodies drop to the ground, Kemp smirked angrily down at them "Fuck B Street."

* * *

><p>Still fighting and trying to disarm the B Street prick, Riley knew this would be it if she gave up now; he wouldn't hesitate – he'd pop a round so fast into her. Fuck that, she definitely wasn't giving up; no matter how many people were shoving them here, there and everywhere. He'd shout and curse at her but Riley, whether she was too preoccupied with staying alive or distracted by the whole situation around her could hear nothing.<p>

Boosting her right out of the daze she'd fallen into and back into reality, a tall and muscular 6ft 5 bouncer look alike slammed straight into her and the B Street punk; knocking them both instantly to the ground. Not expecting the sudden force against her body she hurt but instinct told her to curl, curl into a ball; she could feel it – people's heels, boots and flats impacting against her body but desperately she tried to keep her head ducked in. To protect herself.

"Shit, RILEY!" Billy's voice bellowed across the club watching his sister hit the ground, people were all around her; scrambling over her. Stopping for just a second, the Darley's used a bar situated just off to the side, keeping themselves sheltered from the bullets that were continuing to fly across the room. Feeling the anxiousness mix in with the anger that had long consumed him, Billy's heart and adrenaline were pumping so hard as he dived up and over the bar – firing violently and randomly at the targets in front. Through the rage he couldn't be sure if he was hitting B Street or innocents but in this moment Billy cared for no-one but his younger sister. Following closely behind, Bodie and Baggy were quick on his tail – ducking to behind a table he'd crouched behind "Fuck Riley go dawg?" Bodie asked worriedly no longer seeing her amongst the dozens of people still scrambling for the exit.

"She's on the fucking floor! I don't care what the fuck ya do, just get the fuck over there!" Billy barked.

"GO!" They heard a voice shout. Coming up behind, Jamie and Spink were firing at B street giving Billy, Bodie and Baggy a window as they momentarily distracted them – making them the ones who now needed fucking shielding as they grew closer and closer. Nodding Billy trusted his boys judgement and using the time they'd given him, started for the centre of the floor "NO, BILL…" He heard someone shout behind before being wrestled to the ground by none other than one stupid suicidal B Street prick… Momentarily distracted by the worry for their friend and leader, the Darley's were brought right back in the moment of a further gunshot echoing and Spink suddenly cursing rather fucking loudly as he hit the ground hard and fast.

"Spink!" Jamie bellowed, his angered eyes turning in the direction of the shot; finding two B Street pricks he opened fire alongside Baggy "Motherfuckers!" They shouted aggressively whilst pumping numerous rounds into the bodies that lifelessly dropped to the ground in the moment of the bullets impacting against them…

* * *

><p>Having seen her be knocked to the ground, Drake was ducking and diving; all well too practised and trained for this shit had now one goal and one goal alone. Get Riley the fuck out of this warzone. Staying completely aware of all of his surroundings, Drake saw his moment when the Darley's and B Street were completely distracted by one another – more so when one stupidly tackled Billy to the ground and the remaining few opened fire in the hopes of catching them off guard; using this to his advantage he didn't hesitate – he moved forward and quick towards her. Leaning down he gripped forcefully onto her arm knowing she'd fight, wasting no time he pulled her swiftly up and off the ground against him. In the second of her body colliding against his, he felt a white hot searing pain burst through his shoulder; knowing exactly what it was he cursed – gritting his teeth at the hit he'd just taken, presumably aimed for the woman he now held tightly against him… "Fuck!" He growled out, ignoring it he swiped round in the direction it had come from – his eagle raised, locked and loaded Drake's dark and hard eye's found the B Street punk who'd originally restrained her…<p>

In the moment of a rather confused and taken aback look appear on the guy's face, Drake fired; his shot echoing as the round hit the prick square in the centre of his face…

Adrenaline and fear pumping freely, Riley had felt herself be pulled up roughly from the ground and slammed against what felt like a brick wall; being dazed from the constant hits she still refused to give in. Whoever had her would pay the price but in the moment of her fighting and trying to pull herself from her captor she felt herself suddenly be gripped harder and dragged across the floor. The club already being dark really didn't help when trying to see who in fact was pulling her away from her family but since being on the ground…the club had almost entirely been engulfed in darkness; she assumed in the crossfire the lights one by one were taken out – just like the dozens of people she felt beneath her feet as she was hurled over them.

Drake had turned himself into a human battering ram, people running for the exit found themselves swiftly forced out the way as he charged through; Riley completely unaware in tow. Knowing his boys were probably searching for him and the Darley's their sister, Drake was vigilant; not sparing a millisecond as he eyed every single person in the fucking club. More gun shots rang out behind and now instead of being behind, Drake had pulled Riley round in front of him; pushing her forcefully out through the double doors into the night…

* * *

><p>In the moment of Billy being tackled to the ground, he'd managed to roll them instinctively so now he was the one staring angrily down at the prick that suddenly lay helpless beneath his giant frame – obviously regretting his decision now to take on the Darley leader of all people. Big fucking mistake B Street punk. Behind him Billy could hear the glorious sounds of his boy's guns echoing amongst the silence that had finally fallen across the club, obviously finishing the B street pricks that were too fucking stubborn to go down first time.<p>

Clenching his jaw, he growled; his eyes glaring mercilessly "Who fucking sent ya? Tyse?" His voice dripped with hatred. With revenge that he inwardly promised he'd get much fucking sooner rather than later – B Street were so fucking done. The guy below suddenly whimpered feeling the barrel of Billy's gun rest just above his shoulder "Answer me!" He barked but still the guy remained silent. Gritting his teeth, Billy fired; a scream of pure fucking agony and fear echoed as the bullet at such close range blew the prick's insides apart "Who fucking sent ya?" He continued to grill the squirming mess below.

"Billy!" Baggy's urgent voice suddenly interjected "We gotta go, cops almost here! Spink and Jamie got fucking tagged!"

So not only had B Street originally came searching for his fucking sister, they had fucked his boys up in the process…clenching his jaw, no longer distracted by being stupidly tackled; Billy's concern and anxiousness instantly returned to the surface "Riley?" Billy simply asked still glaring down at the guy that was withering in pain, trying to roll away but with the grip Billy had on him; the prick wasn't going anywhere.

"I dunno, we can't fucking find her…" Was his quick and impatient but incorrect fucking response.

Swiping his head round, Billy glared up and round at him furiously "What? Why the fuck ya just standing around then? Fucking find her! I ain't fucking leaving here without her!"

Watching him nod and hurry away, Billy turned his attention back to the quivering mess beneath him; smirking evilly he calmly rested the barrel against his forehead – the guy instantly flinching at the agonising heat "Tell me…" He demanded through gritted teeth "Or I'm painting this floor a nice deep fucking shade of red…"

Not being able to contain the fear inside, the guy let a burst of emotion pour out of him as he exhaled deeply "It was Cage! Not Tyse, he never gave the order. Cage has fucking lost it! He ordered the fucking hit!"

"Yo Dawg! Seriously, we gotta get the fuck outta here!" Came Bodie's strong and demanding voice.

Snorting Billy eye's never left the guy's below; tears streaming freely down his cheeks "Well, who don't really matter anymore now cause I'm gonna wipe out every last one of ya motherfuckers! B Street fucked up in the minute of deciding to go after my fucking family!" With that, he fired the second round. Silence instantly falling.

* * *

><p>With everything happening so fast, Riley didn't know if she was coming or going but suddenly feeling the cold air against her bare skin, she knew she was outside – surprisingly away from the danger she'd just a second been in the middle of. Feeling the tight hold on her finally be released, she swiped round angrily to see someone she wasn't expecting…<p>

"Easy Rye, it's me…" Drake softly said raising his hands in slight submission at her fighting stance.

Shocked to see him there amongst the chaos, Riley slowly came to the realisation he was the one who'd risked his life and their secret to help her, breathing deeply she could feel her body protesting – especially the wound on her side after being hit repeatedly but she ignored it; the adrenaline continuing to help push her through "Shit, Drake? Fuck ya doing here?" Looking him over, she noticed his shoulder, narrowing her gaze she couldn't ignore what her eyes were seeing; the material of his jacket ripped outwards and completely blood soaked – not thinking she was already moving towards him caringly "Fuck! What did ya do?" She asked, her hand holding him in place as she inspected the wound closer…

Drake sneered at the flesh wound she was worriedly looking at, he'd had worse – this was fucking nothing "Went and got myself shot for a fucking Darley…" He retorted "That's what I fucking did…"

Standing so close to one another, silence quickly fell between as their eyes locked in a heated gaze; one they both remembered well "Drake…" Riley started to say but was instantly silenced when he moved closer, embracing her as his lips attacked hers passionately… Expecting to be pushed back, Drake was surprised to feel her grip on him tighten; growing to the point of being breathless they parted – their eyes instantly meeting "Rye…shit, I never wanted ta fucking hurt ya…ya gotta know that somewhere…"

Nodding Riley was about to respond when she heard her brother's deep voice bellow across the club; even outside she could hear him clear as day "RILEY!" Turning she looked briefly in the direction of where her brother's voice had come from, suddenly so fucking happy he was safe after everything. Turning her attention back to Drake she was about to say something when she was cut off a second time… "RILEY!"

Hearing the sirens in the distance, Drake motioned his head in the direction of Billy's voice "Go…" He softly said seeing the hesitation in her beautiful blue eyes. He could tell she didn't want to but eventually she side stepped around him and hurried back inside the club to find her brother. Knowing he'd done all he could for now; he nodded and turned; hurrying down the alley to where his charger was parked.

…Watching him turn and walk in the opposite direction, a figure slowly and silently stepped out from behind the club wall; their hard and angered eyes glaring as he disappeared into the darkness…

* * *

><p>So I'm nervous! What did you guys think? Thank you for reading – everyone of you! Please click that review button and leave me some Darley love, I need some :P Update coming soon, if you want it…<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Another update for you awesome readers! BIG shout out to Hoppnhorn, love ya girl - you keep my inspiration rolling and the support to keep me going. I seemed to have lost readers BUT am thankful for those that have stayed with me, i know this is slightly different BUT I love it and am completely engrossed! :D Drake is just... :O :O :O

Destiny, much love bb - pushing me to get this update up, well here it is! Love to all my faithfuls... x

**Chapter 18**

Hearing footsteps shuffle against the tiled floor, Dosser pulled his head round to see Joe casually stroll into the ward that they'd temporarily put him up in; not exactly picturesque like a normal clean and overly sanitised hospital but it was something. Something that none of the Darley's questioned, the life was what they'd made it and having some kind of shelter and sanctuary was better than the alternative. The room itself was small, falling apart slowly like everywhere else but it had a bed, one that Dosser could rest up on until he was walking again.

"How ya doing?" Joe asked pausing at the foot of the bed.

Dosser snorted angrily "Feel like I should stop being a fucking pussy and get the fuck up!"

Joe smirked "Fair point but whinging like a bitch ain't exactly gonna help…"

Cutting him a look, Dosser's hardened expression lightened "Well fuck ya to Joe, even you gotta admit ya wouldn't wanna be off ya fucking feet for too long…fucking B Street prick…"

Even Joe couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped him "A-fucking-men, after today's events they've earned themselves a new fucking enemy; one they coulda fucking done without… Billy's gonna drive them into the fucking ground and there's nothing they can fucking do bout it…"

Dosser sneered "Yeah, shame that…"

Interrupting their conversation, commotion could be heard from down the hall; followed closely by the bellowing sound of Heco's uneasy and concerned voice "Holy shit! Joe!" Tearing out of the room, Joe literally sprinted into the main room to see the Darley gang stumbling in; looking completely fucked. Billy leading the boys like he always did, held tightly onto Spink as Baggy balanced him from the other side – his face crumpled in pain. Just behind walked Jamie, hunched over and holding his arm tightly to his chest; clearly hurt by his cautious movements. Following came Bodie and Riley, his strong leather clad arm wrapped around her smaller frame; he'd been tagged but not like the others - if anything after the night's events, the younger sister to needed support.

"The fuck happened?" Joe asked; his voice loud – echoing across the room.

"Bag…" Billy simply said; motioning his head to a clear nearby working surface. Nodding Baggy helped in lifting and laying Spink on the hard surface, hearing him curse and groan; he couldn't help but cringe at the violent looking wound on his side that continued to violently drip blood. Billy's face however remained blank and emotionless "Heco, get him stitched and fixed up… Joe, get Tommy off the fucking street, get him here now!"

Nodding Joe already had his cell out presuming Billy would ask considering the situation they were in, tapping numerous buttons on the keypad he wasted no time in hitting send…

Raising his head, he walked over to where Billy was standing; leant right next to where Bodie and Jamie were resting up. Face full of fucking thunder as he inhaled aggressively on the cigarette perched between his lips.

"So…what fucking happened?" Joe asked a second time obviously interrupting their conversation about some violent form of retaliation or revenge game plan; from the looks of the gang Billy would want something done immediately – the bloodier, the better. Blowing out a lungful of smoke, Billy's face hardened listening to the sound of Spink cursing and crying out in the background whilst Heco fished thoroughly for the bullet that had obviously lodged itself somewhere inside "B Street made a move on Riley…" He simply responded.

"What? Why?" Joe continued to press "Fuck would they want with Rye?"

Billy snorted "What wouldn't they want with her? They get her, they get us; simple. Cage the motherfucker is throwing his toys out the fucking stroller, he's retaliating cause I screwed up his fucking plan…"

Listening, Joe just nodded before pausing briefly; moving his eyes around the room a concerned look appeared on his face "Where is she?"

Stepping forward from the wall, Billy's interest was suddenly peaked as he too looked for her; seconds after Joe asking - her soft voice sounded from Billy's office just off to the side of the main room "In here…"

About to move, Joe was halted by Billy already walking for the room; glancing round at his younger brother Billy just shook his head and gave him a look that silently said 'Let me handle this'.

"Hey Joe! Little help here!" Heco's voice suddenly called; cutting through the eerie silence that had fallen. Nodding Joe turned on his heel and hurried over to where a now unconscious Spink lay peacefully, not being able to help with the constant shuffling and cursing; Heco explained to a rather amused Joe patching up would be a lot easier with the little shit not wriggling about – hence him knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p>Stepping inside Billy's eyes instantly found Riley, leaning up against the far wall; hunched over and head dipped to the ground. Not hesitating he moved forward, hurrying over to her "Ya alright Rye?" He asked placing a supportive hand on her upper arm; his eyes looking her over almost worriedly.<p>

A small smile crept across her lips at his question – none of them were alright, what did he expect her to say in that moment, lifting her head; a single tear rolled down her cheek "I'm fine Billy; it's just been a real shitty night…"

Having the time to revisit and remember what happened that night, Billy's already angered expression hardened that little bit more "Ya fucking telling me, B Street are fucking done. Cage the motherfucker is gonna fucking get it…no-one threatens this family, no-one" Rather than shouting, releasing all that pent up rage inside; Billy was surprisingly calm as he spoke but the tone in his voice could scare anyone to the core.

"Sounds like a fucking plan…" Riley hissed; no-one could the strip the images of tonight from her mind; not only did her family get hurt, innocents got hurt…Drake got hurt. Cage needed to be dealt with and fast. Shifting in the spot she stood, a gasp escaped her feeling a shooting pain travel up her side; bringing her hand up she gripped her side tight – flinching at the discomfort she thought she was finally fucking done with. Although as much as she didn't want to feel what she had for weeks, Riley was anything but surprised; she'd been knocked, shoved and kicked across the whole fucking club – cuts and bruises were the things she expected.

Watching her react, Billy's hard eyes fixed on her side; the side that had just fucking healed – grinding his teeth together in frustration he took a step closer "Let me see…"

Shaking her head, Riley smirked; trying to flick the pain off like it was nothing "Like I said I'm fine. Go Billy, I know ya got more important things ta tend to after tonight…I'm good honest"

Pulling his eyebrows together, Billy growled deep in his chest; a look of anger flashing briefly across his features "Riley, lift" He sternly ordered; motioning to the now dirty and battered white top she wore. Huffing at his persistence, Riley rolled her eyes whilst lifting her top; allowing him to examine her side "When ya gonna fucking get it? There ain't anything more important than ya?" Inspecting the wound closer he nodded "Sides fine, ya stitches been pulled but they're still good…ya need ta fucking rest, I'll have Tommy drive ya home when he finally gets his fucking ass here!"

Riley nodded knowing at this point in time, she could not argue against her older brother "Billy I'm sorry…if I'da known what was gonna fucking happen…" She started, a lump quickly forming in her throat.

"Ya still would have fucking called me!" Billy interrupted looking her directly in the eye; stopping her from apologising anymore for her actions.

"Yo dawg, ya got a minute?" Bodie interjected; his frame momentarily appearing in the doorway. Watching both of them turn to acknowledge the intrusion and Billy just nod before tilting his head in a 'I'll be out in a minute' he quickly disappeared in the speed he'd appeared.

About to turn and follow his second, Billy paused seeing one hell of a guilty expression remaining on her saddened face, they wasn't used to being fucked up – Darley's rarely came out on the injured side "This ain't ya fault Rye, we're blood, we do what we gotta fucking do and ya seriously fucking mistaken if ya think I'd do anything but fucking come for ya…" Huffing he moved forward, grabbing the back of her neck gently he tilted her head forward placing a gentle kiss on the top of her forehead.

"Hey" Joe's voice suddenly appeared. Nodding, Billy turned and headed for the door "Keep an eye on her" Billy simply ordered patting him on the shoulder as he passed and exited the room.

Joe smirked walking further into the room 'Kinda goes without fucking saying' he thought to himself. Approaching her, his eye's worriedly glanced at his sister; she looked hurt – exhausted.

"How are they?" Riley asked; her eye's meeting her brother's.

Joe nodded knowing the questions were going to come "They're gonna be fine. Spink's taken a nasty hit to the side. Jamie and Bodie both got tagged on the arm but they're good…"

Riley just nodded, she despised her family being hurt and that was exactly what the gang was; the only family she'd ever known since growing up alongside Billy and Joe. No longer able to hide the tears that had been threatening to fall since the nightmare had started – Riley could feel herself failing fast "No thanks to me…fuck did I do Joey? I should never have sent that fucking text!" Letting the tears fall Riley could no longer hold herself up; slipping down the wall she rested on the ground – bringing her knees up to her chest.

Passing her a sympathetic look, Joe moved forward; slumping down next to her he pulled her into a tight embrace – feeling her head rest against his chest he leant his chin down on the softness of her hair "Rye I love ya but don't start that shit, ya did what ya had to; any one of the boys would die for ya and you doubting that is an insult ta them. Ya were in trouble and they came for ya and guess what they'd do it all over again if they had the chance…" Holding her close, Joe listened to her silently unleash all her hidden anguish and emotions from that night; no way could it have been easy – far fucking from it…

* * *

><p>Talking to Bodie, Billy was not expecting his phone to ring; more than that he was not expecting the caller ID that showed up. Swallowing down the fear and hesitation, he'd removed himself from the main room and walked out into the stairwell. Flipping the cell open, he held it to his ear; bracing himself for a second round of onslaught – how could the fat fuck not know what had happened by now; he had more fucking connections out on the street than Billy did "Yeah…" He simply answered.<p>

"Well, well what are we fucking up tonight son? Fuck ya been doing out there Billy boy? Ya need to get your useless fucking ass round here right fucking now! Ya hear me!"

Snorting Billy clenched his jaw tightly together "I guess ya heard bout Old Town, boys got fucked; I'll be at the workshop soon as I can…"

"Who the fuck hasn't heard bout Old Town and no, Nancy; ya get your fucking ass here now! I don't care if your halfwit friends bleed out on the fucking floor. Ya work for me, ya remember that… now don't make me come over ta that shit heap of yours and drag ya out cause I fucking will…"

So close to exploding and telling him where to shove the fucking phone he held, Bone's clicked off; cancelling the call and leaving Billy even more riled to the core. Breathing deeply, Billy could feel his adrenaline coursing violently throughout his body; the continuing promise of 'one day' needed to come round a lot fucking sooner.

* * *

><p>"Son of a…"Drake growled whilst dabbing an overly strong antiseptic covered hand cloth over the exit wound on his left shoulder. Shirtless, he stood tall in front of the mirror; patching himself up for the thousandth time. Thrown over the side of the tub lay his black leather jacket and shirt, knowing how much worse a gunshot wound could become if left unattended; he'd wasted no time in hurrying into the bathroom. Luckily it was a through and through, now that could be handled easily; thank god the B Street prick's couldn't shoot straight. No matter their reasons for the attack, B Street had crossed a line that night and The Jack's, more so Drake were officially gunning for them. Pulling him from his imaginative thoughts of how to deal with the increasingly annoying problem, violent sounding thuds echoed on the front door "Ya gotta be fucking kidding me…" Huffing Drake grabbed the larger cut gauze that lay in the basin, holding it to his shoulder to stop the blood; he casually strolled out of the bathroom and across the lounge to the door.<p>

The constant banging never stopped and Drake couldn't help but pull his eyebrows together, had to be Cain; most likely hearing about the massacre had come straight here wanting to know if his fucking income was safe. Leaning into the door, his eye peered through the hole to see an impatient looking Ryder on the other side "Well thank fuck for that…" He joked; turning the handle and pulling open the door "Nice ta see ya made it out in one fucking peace…and look at that, without one fucking scratch…" Back stepping, Drake allowed him entry; watching him Ryder looked anything but relieved that his friend had made it out alive – instead his facial expression was blank to the joke, almost angered and definitely troubled by something.

Ryder snorted "Yeah unlike some…How ya doing?"

Using the tip of his boot, Drake kicked the door closed "Oh ya know me, always rolling with the fucking punches…"

Ryder nodded "Yeah I hear and that ain't exactly the only fucking thing…"

Cocking his eyebrow up at the anger and insinuation in his friends tone, Drake instantly went on the defensive; straightening his back he stood tall "Fuck's that supposed to mean?"

Looking like he was about to fly off the handle any minute, Ryder sneered "It means ya my closest fucking friend D, we grew up together and I've seen ya do some pretty stupid shit…but this, well this just takes the fucking cake!"

"Ya wanna stop side stepping the fucking point and tell me what the fuck ya stressing for…ya do realise I'm the one that got fucking shot 'friend'?" Drake snapped back sarcastically, ready and raring to throw Ryder's ass out head first for the sudden fucking outburst and attitude.

Shaking his head, an angered smirk appeared on Ryder's features "Ya got something ya wanna tell me D?"

Pausing – Drake contemplated his response; his boys knew better than to ever question him "Never wash colours with fucking whites…" Drake replied sarcastically; his glare hardening and frustrated smirk disappearing in the moment of Ryder clenching his jaw at his response "I know I got many talents but I'm not a fucking mind reader! Cut the shit Ryder and tell me what the fuck I'm supposed ta be telling ya!"

Ryder nodded "Fine, let's start with why the fuck ya were with Riley fucking Darley tonight?"

Stiffening in the spot he stood, Drake never lost the tough façade on the outside but Ryder being Ryder could easily tell when he was losing face "Ya gonna tell me I'm fucking lying? Seeing fucking things? Cause I'm pretty, no definitely fucking sure it was you tongue tied with the fucking enemy outside the club?"

Breathing deeply, Drake said nothing – what the fuck could he say? Instead he just huffed. Moving forward, he walked past Ryder over to the sofa and slouched down against the leather "I been seeing her…" He finally breathed out after a long moment of silence. Lifting his head he glanced over at Ryder who looked like he definitely wasn't expecting that answer… "I'm sorry, ya wanna repeat that D cause I swear I didn't just hear that the Jack's number one has been running bout with a fucking Darley? The sister of all fucking people!"

Leaning up, Drake's hard eyes suddenly reappeared "What Darley was ya fucking expecting? Cause I don't exactly swing the other fucking way do I?"

Typical Drake, always fucking joking about - no matter how pissed he might be. Shaking his head, Ryder dragged a hand down his face as he moved towards the sofa "Ya fucking stupid…ya playing one serious fucking game…" Exhaling deeply he slumped down next to Drake "How long?"

Pulling his head round, they glared at one another; both pissed but never once losing the friendship they'd worked so fucking hard to build over the years – if it wasn't for the blood; they'd be brothers "Eight months…"

This made Ryder's brows lift "Eight? Jesus fucking Christ D…fuck ya thinking? She's a Darley"

"That don't mean shit, she's different; she ain't Billy – she ain't fucking Bones… she's summit else…"

Ryder suddenly was quiet, listening to his friend and the way he spoke about her; he hadn't cared like this in a very long time and from a friend's point of view he was happy but from the other side of the coin he couldn't help but fear for the welfare of the Jack's and all that they'd built "What bout the truce?"

"What bout it? Got no intention of fucking breaking it, ya may not agree with my fucking choice of women but I ain't fucking stupid – too much is at stake for the likes of Cain and Darley ta find out…"

"So how the fuck ya been keeping this one a secret? I know ya've always been sly D but shit…"

Feeling the corner of his lip rise, Drake snorted "Well it ain't fucking easy, seeing someone on the opposite side of the fucking line brings a shit load of complications…"

"I ain't fucking doubting it…so what? Ya guys been sneaking backwards and forth? Do ya have any idea of what would happen if ya got fucking caught? No girl is fucking worth that…"

Clenching his jaw, Drake's head snapped round "She is. I made a promise ta the boys that I'd never step across the line into Stokely unless I ruled it, ain't no going backwards and fucking forth"

Losing count of how many times he'd shaken his head, Ryder still couldn't believe what he was hearing but at the end of the day the Jack's followed and was loyal to Drake not Cain. Leaning forward he met Drake's eyes with a serious but hesitant look "If I said ta ya now, for the sake of ya own life and the boy's lives; leave her. What would ya honest response be?"

Not hesitating or even pausing for a second, Drake leaned in closer "I'd say ya my closest friend and I would die for any of the boys in a second but ya can forget it. I've made my fucking choice and that choice is her."

For the first time that night Ryder smirked. What was the use in continuing to tear him a new one? He'd made up his mind and when Drake's mind is set. No fucker is changing that. No-one would want or dare try to. "Thought ya might say summit like that, good thing the boys'll back ya til the very end – no matter what stupid shit ya pull…"

Feeling the anger and frustration quickly subsiding, Drake just grinned at the comment "So what now?"

Ryder exhaled deeply "Ya gotta tell the guys, if we don't have trust; we don't have shit – isn't that what ya've always said ta us?"

Nodding Drake couldn't help but smirk at his second, smug git; actually paying attention in class. The secret was finally out, now the easy bit; Drake just had to tell the gang about Riley and Riley about the gang…

* * *

><p>So...what do you think? Apologies for the mistakes if you noticed any! :$ Love to my faithfuls! =)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Short and Sweet, Next chapter up! =) BIG BIG Thank you to Kerosenekemistry, always LOVE new reviews from my readers! LOVE to all my faithful's, you know i appreciate the support you guys continued to give... okay so some M rated goodness of you!

**Chapter 19**

Approaching the workshop with haste, Billy pulled the Mustang up just next to the gates that had been wrenched open and left hanging off of the hinges that supported them "Fuck…" He simply murmured pulling the keys from the ignition, pausing he remained seated for a moment – his eyes just glancing across the wrecked lot… the whole outside had been turned upside down, some cars broken into, some wrecked; some turned to charcoal. Knowing he was going to take the fucking brunt for this one, Billy inhaled deeply as he pushed the driver's door open and stepped out. Bracing himself for the undeniable onslaught.

If this sight wasn't shocking enough, Billy was even more surprised to see Bones and his large ass frame storming down the path towards him as he entered the lot. Face full of fucking thunder, he was coming straight for him and on instinct Billy found himself tensing, readying himself for the battering.

"Fuck happened?" Billy asked glancing around. Slightly rattled that someone could do this under big bad Bones nose but also inwardly pleased the bastard would feel the effects of his work being fucked with.

Growling Bones lunged for him, grabbing the collar of his leather jacket he dragged him to a nearby car; one of the newest muscle editions to the shop. Now Billy was a broadly well built man but even with the amount of force and bulk behind Bones grip – Billy was shit out of luck to try and shrug him off "You fucking happened!"

Nothing new there then, Bones had always screamed that at him, Joe and Riley but being almost shoved head first into the side of the frame; Billy's eyes caught sight of a message scratched deeply into the paint 'JOKE - Ya never shoulda fucked with us Darley' Focusing his gaze, the words circled Billy's mind and suddenly he forgot everything around him; instead he was drowning in the rage that had filled him from the bottom up. Billy was already going to obliterate Cage but now, he was going to make the prick suffer; he was going to make the prick pay for not only calling him a fucking joke but landing him straight in it with daddy fucking dearest.

Feeling himself be roughly pulled back and released, Billy momentarily distracted felt a hard and cracking force collide against his jaw making him stumble back a couple of steps.

"The fuck?" Billy growled; his anger from tonight being clearly reflected in those hard eyes of his.

"I've said it before and imma fucking say it again ya fucking halfwit, you, ya brother and ya fucking sister never fucking listen to me and look what fucking happens! How many fucking times am I gonna have to pull ya out the fucking shit until ya realise ya ain't running the fucking show. I am!" Now he was screaming, his deep and croaky voice echoing across the darkened lot "So tell me halfwit, what fucking happened?"

Clenching his jaw, Billy felt the adrenaline; felt the nausea from feeling so much hate for the man in front but as much as he hated to admit the son of a bitch was right, the Darley's had a problem and as much as Billy didn't want to ask – he needed the guidance the old gang lord could offer for such a situation "B Street is what fucking happened, Cage the prick's lost it. Retaliating cause I told him politely to go fuck himself…motherfucker went after Riley…" Growling that last line, Billy literally could feel his blood start to boil inside at his attempt.

Even standing at a distance, Bones could hear his elder son grinding his teeth in anger "And why would ya tell B Street to fuck off without fucking consulting me? Ya making all the fucking decisions now?"

Billy's face hardened knowing he suddenly had the upper hand, squaring his shoulders he subtly smirked "Cause they wanted our help in taking the Jack's out and seems as ya such good fucking friends with Cain I presumed that'd be the answer ya would've wanted me to give…fucking Cain breaks the truce and ya wouldn't want that would ya with the current fucking business deals ya got going…"

Together they silently faced off against one another, it was rare but Billy knew he had the fat fuck; he'd just gone and saved the relationship between the two gangs. Why? He didn't know but what he did was that he despised everything B Street was; working with them was so far out the fucking question. Bones finally nodded - hissing a frustrated breathe out of his nose "Well, that decisions certainly fucking cost ya ain't it?" Stepping forward his facial expression was scarily hard as his enraged eyes glared through his thick-framed glasses "I want this dealt with, ya clean this shit up Billy or I promise ya…imma have that thick fucking skull of yours!" Silence. Without another word, he turned and shuffled back up to the shop leaving Billy once again riled; fists clenched tightly at his sides. But something brought an evil smile to his lips, dealing with this meant dealing with B Street. Billy didn't need it in the first place being he did what the fuck he wanted but coming from the fucking top, Billy finally had permission to fucking end B Street once and for all.

* * *

><p>Right arm balanced up and behind his head, Drake rested peacefully on the bed; deep in thought his eyes stared up at the ceiling. Recalling his conversation earlier that night with Ryder, Drake's mind couldn't help but wonder how the boys would react to the news of Riley? But, he wasn't worried. He didn't need to be without Riley to protect them, to remain loyal to them; he <span>would<span> have it both ways and still be the leader they know and trust. There was no doubting that but, would they see it that way? Talking to Ryder, his closest friend and second was one thing but the others; they didn't know or understand Drake like him...

Ryder being at his side the longest knew Drake like the back of his fucking hand, knew everything about him; understood him better than anyone - especially after what had happened to him in the force. Ryder may have understood that look in his friend's eyes in the moment of him confessing but would the boys see it in the same way as him or would they see it as betrayal?

Eyes growing increasingly heavy, about to finally succumb to the tiredness his body was struggling to fight against, Drake was suddenly sitting upright in the moment of hearing commotion against his front fucking door. Groaning he glanced at the clock on the bedside table; four in the fucking morning…growling at being disturbed he shuffled off the side of the bed and stood up. Instinctively grabbing his Desert Eagle from under the pillow as he went; ya never could be too fucking careful. Feeling his shoulder pull, he ground his teeth together; forcing himself to ignore the pain - he'd taken worse, this was nothing. The fists pounding against his door weren't fucking stopping and Drake could only feel his frustration continue to grow "No rest for the fucking wicked…" Huffing he walked out of his bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants and into the lounge towards the door, lifting his free hand he ran it through his untidy and un-styled hair.

"Yeah, yeah alright…" Drake hissed, gun locked and loaded he grabbed the door and swung it open angrily - ready to take on any motherfucker right now "The fuck?" He started to shout but instantly stopped seeing Riley "Rye?" He asked suddenly a lot softer, instantly lowering the piece he still held; both confused and surprised by her appearance – especially after the night's events…

"Hey" She simply said; eying the gun nervously "Ya got a minute for me?"

Seeing her now, just like he did in the club; Drake could feel all his feelings and emotions come rushing back. She was gorgeous in all senses of the word and he'd undoubtedly missed her more than he would admit. Stepping to the side he allowed her to enter the apartment "I got all the time in the fucking world for ya…"

Smiling Riley turned in the moment of him closing the door and resting the Eagle down on a nearby surface; he always did know the right things to say to make her heart beat hard and fast in her chest. Turning to face her, Riley couldn't help but fall quiet; her deep blue eyes momentarily falling across his long and amazingly carved torso. Biting the inside of her lip, Riley literally had to reign in all of her hidden excitement and lust. _'Just a quick visit remember, thank him and leave - that simple...'_ "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say I woke ya?"

Drake smirked taking a step closer "That or I'm dreaming…why ya here sweetheart?"

_'Okay...Not so fucking simple...'_ Those sharp gorgeous ice blue eyes burned into her and Riley could feel her simple plan failing and the spark inside she'd tried to forget igniting itself "I know it's late but I came…" _'I came to have you ravish me like I've been fucking fantasising about ever since I left'_ She thought silently to herself as she spoke "I came to say thank you, for saving my life…ya didn't have ta do that after everything..."

Drake nodded slightly, saving her went without saying; no matter what had happened between them - He wasn't about to watch her be hurt "Better than the alternative darlin trust me. But c'mon Rye, I know ya so tell me the truth…" Riley could feel the excitement rushing through as the proximity between them intensified and heated with every step closer he took "Why ya knocking on my door at gone four in the morning?"

Riley held his gaze as she spoke the next words softly from her lips "I miss you"

Nodding Drake moved forward, their bodies almost touching; his mesmerising blue eyes never leaving hers as he slowly raised his hands up. _'Just stop him, tell him ya can't fucking trust him'_ Holding the material in place, he gripped the zip that sat appropriately above her chest and undone it slowly. _'Hello, Riley! Fuck ya doing!' _Smoothly he opened her leather jacket and slipped his hands inside; pulling her to him. Hearing her gasp at the movement he smirked - god he loved what he could do to her "And?" He purred, tilting his head he leant down and into her neck; letting his hot breath tease her skin as he spoke.

_'Willpower, What fucking willpower?'_ Shuddering at the power he still had over her, Riley let her eyes fall closed as she inhaled deeply. Funny how in these types of situations your mind does one thing...but your body another...speaking undeniably louder than your mind ever could... "I want ya to finish what ya fucking started…I want ya to love me like I love you…"

Smiling against her skin, Drake parted his lips and trailed soft kisses up her neck to the bottom of her ear; gripping the collar of her jacket he pulled it from her frame "Sweetheart I never fucking stopped…"

_'Ya can still stop ya know...'_ Heart racing and literally aching with arousal_, '...But I can't, I want him so fucking much...'_ Riley pulled back slightly from his embrace only to lean up and crash her lips against his, her need and hunger for him clearly being reflected in how she gripped his bare chest. Humming deep in his chest, Drake could feel the front of his jeans tightening the closer they pulled against one another…

* * *

><p>...Lips never parting, their tongues slipping backwards and forth they back stepped across the lounge in the direction of his bedroom; the problem with not concentrating on where they were heading Riley suddenly felt the breakfast bar brush up against her lower spine instantly halting them. Exhaling deeply, Riley felt Drake pull back slightly from her; opening her eyes she saw his lust filled ones staring down at her "Take it off…all of it" He ordered seductively motioning to both the tank and dark denim jeans she wore. Nodding Riley wasted no time in removing the barrier between them - he could be as demanding as he fucking wanted; she wanted him in every single way. Tossing her clothes one by one to the ground she soon found herself standing there completely bare in front of him – any insecurities she may have briefly had disappeared in the moment of Drake growling deeply at the sight, stepping forward he advanced - quickly and slickly leant and lifted her up onto the bar…<p>

Spreading her legs apart with the palms of his hands he leant his hips between them and into her, passing her that 'to die for' smirk he moved forward; raising his hand he held his finger against her full and sensitive tingling lips "Ya know what ta do sweetheart…" He whispered; his eyes never leaving hers as she smiled before seductively parting her lips and sucked gently on his finger – clenching his jaw, Drake groaned at the sight.

Slowly removing his finger, Drake moved in catching her lips with his hungrily; dipping his right hand down and in between them he started to rub his already wet fingertip over her bulging and pulsing clit; Riley couldn't help but let a soft whimper escape her lips at his movements. She'd definitely missed everything about this and the way only he could fucking work her "Drake..." She moaned; feeling the whole length of his finger suddenly part her lips and smoothly slip inside of her. Fluctuating his speed from slow to fast back to slow he worked her – just the way he knew would get her really fucking going "God I fucking missed ya Rye…" He whispered feeling her arch into him, rocking her hips forward against his hand.

"I missed ya more…" She replied almost breathlessly; pulling him in closer to her she'd snaked her hands up and round the back of his neck – stopping him from moving from her.

"That right?" He playfully asked, slipping a second digit inside; he turned his palm up – stroking her harder and deeper inside. Keeping his lips on hers, he smirked victoriously when she cried out into his mouth.

"Oh god…" Riley whimpered feeling that familiar sensation already creeping up on her - she'd been too fucking long without him "Drake…please…"Groaning as she spoke, Drake loved hearing the sounds he could pull from her – more than that, she pleaded for him to fuck her and that just drove him fucking wild.

Already pushing the pain from his shoulder to the back of his fucking mind, he subtly pushed down his sweatpants and boxers with his free hand; removing his fingers gently Drake grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the counter top, his eyes never leaving hers as he brushed his rock hard and pounding cock against her soaking wet opening; using his hand he teased her – gliding his tip gently up and down "Tell me what ya want sweetheart..." He purred in that overly sexy gravelly voice of his.

Pulling herself closer with a firm grip on his broad shoulders – minding the wound on the left, Riley was growing so close and it was becoming harder and harder to control herself "I want ya Drake, inside of me...fucking me" Drake smirked, lowering his hands onto her thighs he gripped tight as he pushed himself hard within her; dropping her head back Riley cried out in pure fucking bliss - instinctively wrapping her toned legs around his waist . Moving her arms from steadying herself on the counter she reached round and gripped him for support feeling him move in and out of her with increased intensity "Fuck, oh god...Drake" Riley barely said through the moans that were escaping her lips; her fingertips literally digging into his back as his movements grew harder and faster against her. Feeling her start to tighten around him Drake let out a deep groan which was kindly swallowed down by Riley who'd now wrapped her arms tightly around his neck – pulling him even deeper into her so she could crash her lips against his, feeling her tongue overpoweringly slide into his mouth; he smirked joining his tongue with hers, kissing her just as fiercely. God he loved her, loved everything about her; nothing was going to stop that feeling he'd been so fucking long without.

"Ah Drake..." Riley moaned feeling the pleasure start to slowly consume her.

Knowing when she was teetering on the edge, Drake raised his right hand and started rubbing his fingertip over her clit; knowing all too fucking well this would push her over. Sweat dripped from her as she roughly rocked her hips against him, he was bringing her so close and he fucking knew it – moaning through gritted teeth Riley could feel the sudden urge to let go "Drake I'm so close..." She whimpered; pulling her arms from his neck she had to grip the sides of the counter top – support herself the harder he was beginning to pound inside of her. Watching him fuck her like he did; only turned her on more - she undoubtedly craved him more than anything.

"Cum for me sweetheart...cum all fucking down me" Drake whispered feeling himself brought right to the edge feeling her tighten firmer around him. Feeling the pleasure burst right through her – Riley threw her head back and moaned at the spasms that echoed "Shit Drake..." The intensity of her orgasm forced her eyes closed and she was momentarily lost in the feeling that was him and all that he could make her feel. He didn't think she could get any tighter but she did and it took a lot for Drake to control his breathing, groaning in pure fucking pleasure; he tipped his head back and clutched his eyes closed feeling himself release inside of her…

Still being inside Drake gently held her against him, his breathing slowly calming as he waited for her body to stop twitching from the intensity. Lifting her head slowly from his neck, her eyes gazed up at him "Still love me?" Drake jokily asked.

Riley smiled, reaching up she caressed the side of his cheek with her hand; her skin stroking against the roughly styled stubble "I never fucking stopped…" Drake's intense gaze remained; leaning down he brushed his lips against hers lovingly.

"Drake…" Riley murmured in the moment of their lips parting.

"Umm?"

Pulling back slightly her eyes were scarily serious and Drake worried he'd filled himself with false hope "I can't keep doing this, the secrets killing me – ta have ya but not fucking have ya…"

Drake nodded; completely understanding "You and me both sweetheart…"

"Ya think this can actually work?"

Drake huffed; keeping his hold on her tight; protective "Honestly…I dunno Rye but I can promise I'll try…"

Riley nodded, she loved him more than anything and if trying was the best they could do right now; then trying was the only fucking option "No more fucking whores, ya mine" It wasn't a question. It was an order and a statement that brought a huge smirk to Drake's lips.

Nodding Drake brought his face closer to hers, inches apart; Riley moaned feeling him almost instantly grow hard inside of her a second time. Slowly he pulled out, forcing Riley's eyes closed at how sensitive she felt "And ya mine" Drake growled driving himself all the way back inside of her; listening to her moan echo across the kitchen and her hands suddenly grip onto him firmly he smirked – sleep wasn't on either of their minds…this morning it was just them, losing themselves into each other…over and over.

* * *

><p>With the morning light slowly rolling in, the pass leading in to Hackney was silent. Positioned under the cover, Cage leant against the side of his grey and white striped 69 Camaro SS casually smoking on the cigarette that was perched between his lips. His tenth and loyal minion from last night standing to attention at his side "Ya think Darley is gonna be pissed bout what happened to his precious fucking lot?"<p>

An evil chuckle escaped Cage as he stepped away from the car, about to respond he was interrupted by the sound of one of his men hobbling into the pass; covered in blood. Pulling his eyebrows together, Cage clenched his jaw; a little surprised to see only one standing in front of him "Fuck happened? Tell me ya fucking got her?"

Cautiously the guy shook his head almost wishing he didn't have to deliver the bad fucking news "Fucking Darley's turned up; Jack's were already in the club…they came out of fucking nowhere…"

Cage's expression hardened "That's not what I wanted ta fucking hear…"

The guy already shaking from the adrenaline nodded "I'm sorry boss…"

Huffing Cage growled "At least tell me the Darley bitch is laying in a pool of her own fucking Darley blood…"

Silence. After a moment or two the guy shrugged "I dunno…"

Cocking his eyebrow up, Cage ground his teeth "Ya dunno? Fuck's that mean?"

"It means I got the hell outta there…boys all got fucking put down…was a fucking massacre!"

Shaking his head an angered smirk appeared on Cage's features almost instantly "Well aren't ya a brave fucking solder!" With that he pulled his .45 from the inside of his jacket, raising it he clicked the safety off and without hesitating shot him cleanly through the forehead…watching the body drop lifelessly to the ground with a thud Cage just huffed at the pathetic excuse in front "I want ta know what happened tonight, who got fucking what! I want the club's security tapes, I want it all. Ya fucking hearing me?"

Silently the guy behind nodded, Cage growled menacingly; his eyes wrathful "Get it done"

* * *

><p>Just another piece to the puzzle... Stay tuned, Cage isn't going to give up without a fight... Sparkly's got a few surprises coming your way :P Thanks for reading, please hit that review button!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey to all my awesome readers! Next chapter up! Although...I'm a little nervous about this one... BUT hey Enjoy, and Enjoy Drake ;) You'll know what i mean when you read... Special thank you to my faithfuls, the silent readers and 'Shadowcats' Always happy to read new reviews! Thank you for the kind words! Okay onwards...

**Chapter 20**

"So…ya gonna tell me where we're going?" Riley asked looking over at Drake who remained straight faced; just like he always did when refusing to respond to a question. That morning he'd picked her up from their usual spot and rather suspiciously simply said he'd be the one planning their day; why Riley didn't know but the Darley inside had her permanently analysing and questioning it.

Watching that gorgeous smile appear on his features, Drake stole a quick and subtle glance at her before turning his attention back so he could pull smoothly and swiftly down an insanely tight back road – god knows how any vehicle was supposed to fit; Drake's kitted out Charger not being an exception in the slightest "Soon enough sweetheart, time will tell…" His attention may have been back on the road but Riley's; well to put it bluntly was all on him and him alone. It had been a week since the shootout and for once in a very long time there was nothing but silence on the streets, the Darley's were healing well; as were Drake and Riley. However Riley was anything but naïve and knew it was only a matter of time until B Street showed their ugly face and the storm that had slowly settled among the estates would come rolling back tenfold.

Yet among the anxiousness and anger that still filled the atmosphere, today felt surprisingly like a new day. The sun was shining, the day hotter than it's been in a very long time and riding alongside Drake in this very moment felt normal, it felt comfortable; it felt like something Riley wanted to continue doing for the rest of her life. Listening to the soft music that played out from the Charger's sound system, Riley enjoyed the feeling of the breeze hitting against her skin along with the rays that shone in through the open passenger window.

"Ya know Rye…" Drake started placing a subtle firm but gentle hand on her bare inner thigh "I know I've said it before but ya looking mighty fucking fine today…" Smoothly his eyes darted across to look at her.

Losing herself in the blue that sparkled in the light, Riley just smiled – her eyes lustful behind the mirrored aviator sunglasses she wore; she loved the way he would look at her – even when she'd quickly only just thrown on a pair of tight denim shorts, a black tank and a cream tight but light fitting cardigan. It felt like fucking summer and Riley didn't fancy roasting in her usual attire of boots, jeans and her leather jacket "Thanks, ya looking pretty fucking good right now to…" She teased making him cock his eye brow up playfully but truthfully he did looking fucking gorgeous. He didn't tend to go anywhere without wearing some form of a jacket, whether it be his own leather or a hoody but today he had and Riley found herself time after time stealing glances at the amazingly built and broad structure that was her man. He wore loose fitting jeans but having style wore them like a real man should; so that when a woman's eyes fell across his toned ass – the material would be shaping it just fucking right. Accompanying that was just a simple black tight vest top, allowing view of his perfectly toned muscular shoulders and arms; having to turn the wheel at points in the journey Riley found herself once more becoming lost in the way his muscles would flex with every movement. And last but not in the slightest fucking least, there on clear view was the tattoos that defined only an inch of him; the way the onyx ink perfectly and smoothly ran up his arms and across his chest into a design that had been uniquely styled for him and him alone. The design was immaculate. Flawless just like Drake himself.

* * *

><p>Turning one final corner, Riley's curious eyes took the whole area in as the Charger slowly pulled into a car lot, one that sat neatly next to one fucking large warehouse "Charming…" She joked, feeling Drake pull the car to a calm stop just to the side; her eyes moving past the warehouse to look at the docks behind - the reflection of the sun being brightly cast in the muddy but remaining blue waters. "But I have ta ask…ya planning on killing me?" Turning her head, she smiled – her hand reaching up to pull the frames from her face.<p>

Smirking Drake still to Riley's annoyance was remaining guardedly quiet on the subject, catching her eyes with his he moved his hand across the seat and rested it back on her thigh – a lot higher than before; almost instantly he felt her react to his touch and grinned "Ya trust me?" He asked relatively seriously.

Pausing Riley toyed with her response before replying, after everything nothing could take back or make her forget what Drake had done but for the sake of what they had she had to at least try and move past the pain she still undoubtedly felt. Smiling a weak smile she nodded her head.

Knowing from experience that hearts don't mend in just a fucking week, Drake nodded; knowing that was the best answer he was going to get in this moment in time. With a subtle tilt of the head for her to follow, he turned and pushed open the driver's door; stepping out onto the gravel below. Uncertain of what she was allowing Drake to walk her into but equally as curious, Riley followed suit; stepping out from the passenger side – her bright blue eyes instantly locking with his intense ice ones as she straightened up.

Approaching the double sized reinforced steel doors, Drake moved in front; knowing they'd be open he gripped the handle on the right and tugged it open – Drake was one of the toughest men she'd ever known but it was clear by the way his muscles tightened and flexed at the pull; the door was anything but fucking light.

"Shit Drake, this place is like fort fucking knocks…" Riley exclaimed; her eyes glancing up at the tall and ever so slightly eerie and daunting building "And there I was thinking ya'd take me shopping or summit…"

Pausing, Drake held the door open for her; stepping over the threshold Riley moved inside cautiously. Eying Drake questionably as he followed; letting the door slam violently shut behind him "Tell ya what; ya don't hate me after this; this weekend I'll take ya…deal?"

Pulling her eyebrows together, Riley looked up at him "Hate ya for what?" She asked; not positively sure she wanted him to answer…Silence surrounded them; that was until a deep manly voice echoed above them on the upper floor. Riley froze. Undoubtedly astonished that he'd brought her to where she assumed he had…

A smirk crept across his features "Welcome to the house of the Jack's sweetheart…"

Riley swore in that moment she could strike him for his stupidity, just what she was dreading; quietly she stepped forward – her voice dropping to a whisper as to not be recognised "The fuck Drake? Ya trying ta get me fucking killed? Is that it? Fuck ya thinking?"

Almost expecting this reaction from the beginning, Drake grinned at the anger being reflected in her hard Darley eyes, cocking his eyebrow up he tilted his head slightly "Ya said ya trusted me?"

Sneering, Riley still could not believe where she was currently standing "Yeah well that was before ya brought me in here…before I was suddenly not fucking safe!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

As if insulted by her words, Drake's smile had disappeared; being replaced by his features hardening. Stepping closer, his hands found her hips pulling her against him "Ya actually think I'd put ya in intentional fucking danger?" Snorting he turned his head to the side before returning his full attention to her "Rye…with me, ya couldn't get much fucking safer…" Seeing her hesitation remain he passed her a supportive and comforting smile; one he knew she couldn't resist "Ya said ya couldn't keep doing this, it's time…"

Exhaling deeply, Riley closed her eyes in frustration; the shit she managed to get herself into…opening her eyes she found Drake watching her; arm outstretching – welcoming her to ascend the metal staircase… Literally having to force herself forward, Riley's foot landed on the first step only to be halted by Drake's playful voice behind "Besides…if the shit does hit the fan, they'll pop us both off and we'll be like our very own modern day version of Roman and Jules…"

Rolling her eyes, Riley took another fearful step and shook her head – the bottom of her wedge echoing on the metal as she slowly climbed the steps one by one; feeling Drake now following closely behind "For ya information, it was Romeo and Juliet and yeah that ended fucking fantastic for them…"

Sniggering Drake smirked at her defensive tone when correcting him "Apologies sweetheart, never knew ya were such a big supporter of fucking Shakesporn…"

This made Riley smile slightly, he always did know how to ease the anxiousness she was feeling "Why am I not fucking surprised? It's Shakespeare and his writing had more fucking class than that…"

Drake sneered "As far as we fucking know…"

* * *

><p>Lounging on the sofa, head tipped back against the material; beer in hand. Gunner relaxed whilst listening to the sounds of the music that played quietly from the sound system across the room. Aware of his surroundings and instantly hearing the difference in the sound of the footsteps gradually climbing the staircase, Gunner opened his eyes and lifted his head; turning in the direction to see none other than Riley fucking Darley step onto the upper floor… Always being on guard – never losing his edge, his eyes instantly widened "Holy shit!" Cursing he jumped up so quick, placing his bottle on the table he grabbed his piece from under the cushions; clicking the safety off he aimed it directly at her – anger filling his features…<p>

In the moment of a stranger pointing a custom .45 in her direction, Riley froze; almost making Drake walk right into her as he emerged behind. Having to literally stop himself from nudging her forward, Drake turned his head in the direction she was staring – seeing Gunner his jaw instantly clenched in frustration "What was it ya said about being safe?" He heard Riley whisper ever so sarcastically. Huffing he stepped round and in front of her, blocking Gunner's view so all he could now see was his tall and broad frame – surprisingly protecting the Jack's biggest rival "The fuck G? Put the piece down!" He barked.

Pulling his eyebrows together, Gunner's expression turned angrier "What? No fucking way!" He snapped "Ya lost ya fucking mind all of a sudden? She's a fucking Darley! The fucking enemy!"

Drake's patience was generally nonexistent, in this moment in time not only was Gunner aiming at his girl; he was also aiming at him – what little patience he did have had been worn so fucking thin…within seconds he'd reached round, grabbed his eagle from the back of his jeans and without hesitating shot the bottle situated on the table just next to where Gunner stood…the bullet disintegrating the glass into nothing. This in itself subtly reminding Gunner that Drake was a quick shot when he wanted to be. That he never missed a fucking target, no matter how small. Already Gunner could feel his arm wavering... "Really? Well fucking done Gunner - Remind me ta award ya later for ya outstanding fucking observation skills… but right now she's a guest in my fucking house – now do what ya fucking told!" Drake ordered firmly; his voice scarily serious and abrupt – a side Riley rarely got to see of him in the times they spent together.

Hesitantly Gunner nodded – knowing he had no other option but to obey, lowering his arm; he dropped the piece to his side "Fuck is this D? Ya kidnap her or summit?"

Smirking angrily, Drake stepped to the side; allowing Gunner to look completely at Riley who seriously looked like she was more comfortable with Drake being her protective shield – an impenetrable wall that blocked any harm from coming to her…now back in full view, she was back to being seriously uncomfortable in the territory she stood "She look fucking bound ta ya?"

Clenching his jaw, Gunner's angered and confused glare now was on his friend, his leader "Sadly no…so what, ya finally just lost ya fucking mind then? As if we ain't got enough fucking shit ta deal with…"

Hearing a deep gravelly laugh echo across the floor Drake and Gunner turned their heads to see Ryder casually approaching from the back; Riley remained still - her eyes watching another well built and chiselled enemy approach – because at this very moment in time that's all they were to her, except this time the guy wasn't stopping – he was walking right for her "Well if that wasn't the most fucking awkward welcome I've ever seen?" Feeling her instinctively readying herself for a fight, Drake just smirked; nodding at Ryder who stopped just in front. Meeting her gaze, his deep brown hues looked her over respectably "Man, Riley fucking Darley, names Ryder…" Tilting his head in Gunner's direction but keeping his eyes on her the entire time he extended his hand; holding it out to her "That fucking grump is Gunner… don't worry bout him, he didn't have his lucky fucking charms this morning…"

A little taken aback by his attitude, Riley cautiously extended her own hand in his direction; letting his large one almost engulf hers completely in the gentle shake "Nice ta finally meet ya outside the fucking truce… D was right; ya really are one hell of a fucking catch…" Determined to break the ice for his closest friend, Ryder winked; earning him a small smile that subtly played across her lips… "So how bout a tour?"

"A fucking what?" Gunner's voice suddenly interjected pulling Drake's attention round "Is someone gonna tell me what the fuck's going on here? Like why the fuck a Darley is being welcomed? Or am I the only one who's not forgotten about the fucking truce – pretty sure this little stunt is going ta fucking obliterate it!"

Exhaling deeply, Drake turned and nodded at Ryder; silently telling him he'd deal with this – he just needed to keep her occupied for a while. Nodding Ryder stepped forward, offering his arm for her to take…but Riley's feet weren't moving for shit, she wasn't about to leave Drake's side for a complete stranger's – unsure she glanced up at Drake who was quiet, his eyes talking to her in a way only she could understand "Trust me…" He softly said, resting his hand on her lower spine he leant down; his lips meeting hers in a quick, gentle kiss.

"Oh ya gotta be fucking shitting me! Really? That's it boys, game over – we're all going ta fucking hell cause the Red Jack's leader had to get his dick wet by his toughest fucking conquest yet!" Gunner continued to rant but in the moment of them last few words escaping his lips in anger, Drake had quickly moved from Riley and Ryder and was storming across the room in his direction "D…" He'd started to plead knowing he'd overstepped the mark but with no time to react or defend himself he was quickly floored in the second of Drake's clenched iron fist colliding against the side of his cheek – blood instantly seeping from the open wound.

Slightly dazed from the impact, Gunner glanced up from the ground to see Drake hovering above him "The fuck ya think ya talking to? How bout showing some fucking respect! Because in case ya have forgotten I run the fucking show…what I say goes and ya run for me Gunner, ya hearing me? Ya work for me! One pull on my trigger and I'll blow that mouth right off ya fucking face – ya fucking want that?"

Shocked by his friend's outburst, Gunner just stared up at him; dumbfounded – assuming he'd said enough and anything else would condemn him further he just shook his head – Drake's hard eyes just glared down at him "Good…now, let's talk like real fucking men…" He simply growled – holding his hand out for Gunner to grab…

Completely stunned by his authority, Riley was still; just watching in amazement and curiosity "As ya can see, D don't take no shit from no one, not even his boys…shall we?" She heard Ryder say at her side, cautiously nodding she allowed Ryder to lead her away… Now this was a turn of events, Riley never saw fucking coming…

* * *

><p>Perching the much needed cigarette between his lips, Drake inhaled deeply; his sharp blue eyes catching sight of Ryder and Riley slowly making their way back across the floor to where he was resting up on the sofa. Watching them interact, he couldn't help but subtly grin; to him Riley was perfect – even still on permanent guard he could see her relaxing slightly with his closest friend and second. She'd be good here – a queen – Drake's street queen, possibly a constant that would improve and alter the gang dynamic for the better…but would she take that step? Could Drake even allow himself a slight glimmer of hope that one day she'd consider moving across the line, remaining a Darley because let's face it; that would never change but to inherit the Jack's name and reputation alongside – together they'd be unstoppable…Losing himself in a scenario that was about as realistic as the Pope not being Catholic, he shook his head subtly – he was certain, the love he felt for Riley he would never feel for another but what made her especially special was her continuing loyalty to her family, the love she had for her brothers – she'd die before betraying them and Drake would never ask her to.<p>

"Hey?" Drake heard Riley's soft voice suddenly appear just in front, pulling him from his thoughts; smiling he exhaled – blowing a lungful of smoke out into the air to his side.

Lifting his head, he glanced up at her "Hey yaself sweetheart, hope Ryder didn't bore ya too fucking much with what floorboards not to step on…" Smirking he passed Ryder a teasing smile.

Riley smiled, shaking her head she glanced over at Ryder who pretended to look insulted by his friend's comment "Nah, was actually insightful…ya got yaself a good fucking guide here.."

Ryder grinned watching her playfully wink at him "See…" He started, turning to face Drake "Not such a fucking bore now am I? I like this girl, can we keep her?" He joked.

Drake laughed; a sound that was like music to Riley's ears, a sound she could listen to all day, every day "I hope so…" He simply replied catching Riley's eyes in an intense gaze; one they both understood.

Shaking his head, Ryder sniggered "Man, I so need ta find a girl that wants more than just a mind blowing fuck! This boy's got so much more ta fucking offer!" Slipping away into the kitchen he heard Riley giggle and Drake jokingly interject how that's the mushy and soul searching shit he has to put up with on a regular fucking basis – smirking Ryder just grabbed the handle on the fridge and swung the door open "Ya want a drink darlin?"

"Sure" Riley simply responded.

"What d'u ya want? We got water for Soldier boy over there, juice for baby Cruz, soda for grumps wherever he's fucking gone and last but not fucking least we got our impressive drinks collection – what us real rollers drink!"

Smiling Riley glanced down at Drake who just shook his head sarcastically before returning her attention to Ryder who patiently waited for her reply "Surprise me…"

Ryder nodded approvingly "I'm liking this girl…" He murmured; smirking he grabbed an assortment of three bottles from the inside of the door before closing it.

Lifting his arm, Drake welcomed her to join him; within seconds she was there – leaning her body into his. A perfect fit as his arm snaked around her waist pulling her in closer "So…good tour?"

Nodding Riley smiled, turning to look at him "I'll admit its impressive" She replied; her eyes glancing around the room – a mischievous smile appearing on her features "But I'm curious…"

Cocking his eyebrow up, Drake passed her an over seductively smile "Care ta enlighten me of what?"

"What's up there?" Riley asked; her eyes lifting to the floor above – suspended by what seemed like nothing.

Smirking Drake remained quiet, inhaling on his cigarette he paused; turning his head briefly away – he exhaled blowing the smoke out into the air before turning back "Maybe I'll show ya one day…"

"Hey…" Gunner's voice interjected – Riley instantly stiffened in Drake's grip who tightened. Glancing up, Drake nodded at Gunner who stood just off to the side "I'm sorry, ya know bout before…I was a prick…"

He was hesitant, stiff in the position he stood; most likely still struggling to deal with the latest revelation... rightly so, this wasn't exactly going to be easy to adapt to...something both Riley and Drake were to well aware of.

What could she say? Any smart or sarcastic comeback would create more of a rift between the boys, deciding eating humble pie would be the best option Riley just nodded – a forced smile appearing on her face. Nodding, Gunner happily turned his attention back to Drake who was monitoring the situation closely "Boys are on their way…"

Drake nodded "Good ta know, so?" He asked glancing down at Riley who'd looked up on instinct "Ya ready ta meet the rest of the Jack's?"

About to respond, the words on the tip of her tongue; Riley was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Ryder's voice cutting in "Oh this is gonna be fucking good… ya think we're fun, ya ain't seen nothing yet darlin…"

Deciding to keep her mouth closed on this one, Riley just nodded; a small smile appearing on her features as she watched Ryder slump down into the sofa opposite – placing the bottles down onto the table.

Gunner snorted "Yeah, hundred bucks says I'm not the only one ta fucking trip out on this one…"

Smirking Drake glanced up at his friend "Ya on…make it three…"

Ryder whistled at the stakes, seeing the hesitation on Riley he grinned "Welcome ta the Jack's sweetheart, we didn't inherit our name for shits and fucking giggles; we bet, a lot. We make dangerous fucking moves, we play the cards we're fucking dealt but never, will ya catch us leaving the fucking game…"

* * *

><p>Right on Ryder ;) So...Gunner, obviously not handling the news too well? What do we think for the other boys?<p>

Okay so i decided to split the chapter into two, would have been toooo long otherwise and i'm just getting started... I'm hoping you liked! As always, thank you for reading!

Til next time, when the rest of the Jack's are to make an appearance... DUM DUM DUM... :D


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I'd put this together a while ago but nerves had me pausing from updating. I've tried making this as realistic as possible (so I'm hoping you'll agree). That said, thank you for reading and LOVE to all my faithful and silent readers/reviewers! Enjoy ;)

**Chapter 21**

With time slowly rolling on, Riley not completely but gradually was starting to feel more at ease; staying close to Ryder they played pool whilst Drake tended to business behind his closed office door. Everyone knew when the door was closed, no-one should dare enter…on their head be it if they chose to ignore the rule. Leaning casually against the kitchen counter, beer in hand; Gunner watched Riley and Ryder interact. They would talk, make the occasional joke; from the outside she looked okay…but still Gunner was hesitant – not blinded by the over-rated and ridiculous feelings of the heart therefore rightly remaining cautious.

Successful in potting another ball, Ryder cocked his eyebrow up as Riley straightened – a sly smile spreading across her face – she truly loved the game "Seriously? Where the fuck did ya learn to play like this? This is fucking insane, I've never been beaten by a chick and don't intend ta start so girl ya better fucking calm it" Riley giggled at the teasing in his tone – leaning down she positioned herself. Hearing the familiar sound of the warehouse doors slamming shut and footsteps on the staircase slowly approaching… Riley paused; instantly stiffening she kept her back to whoever was nearing.

"Alright boys!" A deep voice echoed across the floor "So…someone wanna tell me why we've been summoned so fucking quickly? This shit better be fucking good!"

"Oh ya have no fucking idea…" Riley heard Ryder playfully interject from the side.

"Yeah, Kemp was so close ta getting fucking lucky… not! Hence the immediate response" A second voice teased – another that Riley failed to recognise.

Kemp glanced over at Gunner who remained surprisingly silent in the kitchen – nursing a rather sore looking shiner on his cheek; showing nothing but a scowl across his features he simply just tilted his head in the direction of the pool table… Glancing round, intrigued by what was eating his friend; Kemp found his jaw almost hitting the floor, sex on fucking legs was what he was fucking seeing. "Woo-fucking-wie!" Whistling, he moved closer.

"Damn, that has to be the best fucking present Drake's got us in a while…" The other guy suddenly piped up.

Ryder laughed "For ya own sakes boys I suggest ya leave the unwrapping ta Drake on this one…"

Confused looks instantly appeared on Kemp's and Cruz's face's, no longer able to hide her identity Riley slowly and cautiously turned – her eyes instantly locking on the guy who was built like a fucking brick house. Never in her time of living the life had she ever seen someone stocked that tall and hench all at the same time. They were quiet, their eyes staring at her; analysing her…looking at her like she was very fucking familiar but in that second they couldn't place her…it took them a good moment but eventually they got it; Riley saw the change instantly with the way they stiffened – their eyes instantly widening…

"Holy shit! That's?" The smaller guy stated turning to look up at Kemp she assumed.

"Riley Darley…" He simply stated continuing to walk forward, taking her all in but she remained still – pool cue held tightly against her and from her stance, Kemp knew she knew how to use it and well. Smirking he paused just in front – his huge build towering easily over her – her hard eyes never leaving his inquisitive ones "Well, ain't this a fucking treat and mistake all in fucking one but summit's telling me ya ain't fucking lost…"

Riley smirked "Ya think I'd be stupid enough ta get lost on the wrong side of the estate intentionally?"

Kemp snorted "Cute…"

"So is this…ya know…like a family visit?" The smaller and much younger gang member asked at his side – his eyes suddenly glancing around the warehouse – both curious and fearful of the idea of the Darley's being inside.

Gunner sneered "Relax kid, girls got a free fucking pass…" He may have apologised in front of Drake but even from across the room Riley could hear the resentment and sarcasm in his tone – loud and fucking clear.

Cocking his eyebrow up, the young guy eyed Riley questionably "Seriously? How's that work exactly? Darley knows ya over here and isn't planning some crazy revenge stricken scheme?" He enquired, seeing the hesitation and her tough façade faltering, his eyes widened "He doesn't know? Holy Shit… Guess when he finds out at least we won't be the only ones fucking obliterated eh?"

"Cruz!" Ryder snapped angrily "Ya lost ya manners all of a fucking sudden?"

Riley's frustration grew at that very comment, they were family; blood til the end but deep down she had no idea of how her older brother would react… would he kill her? Could he kill her? Feeling the shivers and the coldness of the thought alone spread to her spine, Riley glanced at the ground – stepping back from Kemp.

Huffing Ryder was quick to walk around the table to her side "Alright boys, back the fuck up; last I checked this ain't a fucking petting zoo – as much as I know ya want it ta be…girl needs her fucking space"

Another snigger came from Gunner in the kitchen "And of course, we'll fucking accommodate…"

Clenching his jaw in anger, Ryder snapped his head round and glared "Keep it up G, ya know too fucking well D won't stand for this shit a second time! Ya ass'll be dropping so fast ta the bottom of the fucking docks!"

With the tension in the room growing and Drake no-where in sight, Riley felt the increasing need to run; to get the hell out of dodge – to get back to normality; her side of the fucking street "I think that's my queue…"

About to move, Riley felt Ryder's grip on her arm; pulling her back "Stay where ya are darlin, ain't your fault the prick never learnt any manners in fucking school…"

Gunner laughed condescendingly "That so? Funny fucker ain't ya Ryd? Ain't our fault, this shit just got fucking dumped on us…"

"C'mon boys…" Kemp's deep voice interrupted, his eyes looking between Ryder and Gunner; both undeniably wanting to settle this right here and now – by any messy means necessary "Let's just take a moment ta chill before ya fucking kill each other, fuck is D anyways?"

About to respond, Ryder paused hearing Drake's voice suddenly appear from behind "Never too far out of fucking earshot…" Impeccable timing as always, approaching he paused just to the side of Ryder – his eyes catching sight of the grip he had on Riley's arm "Ya restraining her for a fucking reason?"

Realising he did in fact still have a hold on her, Ryder instantly released her arm, turning to face his friend – by the hard and enraged look on his face he knew Drake had seen and heard everything "She wanted ta leave…"

Bypassing Ryder, Drake glanced over at Riley who stood on the opposite side; just leaning against the pool table. Turning her head, their eyes met and silently she told him exactly how she was feeling. Fuck, she was definitely going to bust his balls for this one. Unlike before, where she'd been relaxing into the environment she was now aggravated, annoyed at how his boys were treating her – not that she really expected anything else from them; at the end of the day she was Riley Darley. Their adversary – why would they welcome her?

BUT Drake was the one running this show, not his boys and the Jack's did what Drake ordered. Stepping forward; the bottoms of his boots echoed across the wooden flooring below "If she wants ta leave, ya let her; ya hearing me? Never restrain her again" Glancing back, he watched Ryder just nod respectably; the tone in Drake's voice told them he wasn't fucking about – he meant fucking business.

Cocking his eyebrow up, Kemp watched; suddenly feeling rather dumbfounded at the fact that their friend and leader for years was sheltering and protecting a Darley…a rival he continued to express his hate for. Crossing his arms across his broadly built chest, he had to ask what the other boys were undeniably thinking "The fuck is this D? We been boys a long time and I think we got a right ta know what the fuck is going on?"

Dropping his gaze, Drake's hard eyes found Kemp's; smirking angrily he took another step forward "Ya right, we have been boys a long time…but, I still tell ya when ya got a right ta know things. Hence me requesting ya presence today…ya all know better than ta ever fucking call me out…" If Riley wasn't feeling so mystified by the way in which Drake controlled his gang, she swore she'd be craving every inch of him; his voice – his stance – everything in this moment made him a leader, a fast and upcoming street king.

Kemp nodded "Sorry D, just things are still fucking tense and well this…" Lifting his arm, he motioned his finger in Riley's direction "This is just fucking confusing…"

"Not ta mention crazy, suicidal and fucking insane…She's Riley Darley!" Standing just next to Kemp, the youngest member Riley had still not been introduced to yet suddenly interjected.

Snapping his head round Drake glared down at him "I may be mistaken but when the fuck did I even ask for ya fucking opinion?"

Shaking his head, Kemp just glanced down at Cruz who now looked like he regretted that last decision "Don't be a boy all ya fucking life will ya, wise up – Drake'll have ya fucking head and not think fucking twice…"

Exhaling deeply, Drake eyed his boys one by one; no this wasn't going to be easy to accept but like everything they'd find a way to work through... "Alright boys, listen up cause I ain't gonna fucking say this twice…Riley is with me; has been for months…" Watching Kemp and Cruz about to create, Drake pushed through "…And before ya fucking start no I haven't lost my fucking mind. No, the truce is not fucking broken. No, we are not fucked. Yes ya will have to fucking accept this and treat her with some fucking respect…" Turning his head, Drake eyed Gunner angrily "Yes G, me and you will be sorting this shit out later…" Glancing back, his eyes moved across the room "And No, I will not be taking any fucking questions at this time. The Jack's are mine, I'd die for anyone of ya but this is how it's gonna be"

Laughter suddenly broke the silence that had fallen across the warehouse "A-fucking-men brother!" Another voice shouted, rather loudly. Turning her attention to the steel stairwell, along with the other men on the floor; she watched another gang member step into the main area "What a bunch of fucking drama queens…" He started, inhaling on the cigarette perched between his lips; pausing he exhaled – blowing the smoke casually out into the air as he walked towards them "I actually don't see the fucking problem, boys c'mon, D looks after us; watches our backs…ya seriously gonna fucking piss on that? And god forbid, I actually look on the bright side of things, who knows…this could secure the truce further for us?"

Cocking her eyebrow up, Riley eyed the man questionably; she was definitely not expecting that kind of reaction so quick from one of the gang.

"Apologies for being late…Cain had me running like a mad man last night…."

Smirking Drake nodded "Jaz…" He introduced, using his hand he motioned in the direction of where Kemp and Cruz stood "You've already met Kemp and Cruz…"

"What's up Sweet? Ya need anything, ya let Jazzy know and Jazzy'll get" Jaz joked.

"Or ya know, ya could just continue ta ask me…" Ryder interjected; passing Riley a comforting smile.

Gunner however just scoffed; his eyes continuing to roll at the situation surrounding them. What the fuck was happening?

Allowing a small smile to play across her lips, Riley remained quiet but nodded – acknowledging them both.

"Ya sure bout this D, like really fucking sure?" Kemp asked; there was no question about it – he'd support and fight for Drake until his very last breathe. They'd been friends for too long.

Drake simply just nodded.

And just like that, like a switch being flicked; Riley watched a laid back expression suddenly appear on Kemp's face. Nodding, he passed an apologetic smile in her direction; this undoubtedly confusing her further. "Sorry darlin, when it comes to D and the Jack's we all get a little fucking protective..."

Taken aback by the instant change, Riley just nodded; her eyes still questionably looking at him – even at a distance it was difficult to take him all the way in; there was just so much man to look at. Undeniably overwhelmed by how big he was, Riley heard Ryder chuckle at her size "Summit tells me she's still a little stunned by the fucking size of ya…" Just like Drake, Ryder's joke suddenly eased the tension and Cruz and Jaz included themselves in the new subject of interest.

"And that ain't the only thing sweetheart that's big…" Kemp teased; winking at her subtly.

Feeling her cheeks flush with sudden heat from the comment, Riley playfully smiled listening to the deep sounds of laughter erupt around her.

* * *

><p>Slouched into the leather, Billy's hard and stone cold eyes glared down into the wood; he'd been sitting in his office for the last hour or so invisibly working and re-working a plan that would surely shift the gang dynamic in Boston – for better or worse he didn't know in this moment. All he did know was that B Street had to be wiped, everything surrounding them – family, friends were about to pay for Cage's stupid fucking attempt at getting to the Darley's youngest sister. Raising his hand, he perched his cigarette in between his lips and inhaled deeply; pausing he enjoyed the feeling – the feeling he craved so fucking much these days…pulling back he exhaled; blowing a lungful of smoke out into the air.<p>

Hearing a knock, Billy glanced up in the moment of Dosser limping in, Heco following closely behind.

"Good ta see ya fucking vertical…how's it feel ta be up on ya feet?" Billy enquired. It wasn't that he was worried or concerned about the newest member; it was that he needed soldiers in this war and a Darley laid up in bed really wasn't any use to him – expenses that could be used elsewhere.

Dosser smirked; seeing right past the smoke and mirrors; he was Billy Darley after all "I'm good, few more days and I'll be running solid just like I was before…"

Billy nodded; now that was the right fucking answer. Glancing to the side, he looked over at Heco "Spink?"

Nodding Heco stepped forward "Resting up good and proper. Prick's a lucky one, if the bullet hit a little more to the right; would've hit a fucking artery…"

Pleased that Spink was on the mend, Billy was anything but ecstatic that he was one man down in this fight; but nothing was going to stop the Darley's from getting their revenge – they'd fucking work around it.

"Yo Dawg!" They heard Bodie's voice shout.

"In here!" Billy's voice bellowed; echoing out into the hollow and abandoned hall.

"So what's the plan looking like?" Dosser enquired.

An evil grin instantly appeared on their leaders face "Bloody…fucking horrific, no more than they fucking deserve – B Street's name will cease to exist once I'm fucking done"

Hearing the door open, Bodie strolled in "Alright boys?" He asked; nodding at each of them.

Sitting upright, Billy was now on full fucking alert "Tell me ya fucking got em..."

Bodie smirked "Please dawg, I'm anything but a fucking rookie…" Pulling open his long black fitted leather jacket, he pulled out a wad of papers; folded over to fit neatly inside his inner pocket "I'm too well fucking educated in the skill of in and out – quickly and slickly" Winking, this earned him a laugh from Heco.

"Ya got that fucking right, how many girls did ya go home with last night?" He teased.

Bodie sniggered, leaning across the table he handed the documents to Billy who wasted no time in unfolding and reading the script that covered them "Fuck if I know, but what an alibi they were"

Billy sneered, his eyes meticulously memorising the pages from start to finish "Good, good fucking job! This is just what we fucking needed – This will be B-Streets fucking downfall…"

"Dude…what bout Joe, and Riley?" Heco asked.

Lifting his eyes slowly from the page, he glared across the room and up at Heco "What bout them?"

Knowing he still walked a very fine line when it came to the Darley sister, Heco knew he had to be especially careful when wording his next sentence "Once B Street know what we're planning, ya can bet ya fucking life – Cage'll do whatever it fucking takes to come after them…"

"He's right Dawg…when this shit goes down; they can't be walking round unprotected…"

Nodding, Billy to had thought about this; locking them both up somewhere hidden from the world would be the safest option but something inside told him this wasn't an option. Ever since they were young, they'd been watching each other's backs; protecting one another. Joe and Riley would not just sit this one out. No, they would stick together – like they always had BUT Billy like he always did, had a contingency plan running in the background just in case anything were to ever happen "Bodie, go with Heco and pick Joe up from the apartment – Dosser a bit of exercise might do ya some fucking good, take Jamie and Tommy and go find Riley – the quicker we get them here – the quicker we can start running B Street into the fucking ground!"

* * *

><p>Taking a sip on the newly poured Soda Ryder had just handed her, Riley glanced across the room to see Drake, Gunner, Kemp, Jaz and Cruz all at the pool table – leaning over and preparing numerous hardware that Kemp had retrieved from the back room. She'd seen Drake with his piece before, knew all too well he could handle any weapon from being in the force but watching him now; the way he handled himself – the way he handled the guns with ease; the way in which he stripped and cleaned them like a pro… it was like seeing a whole other side to him, a side that Riley could love just like the other.<p>

"Ya really aren't what we expected ya know?" Ryder suddenly said; pulling her from her thoughts.

Pulling her head round, she leaned her back into the material of the sofa and smiled "Oh yeah and what was that?"

"Honestly, we me included assumed ya'd be more like…" He started

"Bones? My brother?" She interrupted, cocking her eyebrow up as she passed him a querying look.

Nodding Ryder knew to watch his mouth on this next bit of the conversation, any wrong wording or assumption and he surely would come face to face with the Darley anger inside "Ya ain't like them…"

Riley smiled "Bones no, never but Billy I am, more than ya know and I wouldn't change that for the world – he's my brother and I'd die for him in a second"

Ryder smirked, the girl had stones; not only was she talking about the Darley's openly in the warehouse – she detailed her loyalty firmly – a loyalty that could never be broken "Fair point Darlin, fair point…"

* * *

><p>Drifting off, Riley glanced round and over at the table to see Drake leaning down against it; his intense and passionate gaze instantly locking with hers. The look she would never tire of, gave her butterflies right to the core; melting right into the intensity Riley literally had to pull her attention round…<p>

"Ya know, he'd never fucking admit it, but we'd started noticing a change in our fearless leader…we just couldn't fucking place it" Ryder joked pulling Riley right back into the conversation "But shit girl, we would never have guessed in a million years it would be you…"

Riley smirked "Good change or bad?"

Ryder smiled "Good…" Glancing down, his eyes found the sofa and instantly Riley's interest peaked – she knew that look; it was a look she glanced at every single day in the mirror – a look that told a secret "Drake's my closest fucking friend. Has been since school but shit hasn't been easy for him, I mean fuck…he's still dealing with those fucking issues after everything that happened in the force with his brother…"

Riley's eyes widened, her heart suddenly beating twice as fucking fast "What?"

The pitch of her tone stopped Ryder immediately from saying anything else "Shit, ya didn't know?"

Still shocked by the revelation and now suddenly very confused why Drake had never told her, Riley moved herself closer; wanting him to continue "He has a brother?"

Not sure whether to skip the subject completely or tell her, Ryder simply just nodded – he'd let too much slip already and she was anything but stupid. The girl would know if he started spouting bullshit.

Completely taken a back, Riley could not control the questions that were starting to spiral her mind; over and over they kept coming "What…what happened?"

To engrossed in the shit they shouldn't be talking about. They hadn't realised that Drake was standing just behind them, arms crossed against his broad and well built chest. Eyes like thunder, jaw clenched so fucking tight together; his face showed nothing but pure fucking rage. Catching the tail end of the conversation it didn't take a genius to work out what they were discussing "Nothing fucking happened!" He hissed, both interrupting and startling them all at the same time "Well Ryder its nice ta know ya mouth's not got any fucking smaller…"

Ryder glanced up, suddenly very apologetic "D shit…I thought she knew…"

"Drake…" Riley interjected softly; her eyes watching him - he looked like he was about to explode any second; this only driving her curiosity harder; what the fuck had happened to him?

Glaring down at her, Drake was pissed "I asked ya ta never push so don't fucking start… nothing happened, therefore there is nothing ya need to fucking know!" Now he was shouting, his rage engulfing him. He needed her to back off – to not question what Ryder stupidly let slip. With that, he quickly turned and stormed across the main floor towards the staircase – he needed out of the fucking warehouse… he needed the air, the distance.

About to stand and follow, Riley's arm was grabbed by Ryder - halting her "Little word of advice babe, give him some time…"

Riley smirked; pulling her arm from his grip she stood "Now that'd be the smart fucking option…" Turning she hurried after him. She'd only seen him that angry one another time and her heart could not ignore the pain she noticed in his beautiful ice blue eyes as they glared down at her and Ryder. No, as much as he was about to deny and fight against it – he needed her like she needed him.

"Nice! Both fucking stubborn as each other…" Ryder joked "Match made in fucking hell if ya ask me…"

* * *

><p>As the screen moved from one shot to another, the lights from the screen brightened up the darkness that Cage was currently sitting in; the sounds of the club music blaring out across his sound system. Leaning forward, he rested his head on the palm of his hand as he watched…he was bored, undeniably bored; he'd been staring at the same monotonous footage for the past hour… Finally he'd managed to get a hold of the security tapes for that victorious night at the Aces, it took fucking ages but what did he expect from a corrupt cop on the payroll; it was evidence from the club after all – a case that was so devastating but never actually saw the light of day, too many members involved…what were the cops going to do? Arrest everyone on suspicion?<p>

No fuck that, too much paperwork for the law in Boston; they preferred the more carefree lifestyle where they did as little work as possible – especially when it came to Old Town. If you're in that neighbourhood then you're just asking for fucking trouble. Why did clubs even bother with security? The lighting was shit; Cage was struggling to identify anything with the way the house lights were moving around… The tape like any security footage showed a complete overview; different shots lasting a certain length of time before circling round to record on the other fucking cameras… Not surprisingly, Cage had seen The Jack's enter, watched them sell their shit and was now just mulling through the hour or so of people just grinding up against one another.

That was until things started getting interesting… moving forward on his chair Cage watched his boys enter the club, instantly catching sight of Riley Darley… Billy Darley really should have thought about the consequences of fucking with him… Smirking he watched the turn of events, his boys restraining Riley; making her hurt but not too fucking much…but something else caught his attention…Drake just off screen moving towards where his boys were handling the Darley sister "The fuck Drake? Ya gonna try be the fucking hero…" He asked; his voice echoing across the empty room "But why? She's the fucking enemy…"

Able to manipulate the footage slightly, Cage zoomed in on the screen slightly "Fuck ya looking at?" He wondered watching Riley's eyes fixate on something across the room… that was until the first shot echoed and chaos fucking erupted and now the Darley gang were inside the frame "Shit… Oh Billy what the fuck did ya do?"

Just like his boy had detailed, event after event happened; his boys went down – some of the Darley's to. A victorious and arrogant smirk appeared on his features watching Billy be tackled "And what? Who's fucking laughing now Darley prick?" Like watching a film he already knew the ending to, Cage's eyes remained fixed on the screen – watching every single thing happen…BUT what happened next he was not expecting… Hitting the slow play button on the remote, Cage's eyes widened at the frames of Drake pulling Riley up from the ground against him – only to take a fucking shot for the Darley bitch… and what does he do? Hold her tightly against him whilst popping Cage's boy off so fucking calmly and easily "Oh! Now that is too fucking good!" He continued to watch Drake grab her arm and drag her across the floor to the exit "…Now it all makes perfect fucking sense Jacky boy, why ya turned my fucking offer down! Ya fucking Darley's daughter and Billy's sister!"

An evil smirk appeared on Cage's face as he leant back against the leather of his seat, his eyes watching the onslaught; enjoyment filling him from the bottom up "Check-fucking-mate"

* * *

><p>So, as you can tell things are starting to heat up - BIG things in the distance. What did you think? Please review - I'd love to know what you guys think... OKAY BIG love to all, I love this story and expect a chapter soooon! :D<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N: **Still building... :D Keeping this one short and sweet... Enjoy ;)

**Chapter 22**

Giving the steel door one hell of a shove, Riley pushed it open; hurrying outside into the parking lot. Equally worried about Drake just leaving and more to the point leaving there without her…Fuck, now that would just be plain awkward and inconvenient. The lot was quiet, nothing in sight. Lucky enough his Charger still waited patiently where they'd originally left her. Walking towards it, the base of her shoes crunched down against the gravel with every step; glancing around she saw nothing. Pausing she exhaled deeply, her heart racing; where was he? Focusing her gaze she looked over in the direction of the docks just behind the warehouse and just like that, she noticed the subtle swirling of smoke being carried by the light breeze. Letting out an inner sigh of relief, Riley nodded; slowly and cautiously heading towards where the smoke was coming from...

Rounding the corner, she found him; leaning casually against the warehouse wall – his eyes just looking out across the water as he inhaled sharply on the cigarette placed between his lips. He was pissed, that was a fucking given; you had to be an idiot not to notice that look in those blue eyes of his "Hey…" Riley said softly.

Exhaling, Drake turned his head to the side and blew a lungful of smoke out away from her "Hey…" He replied; his tone surprisingly flat. Pulling his head back round he kept his gaze focused on the sight in front. He'd heard her coming the minute the warehouse doors were pushed open, none of his boys would dare follow after an outburst like that but Riley – well, she had the Darley stubborn streak consuming her and more than that, Drake'd welcome her every time; no matter how angry he might be.

"Thought ya'd left me for a minute there…" She tried to joke; to lighten the darkness that had long consumed him.

Shifting his gaze, he glanced down at momentarily; his eyes still hard "I'll never leave ya sweetheart…"

Nodding Riley turned herself to lean against the wall, intentionally making her arm rest against his; no matter how tough or rage filled the man is – a subtle hint of affection always worked in bringing them slowly back.

"I'm sorry Drake, I never shoulda pushed…I promised ya I never would…"

With a subtle nod of his head, Drake turned and rested it back against the brickwork; exhaling deeply he refused to look longingly down into those mesmerising but querying blue eyes of hers. A thousand distracting thoughts circling his mind, he was quiet; scarily quiet – slowly switching the entire world around him off. A memory so painful, cutting right to the core; driving Drake deeper and harder into himself – a place so dark inside it threatened to engulf his sanity every single second of every single day… if he allowed it to. His intention was never to hide it from her – to keep it from her, hell he'd opened up to Riley in ways he'd never opened up with anyone – that including his closest family but even in them moments of him being so close to opening up, to releasing all of his pent up anger – to finally be free of the chains that bound him…the walls that had protected him for all these years instinctively came slamming back up – pushing her and everyone else out. Though he could never forget, if there was never a reason to bring it up, to remember – there was never a reason to rehash the pain and suffering he'd endured; something Drake leader of the Red Jack's worked extremely well without...

_Shades of grey surrounding him, the strong disgusting smell of human waste and remains hurting his every sense; on his scraped and blood covered knees – hands bound painfully tight behind his back; he could feel the coldness of the gravel against his skin – harsh; just like the voices echoing in front. _

_But, even after taking one hell of a battering and clearly suffering the effects of numerous broken bones, his vision was clear; focused – unable to look away, his whole body shaking but it wasn't from the cold; his heart beating so fast – feeling like any moment it was about to explode from his chest outwards. The sweat dripping freely as the sickness consumed him to the point he had to force himself not to show weakness in front of the enemy… But, he was failing and fast, his ears no longer hearing the men shouting, threatening him from every angle – all he could hear was his own blood, cursing, whimpering; suffering – just feet from him…_

"_Drake…Shit" **He **barely said, coughing; blood appearing freely with every word "Turn. The. Fuck. Away…And. Get. The. Fuck. Out." Drake couldn't, he refused to; instinct told him he should but his heart told him no – time slowed to a torturous pace in those seconds, words in a language he could not understand were spat in his face; their voices getting angrier and louder but all Drake could focus on was **him** "Stupid. Prick. Drake!" It must've been excruciating for him to shout over the commotion but he did and now Drake's hard ice blue eyes were locked with a matching set opposite "Look. Away!" Blur. Agonising shock. Blur. The sound of the machete swiping cleanly through the air. Blur. Adrenaline pumping so hard within it's hurting more than his injuries. Blur. His own horrifying roar at the sickening sound of the blade colliding against bone and muscle… Darkness. _

Literally having to rip himself from the memory that still played so vividly in his mind, Drake's whole body stiffened; inhaling sharply he soon realised he was back standing on the docks; heart beating uncontrollably he was reacting fast to try and calm the hidden fear and vulnerability that had spread through every single inch of him. But, Riley feeling the change instantly had turned her entire body to face him in the moment of a single tear escaping "Drake…" She whispered, her heart aching for the pain she could see; reaching up she wiped the tear away mid roll.

Finally after a long moment he looked down, his eyes meeting with hers and suddenly it was becoming increasingly clear on what was keeping Drake so grounded. Searching her eyes, all he could see was love and concern – she wasn't judging him in a weaker moment – she was simply just there for him like always, to be the strength he refused to accept.

"I had a brother…" His deep gravelly voice suddenly confessed "James…only a few months between us, but we were close – always had been, inseparable at times..." Smiling at the memory he tried to keep his voice level – Riley remained still, her eyes just watching; her complete attention focused on nothing but him in that moment "We were in the force together, part of the same team – hell they daren't try and split us up; they'd heard bout our rep back home…" He paused, undeniably battling against the idea of finally letting it all out "...It was bout eight months in, we were sent out on a special ops mission; they needed the toughest of the tough…too fucking right, no one could move like me and J… we were fucking born for that shit" Another heart wrenching pause as Drake drew from the memories that threatened to shatter him, heartbeat picking up, the walls threatening to block - he found the strength and continued to push through "...Something went wrong, pricks knew where we were; ambushed us…our team got slaughtered, me and J however didn't have that pleasure; we got kidnapped. Tortured for answers but of course we wasn't saying shit. A soldier is only as good as the man beneath. This went on for days, they fucked us up only to toss us back into our cells but, they grew impatient, frustrated…"

Exhaling deeply, Drake felt Riley's grip on him only tighten; he wasn't an idiot – he could tell his defences were breaking "I watched my brother get brutally murdered right before my eyes and I couldn't do a fucking thing about it… that's when I felt it, this surge of anger and adrenaline – somehow I got free… I must've killed twenty people that day with anything I could find…" Shrugging, Riley could see him fighting; not wanting to admit that he was hurting as he turned his body round to face her "... Not wanting to leave him, I picked my brother up and carried him out into the desert… I don't know how long I was walking for but I could feel nothing…nothing meant anything to me after that…Came home a fucking zombie..."

And just like that, the weight he'd been lugging for years on his shoulders suddenly lightened with the help of Riley now supporting the load. Pausing, Drake glanced down at her; her cheeks were damp with the tears that had fallen but her eyes no matter how sad and apologetic they looked; remained focused on him "You, Ryder and Cain are the only ones who know and I'd like ta keep it that way…" Nodding Riley needn't be asked twice, she finally understood and knew the reason behind Drake's mysterious dark streak – finally understood the protectiveness he felt for her and the boys under his command.

Feeling her heart strings pull harshly for him, Riley didn't hesitate; moving forward she wrapped herself around him. Exhaling deeply, Drake refused to let his vulnerability get the better of him completely but he wasn't going to lie; her arms around him in this very moment felt good – lifting his arm he wrapped it around her, pulling her closer into him "Ya know what I feel for you Rye, it scares the fucking shit outta me; it's the first time I've felt anything since..."

Gripping him tighter, Riley shook her head; she didn't need to hear him say the rest of that sentence. Resting her head against his broad and solid chest; she closed her eyes – a single tear rolling "Ya always got me, I ain't going anywhere – I'm yours"

Silence surrounded them, remaining locked in each other's embrace; they just looked out at the water. Feeling her cell vibrating in her back pocket, Riley cursed inwardly knowing exactly who it was from the ringtone that followed shortly "Shit, I'm sorry…" Riley huffed stepping back so she could grab her phone.

Drake smirked "For what? I was expecting that call hours ago… ya been gone all fucking day…"

Riley smiled, flipping it open she held it to her ear "Hey, what's up?" She simply asked whilst back stepping away – Drake didn't need to hear the conversations between her and her family.

"Do I need ta get ya fucking chipped? Fuck are ya? Boys been out looking but surprise surprise they can't fucking find ya…" Billy replied gruffly.

"Funny Billy – ya may have the rest of ya boys low-jacked but me, all ya gotta do is ask nicely…" Riley teased; completely swaying the conversation topic away from where in fact she was.

On the other end of the line, she heard Billy sneer – never in his life would he be good at being polite; Riley knew this but it was too fucking funny when she wound him up about it "Cute, get ya ass home – meet us at the office and yeah Rye, I mean now…don't make me come and fucking get ya myself…"

Riley smiled "Sir, yes sir… be there soon" Closing her phone, she turned and looked at Drake who was back leaning against the wall; his eyes just watching her "Let me guess, I'm taking ya home…"

Riley nodded "I've been summoned…ya mind?"

Drake cocked his eyebrow up at the question "Yeah Rye in fact I do, I open up and first thing ya wanna do is leave… well guess what ya can fucking walk…" Grinning he suddenly started laughing at the subtle hint of shock and surprise that had appeared on her features "Seriously, I love ya but sweetheart sometimes ya do ask the most ridiculous questions – of course I fucking don't. Let's go…"

* * *

><p>Climbing the final step, Riley casually rounded the corner and walked into the main room; she'd heard their deep voices echoing from three floors below and knew exactly where they would be residing. The hospital may have been one of the Darley's best investments yet but it was still old, abandoned and empty. They'd on numerous attempts tried to clear the wreckage and make some kind of home out of it but with so little resource on such a big project – their home and office was located on the third floor and the third floor alone. Feeling the cold against the skin on her bare legs, Riley tugged her cardigan tighter around her; it may be blue sky and sunshine outside but in here – the walls remained dark, the windows blacked out – hiding the Darley's business perfectly from the outside world.<p>

Approaching the centre of the room, Riley caught sight of Heco, Jamie, Tommy and Dosser leaning against one of the work benches just off to the left – all intently looking down at something.

"So?" She started; pulling all of their heads round in her direction "Someone gonna fill me in? Last I checked Billy don't like including me in this shit?"

"Damn!" Dosser mimed; his eyes' taking her all the way in – it was definitely the Darley sister but never had he seen the legs and curves she'd been hiding under her usual attire.

Tommy smirked hearing exactly what Dosser thought he was keeping quiet "Alright Rye, Billy's in the back with Joe, Bodie and Bag…be out in a sec…then I assume all will be fucking revealed…"

Nodding Riley huffed, moving to one of the benches closest; she hopped up onto one of the stalls and spun herself round so she could lean her arms down onto the wood.

Hearing footsteps stop on the other side of the bench, Riley glanced up to see Heco looking down at her – his eyes not subtle in hiding the undeniable lust he still felt "Ya alright Chica? Haven't seen ya in a while…"

Riley snorted; her eyes suddenly becoming hard "Ya'd know right? Ya been ignoring me… but whatever…ya best get back to it – ya might end up giving me a fucking complex"

Heco huffed knowing this conversation would come at some point, what else could he do? Ever since Billy had called him out about his feelings for the younger sister; he'd distanced himself – he wasn't going to lie or even deny it. It was that or Billy casually blowing his head clean off but how was he supposed to explain to Riley why he'd been ignoring her calls and texts without giving up her brother… Either way he was fucked, the real question was whose wrath he'd rather face at the end of the fucking day…

Exhaling deeply, Heco leaned down; his elbows resting against the wood; this now bringing him down to eye level with her "Rye, c'mon; ya know I'd never ignore ya… I just been fucking busy Chica…"

Riley cocked her eyebrow up "Seriously? That's the best ya got… H I been part of this gang my entire life, I know when ya fucking lying… and ya gonna stand there and actually bullshit me?"

Heco could see the frustration growing in those blue eyes of hers, casting his gaze downwards he shifted uncomfortably; he'd never wanted to ignore her – to make her dislike him but really, what other option did he have? "I'm sorry sweetheart, didn't mean ta hurt ya…" Needing to distance himself from the situation, he started to turn only to feel her sudden grip on his forearm – holding him firmly in place. Turning his head, his eyes pleaded with her to let him go; it didn't matter what Riley did – but if Billy entered and saw her hand upon his skin; he'd still take that fucking bullet "Rye…"

"We been friends a long time, too long for ya ta all of a sudden become one hell of a selfish prick and just ignore me for no fucking reason… so be a man and tell me fucking straight!" Riley replied sharply.

Heco scoffed, his anxiousness increasing "It's a little more complicated than that Chica… just leave it the fuck alone…" Finding the courage he ripped his arm from her; his eyes for the first time showing anger.

Sneering Riley just nodded watching him attempt to turn a second time "Fine, ya wanna be a fucking prick; go right ahead but know this, if ya turn away from me now - ya can fucking forget bout ever speaking ta me again! Got no time for any of ya future bullshit!"

This time her voice was raised, pulling Jamie, Dosser's and Tommy's attentions round. Heco paused mid step, Riley wasn't one to bluff; she meant everything – knowing this would keep him alive but instantly regretting and feeling the guilt inside; he kept turning and headed over to where the other guys remained.

Shaking her head, Riley just snorted "Fair enough…" She murmured, still not understanding the sudden silence and cold shoulder but already pushing him to the back of her mind – the place where all of the other people who failed to care for her resided. Having a set place made everything easier when dealing.

"Well, well…" A familiar voice echoed from behind "Look who decided to fucking show after all…"

Riley smirked feeling his arm circle around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest "Hey Joey… I'll have you know, whilst ya been busy doing nothing – I been fucking sitting here… doing nothing" Heco glanced over in that moment, his eyes locking with her sudden angered ones; yep that last comment was definitely aimed at him.

Joe sniggered "And we all know how ya get when ya ain't kept fucking busy…" He teased.

Riley smirked, glancing up at him "Yeah fucking stir crazy… now why the hell was I called for this?"

"Because it's important, that's why… and when I call…ya know ta come fucking running!" Billy's deep gravelly voice suddenly interrupted. Rolling her eyes, Riley turned on the stall; now facing him – his eyes glaring seriously down at her "Ya here Rye cause I fucking said so, ya here cause the Darley's as a whole will be taking B Street out! And yeah, that does include you and Joey…"

"What?" Heco suddenly piped up only to be silenced by one Darley look from both Billy and Joe.

Riley's eyes widened, that was not the answer she was expecting; far from it. Standing either side was Bodie and Baggy, waiting patiently for the rest of the gang to get on board. "Ya up for this? And Rye, I need ya ta be fucking sure…any doubts, fears ya gotta fucking tell me… those are the things that'll get ya fucking killed!"

For a moment, Riley was quiet; her mind circling. Did she want this? Could she do it? Would she survive it? The men surrounding her were patient, giving her the time to process her thoughts. But, then Riley's mind flipped back to that night at the club, the way B Street obliterated everything just out of spite; hurting not only her and her family but Drake to – Cage was an animal, one that needed to be stopped and if there was anything that was going to give her the strength it was those memories that she carried every day. Nodding her eyes just looked up at her brother, everything in her expression told him she was serious – no words needed.

Billy smirked "Alright, good…one more thing before we get down to fucking business…" Riley pulled her eyebrows together watching Billy take a smooth carved box from Bodie – stepping forward he walked over to her "Once B Street realise what's happening, they'll be on full fucking alert; clutching at whatever straws they can…I plan ta make it as difficult as fucking possible…" Pausing just in front, Billy's expression was unreadable; his eyes just glancing down at her as his hands held out the box for her to take – although there definitely was some hesitation in his motions. Eying him suspiciously, Riley took the box slowly and cautiously; taken aback she opened the lid to see one fucking beautiful piece inside – a custom .45 Nickel-plated Colt M1911A1 with a pearl styled grip "Billy?" Riley gasped; her eyes instantly finding her older brother's.

Billy smirked "If I ain't around, this'll keep ya fucking safe; think of it as an early birthday present…probably the only one ya'll ever fucking get from me…"

Riley was speechless, unsure of what to say first; her brother had her stumped. Not only was he allowing her to help in taking down B Street, he'd just gone against his number one rule… "Thanks"

Billy snorted "Don't thank me yet, I gotta teach ya to use the fucking thing first…"

"Now that sounds like summit everybody should fucking watch!" Joe teased at her side.

"Laugh all ya fucking want Joey… don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya…Ya need ta learn and fast!" Billy retorted.

* * *

><p>Generally for an occasion like this the gang would be happily cheering and welcoming the two newest arrivals with one hell of a messy night at the Four Roses but at this moment in time the atmosphere was anything but joyful. It was tense, each of the members reluctant to bring Joe and Riley in so quick; they needed time to adapt – to ease into a situation that was not easy. The decision had been forced, brought forward due to the shit B Street had kicked up; in a perfect world Billy would have set the initiation up – deciding who, how and when. But with time running out and his family being threatened, Billy had to step up and make the decision that would protect them; better they be on the inside rather than the out.<p>

"So what now Dawg?" Bodie asked, taking a step forward "We got a plan?"

Shaking his head at the comment, Billy turned and snorted "What ya take me for, a fucking rookie?"

Riley smirked at her brother's comment, her eyes not leaving the contents of the box she held; slowly her mind was dangerously drifting away from the rivalry between the Darley's and B Street to an enemy she could now personally deal with after all of this time… "When do I not have a fucking plan?" Billy continued, motioning for his boys to gather around the workbench Riley and Joe were leant against "We been tracking Cage for a while, he's definitely up to summit; we just don't know what…I want him taken out before he puts his little plan into fucking motion, ya hear me? I want that prick choking on his own fucking blood for fucking with us!" His tone was harsh, sharp and to the point but Billy on the outside remained calm and collected. B Street would not be fucking with him a second time; the Darley's were going to finish this – once and for all.

"Sounds like a fucking plan Bill but how the fuck we gonna handle em all? Last I heard, Cage signed up six new rookies from the street last week…" Baggy interjected.

Billy just smirked "Exactly, their rookies Bag…they don't stand a fucking chance! We're taking B Street out, but we're gonna do it nice and fucking simple… and this is how we do it…"

* * *

><p>Tending to just roll with whatever her brother asked of her, Riley casually slipped herself away in the moment of the gang plotting the upcoming slaughter and found herself casually wandering the upper floor. Pausing, she pushed open the relatively solid door and walked into one of the few cleaner and safer wards the gang kept if any of them should ever become injured…<p>

Hearing the slight creak of the door opening, Spink's head shot up from the magazine he'd been reading; always on high fucking alert. Seeing it was Riley he cracked a grin, the more she came into view; the wider the smile on his face became – the Darley sister could just about lighten anyone's mood.

"Hey" Returning the smile, Riley paused just at the side of the bed; her eyes gazing down at him. He looked better than before but was still ghostly white, still obviously suffering from the shot he'd taken for her and suddenly the hidden anger and guilt she felt was rising back to the surface.

Digging the palms of his hands down into the mattress, he shifted himself higher up on the bed; grinding his teeth together as he rested his back against the metal headboard "Hey girl, how ya been?"

Riley smiled sympathetically "Better than you, how ya feeling?" She asked.

Spink smirked "I been better…"

Nodding, Riley couldn't help but let the tears gather; sitting just next to where he laid – her saddened eyes just looking at him, watching how it obviously hurt to breathe from the facial expressions he tried to hide "I'm sorry Spink, I never meant for ya ta get hurt…"

Cocking his left brow up, he eyed her seriously "Ya never did this babe, B Street did and we're gonna fucking burn em; ya hear me?"

Snorting, Riley's eyes dropped to the sheet below "But if I hadn't text Billy, ya'd still be functioning…"

Spink smirked, moving his arm forward; he rested his hand gently on top of hers "Oh I'm still functioning…and don't, blame ain't on ya Rye. I never blamed ya, ya were in danger and we came for ya – just like we always would… and don't ya forget it"

Sneering Riley just shook her head "You guys honestly! I'm hardly worth a fucking bullet…"

Spink sniggered at her response "Don't let Billy or Joe hear ya say that ever! Ya worth more than a fucking bullet, any of the boys would die for ya Riley"

"Out of respect for Billy…" Riley interrupted

"Well yeah, we let summit happen to ya; he'd have our fucking heads but it ain't just that…" Spink paused waiting for Riley's gaze to meet his "Ya may be Billy and Joe's sister, but ya ours to… we love ya like our own"

That brought a smile to her lips, nodding her eyes caught side of his reading material. Tutting she just rolled her eyes at the two page spread of naked and seductively posed women "Classy!" She teased.

Spink smirked "Told ya I was still fully functional…"

Passing her a wink, Riley gasped playfully "Spink! That's nasty!" She laughed.

"Hey you fucking started it…come ta think of it, ya fucking disturbed me!" He joked.

Riley shook her head at their banter, pleased that he didn't hold her responsible for what B Street had done "Nice!" She replied sarcastically.

He didn't need an entrance on the quiet and disserted floor, they'd both heard the echoing sound of his boots against the ground the minute he started ascending the stairwell "Riley!" He called.

"In here!" Riley responded, pulling herself up from the bed in the minute of Billy's tall and broad frame entering the room "Could hear ya fucking laugh all the way down the hall…" Smirking he briefly acknowledged Spink who just nodded respectably at him "I'm heading out, ya want a ride home?"

"Sure…" Turning her head, she glanced down at Spink "Catch ya later?"

Spink grinned "Ya sure will, keep ya chin up girl…"

Nodding Riley turned her attention back to her older brother, moving towards him; they casually walked out of the ward and down the hall. Their every movement echoing into the silence that surrounded them.

Meeting Joe in the main room, the Darley's headed for the exit; Heco trying to catch Riley's eye did but all he got was a glare that needed no words as they passed. He'd hurt her and now she was done with him, clenching his jaw; he hissed out a frustrated breath through his nose. This was his fault he knew that but she was right, they'd been friends for too long and not having her in his life was not a fucking option – all he needed to do now was convince her that he wasn't a royal prick and convince Billy that he wanted nothing to do with her…no this wasn't gonna be fucking hard at all.

* * *

><p>Darkness had fallen across the street and just like every night since the incident in Old Town, it was quiet; eerily quiet – only the bravest remained on the streets at such an hour. Keeping one hand gripped onto the steering wheel, Billy inhaled sharply on the cigarette perched between his lips. Smoothly the Mustang gunned it effortlessly down Main St towards their apartment, with Riley fucking about with the stereo in the front and Joey relaxing in the back – also enjoying a much needed smoke; the Darley's were content.<p>

Headlights in the distance, instantly brightening the street pulled their attention to the road. It was moving fast, just like the Mustang and it took less than seconds for Riley to recognise the shape approaching them. Drake and his beloved beast of a Charger. Subtly turning her head, Riley glanced over at Billy to see the anger flashing up on his features; tossing the butt out of the open window his hands gripped the steering wheel as he floored the pedal, jolting from the torque and sudden power burst – the car tore forward "Fucking Jacks!" Billy growled…

Recognising the vehicle on the other side of the line almost instantly, Drake's face hardened. Ryder sitting at his side in the passenger seat and Jaz in the back, Drake's grip tightened on the wheel; pushing his foot down he put pedal to the fucking metal and gunned it "Fucking Darley!" He hissed.

The violent and intimidating roar of both engines combined sent an almighty echo across the entire street as they flew past each other at ridiculous speed – Billy and Drake's deadly glares fixed in that millisecond of the windows being level. War in Boston between the gangs was inevitable, but would Billy settle just for B Street or would his attention quickly turn to the Jack's? And if he were to break the truce and evoke havoc in Orkney, what would be the fates of the Darley's?

* * *

><p>All craving power and the ability to be untouchable, B Street, The Hall, The Jack's and The Darley's share one similarity. They are unable to predict the future. So together, on opposite sides of the streets in unison they approach the haze in front with no intention of turning back – none of them knowing what is going to happen next, what the other side would hold.<p>

Just another fucking day in the Life.

* * *

><p>Soooo, thank you for reading! LOVE to all my faithfuls, you may be thinking 'Where the hell is she taking this?' BUT i have lots to come and some treats ahead ;) I know it's a bit different but, i love it and i love all the support i'm getting! So please, even my silent readers; show me some love and leave a review :) Next update coming soon!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Hey everyone, so i have been MIA for quite a while; haven't been feeling well at all. But, I am back with another chapter and hoping you enjoy! M rated ;)

**Chapter 23**

Turning the key to the right, Drake pushed open his apartment door, allowing Riley to enter first. But she didn't walk, she stomped; right past him and into the lounge – angrily throwing her clutch bag down onto the sofa. Smirking at her theatrics, Drake casually followed; closing the door behind him. Glancing over, he watched her rip the leather jacket from her frame with such force, the frustration radiating so clearly off of her. Earlier that night they'd decided to go out to a small bar, located just outside Stokely and Orkney, everything was going so smoothly until one of the local girl's decided to try her luck with Drake whilst he was buying a round of drinks at the bar; then everything changed… Tossing his keys on the breakfast bar, he reached up and pulled his own jacket from his frame "Ya want some ice for ya hand Rocky?" He teasingly asked; turning to look at her in the moment of her perching herself on the edge of the sofa.

Riley sneered, glancing round and up at him; she cut him an angered look "Bitch is lucky that's all she fucking got!" She was pissed, not only did the girl have her hands all over Drake; when confronted the girl did nothing more than start hollering abuse at her… the bitch truly was lucky that all Riley did was sock her one; straight in the fucking nose "Whore needed her mouth stapled fucking shut!"

"Oh will ya stop already sweetheart, the girl got what she deserved…" Drake interrupted; walking into the lounge he flung his jacket over the back of the armchair "Besides her attempts didn't get her too fucking far did they?" He asked, looking down to meet her hard blue eyes with his.

Snorting Riley sniggered "No, cause I crashed the fucking party!"

Drake pulled his eyebrows together, his features instantly hardening "Fuck ya trying ta say Rye? Ya saying I wanted that all over me? Last I checked I was the one that removed her fucking hands!"

Letting an angered breathe hiss out of her nose, Riley dipped her head "No… I…" She started.

"And what bout you eh? That prick was definitely checking ya out on the dance floor but ya didn't see me fucking complaining did ya…and ya wanna know why?"

"Maybe cause ya learnt ya lesson from last time?" Riley interjected sharply, glancing up she caught the look in his dark eyes and knew she was quickly crossing that line. That last comment…definitely below the fucking belt. Rolling her eyes she huffed "Why?"

Standing just in front, he moved in closer; his eyes burning into hers "Cause I'm the one that gets ta take ya home every fucking night and make ya mine…" Kneeling, Drake perched just in front; his strong hands finding her thighs spread her legs gently allowing him access. Closing her eyes, Riley let the anger melt away as he moved in and leant himself against her "Cause ya mine Riley Darley and I'm the luckiest fucking man in the world…" That smooth, he might as well have been fucking silk… Drake always knew just how to work her.

A seductive smirk played across her lips as she slowly opened her now lust-filled eyes, she was quiet; catching him completely off guard she pushed her hands forward – knocking him back to the floor. Quickly following, her body covered him; her arms supporting her as she leant above. Smirking Drake had one hand resting on her side, the other he reached up; brushing back the dark and soft hair that had fallen around her face – gripping the back of her head, he pulled her down overpoweringly; their lips crashing together heatedly…

Feeling his hands on her, caressing her under the top she wore; Riley groaned at the material that separated them "Ya really wanna do this here?" She breathlessly asked in between their lips parting.

Drake smirked "I'll do this anywhere sweetheart…"

Riley giggled, her cheeks heating the more aroused she became "Good, cause we ain't making it ta the bedroom…" Leaning down, her mouth covered his; her tongue smoothly sliding up against his – growling deep in his chest Drake moved his hands round – caressing his fingertips down the skin of her back. Pausing he grinned and couldn't help but let out a subtle chuckle "Besides the obvious, what?" Riley enquired; leaning up to look down at him – her desire for him starting to get the better of her.

"Is that a gun in ya jeans or ya just happy ta see me?" Drake teased gently pulling the piece from the back of her tight blue denim jeans; examining it for the first time briefly he whistled admiringly at the design "And here I was darlin thinking ya couldn't get any fucking hotter…" Looking up at her, their eyes locked in an intense gaze; one that sent excitable shivers all the way up and down Riley's spine "Ya know how ta work it?"

Riley cocked her eyebrow up, smirking "Oh I know how ta work it" Circling her hips she grinded them down against him; this forcing him to drop the piece and grip her hips as she rocked a rhythm that made his head spin and his jeans tighten to the point of being painful the harder he grew for her. Tongues battling for dominance, Drake groaned at the intensity she was teasing him at, time for the wall between them to go… gripping onto the rim of her top, he swiftly pulled it up and over her head – their lips only separating for seconds...

* * *

><p>Slamming the door behind him, Bones shuffled his way through the shop; it was late and he'd just stepped out momentarily to check on the progress that was being made with his lot. The men he had working on the cars during the day, he now had working on the lot at night – it was a fucking mess; all thanks to his halfwit of a son. Thankfully it was looking better than the day before and that was definitely an upside but still a lot of work needed to be done and a lot of money spent to do it. Money Bones had easily but didn't appreciate spending on a fuck up his son had made – Billy boy was sure to pay for his mistake once the shit with B Street had been sorted once and for all.<p>

The shop was silent, all of his workers outside; dark just like Bones liked it. Exhaling deeply, he walked into his office; noticing a difference instantly and suddenly, in less than a second he was on high alert. They didn't call him a legendary street king for nothing; he still remembered everything from his time on the street – the skills he leant. The life he adapted to so quick…and the life he turned his back on all of them years ago. Storming forward, he glanced around; knowing someone who was definitely not wanted had been inside – finding nothing and making sure the shop was clear his attention focused on the brown jiffy bag that rested in the centre of his desk; more so the note that was scribbled in black bold ink 'Bones Darley, played like a little Stokely bitch'. Growling he leant down and grabbed the package, tearing the end open he found nothing but a tape…both confused and intrigued as to why someone would sign their life away just to leave this he turned and casually walked over to where his TV was situated.

Pulling out the tape, he shoved it forcefully into the player; his eyes intently watching the screen as he was greeted by what appeared to be a club – one of the many shit holes from Old Street. But what caught his attention was Billy and his so called gang appearing in the frame… and as he looked closer in the moment of the picture switching to a different angle; Riley struggling against B Street… someone was about to undeniably fill in all of the gaps of what actually happened that night...

* * *

><p>At the Four Roses, the atmosphere remained the same like any Friday night; packed and euphoric. The drinks flowing endlessly between the gang that relaxed at the back; minus Spink who still was resting up at the hospital and Billy who needed to make a quick detour and pick up some smokes up from the store.<p>

On alert from Billy's last warning, the boys were all packing; ready to strike back if an attack was made…not that B Street would be that stupid. Or would they? After their last chaos evoking power trip, the Darley's for once didn't know what to expect from their rival; this frustrating them the most.

Heco, Jamie and Tommy were at the pool table, Tommy observing ready to obliterate the winner…which at this point was likely to be Jamie. Heco never was particularly good at potting a ball straight. Baggy was at the bar, grabbing the next round of drinks from Lexi who was tending to the bar alongside Sammy – being short staffed and over-run was always fucking fun. Joe and Bodie chilled out at the table with Dosser who was finally up and walking, stubborn prick had pulled through; he'd even given up on the crutches after three days of using them – determined that he didn't them. Just the soldier Billy Darley needed – a strong-minded one.

Talking about nothing in particular, the boys were momentarily distracted by a group of girls appearing from the crowd only to dot themselves around the gang; hoping for some attention. One in particular, to Joe and Bodie's surprise put herself right next to Dosser; arm draped across his shoulders "Hey…" Her soft voice said. The girl was definitely up for it, tall and slender like the locals; except this one had long black hair curled to perfection and grey coloured eyes that mesmerised most of the bar in the moment of her entering…

Confused to at the sudden affection, Dosser tilted his head to glance up at the beauty at his side "Hey…"

She smiled, her eyes only gazing down at him "Heard what ya did…nothing sexier than a guy that puts himself in danger to protect his friends…" Winking this earned her a small grin that played across his lips.

Coughing subtly Bodie brought himself into the conversation "If that's true, then why ya ain't over here, sitting on my knee sweetheart?"

Shaking his head, Joe just laughed "Dude, can't ya let Dosser be treated? Just fucking once!"

Dosser smirked "Yeah I did kinda get shot for you assholes…now ya want ta fucking ruin this for me?"

Bodie sniggered "I'm all up for ya getting laid but that girl right there, is just too damn good ta turn down!"

The girl smiled "That so? Well whatever happened to ladies choice?" She asked playfully.

Joe grinned, taking a large swig of the beer he held "Fair enough, choose…" He may have been teasing on the outside but there was definitely a shift in the tone of his voice, one that reminded Bodie and Dosser of Billy; a leader in the making. A true Darley on the rise.

Shifting in the heels she wore, the girl glanced between the two; already knowing her choice but giving the other some kind of comfort she was at least considering them "My choice is Doss…"

Dosser cocked his eyebrow up in surprise "Ya serious?" He asked glancing up at her.

She giggled "I never kid baby…now ya gonna come let me take care of ya or what?"

Bodie sneered "May take a while girl, he's been laid up in bed last couple of weeks; who knows if he can even get it up… now me on the other hand… I'm already up…"

Joe frowned "Thanks Bode, just what I needed ta fucking know…"

Dosser smirked; pulling himself up from the seat he just grinned "I guess ya'll know from the sounds in bout a minute or two whether I can get it up…prick" Not giving him a chance to reply with a smart remark, Dosser wrapped his arm around the girl and together they headed into the back; closing the door behind them…

Hearing Baggy's laugh echo, both Joe and Bodie turned to see him chuckling "Dude, ya just lost a pretty fine fucking catch ta Dosser… losing ya touch my friend…"

"Fuck you, I ain't losing shit!" Bodie snapped back defensively.

"Just ya pride right, admit it; it's got ta hurt…just a bit…" Joe teased.

Bodie hissed a frustrated breathe out of his nose "Fuck you…" He cursed at Baggy who took a seat opposite before turning his attention to the younger Darley brother "And Fuck you to!"

"So… how's that hardness working out for ya?" They heard Billy's voice interject suddenly. Bodie could only roll his eyes, turn his head and glance up at his oldest friend.

"Really Dawg? You to? That's just cold…"

Billy smirked, sliding himself down into the end seat "Ya know me, never making things fucking easy…" Popping the top on the pack, Billy pulled out a cigarette; perching it between his lips – he used his lighter to light the tip – inhaling sharply he let the calming and addictive smoke fill his lungs.

"How's that going? With B-Street?" Baggy asked.

Grinning Billy snorted "That is somethin ya gonna have ta wait and fucking see…"

"Fucking kill joy…" Bodie teased, passing a playful smirk across the table.

"That so? How bout ya ask any girl in this bar if that's true? Last I checked, my options are endless… yours my friend depend on how fussy the chicks being…" Billy retorted just as quick.

"A-fucking-men brother" Joe sided; not being able to contain the chuckle that escaped him. Following suit, the banter between them had their laughter echoing across the bar.

Taking another drag on his cigarette, Billy looked over at Joe; a lot more seriously than before "So, I been thinkin bout ya initiation" With Joey, he was being initiated whether he liked it or not; the Darley men ruled without a choice – they had one responsibility, to protect what was theirs.

Nodding Joe remained quiet, listening intently; surprisingly at this moment in time he wasn't nervous – he'd always wanted to follow in his brother's footsteps; to learn and to live exactly like him. Joe didn't have a father figure to count on, he was fine with it because he had Billy; his brother – his idol.

"I want ya taking down a target of my choice - make it quick; make it bloody – make it permanent"

"B Street?" Bodie asked; glancing between the brothers.

Billy sneered whilst subtly shaking his head "Nah too fucking obvious, you'll be taking down a Jack and I got the right fucking one in mind – once this shit with B Street's clear, I'll give ya the hit – time for ya ta be part of the gang sooner rather than fucking later!"

Smirking Joe just nodded, he wasn't going to lie; that was something he'd been waiting years for his brother to say and not only would he be taking down an enemy; he'd finally be part of the Darley gang.

* * *

><p>No longer separated by the material, Riley lay on the lounge floor; her eyes lustfully looking up at Drake who in his perfection was knelt in between her willingly spread legs. Muscles cut from every angle, Riley's heart continued to skip beats in the moment of his ice blue eyes meeting hers in a gaze that told her she was the one. Gripping his shaft, he teased her; his eyes never leaving hers as he rubbed his hard tip up and down her softness. Spreading her slowly she arched herself up and into him, smirking Drake loved watching her, the way she would close her eyes and lose herself completely with him; the way her moans of pure fucking pleasure echoed out of her and all the way into him – this only enticing his desire further "Drake…" Riley whispered; opening her lust filled eyes she found him "Please…" She whimpered; exhaling deeply she caressed her thighs opening her legs further.<p>

Groaning at the sight, Drake could feel her; already covering him – pausing only for a second his hands found the sides of her legs; gripping to support her he thrust forward; filling her completely. Crying out, Riley's moan echoed across the silent room; her hands gripping whatever she could as he fucked her hard. The slowness of his movements driving her fucking crazy, pulling nearly all the way out only to thrust all the way back in; Drake continually brought her to the edge – only to save her one more time from falling over.

Manoeuvring himself, he lay above her; his arms supporting him – stopping him from smothering her. Lowering himself, their lips met; breathlessly their tongues joined. Growling Drake felt her raise her legs up, this only driving him deeper inside; wrapping them tight around his hips – the intensity alone causing their eyes to close.

"Shit Rye…" Drake panted in between their lips separating "Fuck ya tryin ta do ta me?"

Smirking Riley teasingly bit on her lower lip "Drive ya fucking crazy?" She whispered, raising her arms she rested them above her head; her breasts now arching up into his solid chest. Feeling the friction between them, Drake groaned – thrusting harder, his hips pounded against her making her whine with every motion "Oh it's working sweetheart…ya always drive me fucking crazy…" Leaning Drake covered her; always careful not to crush her with solid muscle – kissing whatever skin he could find, his free hand dipped down in between them. Finding her swollen clit, he stroked her; his fingertip circling her most sensitive spot. Moaning loudly and starting to squirm uncontrollably beneath him, Riley could feel the fire building inside; struggling to hold the sensation back she reached up to grip his firm muscular sculpted sides in the hopes of slowing him, if he kept grinding against her like he was, she surely wouldn't be lasting much longer "Drake…" She panted "I'm so…" Knowing already what she was going to say, Drake didn't waste any time in leaning himself up; speeding up his momentum he fucked her hard and fast – angling his hips to pound her deeper "Fucking close…" She whined.

"I know baby, me to. Let it all go…scream for me" His deep gravelly voice demanded.

Unable to hold back, Riley did scream; so fucking loud Drake knew the neighbours living either side had heard them but fuck it, he couldn't give a shit – as long as he was fucking Riley – he was a happy man. Eyes glazed over by pure bliss, Riley struggled to focus on anything but watched lustfully as Drake's face screwed up in pure fucking pleasure as he came alongside her – groaning loudly as he released.

Tired and breathless, Riley flopped back against the ground; feeling Drake gently pull out – she whimpered slightly at the friction. It had been a while since he'd been that rough with her but Riley would never complain, she loved every second of him being inside – pleasuring her in ways only he could. Feeling his lips trail down her inner thigh, she smiled "I'm gonna take a shower, ya want ta join me?" He asked leaning over to look at her.

Pouting Riley leant up "God yes, but can't I just sleep here for a minute? Ya floor's so fucking comfy…"

Smirking Drake just teasingly shook his head, pulling himself up; he groaned when stretching. Closing her eyes to rest, if only for five minutes; Riley gasped feeling Drake's arms suddenly under her – lifting her with complete ease off the ground. Wrapping her arms around his neck, they walked quietly into the bathroom. Resting her down on the cold tiled floor, Riley frowned; watching as Drake leant into the shower to turn the hot water on – it didn't take long for steam to fill the room. Grabbing her hand, he led her inside; pulling her flush against him in the moment of the water running over them – Riley's heart still beat uncontrollably fast and she didn't see it calming anytime soon…Drake wet had her excitement building within seconds as her eyes watched the water spray across his perfectly carved chest and stomach. The man undeniably was a god.

Breathing heavily, Riley glanced up at him; smiling she raised her hand – caressing it gently across his stubbly cheek "I love ya so fucking much…"

Smirking Drake nodded, his grip on her waist tightening "I love ya to…" Leaning down, his lips brushed against hers; kissing her lovingly and devotedly – nothing would ever stop the love he felt for her.

* * *

><p>Eyes burning an invisible hole into the black screen just in front, Bones remained still; inhaling and exhaling deeply his mind travelled at a hundred miles per hour. Jaw clenched and fists tight at his side; the rage flowed freely within – to him, his assumptions were solid but if he was wrong…Billy and Joe would never forgive him; would fuck him completely for insinuating such a thing. For hurting her in all the terrible ways he had planned. Bones Darley NEVER gets played; especially by his fucking offspring…Time to find out the fucking truth, time to find out if his assumptions were correct and if so, it was time to put the whole thing to fucking bed. It was undeniable, inevitable; the Darley's were in store for one big fucking shock – one that would surely change everything…question was, would it be for the good or the bad?<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Love to my faithfuls!<p>

Please hit that review button and leave me some love :D


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**Hey guys! So I am back, after a month! Jeez i suck... Life has been hectic and only now am i finding the time to update. Morale/inspiration has been a bit low lately to. But, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy and please, I'd love to know what you guys think :D

**Chapter 24**

Resting her head back against the material of the head rest, Riley's body relaxed into the leather; her mind focusing on nothing but the music that echoed out across the car. Subconsciously, she could hear the commotion outside; the continual traffic on the road – the gang standing just off to the side. The sound of their continuing laughter and banter subtly entering the Mustang through the half open window… Tonight was a special one, not only was half the gang on the corner but Joe and Riley were to; time for them to get an insight into how Billy and his boys worked Main St from their side of the line. Always keeping his car in view to pull in the punters, Billy had especially parked it just off to the side in case his siblings needed a quick and easy exit.

Hearing an echoing thud slam down on the metal frame above her, Riley jumped – her eyes snapping open; swiping her head round she glared out of the window to see Billy standing on the opposite side. Trying to suppress the smirk, he simply just sarcastically shook his head at his younger sister "Ya ain't gonna learn shit sitting in my car, what the hell ya doing in there?" He asked; leaning to look at her whilst inhaling sharply on the cigarette perched between his index and middle fingers.

Riley huffed at the interruption "Screwing bout with ya fucking stations..." Silence. He was waiting for her and Riley knew deep down why she was hesitating to stand at her brother's side in this moment. Shaking her head, Riley forced herself through the fear – the uncertainty; grabbing her jacket from the driver's seat she took a hold of the passenger door handle and pulled.

Pushing it open, she gave Billy no warning and so using his fast reflexes had to back step away before being shunted by the door. Stepping out, the base of her boot touched down on the uneven Stokely pavement; straightening up she glanced round at her brother whose face was filled with a number of emotions "Fuck is with ya Rye?" He asked; the frustration clear on his features "Ya asked ta fucking come tonight…"

Riley nodded "I know alright, I'm sorry… I'm just…" Pausing she looked round at the boys on the corner including Joey; they were all so natural - so happy to be doing whatever Billy asked of them.

"Just what Rye?"

Closing her eyes, Riley felt a cold wind strike against her; exhaling deeply she turned her head back – her serious eyes meeting her brother's questioning ones "As unDarley like as it is, I'm scared Billy…"

No matter how tough and merciless the gang leader appeared to be on the outside, nothing could strip Billy of the big brother layer he had hidden away on the inside for his younger sister. Huffing he stepped forward, closing the door as he moved closer to her "Of what?"

Riley sneered, feeling a week's worth of pent up emotions start to get the better of her; she'd tried desperately not to burden her brother's of the fear she felt inside. Why on Earth would she even consider loading them up with more shit they didn't need? They had enough to deal with, B Street being the biggest issue. Billy didn't need to be worrying about what his younger sister was feeling but standing in front of him now and having those piercing blue eyes of his staring down at her; Riley found herself failing and fast – she couldn't lie to him about this. Not before, not now; not ever. "Of this life, of losing you… of disappointing you…" Pausing Riley watched him, Billy wasn't good in vulnerable situations; although he'd try in every single one. Riley remembered the countless times in their past where he'd try his damned hardest to be the right type of big brother depending on the situation surrounding them. Seeing the irritation start to melt away, just like it always did with her; Riley had one more thing to say before he was undoubtedly going to interrupt her "…Like I did him…"

'Him' He didn't need to question, he already knew who she was referring to and almost as quickly as his frustration faded, it came thundering back. Pulling his eyebrows together, Billy exhaled deeply – hissing the remaining smoke from his last draw out through his nose; rolling his eyes he stepped forward and closed the gap between them. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders; he pulled her against him "I ain't going anywhere…" He simply stated tightening his grip on her "Ya ain't gonna lose me. We're Blood. That simple." Nodding Riley kept her head pressed against the leather of his jacket, he'd worn that jacket for years and still nothing could strip the safety and comfort Riley felt when hugged against it – like a protective shield that kept her warm; just like on those nights many years ago when Bones had kicked her and Billy out of the house for doing fuck all but existing. Nowhere to go but the Mustang, Billy would rest in the front and watch over his little sister while she curled up in the back resting up for school the following day; his leather jacket the only warmth he could offer her "And…" Billy's now flat tone started, bringing her quickly back from the memories that still continued to haunt her mind "I ain't him, never fucking will be – so don't even think to imply that I will be ever again…ya hear me?"

Riley nodded, knowing she'd hit a nerve she never meant to. Billy would never be Bones, that was a given; no man could turn into the monster their father had become BUT Riley was one hundred percent certain she could disappoint her brother, right to the fucking core if he found out what she'd been hiding from him the past year. The fear of not knowing how he'd react and what he'd do being the biggest factor in her not confiding in him. Pulling back from his embrace, Riley could see the hardness in his eyes; the look that told her he prayed every single day he'd never walk that path but in no way could he honestly promise anything. Anything could happen in this life, to shunt the dynamic of the gang; to shape Billy's perspective on everything…

* * *

><p>Letting a deep huff escape him, Heco stepped forward; his eyes glancing around the estate surrounding them. Tonight was busy but quiet all at the same time, selling was only really starting to pick up for the gang but for the girl's standing at numerous points around them; well their punters just kept rolling in. Pausing just at the edge of the corner, Heco's attention was instantly and uncontrollably drawn to the Mustang situated just out of sight; he hadn't spoken to or even seen Riley since their clash at the hospital. On the outside he was fine, he had to be but on the inside he could feel it; her words cutting him right to the fucking core but he couldn't blame her, hell she had trust issues and he just cut her off without a word. Too fucking right she walked away, he was just sorry it was too little too late and that he'd never get the chance to explain the reasons why…<p>

Hearing the sound of a weak and rather cheap sounding engine approach from behind, Heco knew he should have turned in that moment to greet the customer but his eyes, he could not remove from the gorgeous sight that was Riley Darley; unlike the under-dressed and over-painted girls that surrounded him – Riley was still the only girl he wanted and the secret craving that still burned inside of him was just not fucking taking the hint; no matter how much his own life depended on it. Tonight being the perfect example just proved how naturally beautiful she could be – a light in the darkness of the life the Darley's lived, rolling up alongside Billy and Joey in the 67 Mustang wearing nothing too provoking but what appeared to be 4 and a half inch knee high heeled black boots that sat nicely over a pair of skin tight dark blue denim jeans, a slim white fitted vest top and to finish her personalised leather black jacket she went nowhere without.

"H!" Joey's voice came from behind "Fuck ya staring at?" Joe asked sliding up next to him; nudging him playfully as he went "If she's hot, I've got first fucking dibs!" He teased following his friends line of sight that Heco instantly found himself trying to hide but it was too late; quick like his brother and anything but fucking stupid Joe caught of Riley and Billy talking just off side down the street. Clenching his jaw in anger, Joe turned; his eyes glaring over at Heco who'd finally managed to turn himself from the continuing life threatening distraction "Ya need ta stop this shit dude, I'm not sure ya fucking getting it… Billy will kill ya. Not just bounce ya from the gang for bad fucking behaviour but actually sculpt ya into a new fucking shape! Ya want that?" He hissed. Glancing to the side, Joe was pleased to see Baggy and Bodie still attending to the sale whilst Jamie and Dosser eyed up and continually tried their luck with the eye candy that stood feet from them; all of them too busy to make heads or tails of the conversation that Joe and Heco were having…again.

Heco growled; his frustration at the situation starting to get the better of him "Ya think I haven't fucking tried Joey…" He snapped "But she's in here, every single fucking day!" He groaned tapping his finger violently against his temple "And as much as I want her to, she ain't fucking going…"

Exhaling deeply, Joe briefly looked over at his younger sister; it was inevitable she'd drive anyone crazy but for the sake of his friend's life and what little patience Billy had left with everything – it was time for the younger Darley put his foot down "But ya don't!" Joe hissed – his voice dropping to a deadly whisper; his now angered Darley eyes returning to look at a surprised Heco "Ya ain't removing her from ya fucking mind cause deep down ya don't want ta! Ya still want a fucking piece of my sister. But I'm telling ya now H, Rye ain't going nowhere, neither am I, neither is Billy. Ya not an option for her, not now; not ever so back the fuck up…" If there was ever a time that Joey resembled his brother, it was now; in this very moment – in every way. The stance. The Look. Heco was still, the anger flowing freely within but being forcefully restrained from showing on the outside – this becoming increasingly difficult in the moment of Joe shoving him back a step "Ya hearing me H?"

What could he possibly do other than just simply nod at the question? To submit to the younger Darley brother.

* * *

><p>The silence that had fallen between them was quickly broken by Billy. No matter how far away he was, he'd always keep one eye on the gang and in the moment of him glancing over briefly to check on them, he'd caught sight of the undeniable and instant tension watching Joey step forward and shove Heco back harshly "C'mon, come see how I pay for our luxury fucking lifestyle…" Smirking he ushered her forward… Nodding Riley smiled, stepping forward she headed for the corner where Joey, Heco, Bodie, Baggy, Dosser and Jamie waited "But if I find ya've actually fucked with my stations, well let's just say revenge is best served fucking cold…" Passing her a playful smirk, Billy couldn't help but let a deep and throaty chuckle escape him.<p>

* * *

><p>Thankfully, this Thursday night; wasn't a damp one. Although it was cold; Riley was pleased it was bearable and not fucking raining – what joy selling would be in that kind of weather…Pulling her cell out of her jacket pocket, she watched the time on the screen change to 20:00; they'd been out on the street for an hour – another six to go…Billy wanted her and Joe well-informed of the life and he wanted them educated good and fucking proper. Tonight they were just observing the gang do what they lived for and from what Riley was witnessing, it wasn't going bad; they'd sold shit loads of the drugs they'd mixed that previous night and day except Billy made the point that even shit loads wasn't enough to please the fat fuck…Bones was notoriously hard to please.<p>

Leaning her back against the wall, Riley exhaled deeply; her eyes moving around the gang who were huddled together in small groups – Joe and Dosser leant at her side; talking casually about the differences between the girls's that stood on either side of the line. Turns out just like everything else, Stokely provided the latter. Billy, Baggy and Bodie had positioned themselves directly on the corner whilst Heco and Jamie stood just off to the side of them protectively; pieces at the ready just in case a threat was made against any member. Billy had made it very clear that every Darley member including Joe and Riley were to carry from here on out; not only for protection but for survival. B Street had no reason to celebrate a victory that night but it was undeniable that their violent and threatening actions had certainly provoked a reaction from the Darley leader.

Sniggering Dosser leant from the wall "What do ya think Rye?" He asked catching her eye "Joey here seems to think only Stokely provides the finest of asses, but seeing that catch across the street; Orkney is looking like it has more ta fucking offer…" Riley smirked, looking to the side and up; she watched Joe just roll his eyes at Dosser's question whilst blowing out a lungful of smoke.

Sneering Riley glanced over at the girl Dosser was referring to, true point, she was stunning – made up to look that way; she had to be – it was her livelihood after all. Orkney definitely had more to offer but the youngest Darley wasn't about to start explaining why, turning her head she cocked her left eyebrow up "And ya asking me why? I have no opinion except to conclude that my ass is on this side of the line…" Teasingly she winked, causing a small smile to appear on Dosser's lips. Sold. Stokely held all the cards. Joe couldn't help but let a deep laugh escape him; turning his head to the left he just shook his head.

"What?" Dosser asked passing him a confused look.

"So fucking easy…" He teased "And you…" He started catching Riley's eye "Quit playing about" Behind those words were a warning, something Riley picked up on instantly knowing her brother… frowning, about to question her brother Riley was interrupted by the sound of a deep grumble approaching and fast. Hearing the tires screeching against the tarmac, all of the Darley's were suddenly on alert; more so Billy who was now moving himself protectively in Riley and Joe's direction. All heads glaring to the right watched two vehicles approach on the opposite side of the road, one was a black and red striped Ford F-150; the other a jet black 67 Chevrolet Camaro SS. But just like the Darley's, Riley silently and emotionlessly recognised these cars the closer they got…

"Well this night just took a turn for the fucking worse!" Baggy exclaimed.

Billy standing tall and protectively in front of Riley and Joe couldn't control the look of pure fucking hate that was quickly spreading across his features. Sliding up next to him, Bodie to portrayed his disgust at the rival gang "Yo Dawg, what ya wanna do bout Riley and Joe? We got enough shit ta worry bout with B Street…"

Exhaling deeply, Billy turned and glanced over at Bodie; knowing exactly what he meant. They had potential threats coming in from every angle and every second Riley and Joe were out on the corner with them; their lives were in continuing jeopardy except B Street didn't have what the Darley's did with the Jack's…the truce. "They stay…Darley's hide from no-one!" His response was sharp; brief but to the fucking point "Jamie, get ya ass on the South corner with Baggy – keep selling. I want that shit sold." He barked "Bodie, ya'll stick with me on the North…Dosser and Heco…" He paused – exhaling deeply he watched the two vehicles take the only right on the crossroad and park just down slightly on the street from the opposite corner. Not wanting to but knowing he had no other choice if he was going to meet his fucking quota tonight "Ya'll watch over Joe and Riley, got it?"

Nodding the gang quickly split along the street, keeping an equal amount of distance between one another; yes they fucking despised the Red Jacks but like them, they had a living to make – hell as much as they despised the idea of it, they'd been living and working next to each other for as long as they could remember.

Everyone including the working girl's that had no part in this war could feel the change in the atmosphere that suddenly fell across the street in the moment of the Jack's appearing. Staying put against the wall, Riley and Joe stood between Dosser and Heco; they expressed their dislike openly in the harshest of ways but Riley remained quiet. Her eyes just watching the F-150's doors open simultaneously, stepping out first from the F-150 was Kemp; his size alone never ceasing to surprise her – casually he rested a Mossberg 500 shotgun up and against his shoulder. Following suit was Jaz, carefree Jaz who didn't have his piece on show unless it was absolutely necessary; closing the passenger door he and Kemp walked to the corner just opposite. Their eyes like the Darley's were suddenly on their enemy, glaring; undeniably muttering insults under their breathe. Pushing open the driver's door of the Camaro SS out climbed Ryder, Gunner not long after emerging from the passenger side; his right hand to carrying a kitted out Mossberg shotgun.

Joining Kemp and Jaz at the corner, Ryder glanced over at the Darley's; more so Billy who seemed to be finding it more and more difficult to keep the hatred inward. Cockily he smirked at the gang-lord before turning away to talk to the guys that stood to complete attention behind "Smug fucking pricks!" Heco hissed.

Dosser growled stepping forward "Too fucking right, OI! RYDER, ya fucking prick!" He bellowed across the street, this pulling Billy and the gang's attention round. Obviously pausing from his own conversation, Ryder casually turned; his eyes finding Dosser's "Where's ya girlfriend? I'm surprised she let ya off ya fucking leash!" Knowing he could only be referring to Drake, her Drake; Riley could feel the frustration burning and building but damn was she trying to keep it inside; to keep her face looking nothing but an emotionless sculpture. Remaining silent Ryder just smirked, this only angering Dosser more; before turning Ryder subtly caught Riley's eye – passing her a look that needed no words, he simply was acknowledging the Darley sister with a respect that no other Darley member would receive.

"Have I mentioned how much I fucking hate em?" Dosser continued to rant.

Sneering Joe inhaled sharply on the cigarette perched between his lips "Every single fucking day!"

Disturbing the tension and hate that had long filled the darkened street, the Darley's were momentarily distracted in the moment of a car pulling up just next to where Baggy and Jamie stood. Pulling the keys from the ignition, the driver and passenger climbed out; Billy never too far away kept a watchful eye over the situation as the driver dealt with the sale but the passenger casually made his way towards Joe and Riley…

Grinning from ear to ear, the closer he got; the guy sneered teasingly watching Dosser and Heco step forward – hands already on the pieces tucked in the waistbands of their jeans "Easy boys, just here ta see the lady…"

Pulling her eyebrows together, Riley stepped forward away from the wall; not recognising the voice she was instantly intrigued in why this stranger wanted to see her. "Woowie and what a lady she's grown ta fucking be…" The guy paused just in front, his smirk growing wider "Riley fucking Darley…."

It took less than a second for Riley to scan his now older facial features, think back and remember exactly who was standing in front "Chris?" She exclaimed. Smiling she threw herself forward - straight into his surprisingly strong already open muscular arms. As if doing it in brotherly unison, both Billy and Joe cocked their eyebrow up at the scene in front of them; both undeniably asking who the fuck this prick was… Heco on the other hand had a face like thunder, jealousy coursing through every vein; no more was he allowed to touch her in such a way and to see another so freely doing it was angering him to no end.

Pulling back, Riley just smiled; her eyes taking him all the way in. Now standing at least six foot two and two hundred pounds heavier; she could hardly recognise the boy he used to be "Ya clean up good!"

Chris sniggered; glancing down at himself he nodded at his now muscular self before returning his gaze to her "Yeah and it looks like I ain't the only one…damn girl, I almost didn't recognise ya on passing but when Ash told me who ya were; I just had ta fucking come and see for myself…"

Feeling her cheeks blush slightly at the compliment, Riley's gaze momentarily found the ground "So…when did ya get back? This a flying visit or ya actually sticking around?" Chris's face suddenly grew saddened as much as he tried to hide it from her and Riley wished she'd never asked the fucking question, she already knew the answer…

"Yo Chris!" Ash called from where he stood with Baggy and Jamie "Got it but we gotta bounce, like now!"

As if expecting him to run from her, Riley caught his eye "I'm sorry…" She quickly said apologetically; this earning her a nod and small smile. Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around her which she happily returned "It's a flying visit but I promise I'll come see ya before I leave…" Back stepping away he nodded respectively at the guys surrounding her before turning and hurrying back to the car he'd previously arrived in.

"Fuck was that?" She heard Billy's voice shout.

Shaking her head she turned and met her big brother's inquisitive glare, smiling she playfully lifted her finger and tapped her nose – a secret was a secret for a reason. Watching him sneer and shake his head at her, Riley just giggled; turning she watched the old classic disappear as fast as it appeared…Now that was a blast from the fucking past, one she never thought she would see again and already her suspicious mind was questioning why now?

...And out of fucking nowhere, there it was…the hair raising, spine tingling, heart racing sound that Riley could pick up on and recognise anywhere. Listening to the deep menacing growl of the engine that echoed across the street, Riley didn't need to turn to know that Drake had arrived. Feeling her heart beating wildly and her stomach starting to flip uncontrollably, Riley slowly but subtly turned to see his Charger pull up just in front of Kemp's F-150. Joe, Dosser and Heco all started firing off insults behind her but what concerned her the most was the look on her big brother's face; the rivalry between the two leaders was clear, solid, never disappearing. If it came down to it, Riley didn't doubt that they would obliterate each other just out of fucking principle and that is what she feared the most; losing her brother but also losing the love of her life. Hearing the engine quieten, Riley's attention was uncontrollably drawn to the driver's door that was slowly pushed open; watching him step out Riley had to reign in the happiness she felt; more so the irrepressible lust that no longer lay dormant inside. Dressed to fucking impress as usual, Drake casually inhaled on the cigarette perched between his lips; closing the door and locking it he strolled round to where his boys were gathered. On passing he caught Billy watching his every movement, his eyes just glaring; invisibly throwing deadly daggers across the line at him.

Drake smirked "Working hard like always Darley!" He mocked; loud enough for the leader to hear.

Billy growled, his whole body itching to barrel across the line into him. Stepping off of the curb and into the road away from Bodie, an evil grin appeared on his features "Summit ya know nothing about ya prick…"

Drake paused mid-step "That so?" He asked; an amused expression appearing on his face. Subtly he ever so quickly glanced smugly across the Darley gang, his gaze landing on Riley long enough for her to silently plead with him not to worsen the situation… Smirking, his eyes focused once more on the Darley leader that was calmly and cockily approaching the line; Bodie as always following closely behind "Trust me Darley, I work harder than ya fucking realise...Ignorance truly is fucking bliss eh?." Riley was thankful she had a shaped fringe because otherwise Joey, Dosser and Heco all would have seen her eyebrows raising in the moment of her eyes widening at his comment. What the fuck was he doing?

Billy stopped just before the line – squaring his broad and well built shoulders he sneered "I doubt that, ya Jack's are notorious for not keeping ya fucking word…Nothing but fucking bullshit"

Drake smirked angrily, rather than ignoring him and continuing on to where Ryder, Kemp, Jaz and Gunner stood; he turned direction and slowly walked out into the middle of the road; his boys suddenly steadying their hands on their pieces – readying themselves for a fight "Ya see me crossing this fucking line?" He asked angrily pointing to the line that separated them on the ground "Ya see Darley, ya fucking lucky I don't!" He hissed watching Billy's eyes narrow and his jaw clamp shut "And it ain't cause I don't want ta, cause trust me; I'd quite happily stroll across this line and knock ya down a much needed peg or two…" Exhaling deeply Riley could do nothing but watch them helplessly, the most important people in her life bar Joey go at each other, the gangs understood the rules; knew to stay back unless real trouble roused; leader business was their own but Riley had to do something – had to sidetrack them in some way "…But I don't cause of the fucking truce, because we swore never ta fucking break it… that my un-fucking-intelligent Darley is us Jack's keeping our fucking word!"

About to step forward towards them, Heco must've sensed the fear radiating off of her because suddenly he had hold of her arm; pulling her back towards him "Leave em to it Rye…" He said sternly.

Ripping her arm from him, she turned and glared up at him "Get ya hand off of me!" She barked, a little louder than she would have liked "Ya don't get ta play the friend card anymore remember!" She hissed. Of course she was still pissed at him, she was a woman who felt rejected by one of her closest friends but that wasn't the thing driving her anger. So many emotions circled her, on one hand she wanted to march across the line and sock Drake right in the face for talking to her brother like that and on the other she wanted to pull them apart, shake them as hard as she could and force the hatred they shared out of them completely…

Glancing over Billy's shoulder, Drake had seen one of his gang grab hold of Riley and more to the point; he recognised the look in the guy's eyes whilst he was doing it. The adoration. The want. The lust. Smirking he casually back stepped, if he knew Riley she was trying to make her way over here to give him what for "Think about it…" He simply said before taking a long but much needed drag on his cigarette; turning he walked to greet the men standing behind.

Billy was seething, his eyes glaring; his mind imagining all of the ways he was going to make the arrogant prick pay for all the times he's disrespected him. Maybe he had family he could wipe out? Or even a girlfriend that could feel the harsh consequences of his fucking actions? "Oh I'm thinking bout it don't ya fucking worry Jackie boy…ya time will fucking come" He growled. Unclenching his fist, he tried to calm the adrenaline that was pumping hard within; swiping round he stormed back across the road.

B Street was done, that was a given but Drake had just gone and pushed the wrong fucking button; now Billy wanted more blood – The Jack's blood.

* * *

><p>So, chapter 25 will be up soon i promise. Lot's to come. What did you think? Want more?<p>

For my faithfuls, silent and new readers - thank you, i do appreciate the support =)

Sparkly ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, Sparkly is back and writing again! Damn writers block, what a pain! Keeping it short and sweet, enjoy...**

**Chapter 25**

Time undoubtedly was moving forward but Riley was shocked to find that only three hours had passed. Compared to earlier when all seemed to be going smoothly, Riley now was fucking uncomfortable; not only could a knife cut through the atmosphere that surrounded her – she was fucking cold. Summer this year had undeniably disappeared quicker than it had appeared; the quick temperate drop causing her whole body to protest the later in the night it became and gradually she found herself edging closer and closer to Billy who stood on the corner. Feeling the wind strike against her, Riley groaned; tugging her jacket tighter around her. Unbeknown to her Drake was subtly watching from the wall he so casually leant against; wishing he could just walk across the line, take her in his arms and feel her melt into him for the heat he could offer.

Approaching her brother's huge frame from behind, Riley found the closer she got; the less violent the wind became. Who knew big brother gang-lord Billy was the best wind breaker ever? Smirking she positioned herself inches from him, hoping to god he was too engrossed in conversation to even hear her coming; the last thing she wanted was for Billy to see her struggling first night in…

"Riley…" _Fuck. He was good. _He casually said; not bothering to turn and face her, he remained still "Ya need summit?"

Nodding Riley tried to control the sounds of her teeth chattering together "Just…just came ta see how we're doing…Joey and Dosser are playing about and H, well, well he's just fucking boring…"

Billy smirked at Bodie who stood just in front, side stepping Riley was greeted once again by the harsh weather; closing her eyes she ducked her head slightly – forcing herself not to acknowledge the fact that she was a complete idiot when picking out her outfit earlier that evening "Son of a bitch!" She cursed under her breathe.

"I see…" Billy toyed knowing exactly what was wrong with his younger sister; after all he was the one who raised her through the older years – never had she been good with the cold "We're doing good, another couple of hours and we should be set…"

This time Riley's head shot up to look at her older brother "A couple more hours!" She exclaimed "Whatever happened to taking regular breaks on a job?"

Billy raised his left brow "Did ya not go to the diner with Joey less than an hour and a half ago?" He asked sarcastically; this earning a playful snigger from Bodie.

Riley clenched her jaw, feeling her frustration rise to the surface; her already aggravated eyes darted to Bodie - cutting him one hell of a look that told him she didn't find this amusing at all. "Fair enough…" Starting to turn on her heel, his voice alone stopped her "Riley…" He said slowly "What's up? Ya cold ain't ya?"

Shaking her head, Riley still refused to admit a weakness that Billy already knew; narrowing his gaze he passed her a subtle brotherly look that politely asked her to cut the bullshit. Huffing, the shaking of her head slowly became a cautious nod when a strong gust of wind knocked her back a step but Billy was there; on instinct catching her arm before she could lose her footing "Shit! Yes, I'm fucking freezing!" She confessed.

Billy nodded, a smug look appearing on his face; shuffling inside of his leather jacket he pulled out the keys to the Mustang – holding them out to her he watched a rather confused look appear "No ya can't spend the next two fucking hours in my car but ya can look in the trunk, I think ya'll find just what ya looking for!" Vague or fucking what… taking the keys, Riley almost sprinted to the car; intrigued as to what the trunk could offer…

* * *

><p>Sliding the key into the lock, Riley twisted; opening the trunk she smiled. Lying at the back, just next to Billy's portable hardware collection were two hooded jackets she must've accidentally left in the car overtime. Jackets Billy at the time of finding them swore he'd give back to her. From day one of receiving his beloved beauty he refused to have any chick's shit including his sister's inside but Billy being Billy probably forgot his promise and just tossed them carelessly in the trunk. '<em>Smart move brother' <em>Riley couldn't help but think to herself…Grabbing the thickest of the two, Riley quickly removed her leather to throw the jacket on; instantly feeling warmer she wasn't about to take any chances - slipping the leather on top she grabbed the hood that was connected to the jacket before it could get trapped between the two materials and flicked it to rest on the outside. Closing the trunk and locking it; she headed back over to where Billy and Bodie remained; another what appeared to be a happy customer leaving as she approached. Seeing her approach out the corner of his eye, Billy turned; pleased to see his sister no longer looking so fucking glum "Better?" He asked.

"Much!" Riley replied; a lot more confident that these next two hours weren't going to be a fucking issue anymore.

Billy smirked arrogantly "What would ya do without me?"

Riley smiled passing the keys back over to him "Oh the possibilities…" She teased "Well for a start, I'd be the one ruling Stokely…"

Amused at her reply, Billy raised his brow; this had to be good "Really? Ya think ya could?" He joked.

Bodie sniggered at his side "Have ya seen the size of his boots lately? Those are some big fucking shoes ta fill?" Chuckling he watched the looks that were passed between Billy and Riley; he had to admit from the day they were all introduced to her he enjoyed watching the banter between them – she had a miraculous way of reaching deep inside her brother to bring out a side the gang or Darley family rarely saw of him…

"Haven't ya heard? I'm a pro at making the impossible work…" In the moment of the response escaping her, Riley realised that wasn't playful bullshit; but the real fucking truth "And guess what big brother I'd run it better than you…" Ooh low blow but she was giggling, just like she used to and Billy couldn't help but let out a deep throaty laugh…A condescending laugh no doubt but still a noise Riley missed more than anything. Turning his whole body to face her, Riley watched a familiar and unnerving devilish grin appear on his face "That so?" He asked.

Bodie laughed almost predicting what was about to happen "Damn girl, now ya gone and fucking done it!"

Lunging forward Billy grabbed a hold of her "No! Billy!" She shrieked feeling herself be playfully lifted off the ground and tossed over his shoulder so easily…. Hearing the sudden commotion and her surprised voice, Drake's attention was immediately pulled from the customer he was tending to but watching Big Bad Billy Darley of all fucking people joke about with the girl he adored…well, quite simply he had to fight one hell of a battle against the ghost of a smile that was trying to appear on his lips. But no matter how deep his hatred for Billy was, seeing her so happy could just about lighten any soldier's spirit.

Not able to contain her laughter, Riley was dropped; her two feet landing back on steady ground just next to where Joey was leaning. "Run Stokely better than me? I don't fucking think so Rye!" Smirking he glanced over at Joe who just grinned at the sight whilst taking a long casual draw on his cigarette "Control her will ya, I got shit ta fucking do!" Billy barked; glancing down he passed her a subtle wink before turning to walk away…

* * *

><p>Lost in conversation with Joey, Dosser and Heco, Riley felt her cell vibrating inside her leather jacket. Pulling it open she shuffled inside briefly before pulling it out to look at the screen, seeing the tag she momentarily froze <em>'Shit, Shit, Shit'<em> Looking to the side, she found the boys too engrossed in their own business; breathing out an insanely huge sigh of relief inside Riley lifted her head – her gaze instantly meeting with Drake's who did nothing more than just smirk teasingly at her. _'Prick, was going to get it!' _Trying to be as subtle as possible in the hopes of her brother not suspecting anything, Riley casually distanced herself to open the New Message that was impatiently flashing up; opening it her eyes were quick to read the text:

'Ya forgive me?' He simply asked; knowing she most definitely wanted to sock him one for saying the kind of shit he did to her brother of all people. Glancing up, she subtly shook her head; it was a wonder he could have even seen that response from the distance he was standing at but seconds after another text came through 'Sorry…' Not even giving her a chance to fucking respond at all, her cell was vibrating once more; good thing the thing was on fucking silent 'Can't wait ta fuckin take ya home. Lookin fuckin gorgeous. Can't wait ta start workin on those layers ya so teasingly put on… ' This time Riley smiled, god did she want him to; every night without him was starting to get harder and harder and watching him tonight Riley couldn't wait either. Always keeping an eye on Joey and the boys, Riley's fingers were quick on the keypad before hitting send…

Already holding the phone awaiting her reply, Drake felt the vibration; smirking he read the simple text 'Gotta make ya work for this. Love you. Always.' Oh he'd work anyway she wanted if it meant he could have her, whenever; wherever. Sensing Ryder close by, it didn't take him long to slide up next to him once Drake had returned his cell to his jean pocket "Ya know, there is such a thing as playing too close ta the fucking fire…" He calmly said; taking a quick drag on the cigarette perched between his lips.

Smirking Drake glanced over at him, eyebrow raised "Wouldn't dream of it…"

Ryder sneered "Course not, seems as ya fucking living in it…tell me, how does hell feel?"

Drake chuckled "Pretty damn good, ya should try it sometime…"

Shaking his head Ryder cast a quick glance in Riley's direction "Ya dancing with the fucking devil ya know?"

Drake grinned "Yeah except she's mine and I wouldn't have it any other fucking way…"

Ryder laughed "Fair enough...ya have fun with that!"

"I intend to..." Came his sly response and from the look in his friends eye; Ryder knew he meant every word.

Standing off to the side was Kemp, still just about in earshot Drake heard him groan "Fuck me! Could this night be anymore fucking boring - Shit, it's not like we got hardware ta fucking sell...where is everyone?"

"Ya guess is as good as mine. We might be up but Cain is definitely gonna be pissed with this fucking turn out - twice in one fucking week?" Gunner interjected.

"At least we have our looks..." Jaz joked "Cause if all else fails, I'm sure we'd make a shit load of money..."

Kemp sneered "And that is just one of the reasons I am eternally grateful you ain't running the fucking Jack's!"

And just like that, the human brain working at full capacity as always...not; Drake remembered he had an errand to run and not a lot of time to do it in "Fuck!" He growled stepping away from the wall "Ya good here?" He asked a now confused and obviously intrigued Ryder but knowing their place, the question would never be asked; Drake was the only one who kept them informed on a definite need to know basis.

Ryder nodded "I think me and the boys can handle it"

Drake smirked "No doubt bout that...Don't threat it'll pick up, you'll see. Catch ya later yeah?" Turning on his heel, he hurried to where his Mustang waited patiently "Work hard boys!" He teasingly ordered as he passed Kemp, Gunner and Jaz.

Kemp smirked, no matter how hard Drake tried to joke in certain situations; the guys knew him well enough to know when an order was an order "Always do, see ya later D" Nodding in response, Drake continued in heading for his Charger; subtly he glanced behind and to the left as he walked. Looking across the street he found her, watching him; almost immediately noticing his abrupt departure. Making sure the Darley's were too preoccupied to even notice he used the time he had to cast her a loving smile and his signature wink that always made her melt for him, surprisingly she'd seen this and smiled before glancing to the ground to hide her obviously suddenly reddened cheeks. Smirking he paused at the car, keys already in hand he unlocked the door and pulled it open, about to slide into the driver's seat he was stopped dead in his tracks; casting a quick glance upwards on Main he was halted by the sight of a car approaching...

* * *

><p>The Darley's to had seen the car and recognising it were suddenly standing to full attention. No-one could question who was driving the 1979 Cadillac Coupe deVille; this car rarely drove out to these parts of Stokely as it was so the reason why was now troubling and undoubtedly unnerving every member of the gang. Clenching his jaw, Billy dropped his cigarette to the ground; crushing the butt with his boot "Fuck is he doing here?" He growled already moving from the corner he'd been standing on.<p>

Bodie shrugged "Ya guess is as good as mine Dawg, maybe for the exercise?"

Billy sneered "Doubt it..." His mind racing. Nothing could describe what he felt when seeing his father. Truth was, it was never anything good just a shit load of hate, resentment and disgust and from the way Riley and Joe were eying the approaching vehicle they felt exactly the same. Engine rumbling, the gang watched the car hastily pull up and park just next to where they were standing. "Shit..." Joe breathed out; with Riley now standing much closer to his side than before even she could hear the apprehension in his voice . No-one knew what to expect with Bones, he was unpredictable; terrifying. A true Street King that overtime let nature and age take its course but never did it strip him of the solider inside. Feeling her stomach churning, her adrenaline pumping and the sweat gathering on her palms Riley hadn't realised she was in fact holding her breathe watching the car door be shoved open and his large frame appear; his hard merciless eyes searching for one thing and one thing alone. She hadn't seen him, hadn't needed to see him since he discarded her...and now nothing was stopping the memories that had started to storm her mind; memories she could never forget but somehow had pushed to the back of her mind. Inching closer and closer, Riley felt her arm brush up against Joey's; heart thundering in her chest her eyes watched him turn in her direction and storm right for her - in that moment she found herself searching for the strength that had not shockingly disappeared somewhere deep inside of her, for the past eight or so months that same strength had been slowly built back up by the man that was currently leaving on the other side of the fucking road. Drake. For a brief second she glanced over, he was lingering; not leaving like she thought - just observing 'Shit' She thought to herself, this was something he didn't need to watch...

Already hurrying up to the car with Bodie at his side, Billy watched his father exit the classic and suddenly gun for his younger sister who'd backed herself stupidly up against the wall. Instinctively he found his speed increasing and his anger rising "Fuck!" He growled out. Bones face was like pure fucking thunder, he was furious; he didn't care that they were surrounded...he was set on teaching her a lesson. One for making a fucking fool out of him and two for meddling with the truce he'd worked so fucking hard to build with Cain. Her actions he presumed to be true would not go unpunished. Feet heavily hitting the ground as he walked, Joe tried to put himself in front of Riley but found her arm blocking him; he and Billy would no longer endure the pain that was clearly meant for her and her alone. Stiffening in the spot she stood, she braced herself; knowing that evil look in his eye all too well - it was evident that this was not going to be a pleasant experience. He was cursing, muttering dreadful things under his breath as he advanced; watching him lunge she tried to dodge but felt her body collide against the wall behind. Shit.

Grabbing a fistful of her short hair, Riley yelped slightly as he pulled her towards him - her hand automatically flying to grip his to lessen the pull "Well, well...Long time no fucking see Riley, ya little bitch!" He spat "I shoulda known from the second ya were born ya would fuck everything up!" Consumed by the rage he was so well known for he screamed at her, for a week he'd been pondering over what he'd seen and over time his suspicion grew and now Riley was feeling the effects of his pent up frustration. Everything surrounding them froze but Bones didn't care; in fact that is what he fucking wanted... Yanking her hair, he cracked her head roughly to the side; coldly he watched her eyes close and groan at the impact. Fucking prick - she did despise him. But suddenly the force on her wasn't so strong...something or someone had blocked his arm from pulling any harder...Opening her tear filled eyes Riley saw Billy, his hand latched onto Bones arm; restricting him from hurting her further - his eyes glaring at Bones who's head had snapped round in the instant of another laying their hands on him "The fuck?" Billy asked.

Standing on the opposite side of the street, The Jack's watched; the Darley's were distracted - all but a couple who remained on alert had gathered around to watch the family bust up but at a safe fucking distance. Kemp standing next to Gunner and Jaz couldn't believe what he was witnessing, he'd heard of the man Bones had become but watching him now; he was relentless...a mad man attacking his daughter of all people "Shit...Fat Fuck's insane!" He exclaimed. Something in his mind must of twigged because suddenly Bones wasn't beating on just any girl, it was Riley and just like that his eyes darted to where Drake had paused...Shit. Kemp watched his hard and enraged eyes narrow at the sight and his jaw and fists clench in unison "Jesus fucking Christ. He's going ta fucking blow!" Catching on both Gunner and Jaz glanced over at him, they all knew that look; they had seen it many times before when he'd mercilessly and carelessly blown someone's head apart...

Ryder very aware of the man Drake was, leant anxiously against the wall; his eyes moving between the hurtful scene in front and his best friend "C'mon Drake, just get in ya car; drive the fuck away..." He muttered to himself. Contemplating a thousand thoughts, Drake's mind raced; what was he supposed to do? What would be the consequences if he did what he fucking wanted? What would that mean for the Jack's? But, then suddenly it wasn't a question of what if, it was a question of what should he do...keeping his focus fixed on the animal across the street; his face hardened - he allowed the deadly rage to consume him. He wasn't going anywhere, slamming his door shut with such force he stepped forward... "Fuck!" Ryder hissed watching him move forward, like a predator closing in on his unaware prey; pushing himself off the wall he hurried over to him. On passing he eyed the guys; watching them lock and load their pieces on instinct - this was Drake at the end of the day...

"Ya may want ta get ya fucking hand off of me! Unless ya want me ta break every single finger on ya fucking hand!" Bones roared; his eyes viscously glaring at Billy.

Knowing when his father wasn't bluffing, Billy nodded hesitantly; slowly removing his hand "Just take it easy..." The last thing he wanted was for his sister to be hurt by the prick again or forced to use the untouched piece that remained tucked in the back of her jeans...

Bones sneered "Take it easy? Ya know better than ta tell me what ta fucking do Billy boy! " Exhaling deeply, his focus returned to Riley who's eyes mistakenly looked up to meet his "Riley here has been one big mighty fucking disappointment, not that I'm surprised... just like her fucking mother!" He growled tightening his grip. Flinching Riley desperately tried to maintain control of the pain she was feeling, she knew he'd love her to beg; to cry the way she used to but he was mistaken - Riley wasn't the same girl as she was before... Yes he was fucking hurting her, to the point she thought he was going to rip every strand of her hair out but she refused to weaken - her watery blue eyes were the only thing betraying her facade. Needing him, wanting the strength he'd helped build up inside of her; Riley glanced through both Billy's and Bone's large frames and in Drake's direction. Seeing him moving in her direction, her heart suddenly beat harder and faster; catching his eye she tried her best to signal to him - to subtly shake her head at him intervening but he didn't stop... not this time _'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck'_ She cursed silently inside "No..." She whispered; her gaze dropping to the ground - more fearful of the shit she'd been hiding from the past few months than her father who continued to harm her willingly...

Heco standing just off to the side had been holding his breath the minute Bones had grabbed her. Anger coursing freely, watching him scream at and hurt her only infuriated him further; the worst thing that had his mind going into overdrive was that he couldn't do anything about it. He just had to stand there, like a loyal fucking dog and witness the tears stream her beautiful face the harder the prick tugged her head to the side. "Anything ya want ta tell me Riley?" Bones grilled. Releasing her slightly to answer, she shook her head and just as quick as his grip had lessened; he tugged and hard. Everyone surrounding them, heard the crack and Riley's soft cry at what Heco presumed was her neck muscles cramping up at the pressure, that sound alone forced him to step forward; out of line and towards them "Hey, c'mon..." He tried to coax; to stupidly lessen Bone's anger.

Bone's head shot up and round in the direction of his voice, a fierce look across his features...he wouldn't hesitate; he'd pop him off so easily for speaking openly when he should have been keeping his mouth shut. Billy knew this and had to enforce something to save him and fast, knowing he was feet behind him; swiping his whole body round - he swung his left arm, cracking Heco right in the face with a clenched iron fist - flooring him instantly "Fuck is wrong with ya?" Billy barked; his angered eyes momentarily focused on Heco "I told ya ta back the fuck up! Ya want me ta put a bullet in that thick fucking skull of yours!"

Watching Heco just shake his head apologetically whilst holding his nose that now dripped blood, Bones just sniggered - as if to mock Billy's actions "So ya do have some kind of fucking control, just not of ya fucking sister! I knew passing ya the reins on this one was a big fucking mistake! Fucking Halfwit!" He cursed.

Billy remaining quiet just glared, his heart pounding in his chest so fucking hard; very close to losing control.

"Fuck are ya talking bout?" Riley groaned. Needing to be free of the hand gripping her, she planted her boots into the ground and fought against him; her nails now digging into the skin on his hands...

Smirking evilly Bones felt her fight back - the blood starting to seep from his broken skin, this only fuelling the anger inside; there was a time where she would never have fought against him "I'll happily fucking show ya!" No-one could have predicted what he was about to do and the speed he would do it at, swinging his free but tightly clenched fist round he cracked her hard in the stomach; knees instantly threatening to buckle at the sheer force Riley gasped for air after having it knocked out of her so fucking harshly...

So close to the fucking line Drake was just about ready to explode. He'd seen the son of a bitch hit her, watched her keel over at the impact and now all he wanted was to blow the prick's eyes out through his skull - one by fucking one. With the tip of his boot about to cross the line, he was grabbed roughly and urgently from behind; with their grip tight on the jacket he wore they pulled him back and round to face them.

Growling Drake came face to face with Ryder who's grip on him remained solid; from the look on his face he wasn't about to let Drake cross that line easily either... consumed by nothing but anger Ryder wasn't prepared for Drake to fight back; especially against one of his own. Hands quickly flying to the collar of his jacket, Drake gripped; shoving him back a step "Get ya fucking hands off of me!" He barked.

But Ryder's grip never lessened, no matter how worried he was about losing his hand; he was worried about losing his friend more - he stepped over that line. Game over. "D! C'mon man! He's fucking baiting ya, be smart! Just fucking leave it!" He retorted; his face to as hard as steel...

Maybe he was, maybe he was trying to lure him out; to publicise the secret but Drake couldn't just stand by and do nothing. It was Riley; he wasn't about to let her be the only one to take the brunt...

Knowing he had a moment to spare whilst she recovered from the first blow, Bones out of interest; subtly glanced over to see the Jack's fighting. More so, Drake being forced away from the centre of the road. His eyes completely fixed on Bones himself... So he was correct? His assumptions had proved to be true? Getting the desired effect, Bones didn't hesitate in striking her a second time. Letting an agonizing cry escape her the moment her rib bent inwards, her legs gave out but he was there pulling her back up; forcing her to stand...

"The fuck?" Joe shouted no longer staying out of the fight; stepping forward he lunged; attempting to grab hold of the free arm that was about to hit her a third time "Leave her the fuck alone!" He demanded.

Tears streaming her face she watched helplessly as her brother came to her defence, Riley could hardly breathe through the pain; her whole side throbbing. "Ya shut ya fucking mouth!" Bones bellowed - he didn't swing for Riley that time but he did grab a hold of Joey's jacket and shove him to the side "Back the fuck up! This ain't got nothing ta do with ya boy!" He growled. Clenching his jaw, Joe had just about seen enough; about to lunge for the motherfucker completely he was intercepted by Billy who pushed him back whilst shaking his head - no words were spoken but they definitely were communicating through their Darley eyes.

"Fuck ya trying ta prove?" Billy asked watching his sisters face crumple in pain from the force she'd been beat with, he remembered that look so fucking well and seeing it again now; it hurt him.

Bones growled becoming more frustrated with the whole ordeal "Trying ta show ya how fucking foolish ya been! Seems blood don't mean much to Riley after all!" All of his weight backing the attack, he slammed his fist a third time into her stomach - this time she did cry out and fucking loud...

Listening to her, Drake's heart broke with every cry and that last one was a fucking killer; clenching his jaw - his eyes glared directly into Ryder's; for once in their friendship he was actually using force to restrain him but Drake being pure muscle wasn't making it easy "Let. Me. Go" He growled out slowly. Something in his voice, in the deep and menacing tone forced Ryder to re-think his plan of stopping Drake from helping the girl he loved... He'd never looked at Ryder like he was now, like he genuinely wouldn't hesitate in pulling out his eagle and shoving the barrel against his head. Releasing his hold on Drake's jacket, the prick didn't dither; he simply just tried to side step round Ryder for the line...huffing Ryder blocked his path hesitantly "Shit D! Please just fucking leave it!" No use. Drake's focus remained on one thing and one thing alone...Riley.

Lifting his arms, Drake shoved his hands full force against Ryder's chest; forcing him to stumble back "Can't!" He replied; meeting his friends pleading eyes one final time. Turning he hurried towards the middle of the street, to the line that separated them...This was it... No going back...

Thank you for reading! :D This chapter is obviously a two parter! If you like, please review and I'll give you the next... ;)


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Sooo this was quite a hard chapter for me to write. *Nervous feelings!* Okay, Enjoy :D

By the way, LOVE to my faithfuls! The support is always appreciated *Virtual hug*

**Chapter 26**

"Holy shit!" Billy cursed watching his sister lurch forward. She needed the air, she needed to hit the ground and hard because no more were her legs supporting her. He was literally knocking the life right out of her... "Dad! Seriously!" He shouted; desperate times called for desperate measures and him even breathing that word was a desperate fucking measure but he needed to do whatever he could to sway his anger...

"Erm Bill..." Joe's rather confused voice interjected. Pulling his head round Billy watched Joe silently motion his head in the direction just behind Bones, swiping his head round to look he noticed the oncoming threat...

"The fuck?" He growled pulling his eyebrows together in confusion. Drake wasn't gunning for him, he was gunning for Bones with nothing but pure fucking hatred in his eyes "Shit!" He hissed not believing his own fucking eyes; he was actually going to cross the fucking line...but why? Darley business was their own...He knew the consequences of crossing just like Billy, so why risk it?

Out the corner of his eye, Bones caught Billy subtly signalling the men he had on the corners but for what? Glancing round in the direction his eldest son was, an evil smirk appeared on his features, just what he fucking wanted; foot just before the line Bones didn't hesitate - he'd seen enough and no threat would be made against him ever. Dropping Riley like a deadweight he turned, pulling out his .45 from the back of his trousers he clicked the safety off and fired in Drake's direction...

The shot echoed violently across the silent street, all of the gang members raising their pieces on instinct "Drake!" Ryder's voice roared, his friend was deadly still; never had he made it across the line...the tip of his boot lingering against the white paint. He'd heard the shot before feeling that familiar white hot pain explode inside of him, groaning Drake was still; still set on getting to her...but his legs wouldn't budge. Shaking from the sudden adrenaline, he tried to calm his heavy breathing; to force himself through...to grab the piece tucked in his jeans but before another thought could pass through his already clouded mind, another shot rang out; another bullet embedding itself in him...this one forcing him back a step...

Time slowed to a heart breaking pace, on the ground Riley tried to catch her breath; to gain what composure she could before the next onslaught but then she heard the shot...Lifting her insanely heavy head it didn't take a genius to work out what the fuck had happened, realising what her prick of a father had done; Riley's eyes widened. Heart pounding so violently hard in her chest, she could feel the lumps instantly forming in her throat; suffocating her... tears streamed down her cheeks watching him attempt to grab his side only to be fired upon a second time knocking him back... the sight alone breaking every inch of her heart.

"DRAKE!" She cried out, her pain and everything else suddenly meaning nothing...

Hearing the sudden heart wrenching anguish in her voice and more so the name she just screamed, the whole gang minus Bones swiped their heads round and looked down at her but at this moment in time she couldn't care less; no longer could she hide the secret as her eyes helplessly watched the man she loved drop to the ground "No! Drake! Please!" She continued to frantically cry, wanting to run to him but still unable to find the strength in her legs; the frustration and anger consumed her...

In the moment of the shot echoing, the Jack's acted, heading straight for their leader; guns raised at the fucking ready. Dropping to his side, Ryder inspected him; quickly trying to locate the entry wounds whilst Kemp, Gunner and Jaz created an unbreakable wall just in front "Shit Drake..." Ryder cursed, casting a worried glance down at his friend. How could he expect anything else from the Stokely King? Groaning Drake lay still, his whole body being blasted by a pain no man could describe; trying to control his breathing Drake limited his air intake. He'd felt this kind of pain before, knew not to panic; if he panicked the wounds would stretch and he'd undeniably bleed out on the fucking street. Eyes slowly glazing over, he clutched at his side; to try and lessen the fire that was burning him alive inside - he could feel the blood, the warm liquid covering his skin the tighter he gripped. 'DRAKE!' Her voice echoed, she cried for him over and over; he wished she hadn't - now she'd have to suffer the consequences alone; something he never wanted for her. Better to stay quiet and deny what she was undeniably being accused of in that moment than to face the truth alone.

Dazed, Drake knew it wouldn't be long until he'd see the darkness; the body wasn't invincible - it can only take so much before shutting down and he could feel it; the tiredness consuming him "DRAKE!" Ryder bellowed; his deep booming voice pulling him right back to fucking reality...for the time being. Attacking him at every angle, Drake could feel himself shaking with adrenaline; letting a loud groan escape him he clutched his eyes closed - to attempt to control the agony that was ricocheting through. God did he try but nothing was dulling the pain...

"How is he?!" Gunner asked; casting a glance backwards. Fuck. It did not look good, blood had spread everywhere and Drake had turned a ghostly shade of white - a colour that man should never sport "Shit..."

Head pounding, heart beating too fucking fast; Ryder exhaled deeply "Not good, prick fucked him up good and proper...we need to get him to the fucking warehouse now!" Hands covering the wounds that continued to bleed; Ryder desperately tried to save his friend - Drake was not fucking dying on them; not tonight.

"Riley?" Drake barely breathed out; his eyes locking with Ryder's above - no matter how much he was fucking suffering. Ryder could see the worry he had for her but, Ryder was loyal to Drake. Ryder would not be moving from his friends side - for now, Riley was on her own - much to Drake's obvious annoyance.

Shaking his head Gunner growled "For fuck sake, quit worrying bout her will ya? She's the one who got ya in ta this fucking mess! Ya got shot for a fucking Darley!"

Growling, Drake clenched his jaw; finding the strength he swiped his head round and glared "Gunner!" He barked; instantly fucking regretting it. Feeling the wounds stretch, he moaned; trying to turn on his side - to struggle against the pain. Suddenly he felt Ryder's hands on him - keeping him still.

Stepping back from the line they had created between them, Jaz leant down slightly to look down at their leader "She's alright D...take it easy..." He lied; trying to reassure their friend - anything to calm him from the state he'd fallen into...Head falling back against the pavement below, Drake was losing all of strength; his will and he knew, the darkness wouldn't be long now...

* * *

><p>Content with what he had achieved, Bones turned and glared down at Riley; disgusted he watched her weep for the man that lay across the street. Growling he leant down, grabbing a fistful of hair; he lifted her - forcing her legs to stand and support her weight. Groaning her whole body ached and her eyes glared hatefully at him; a look so fierce even Bones had to do a double take "What ta do with a fucking traitor?" He asked; a creepy and sadistic smile appearing on his features "Teach em a fucking lesson ta start..." Eying his boys, he smirked; they were still - watching in pure fucking confusion and anger. Billy more so, looking like he couldn't handle what his eyes were fucking witnessing; the rage bound to explode any second...he was Bones kid after all...<p>

Back stepping he dragged her with him "She's no longer ya fucking problem!" He barked; his eyes meeting Billy's; who was fighting so fucking hard not to step forward and grab her from him but how could he not hesitate? He no longer understood the scene before him? Had she betrayed him? 'What the Fuck?' Continuing to circle his now overly troubled mind...

Feeling him drag her towards the car, Riley struggled; knowing what fate awaited her. Every inch of her body protesting but she continued to fight, the closer they got to the curb...and to the middle of the street. Lifting her head her eyes caught sight of Gunner, Kemp and the wall they had created. Drake lay somewhere behind them and she refused to leave him, she had to see him; to see if he was still alive... "NO!" She screamed, tugging harder against her father's grip; feeling strength she lashed - her fists punching; her legs kicking "Let me go!" She demanded hearing him growl and curse at her persistence - she wasn't going without a fight this time.

"Fucking quit it!" He bellowed "Ya knew better than ta fuck with me!" Then, it hit her...her piece, waiting patiently in the back of her jeans. Reaching round she grabbed it, clicking the safety off she pulled her arm round but the prick was too quick, he'd seen this and laughed whilst seizing it...Bastard. "Nice try! Remember who ya fucking came from!" He growled tossing the gun to the ground before cracking her in the side; same spot as before she cried out - her body doubling over at the impact.

"How could I ever fucking forget!" Riley spat - her breathing laboured from what she assumed was broken ribs, still struggling against him she reached into her back jean pocket. Growling she pulled out Drake's blade, she was quick; just like he'd taught her all those months ago - swiping it round she sunk the metal into the son of a bitch's thigh and twisted...cursing Bones faltered; releasing her on instinct "Fucking Bitch!" He screamed.

Hurting all over, she bolted. Billy and Joe now to running for her in the moment of her grabbing the piece, coming up behind Bones who was limping round his car; using the frame for support "RILEY!" Billy barked in the hopes of stopping her but Bones was quick on her tail and no way was she stopping for him after tonight.

"I'm so sorry" Riley murmured in the moment of hearing her older brother, approaching the line; her eyes found Gunner's and Kemp's who'd already created a small gap for her. Crossing the line she was through, she was safe and now Gunner and Kemp could do something about the oncoming threat... Pumping their shotguns, they didn't hesitate; lifting them they aimed at the fat fuck approaching the line...

"That don't sound..." Another groan "...Alright!" Drake growled out hearing the muffled commotion in the background. Attempting to move, the need to help her so strong; Ryder forced him back down to the ground "Not this time D. Lay fucking still"

"Drake!" He suddenly heard her voice cry out, a lot closer. Focusing what little attention he had left through the daze, Drake heard something suddenly drop to the side of him; his hand suddenly being held by a much smaller one "Rye?" He asked; his eyes trying to focus on the blur at his side.

"I'm here..." She whimpered; her tear filled eyes processing the scene in front of her "Oh my god..."

A disappointed smile appeared on his features, she always did worry about him and right now in this very moment he hated for her to see him like this "Silly girl babe, secrets out..."

"I don't care!"

"Ya do, and ya always will..." Face crumpling in pain, Riley knew it was hurting for him to talk let alone move; turning her attention to Ryder - her pleading eyes glanced across at him.

"Can ya help him?! He needs to go to a hospital!" She demanded; instantly knowing that suggestion was not an option - too many questions of where, what and why...questions any gang did without.

"I dunno, I need ta get him the fuck outta here though!" Ryder retorted catching sight of Bones, Billy, Joe and the rest of the fucking Darley gang pause just before the line "Someplace fucking safe!"

"Ya'd be wise ta stay behind the fucking line old man!" Gunner snarled at Bones; so fucking ready to unload a clip in his face but unfortunately not having the permission to do so.

Bones sneered, his eyes meeting the man's in front and he knew, the prick wasn't bluffing "Got no intention of crossing boy...pass the little bitch back and all is good..."

Kemp sneered in the moment of Billy and Joe appearing just behind; Billy's gun now raised and aimed directly at Gunner's head "I don't think so..."

"Ya have no say in this, she's a fucking Darley; not a Jack!" Bones argued.

Kemp laughed "Now ya play the fucking family card? Ya didn't seem ta care for that fact minutes ago..."

"Where is she?" Billy interjected; his voice low and menacing. Hating every second the Jack's protected her from her own fucking family - now this, felt like fucking betrayal.

Gunner remained silent, his hard and cold calculated eyes moving between the target in front, Billy and the Berretta resting at the side of his temple; anybody else would be faltering, considering backing down but Gunner being Gunner laid down for no-one. Especially the fucking Darley's.

"Safe!" Jaz snapped angrily; his eyes glaring "Away from the prick that carelessly beats her to an inch of her fucking life..." Just like Gunner and Kemp; his eyes were on Bones and Bones alone. He'd broken the truce, shot their leader; their friend and the Darley's would be fucking paying for that mistake very soon.

"Fuck!" Drake growled out; still trying to curl away on instinct but being held firmly in place by Ryder...

Riley couldn't focus her attention on the war in the background, more than anything she needed Drake and for him to survive this "Then take him! Do what ya have ta!" Tears running freely, Riley could feel his grip on her loosening; glancing down at him she watched his eyelids slowly fall closed "No, shit; Ryder please..." This wasn't like the movies, no words to close a scene; just the man she adored falling unconscious from the pain that had been wrongfully inflicted on him. Bones would pay for hurting him; for fucking everything up...

Ryder nodded "Jaz!" He called. In an instant he was there, at Ryder's side "He's out fucking cold. We need to get him off the fucking street." Jaz nodded. Manoeuvring they went to grab him from either side, only to be halted by the sound of another car appearing; skidding to a violent stop just next to where the Jack's were...

"The fuck?" Ryder barked glancing up to see Cain push open the door and step out in the distance "Shit!" He cursed; his eyes instantly finding Riley's "Ya need ta get across that fucking line now!"

Pulling her eyebrows together, to lost in her grief; Riley shook her head "No, I'm not leaving him!"

"Riley fuck!" Ryder growled; his eyes moving quickly between Riley and a fast approaching Cain who looked too fucking pleased to see the Darley sister on the wrong side of the fucking street "Listen ta me! Ya have to! Go! Now! Or so help me, ya gonna fucking regret it!" Now he was shouting; demanding; trying to protect her.

Too fucking late.

"Well, well...what do we have here?" Cain's voice appeared just behind Riley; pulling all of the gang's attention round. Riley froze; finally understanding Ryder's warning. Turning his head he glared over at Bones whose face along with Billy and Joe's was full of fucking thunder "Ya shot one of my boys Darley..." Glancing down his eyes found Drake - gone with the fucking angels as far as he could tell "One of my fucking best..."

Bones growled; his leg throbbing from the puncture wound - this only adding to his frustration "Ya boy fucked up Cain, deserved everything I fucking gave him - got off lightly if ya ask me!"

Riley closed her eyes "Son of a bitch..." She growled "I hope he blows ya fucking head off" She whispered.

"I don't recall ever fucking doing that...shame, the truce was going so fucking well... and just like the Darley's, ya had ta go and fuck it all up!" Cain was smug, arrogant; knowing he had Bones by the short and curly's.

Glancing down his eyes found Riley, smirking he leant; wrapping his hand around her arm - he pulled her up and flush against him. Just like she had with Bones, she fought against him but he had some killer fucking grip and her strength was next to fucking zero "This is only a quarter of my compensation Darley, I'll be coming back for more!" He barked; eying Bones angrily "Looks like ya fucked up big time...poor Riley's going ta pay for ya fucking actions against mine!"

Pulling her towards the car, she struggled against him; not hesitating Billy went for the line - no matter how pissed he might be, he'd heard of Cain's reputation and never would he wish that fate upon his younger sister and just like that, Bones was in his way stopping him "Ya can't let him fucking take her!" Billy bellowed.

"I can do what I fucking want!" Bones growled.

"No!" Riley cried - literally being dragged to the car "Billy! Joey!"

"Fuck you!" Billy screamed in his father's face, attempting to step round the fat fuck; he suddenly felt a strong force restrain him and before feeling it, heard a painful crack in the moment of Bones fist colliding against his nose - sending him back a couple of steps.

"She fucked up!" Bones snarled "She will accept the fucking consequences of her own fucking actions!"

"No!" Joe interjected stepping forward "You fucked up!" Hearing the sound of tires screeching against the tarmac, helplessly the Darley's watched the old classic speed off into the Orkney estate "Ya shot a Jack before the fucking line...You broke the fucking truce and now they have Riley whose going to pay for your fucking actions ya fucking prick!" Joe smirked viciously "I look forward ta the day when ya the one ta fucking pay!"

Growling Bones stepped towards his youngest son; Billy to protectively "That so? Careful boy, ya startin ta sound a lot like me!"

Joe sneered moving in closer but, Billy was there subtly shaking his head; stopping him from advancing. Tonight was proof that Bones didn't just bark. He did in fact bite "I'm nothing like ya! Never will be!"

Sniggering Bones just back stepped away from them "We'll see..."

Joe growled, shrugging out of the grip Billy now had on him "Yeah, we will..." He murmured.

Moving towards the driver's door, the Darley's watched him pause just next to where Gunner and Kemp remained deadly still; their eyes just glaring "Give Cain my sympathies..." He sarcastically said "Tell him I'll be sending a fruit basket shortly..." Laughing at his own sick sense of humour, Gunner didn't hesitate; cocking his shotgun he'd raised it back up within seconds - catching the large fuck off guard...

"Ya can be sure we'll be returning it in fucking person..." Gunner growled. Disrespectful prick.

"See ya soon Darley" Kemp added watching him waste no time in getting in his vehicle and driving the fuck away; carelessly leaving his mess behind without a second thought.

* * *

><p>Silence had returned to the street, the Darley's remaining still on their side; the Jack's however had departed rather quickly after Cain and Bones had left. Working fast and like a military unit, the Darley's watched them work with one another in a desperate attempt to save their leaders life. But, it was inevitable; Drake was as good as dead and now Billy and the gang had another fucking problem to deal with...The Jack's wrath.<p>

"So what now?" Joe asked; pulling Billy from the many thoughts that were circling his mind.

Billy was still, silent; for once not knowing. He'd moved himself away from the gang, he needed time to think; to process what had actually happened tonight. The Darley rage had long consumed him, not just in the moment of Bones laying yet another hand on his sister but in the moment of her crying out for his biggest rival... What exactly was happening? What had she been hiding? He knew nothing of the situation, just the assumptions and accusations his mind were dangerously firing off "I dunno..." He replied flatly.

Furrowing his brows, Joe stepped forward "What do ya mean ya don't know? That prick has Riley!"

Swiping round, Billy was just about ready to fucking blow "Back the fuck up Joe! Ya saw what happened tonight, she's been rolling bout with the fucking Jack's!" Even saying it made his skin crawl... "Behind my fucking back!"

Joe to felt the frustration but they could deal with that once she was back on the right side of the street, huffing he dragged his hand down his face "So fucking what? She's our sister! Our Blood!"

Billy any second about to fly off the handle, stepped forward - faces inches apart they glared at one another "What part of this ain't ya fucking getting? She betrayed us! End of!"

Instantly noticing the tone and assuming Billy had already made up his mind, Joe shook his head angrily "Don't!" He shouted; shoving Billy back a step. The gang still standing at a safe distance watched worriedly as the two brothers went at it, more so when Joe actually had moved him by force...

"The fuck?!" Billy screamed.

"Don't be him! Do what Billy Darley would do, not Bones fucking Darley!"

Billy paused, his fists clenched so tightly at his side; his mind flicking back briefly to a similar conversation he'd had that same night _'Wrapping his arm around her shoulders; he pulled her against him "I ain't going anywhere…" He simply stated tightening his grip on her "Ya ain't gonna lose me. We're Blood. That simple." _ Clenching his jaw, he could feel the conflict spreading through every inch of him; the fuck was he supposed to do? "Ya pushing ya fucking luck Joe!" He growled.

"Ya know what, fuck it... do what ya fucking want. I'm getting her back!" Joe argued; back stepping away from his older brother he turned - walking away from the gang.

"JOE!" Billy barked "Joe, get ya ass back here now!" But he wasn't listening, no matter how many times he or the gang shouted "FUCK!" Billy bellowed - his voice echoing across the street.

* * *

><p>Face showing nothing but fucking thunder, Joe walked alone; silently. Flicking the collar of his red leather jacket up as he walked; he placed a much needed cigarette between his lips and lit the tip. Inhaling he let the smoke fill his lungs, he was pissed; just as pissed as Billy. What the fuck had Riley done? Exhaling he blew the smoke out into the air. But, at this moment in time; to him none of that mattered because he loved her more than anything. She was his sister, his blood; he'd give her the chance to explain. Forget Bones, Forget Billy if the prick was going to be like that; Joe Darley just stepped up to the fucking plate. He was going to get his younger sister back one way or a fucking another and no motherfucker was going to stop him.<p>

* * *

><p>As always thank you for reading! :)<p>

So...the shit has hit the fan? Want to read what happens next?

Review, Comment, Show me some love - I don't mind and I'll reward you with some more Darley/Jack Goodness :)


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Okay readers, i am so sorry for the huge delay. Life again took a manic turn and writers block gave me a huge kick up the ass! But to those that are still reading and supporting I do want to finish this story, I've worked so hard on it. This will be finished and hopefully over the Christmas period I'll be able to really make some headway... **

**I hope I've still got some readers out there ;) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 27**

Keeping her eyes closed, Riley didn't need to open them to feel what her body currently was; like a dead weight she struggled to move against the hard surface she was undeniably lying on. The pounding in her head wasn't easing, if anything the more awake she was becoming; the harder the pain fought against her. Groaning, she forced her eyes open; they may well have had fucking dumbbells attached to them because Riley could not see shit. Feeling just as heavy as her head, she pushed through the blur; pushed through the nausea that violently attacked in the moment of her using her shaky arms to push herself up "Fuck..." Riley moaned. Every inch of her protested, her sides on fire; some places she could not yet pin point definitely broken - courtesy of the battering she'd recently been forced to take...

This wasn't a hangover, far fucking from it; this was worse. So, what the fuck was wrong with her? Finally managing to sit up, Riley leant backwards; leaning against what she assumed was a wall - but it was neither hard or soft? Maybe her mind playing tricks under the pressure. Feeling the sweat gathering across her forehead she inhaled deeply; trying desperately to not only control the shaking that had spread across her entire body but to see past the haze that was clouding her view "Shit..."

_"Stop!" Cain's deep voice suddenly echoed across her mind and the car she was now sitting in, he was trying to restrain her whilst controlling the steering wheel with one hand; to control her but she wasn't giving in to his demand - she wanted out of the fucking car. "Fucking with me is not a good idea!" He bellowed. _

_Her whole body burning from being beaten, Riley had no intention of making it easy for this prick; she'd heard the stories - knew all about the famous Cain and what he was capable of - this only driving her fighting instinct harder. "Let me out of this fucking car!" Riley screamed, panic spreading through every inch of her; she clutched tightly onto Drake's blade as she thrust it in his direction. Big Mistake. Catching his arm with the tip, he growled "Fucking Darley bitch! Ya gonna regret that!" Grabbing hold of her, he tossed her across the car like a rag doll; she could hear the sound of the glass splintering before the darkness engulfed her within seconds of her head colliding against the window..._

Heart now beating uncontrollably in her chest, Riley's eyes snapped open; her vision a lot clearer than before. Not perfect but definitely improving. Gradually the longer she sat and focused, the more her mind would replay what had happened earlier that day; slowly but surely everything was starting to come back. The more worrying question was how long had she been out? Glancing around, she didn't recognise the darkened room that surrounded her; it was small - a box. Her own personal cell, lovely. Come to think of it, she couldn't even recall entering this place? Where the fuck was she? How in the hell did she get here?

_Hearing voices somewhere out in the real world, Riley's focus was slowly returning; head-splitting in two she managed to pull open her heavy eyelids. Through the blur, she could just about understand the deep voices echoing "Can't believe that prick did D... no wonder Cain's so fucking pissed..." A voice suddenly said. _

_Groaning in the moment of her body being shunted suddenly, she soon quickly realised from the sounds that surrounded her she was lying in a moving vehicle and the first word she whispered? "Drake..."_

_"Morning Kitten" A second deeper voice suddenly said from her side. Trying to focus, she struggled "I hate ta be the bearer of bad news..." He paused, letting a sudden laugh escape him "What the hell am i saying? I love it...but ya daddy took care of that one, oh Drakey boy is lying six feet under..."_

_"No..." She whispered, feeling the lumps instantly gathering in her throat a second time. _

_"Fraid so and you my girl, is how Cain's gonna lessen his frustration...I'd say it sucks to be a Darley today..."_

_"Quit fucking bout and do it already, we're almost there!" A third but very familiar voice barked. _

_Feeling a sudden stinging sensation on her arm, Riley flinched - suddenly feeling nothing; cursing before the darkness consumed her once more... _They'd drugged her, fucking pricks. They must have, why else would she be feeling like she'd just been hit by a fucking bus and not drink the night before? Through the grogginess, she could feel her instincts slowly returning; the anger, the frustration, the sadness...

Then it came, like a bullet invisibly piercing her raw and already broken heart...Drake. Dropping her head, her teary eyes found her shaking hands; still covered in the blood she so desperately tried to stop from pouring out from the man she loved. Massaging her thumb deep into her right palm, she rubbed the blood that had long dried into the crevices of her skin; his voice suddenly echoing so loud inside her mind he may as well have been in the room with her... _"Fuck!" Drake growled out; still trying to curl away on instinct but being held firmly in place by Ryder...Riley couldn't focus her attention on the war in the background, more than anything she needed Drake and for him to survive this "Then take him! Do what ya have ta!" Tears running freely, Riley could feel his grip on her loosening; glancing down at him she watched his eyelids slowly fall closed "No, shit; Ryder please..." _

"No, No, No..." She softly cried pulling her knees up to her chest; ignoring the unbelievable amount of pain that was continuingly threatening to knock her out cold if she allowed it to...Was he dead? He had to be, but her mind wasn't just about to accept that easily; she couldn't hear that she was never going to see him again - that this was it, game over. "Drake..." She sobbed. Were those really their final moments together?

Maybe this was just a nightmare? If she called for him over and over, maybe he would come for her; but he never did... She was alone. Feeling the sickness consume her, Riley forgot how many times she'd dry heaved before weakly falling down onto the old tattered sofa she'd been sitting upright on...

* * *

><p>At the office, the Darley's were silent; spread across the numerous floors of the abandoned hospital. Each trying to deal and process what had happened in their own way. They wasn't blood but, they were a family.<p>

Sitting alone in the darkness of his office, Billy was leant against the old tattered desk; head in hand. He'd told the boys on numerous occasions he was fine, that he'd brush this like off like everything else but, the truth was that for once in his life Billy Darley; like the gang was trying to deal with the latest revelation in their lives. The boys knew to keep their mouths shut but they could clearly see the strain of the situation waning on their friend. He hadn't slept, hardly ate anything and rarely stepped out of the cold and empty room he'd taken to staying in. And the real kicker? They couldn't do shit about it because what Billy Darley says, goes...

Exhaling deeply Billy breathed out a lungful of smoke, grabbing his phone he flipped it open; hitting speed dial he tried Joey's number for the hundredth fucking time. Straight to voicemail. 'Fucking hell Joe, Fuck are ya?' He'd repeatedly curse in his mind on hearing the message tone but after everything that went down that night did he really expect anything else? No matter how hard and merciless the man, it was unlikely that Billy's brotherly instinct would ever disappear, that said he left yet another message for his younger 'stubborn and pig headed' brother... "Joe..." His deep and tired voice grunted into the mouthpiece "Fuck are ya? Think ya've made ya fucking point. Get ya ass home ya hear me... we need to talk, sooner rather than fucking later."

As if he could possibly do anymore fucking damage? Bones, dear old fucking dad had kindly sent across the footage that somebody had bravely left for him to watch and now, head still leant against his hand Billy's dark and cold eyes were analysing everything he was currently watching on the small portable TV that had been left amongst the wreckage. Lifting his right hand, he sucked sharply on the cigarette perched between his index and middle finger; not even that could calm the fury that burned inside. Hating to even admit it, Bones appeared to be right for once; not that he would ever repeat that to the prick's face. It was as clear as a solid kick to the face, watching Drake take a bullet so easily for her it was obvious that there was more to the fucking story. But, how fucking much? From the way in which he guarded and protected her - undoubtedly only thinking about her safety in that moment reminded Billy of what he'd do for his family. This a sudden given that the thing between Riley and Drake was much more than a fucking fling. Billy knew if Bones hadn't of succeeded in killing the Red Jack's leader, he certainly would've; for touching his sister he'd take everything.

Billy huffed, his hand slowly balling into a fist the angrier he became. He couldn't remember a time when his head had been this conflicted, fucked beyond belief. 'Thank you very fucking much Riley' He hissed out through gritted teeth at the sudden thought of his younger sister. Billy's pure hatred for the Jack's remained strong; if anything it was increasing but, the prick did protect his sister - he had to be at least be a little thankful. True he was a hard-hearted son of a bitch but, unlike Bones on occasion he could be fair...Drake had saved her life that night; better than the fucking alternative. Sitting their Billy could feel his emotions running wild and for the life of him, as much as he tried he couldn't stop them; he could just imagine the type of crazed monster he would become if either of his younger siblings were killed. And just like that, his mind flipped back...

_It was late, the weather only luckily starting to turn violent; Billy had been out on the corners - only just returning home. Since dropping out of school, he had all the time in the world. Breathing in the refreshing cool air, he rounded the final corner that lead to their home. Exhaling he breathed out a lungful of smoke; actually looking forward to reclining in his leather and watching shit TV to the early morning. Riley and Joe most likely out of it by now, would not be disturbed. Having the constant income meant they had their own place that they shared, giving them not only the independence but the distance away from Bones. A-fucking-men. _

_Mustang just where he had left her, Billy couldn't help but smirk; god he loved that car. Approaching the apartment block entrance he noticed a faded red 1996 Ford Taurus parked just outside, music echoing out from the inside but nothing could hide the scuffle that was undeniably happening. 'Would you look at that? Another cowardly prick forcefully trying ta get his rocks off...' He remembered thinking. Then he heard a voice he'd recognise anywhere; barely matching the level the music was playing at... "Get the fuck off me!" A girl's voice screamed... Riley? The fuck? No longer taking his sweet time, Billy didn't hesitate; marching for the car his now anger filled eyes watched the prick in the driver's side try and smother her - blocking her against the passenger seat; not allowing her to move from him. Growling deep in his chest Billy was no longer thinking logically, completely ignoring the window that separated him from the son of a bitch; his strong hands shot forward shattering the glass easily as he latched onto the back of his worn leather jacket "Fucking prick!" He bellowed; pulling him roughly from the seat, out of the window and to the ground with an almighty thud..._

_"The fuck?!" The guy on the ground groaned. _

_"Billy!" Riley exclaimed - tears streaming her cheeks; more than happy to see her older brother. _

_"Rye, get the fuck outta the car and get ya ass upstairs!" Billy barked. _

_Obeying, knowing better. Riley wasted no time in pulling the lock up and pushing the door open, glancing quickly across at Billy who'd already caught the nice looking shiner on her cheek. The son of a bitch clearly didn't know what family he was fucking with; didn't know it would be his last. _

_Circling him Billy's hard and dark eyes glared down at the piece of shit, watching him attempt to stand Billy didn't hesitate, pulling his foot back he swung it forward - the steel tip of boot colliding forcefully against the guys chest "Fuck are ya?" He grilled. _

_Growling the guy glared up at Billy who continued to eye him threateningly. 'The shit she brings home...' He couldn't help but mutter to himself. Pretty boy, all Braun and no fucking brain; only after one fucking thing. "Fuck has it got ta do with ya?"_

_Billy smirked. 'Keep pushing me boy' Kicking him again - this time with a lot more force than before; forced him to dry heave repeatedly from having the air knocked out of him so hard "It's got everything ta fucking do with me when ya hitting on my fucking sister!"_

_The guy groaned "Shit...sister? Ya know, we were just avin some fun..." Changing his tune; predictable prick. But backpedalling wouldn't be working this time. Billy wasn't just your typical big brother. _

_Eyes hardened, Billy lashed a third time; his boot cracking harshly into the guys ribs. This time he did cry out, a sound Billy found undeniably satisfying in that moment "Funny that, cause the tears streaming her fucking cheeks really did give me that fucking impression..." _

_Silence. The guy knew he was fucked. Pulling his leg up, Billy stomped down, his foot blocking the guys leg in between the base of his boot and the pavement; crushing the bone slowly, painfully "Ya lose ya fucking tongue all of a sudden?" Listening to him curse and moan at the pain that was being mercilessly inflicted on him, Billy smirked evilly; he loved the power of playing with his prey so fucking easily "Ya know, the last prick that touched her wrong, i didn't hesitate; I took his hands without a second thought..."_

_From the sudden look on the prick's face, he knew Billy wasn't bluffing. "Please... I'm sorry" _

_"Ya will be..." He growled "Ya just lucky ya caught me in a relatively good fucking mood..." _

_"What ya gonna do?" _

_Billy smirked "Fuck ya think I'm gonna do? I'm ridding the world of another piece of shit..." Pulling out his piece he didn't even give the guy a chance to plead; without contemplating his actions at all he pulled back on the trigger of his .45 and shot him cleanly through the forehead. The sound of the shot echoing into the darkness, Billy knew the cops would not be a problem - they tended not to spare a second thought for these parts of the estate. If they were upstate however, then it would be a whole different fucking ball game. Exhaling deeply he pulled out his cell, fingers casually tapping the keys before hitting send... _

_... Nodding in approval, Billy watched Baggy first disappear with the Taurus; he was instructed to dump and burn it far enough away that no trail could be picked up from it. Next was Heco, for touching his sister the prick was on a one way trip to the sewers. Dark and dank, all evidence would be wiped by the time the cleaners arrive. Perfect. Now that the clean up had been tended to Billy quickly headed inside the block and up to their apartment, finding it unlocked he pushed open the door. Glancing around he found the lounge empty, dark; just how he had left it before leaving that night. Closing the door behind him, he hurried through the apartment; to her bedroom - knowing exactly that's where she would be. Balling his fist, he knocked and waited..._

_"Yeah?" Her gentle but obviously saddened voice said. _

_Pushing open the door he stepped inside to find Riley sitting on the ground; back leant against the foot of her bed; ice pack resting gently against her cheek "Ya alright?" He asked; approaching her. _

_She nodded...Silence... suddenly she'd changed her mind and was shaking her head instead, dipping it away from him in the moment of the tears appearing. Exhaling deeply Billy stepped forward, slumping down next to her he raised his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders. After a moment or two she leant in, resting her head against the material of his jacket. They were quiet. Silently dealing with the situation in their own ways. _

_"What did ya do with him?" She finally asked. _

_Clenching his jaw, Billy tensed at the anger he still felt "He'll never touch ya again..." He quietly replied. _

_Riley nodded. Knowing exactly what that meant; even at nineteen she wasn't a fucking idiot. Huffing she let out a frustrated growl "Why is it that i only seem ta attract the assholes?"_

_Not being able to control the smirk at her question, Billy allowed his lip to curl "Is there ever really gonna be a fucking difference Rye?"_

_Letting a small laugh escape her, Riley reached up and used the sleeve of her top to wipe the tears away "Why do i get the feeling ya never gonna approve of who I'm with?"_

_It took a second for him to contemplate his answer, pulling her closer to him his grip tightened "Cause I'm ya fucking brother and at the end of the day, no one's gonna be good enough for ya.."_

Snapping back to reality, Billy hissed in a sharp breathe "Fuck!" He growled. Undeniably but slowly his frustration was getting the better of him, not only was his brother missing - Riley, youngest of the family was now in Cain's crosshairs. He'd to heard what the prick could do, did just for fun and now Riley was going to pay the price for Bones blowing away the Jack's leader before the fucking line. '"Don't be him! Do what Billy Darley would do, not Bones fucking Darley!"' Joe's words continued to echo through the older brother's mind. He was pissed, pissed at Joe, pissed at Riley, pissed at every-fucking-thing at the moment. This is not what the gang needed right now, as if they needed anything else to fucking think about. Rising from the chair slowly he stood, his breathing a lot heavier than before; his eyes still glued to the silver screen that now only played static. Inside lay the tape that had started this whole fucking mess...What should Billy Darley do? 'Leave em to rot, they made their fucking beds! Let em die in them' Bones would say...

But, Billy wasn't Bones; Joe was right. The little shit was actually right. He'd do what he fucking wanted. He needed to find Joe, wanted Riley back where she belonged... Riley, he paused. How the fuck was he supposed to forgive her? Was it as easy as Joe was making out? Could he forgive her or simply want to punish her like their father? "Shit!" He cursed, letting all of the pent up anger and disappointment from the last week fill him from the bottom up. Lunging forward, he grabbed the TV; ripping it effortlessly from the wall before launching it across the room. The sound of plastic and glass smashing against the tiled floor, echoing out...

Out in the main room Heco, Baggy, Jamie and Dosser had perched themselves at one of the work desks; they were quiet just listening to their friend and leader finally take out only a fraction of his frustration.

"Christ..." Jamie murmured, dragging his hand down his face "Fuck is happening ta us?"

Heco sniggered "I just can't fucking believe it ya know, Rye of all fucking people..." If truth be told Heco was furious at the revelation, Billy thought he was a poor choice? Well he definitely wasn't fucking expecting his sister to literally go out and seek an even worse fucking option...

Baggy exhaled deeply "I wonder if she's, ya know?" He started to say catching their querying eyes "C'mon boys, she's been with Cain of all people for days now..."

"Don't!" Bodie suddenly cut in; appearing at their sides in the moment of another crash echoing behind the closed door. Eying it suspiciously he cocked an eyebrow up "Fuck's he doing?"

"Venting..." Baggy simply responded.

"Girl's really gone and fucked up this time..." Dosser added pausing "Could she be?"

Bodie growled in the moment of the office door opening "Fuck I say? Leave it alone..." He replied dryly.

Billy appeared suddenly, catching the angered look that Bodie was passing Dosser but chose to ignore it; he trusted his second. All turning to face him, Bodie was the first to step forward "Ya good?"

Snorting Billy cut him one hell of a sarcastic look "Fuck ya think?"

"Fair point Dawg, anything ya want us ta do?"

Billy sniggered, eying each of them "Yeah, I want ya ta quit sitting on ya fucking ass's! Joe's been missing for days, have we found him? No. I want him fucking found. Ya hear me?" Watching them each nod at the comment, he nodded in return; approaching them "And, same goes for Riley..." This got their heads turning, this was definitely something they didn't expect him to say... "I want her back on the right side of the fucking line"

"Dude, we haven't heard a fucking thing. B Street. The Jacks. They're all fucking quiet..." Baggy interjected.

"Then we're gonna have ta make some fucking noise aren't we?!" Billy countered almost instantly.

One thing the Darley's couldn't quite work out is that B Street hadn't even tried making a move in what had to be the Darley's weakest moment? The fuck were they thinking? This was something Billy intended to find out but, for now they yet again had more pressing matters to attend to... B Street would have to wait; much to Billy and the gang's annoyance. Lighting up another smoke, Billy wasted no time in taking a much needed drag "So... someone wanna tell me the fate of the 'beloved' Jack's Leader? What are we actually dealing with here?"

Heco shrugged; completely unsympathetically "Ya guess is as good as mine..."

"Six feet under. No way could he survive that..." Bodie interjected.

Sneering Billy let out a condescending laugh "So not only we gotta deal with all the shit B Street's kicked up, we now gotta deal with the hot headed and revenge stricken Jack's whilst locating Joe and Riley..." He paused - breathing out a lungful of smoke, his hard eyes catching theirs "Let's get fucking started shall we?" He barked.

If there was one thing that Billy Darley was certain of, it was that he was getting his family back and soon.

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think?<p>

Please leave a quick review. Feedback I love. Thanks for reading.

Sparkly :)


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Short & Sweet chapter. Obviously more to come as I've been writing like mad on this... ;)**

**Thank you to my readers and supporters, you know who you are! **

**Chapter 28**

Hunched against his desk, Bones was quiet, simply content just carefully cleaning the pieces that were due to a customer the following day. The lot, almost back to normal, was starting to look like it used to. At last, Bones could finally use the space he'd been needing for the past few weeks. At his side, the office phone started to ring, pulling him from his thoughts. Huffing he leant and grabbed the phone from the holder, balancing it in between his head and shoulder he continued to work on the piece he held "Yeah?" He answered.

_"Bones Darley? That you? Ya sound old my friend..."_

Bones paused "Fuck is this?"

_"Yup definitely you. Still lacking telephone manner I see?"_

"Ya seem ta mistake me with someone who actually gives a shit... Fuck ya want?" Bones growled.

_"Fuck ya think I want Darley, I want my compensation..."_

Face hardening, Bones tensed instantly knowing exactly who was on the other end of the line "Cain..."

_"It was only a matter of time before I came collecting...what happened? Ya gone senile all of a sudden, forgot the truce we've had for the past ten fucking years?"_

"Far from it, I was the one who suggested it in the first fucking place, if ya remember?"

_Cain sneered "Well that's just poor businessman-ship on your side of things, ya shot my boy Darley..."_

"Bullshit, ya boy was gonna cross the fucking line!" Bones snapped back.

_"But he hadn't, ya shot him before he stepped... ergo you broke the fucking truce first..."_

Bones sniggered "That so? Think what ya want but ya boy's been fucking seeing Riley, probably been crossing the line for fucking months... that my friend is your side of the line breaking the rules..."

_Cain hummed as he listened "Yeah I've seen the tape, Drake's always enjoyed setting the bar high, which makes me question why he'd suddenly started fucking slumming it for the Stokely side..." Pausing, he laughed darkly "Darley, I couldn't give a shit what the kids do; I'm a businessman and the way I see it, ya got a fucking debt ta pay? And ya will fucking pay it..."_

This made Bones laugh, placing the piece down on the desk; his eyes were hard as they burned in the direction of the mouth piece he spoke into "Ya can see it however ya want, I ain't paying for shit!"

_"I see...surely ya care what happens to ya girl?"_

Bones sneered "Ya sure bout that? The little bitch has caused me nothing but fucking trouble..."

Cain tutted sarcastically on the other end "Oh Darley, I thought I was the heartless son of a bitch; ya got no idea how special ya girl is, she hasn't said shit ta me in days... Looks like ya raised her the right fucking way..."

Funny thing, Bones wasn't the one who had raised her growing up... Billy was; this revelation surprisingly making him pause mid thought. Growling he shook his head, clearing his mind; he couldn't care less about her - too much did she remind him of 'her' "Fuck ya want Cain? I got a business ta fucking run"

Silence... _"Debatable, however I want what i always have, Stokely and ya gonna give it ta me..."_

"Is that so?"

_"Ya have no other fucking option..."_

"And what makes ya so fucking sure?"

_"Cause I'll kill her Darley, and whatever ya cooking up ta come back with doesn't mean shit; cause I know ya. Know ya actually do give a damn bout the girl... Think about it."_ Hanging up, he did indeed leave Bones to mull it over; fist clenched the older man threw it down against the wood - his force alone denting the surface.

"Fucking prick!" He bellowed out into the silence that surrounded him.

* * *

><p>Night had finally fallen across the estate, thunderous clouds looming amongst the darkened sky above as the rain started to drop heavily. Feeling the cold and bitter wind striking against him, he ignored it; pushing through - holding onto the anger that had long consumed him. "Fuck is she?!" He yelled a second time; shoving the guy so hard into the wall; he'd heard the sound of his head cracking against the brickwork.<p>

Groaning the guy could feel his legs buckling beneath him but no way was he about to be let go, his attacker wanted answers; unfortunately these answers would not be coming from him - he knew nothing. Vision already blurring from taking too many hits to the head, the guy could feel and just about see the rain mixing with the blood that continued to drip from the wounds that covered his face. "Dead..." Is all he harshly replied with.

Hissing, his attacker was definitely displeased with the information, feeling a cold and sharp object be leant roughly into his throat; his eyes snapped open. Suddenly eye level with the maniac opposite, he was growling, cursing; his eyes turning darker the further he pushed the blade into his skin... "I'm not fucking lying, I will leave ya ta fucking bleed out if ya don't tell me what I wanna fucking know!" He threatened.

He knew of the girl he spoke of but could give him nothing, therefore he remained quiet. His eyes just staring pleadingly into the hard man's opposite "Please..." He pathetically managed.

"Suit ya fucking self..." The guy snarled, in one smooth motion he swiped the blade right through his throat "Don't say I didn't give ya the fucking option..." Letting him drop to the hard ground below, his eyes watched mercilessly as the gurgling mess below tried to stop the blood; only to choke on the very thing that's kept him alive all this time.

"Any luck?" A voice suddenly asked from behind...

Swiping round Joe's hard and enraged eyes found Heco leaning casually against the alleyway wall.

"Nope. Next..." Joe replied flatly - wiping the blood from the blade onto his jeans, walking past he caught the look on Heco's face, the look that told him he was a fucking mess. Too damn right, he hadn't slept - he was set on one thing and one thing alone. Heco was quiet, Billy would surely kill him for keeping his brothers whereabouts a secret; how long could he remain silent? The younger Darley was definitely buckling under the strain; Riley Darley had undeniably been gone too fucking long.

"How is big brother?" Joe asked sarcastically.

"Worried bout you..."

"Obviously. This is Billy we're talking bout. The Jack's? Ya reach em?" He queried, casually straightening his red leather jacket out.

Following closely behind, Heco shook his head, not that the younger Darley brother would see it "Nothing yet, they been real quiet..."

"Shit. Try again."

"Joe maybe we..." Heco started to stay when he'd stopped mid step and swiped round to face him.

"Maybe we should what?" As if sensing the answer he was about to receive, Joe growled "No, ya wanted ta help so keep ya fucking mouth shut... I'm doing this my fucking way..." With that, he quickly turned - flicking his collar up to shield himself from the rain as he walked away; his shadow slowly fading into the night.

* * *

><p>Listening to the sounds of the rain striking down against the warehouse, the Jack's were quiet. Except for a few lights here and there the floor was completely dark, just like the mood that surrounded them. Ryder, Drake's second, leant his back casually against the door to Drake's 'office'; his mind distracted by a thousand thoughts of what's happened and what was to come. Decisions he'd have to make whether he liked it not. At the railing, Gunner leant - shotgun resting casually up on his shoulder. From there, he had a clear view of the warehouse doors and the lower level. Morale clearly wiped from all of them, Kemp attempted to play a game of pool whilst Jaz quietly sat on the sofa; playing a hand of cards solo. Armed to the teeth, they were protected against any threat; whether it be the Darley's, B Street, the Hall or even Cain himself. Nothing would be breaking through anytime soon.<p>

"So what now?" Cruz asked; pausing at Ryder's side.

Ryder eyed him questionably "Quite simply, we wait"

"This is bullshit!" Cruz exclaimed "We've been waiting for the past fucking week!"

"You're telling me!" Jaz interjected without even lifting his eyes from the cards that laid across the material.

"We should be doing summit!" Cruz continued to argue.

Swiping his head round, Gunner growled - glaring at the youngest member "And what would that be kid?"

"We make the Darley's pay for breaking the truce. For what they've done ta us!"

Kemp sneered "Don't worry that's definitely on our to do list..."

"I got a question..." Jaz suddenly said, lifting his eyes to meet Ryder's "...Cause I seem ta be the only one thinking bout it, what bout Riley? We just gonna leave her in Cain's capable hands?"

"One thing at a fucking time" Ryder retorted dryly.

"Shit, Ryd come on; we shouldn't be just fucking standing round..." Cruz added.

"Enough!" Ryder growled viciously - instantly silencing him "I don't intend ta stand around forever, for your information I am thinking bout fucking everything. Riley included. The Jack's will have their revenge I promise but we ain't fucking leaving..." Pausing he lifted his angered eyes to the floor that sat directly above them; Cruz finally understanding the motion nodded submissively and slowly the silence across the floor returned...

Upstairs, Drake lay; eyes closed. Battered by the bullets that had floored him. Pale. Barely breathing. Lost in the unconsciousness that had taken him just less than a week ago... the Jack's had done all they could - the fate of the Red Jack's leader rested in Drake's hands...

"We don't leave a Jack, especially D unprotected kid, and that's that..." Gunner responded.

* * *

><p>Hey all, thanks for reading! So... will he wake? Do you want him to?<p>

Apologies for such a short chapter, i promise the next one will be longer ;)

Please leave me a review, even if it's just a small one :D


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Would you look at that? An update so soon? Yes, I'm back with the regular writing.

Thanks to all my readers, silent and vocal but I would like to send an appreciative shout to Hoppnhorn, Carla, Mandy B, redhedlund and Anne.

With that said, anonymous reviews are turned on so anyone can review... Nudge Nudge, Wink Wink ;)

Enjoy.

**Chapter 29**

"That's it?" Riley asked, cocking her left brow up whilst eying Billy who stood at her side.

Billy smirked, proud of his younger sister; who knew she could pick up shooting as quick as cooking "Nothing to it, ya just be hundred percent sure, point and floor the fucker" Best brotherly advice ever. Suddenly Billy's light hearted expression disappeared and he was at her side in a flash, holding her gaze with a look that terrified her to the core. Billy was worried... "Ya need ta fight Rye, ya hear me? Ya need ta find a way out!" Voice dropping to a whisper, Riley barely made out that last order as her brother slowly disappeared into the darkness leaving her standing alone in a poorly lit street. "Billy!" Riley called, her eyes struggling to see anything of her surroundings - her heart suddenly pounding hard and fast in her chest.

Pulling her attention to the front, her eyes landed on a very familiar painted closed door. Only hesitating for a second she moved forward, grabbing the handle she burst into the empty and eerily dark apartment "Drake!" Her own voice echoing into nothing. He had to be here, somewhere. "Please..." She whispered, tears quickly gathering in her lower lids only to fall in unison as her knees hit the ground beneath her "I need you..."

"Riley?" His deep, soothing voice suddenly answered.

Swiping round, she pulled herself up off of the floor and hurried down the hall. The light creeping out from underneath the bathroom door guided her, not hesitating she pushed it open, stepping in to the steam filled room to see both her and Drake wrapped around each other; allowing the water to just spray across them as they continually enjoyed one another..._Breathing heavily, Riley glanced up at him; smiling she raised her hand – caressing it gently across his stubbled cheek "I love ya so fucking much…" Smirking Drake nodded, his grip on her waist tightening "I love ya to…"_ "Drake..." She whispered, needing to feel him so bad against her; closing her eyes the pain consumed her the more she thought about him being gone. If the truth she be told, that's all she was thinking about. "I'm right here sweetheart" A voice suddenly answered from behind, his strong muscular arms wrapping themselves around her; knowing that touch she gasped melting back into his embrace "Where are ya baby?" He asked, his lips trailing soft kisses down her neck.

Riley was at a loss "I don't know, I have no idea...I need help..."

"I know but, your gonna be okay...you're a Darley" And just like that everything surrounding her froze. Turning Riley was no longer standing in Drake's apartment but outside, her eyes watching yet another luckier version of herself clutching to him, another memory quite simply kicking her in the fucking face...again _"Your okay sweetheart, I got ya" He whispered feeling her grip on his shirt tighten, not that she'd admit it but he knew she was scared; a feeling he never wished upon her ever. Tightening his hold on her – obviously ignoring what pain his own body was feeling, he leant down placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head "I've always got ya…"_

Laying there silently, legs pulled up to her chest protectively; Riley slowly opened her eyes - instantly feeling the moisture on her cheeks. Remaining still for a moment, her weary eyes moved from one side of the room to the other; how long had she been here? It felt like forever, the days all merging into one nightmare. Using what little strength she had gained from sleeping, Riley grit her teeth and used her arms to push herself up; ribs throbbing with every movement she groaned - forcing herself through the discomfort.

"Fuck..." She growled out, her hand instantly going to her side as she straightened. Stretching her legs out from under her, she ran her free hand lazily through what had to be the most untidiest bed head she's had yet - the dried blood from her latest head wound not helping in the slightest. Not that she could control that. Dressed in the same clothes she wore on the night she was taken and left to cry and dry heave to her heart's content Riley was positive she looked like shit.

With only an old tattered lamp to help her see, Riley could just about make out the blood that covered her. A mixture of both hers and Drake's. Although if the truth be told she wouldn't want to part with the last remaining piece of him she had, no matter how morbid that sounded...Drake couldn't be gone. Not like this. If for one second she allowed her mind to wander, the sickness would consume her, the shakes would spread and the loss of the man she loved more than anything would break her apart even more.

Up until this point of her feeling completely aware, little plates of food and bottles of drink were left just to the side of the sofa but always when she was sleeping or drifting in and out of the daze they'd intentionally put her in at the beginning. What were they doing? Why even bother keeping her alive?

Riley didn't understand, she didn't want to; the longer she lay in the darkness - the more she wanted out of the room that confined her. She had to do something. She was a Darley after all. Her mind paused. Billy. What would he do? Was he searching for her? Did he care at all after what she'd done? Feeling the lumps once again start to form in her throat, Riley swallowed them down; no more - she had to fight, to break herself free no matter what.

Pulling herself up she sat forward, breathing through the torturous pain that both Bones and Cain had inflicted upon her. Feet touching down on the hard and cold wooden floor she tested her movements, cursing and groaning at the stiffness that had settled across her body - days without barely moving would do that to you.

Flexing her fists, the surprise remained at the fact she wasn't bound. Was Cain that arrogant in thinking she wouldn't try to escape? Or was he confident she couldn't? Even if she could, she knew she'd make the rookie mistake of becoming lost the moment she stepped outside? Hearing scuffling just outside, Riley's eyes shot to the door in the moment of it being quietly opened. She froze watching none other than Chris step into the room, even with the dim light she could recognise him anywhere. Carrying a tray, his eyes met hers; obviously a little startled to see her sitting up so soon...Who was he kidding? She was Darley, they never stayed down for long.

Watching him step further into the room, Riley was sure the shocked expression was slowly being replaced by anger. Chris was here, working for Cain? Assisting in keeping her hostage. Prick.

"Morning sunshine..." He started. Meeting her fierce gaze, his eyes never left hers; clearly amused at her reaction he placed the tray down on the small table just next to where the lamp was perched "Breakfast is served..."

Eying the food suspiciously, it looked exactly like the same meal she'd forced down the past few days. Anger clearly clouding her judgement she turned her nose up "Guess where ya can shove that?" She murmured.

Chris smirked "Good ta see the old Riley finally making an appearance. Ash bet me hundred bucks ya wouldn't be moving for at least another week..."

"Go ta hell" Riley growled, ripping her eyes from him; she glanced down at the ground. How could he be here, after everything?

"Oh c'mon don't be such a sour puss. It's a lovely day..." Moving forward, he inched closer to her; his eyes taking her all the way in - she had definitely enhanced since the last time they'd seen each other "It's too bad, ya really are too beautiful ta be stuck in a cage..."

Swiping her head up, she found him, lingering just in front. Swallowing down the agonising groans of moving too fast. "Get the fuck away from me..." She warned.

Pausing feet from her, he clearly didn't like the rejection, mocking her with his eyes he laughed "Although right now ya not looking too hot. Think one of the boys need ta give ya a sponge bath or summit. Ya a fucking mess Darley, i mean look at ya, covered in that good for nothing prick's blood..."

Remaining quiet, Riley bit back the rage that was slowly consuming her, eyes filled with nothing but pure hatred in that moment; she just glared - never expecting Chris to ever make her feel like this. Praying he'd make the right decision and just leave her, Riley inwardly cursed in the moment of him continuing on... "Who knew ya'd pick him, of all fucking people - was I that easy ta forget?"

"It's getting easier..." Riley responded dryly.

Chris sneered "Of course it is, i forgot how heartless the Darley's can be and ya obviously no fucking exception."

"It was such a long time ago but, if I remember right Chris, you left me"

"Ya thought I would stay after what happened? Cute. But i couldn't even stand ta look at ya, I hated ya and ya fucking family... " As if losing himself in the time he continually tried to forget, he advanced forward, his face suddenly inches from hers - surprisingly she didn't budge; she just held her ground against him "I would have put a bullet in each of a ya if it wasn't for Billy running me off the fucking estate!" He spat. "Then Tyse.." Seeing her eyes instantly widen at the revelation he let slip, he silenced himself; straightening up.

"Ya working for B Street?" Riley couldn't help but ask. Fuck, the Jack's and the Darley's were in bigger shit than they originally thought if Tyse and Cain are working alongside one another...

Chris just smirked evilly "I work for Tyse , not Cain. Took me in after Bones blew away my father..."

Riley was quiet, trying to process all that was being told to her; clearly Chris was new help - help that Drake obviously knew nothing of - he'd always had a 'No B Street whilst I'm alive and kicking' policy.

"I can't tell ya how much I'm looking forward ta seeing the Darley's in the ground..."

Narrowing her gaze, she glared up at him "I'm looking forward ta seeing ya try..."

Sniffing at the insult, Chris sneered "Eat ya food Riley. Cain needs ya ta keep ya strength up. He's got a lot planned" Watching the fear she tried to hide behind the Darley mask slowly creep up onto her tired features, he turned; heading for the door "Told ya I'd come see ya before i left..."

Lucky me, Riley inwardly cursed watching him swing the door open and glance back at her one final time "Well isn't this one big pleasant fucking circle" And if the truth be told, the more she thought about it, the more it was all making complete fucking sense why he'd suddenly made an unexpected appearance back in her life...

"It's quite simple really, Darley hurts me. I hurt Darley. If that means using you so be it. Win Win" With that he stepped out, slamming the door shut behind him - bolting it. Literally shaking from the adrenaline, Riley wished for her body to heal, she wanted nothing more in that moment to wipe that smug look right off of his face.

* * *

><p>Pulling the Mustang to a rather abrupt stop, Billy inhaled sharply on the cigarette he had perched between his index and middle finger. His eyes glaring out at the bar just in front. The Rose and Crown. A small run down bar that sat at the bottom of Old Town, too close to the Orkney line for his liking. Never would he usually be seen this far out from Stokely but this unexpected and definitely unwanted trip had a purpose...Joe.<p>

Pulling the keys from the ignition and grabbing his piece from the passenger seat, Billy grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. Straightening up his eyes analysed his surroundings, looking for anything that may be out of place, this was unknown territory; stepping into it was just a new challenge for the older sibling but Billy being Billy controlled every situation his way - no one else's. Closing the door, he headed for the bar; positioning the gun in the back of his jeans.

He'd had nothing but silence from Joe the past week, tracking him down was becoming harder and harder the longer he was away from the gang. That was until Billy overheard Heco on the phone to someone, pleading for that someone to do the right thing, to stop being a stubborn prick and come back so they could do it together. It was fair to say that after all the fuck up's Heco's had made lately, it didn't take much persuading before he spilled the whole fucking itinerary for the past week. Not that he considered having his nose broken lucky, Heco didn't realise how lightly he'd been left off; especially with all the shit that had happened with Riley. Generously Billy had just settled for knocking him out cold whilst he went to go and see his younger brother...

Pushing open the bar door, he walked inside; obviously pulling the attentions of some of the locals round who clearly recognised him instantly. The looks on their faces undeniably showing their surprise at the visit. Similar to the Four Roses in many ways, the bar was dark, cosy - for once tasteful rock music playing lightly in the background. Scanning every single face the further he walked into the bar, Billy found him; looking and acting exactly how he expected him to... Riley truly was the Darley brother's Achilles heel.

Not only did he look strung out and about to drop all at the same time, he was persistently squaring up to a guy that held a broken bottle at his side. The closer he approached from behind, the more Billy felt like he was being repeatedly kicked in the gut; did he do this? Make his brother an animal? A machine? No longer standing tall, Joey was hunched forward, the smell of alcohol radiating clearly off of him. His eyes were scarily bloodshot and anyone with average eyesight could see his clothes covered in dirt and blood - not that anyone would dare question the man that was currently raving...

"I ain't leaving until ya tell me what I wanna fucking know..." Joe growled, this time grabbing a fistful of the guy's jacket, dragging him closer with surprising force "Where is my sister?".

The guy sneered, fighting back - he ripped away from the younger Darley shoving him back a step "Fuck off. Ya keep this shit up boy, I'll stick this so hard through ya fucking throat. I ain't saying shit."

"Who says ya'd get the fucking chance?" Meeting his glare, Joe smirked evilly. Suddenly becoming very distracted in the moment of Billy's broad frame appearing behind the prick, his familiar and enraged eyes glaring down at the guy that had no idea of what was to come...

Moving his eyes up and down Joe's frame, the guy sniggered; undoubtedly mocking him "I'd say the odds are in my favour, ya can barely stand ya little prick..."

Suddenly the bottle had been snatched from the guy's hand, turning instantly to confront the next son of a bitch to start on him; he came face to face with Billy Darley - who quite simply had heard enough "I'd say those odds of yours just hit rock fucking bottom, mine on the other hand..." Billy growled, not hesitating he shunted his hand forward; shoving the bottle right into his throat - exactly where the motherfucker had threatened his brother not a minute ago... "Ya should have just told him what he wanted ta know..."

Ignoring the spluttering sounds and the pleading eyes that stared back at him, Billy let the guy drop; hard and unforgiving to the wooden floor below. Suddenly he was advancing on Joe before the younger brother could even consider reacting, wrapping his arm tightly around his shoulders he proceeded to drag him out of the bar.

Outside, the brothers scuffled against one another. Both refusing to back down. Joe shoved hard against the brick wall that was his older brother in the hopes of freeing himself from the hold he had over him whilst Billy fought to remain calm; taking his brothers frustration in whatever way he needed to deal with it. Nearing the Mustang, Joe obviously already suffering from fatigue; began to calm - his attacks becoming a lot less frequent.

"Ya done?" Billy asked; stopping them mid step.

Joe was quiet for a moment. Nodding he huffed. "Just let me the fuck go Bill..."

"I wanna have an actual conversation with ya, ya gonna do anything fucking stupid like take off running again?"

"Well that all depends on why ya here, and if I'm not mistaken I didn't run last time? I fucking walked" Joe smugly replied.

Satisfied he'd stick around to talk Billy released him. "Actually you stormed off like a little bitch" Billy smirked.

"Whatever. Why are ya here? I'm assuming Heco let slip?"

Face hardening, Billy squared his shoulders defensively at the thought of Heco hiding yet another secret from him "More like i forced him..."

Joe's face fell "Oh no, shit Bill. Ya didn't?"

"Fuck ya think I am Joey? No I didn't kill the little prick. Fucking wanted to though!"

Breathing out a deep sigh of relief, Joe suddenly became very aware of Billy being on his own "So, where are the guys? They running late to the rounding up Joey party?"

"What am I, a fucking prom date all of a sudden? I don't need a fucking chaperone!"

Joe's face suddenly hardened, mirroring his brother's expression exactly "Ya came here alone? Are ya fucking crazy Billy? What if the Jack's were inside?!" He shouted, motioning angrily back in the direction of the bar.

Billy smirked at his younger brother, no matter how enraged he may be he still cared for his family - a true Darley"...Then I'd fucking deal with em, like i deal with everything else" Moving forward, he pointed his finger at Joe and then at himself "Besides this shit, is between us, not the fucking gang."

Joe sniggered "Fair enough. So what do ya want? Last I checked I was doing my own thing and you were doing fucking nothing..."

Flexing his jaw at the accusation, Joey was suddenly pushing all of the wrong buttons, stepping forward Billy shunted his finger in his direction "Quit being a little shit, I've put up with the silent treatment for a week from ya. I get it okay but no more. Ya coming home ya hear me?!"

"The fuck ya care?!" Joe argued; back stepping away from his older brother.

Growling Billy could feel his frustration peaking. What kind of question was that? How could Joe even think to ask something as stupid as that? "The fuck is wrong with ya? Of course i fucking care! It's Riley, Joe!"

"Then fucking prove it, take out all of the bullshit and help me find her!"

"Okay..." Billy responded almost immediately, Joe shocked at the change of response; cocked his eyebrow up in surprise "On one fucking condition Joey..."

"Which is?"

"Ya get ya ass home and sleep, I ain't having ya dying on me..."

Smirking, Joe wasn't going to lie - he needed to go home "Now that, i can live with. I guess a shower is in fucking order to!" He teased heading for the passenger door.

Rounding the hood, Billy smirked "Yeah ya do kinda look like shit brother..."

Pausing Joe leant against the metal frame, eying his brother mockingly "Well fuck ya very much..."

"Anytime..." Billy replied pulling open the driver's door. Sliding into the driver's seat, even Joe could hear the sound of his laughter echoing.

"Oh it's good ta be fucking back..." Joey sarcastically murmured, but if the truth be told he meant every single word. The Darley's were hard and strong minded men, never to admit anything that would make them appear vulnerable but Joey needed his brother. Just like Billy needed him and Riley. Getting into the Mustang they wasted no time in heading back in the direction of Stokely. With what was to come, there was no denying that it was better that they had nine heads dealing rather than just one.

* * *

><p>So it's building slowly...Billy's finally stepped up and made the right decision...<p>

Want more? :)


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **So this chapter makes up for the short one ;) Love to all my readers and supporters, silent ones included.

Quite simply, delve in and enjoy ;)

**Chapter 30**

Eyes closed Riley rested, sleep however was unfortunately not on her agenda. Perched up on the arm of the sofa, using her hooded jacket to soften the impact against her side, she leant her head lazily against her hand - slowly inhaling and exhaling she gradually dealt with the pain that never seemed to lessen no matter what position she lay. What had her bastard of a father done to her? Nothing good from the way in which her body was protesting. Hearing the familiar sound of the bolt outside being pulled back and the door being swung open, Riley slowly opened her eyes to find someone she expected a visit from days ago...Cain. Lifting her head, she glanced across the room and up at him. Clearly from the way he held himself, he was a powerful man; if she didn't despise the man so much she'd most definitely say he wasn't such a bad catch - for an older guy anyway... With the way in which his arms were crossed tightly against his broad chest, the black t-shirt he wore was easily being stretched across every defined muscle that clearly lay beneath; unlike Bones - Cain undeniably worked hard on both the business and personal side of things.

But in the moment of her eyes mistakenly meeting his hard and unnerving glare, Riley could almost see the darkness that lingered just below the surface; this sending fear uncontrollably to her core. His eyes told her he was Orkney's King for a reason, that he'd been put through the meat grinder more than once, only to come out the other side a lot harder and colder than before. Riley thought she had a problem with Bones, clearly she'd underestimated the power Cain had undeniably had over him all of these years.

Silently he stood there, eying her, analysing her - forcing her to feel uncomfortable. Needing to be free of the look she was receiving, Riley played straight into the man's hands "Well I'm definitely a little confused as ya can tell, I was expecting ya ta come see me days ago..."

Cain remaining emotionless took a step closer to her "Ya needed ta rest. What good are ya ta me if ya have no energy? I'm sure you've heard how demanding I can be?"

Throat suddenly going very dry, Riley could easily hear the threat behind his words; forcing herself to hold the Darley facade she smiled "Surely ya not telling me I should be grateful?"

Moving to just in front of the sofa, Cain pulled an old dining chair out from behind some of the boxes that were stacked neatly, swinging it round he straddled it - leaning his front against the wooden back support "And what should ya be grateful for? Me not killing ya? Me allowing ya ta sleep here rather than on the tiles? Riley, Riley... This is something I would never expect from a Darley..."

Remaining in the position she lay, Riley used her arms to pull herself further up the sofa into a sitting position; slipping she couldn't stop her ribs from colliding against the arm. Biting back the scream, she couldn't help but groan; accidentally letting Cain see the weakness she undeniably still had. Tilting his head he watched her, trying so hard to be strong - to fight against the fucked up situation her father had landed her in "Tut tut, Bones really did a number on ya didn't he? I heard the chatter, heard how he almost beat ya to an inch of ya life..." Pulling her head round, she glared at him; tears she couldn't control glided down her cheeks "Funny, cause I seem ta be sitting here just fine?"

Smirking Cain used the strength in his legs to manoeuvre the chair closer, moving his eyes across her he sneered "Ya fine? Really? I'm one hundred percent sure if I was ta shove that pretty little body of yours, I'd hear ya ribs crack with every movement. Bones always did have an iron fist."

Heart beating too fast for her liking, Riley tried to control her breathing "I guess i forgot ta thank ya to for the migraine ya so kindly gave me?" She bit back sarcastically.

Snorting, Cain's eyes dropped momentarily to the small but deep inch-sized cut on his forearm before returning to her "Ya did kinda try and stick me, those kind of actions against me will not go unpunished..."

Hating every second that he was in the room with her, Riley was more intimidated by the way in which he was so calm when he spoke, talking to her in a way that kept her permanently guessing when he'd actually decide to torturously put her in the ground. Unlike Bones, Cain undoubtedly had his plan for her, one which would not be pleasant but still, he managed to lead her into a false sense of security with the way he handled it.

"Okay Riley, we can make this real easy or real hard, it's up ta you. Ya seem ta have been through enough, without me just adding ta that list..." Exhaling deeply, he watched her; she was silent - her hard Darley eyes now glaring back at him. He wasn't going to lie, he admired the loyalty; the courage to fight against him. Slowly he was starting to understand why Drake had stupidly sacrificed himself for her..."Sweetheart I'm not a pleasant man so you'll benefit appeasing me. As far as I'm concerned ya daddy shot first, killing my boy, and your boy apparently. Now ya gonna tell me everything about him..."

Bones getting what he finally deserved sounded like a brilliant idea, an idea she'd wanted to become a reality for so long but remaining quiet she refused to cooperate against the enemy. Giving up Bones meant giving up Billy and Joe, and as much as they probably hated her for what she'd done; she'd die before betraying them. Flexing his jaw, Cain wasn't taking too well to the stubborn streak that continued to run through her, growling he didn't hesitate, shoving the chair forcefully against the sofa he nudged it; in turn nudging her - obviously not expecting the sudden jolt she failed at holding the whimper inside "The way I see it Riley, Bones broke the fucking truce when he shot one of my guys, one of my best. I want compensation for the fuck up."

"Ya ain't gonna get it from me..." Riley breathed out.

Tutting, he shook his head at her "That's a real shame for ya. What about Billy, or even little Joey?"

Grinding her teeth together so hard, she remained solid against him; he was getting nothing - no matter how much he was about to hurt her. Huffing he slapped his hands down against the wood "Okay ya don't feel like talking right now, that's fine; this'll take as long as it takes. Look at ya, this is you one week in but, ya will talk Riley whether ya like it or not..." Standing, he proceeded to push the seat back; away from the sofa before heading back towards the door.

"Doubt it..." She growled angrily; watching him casually walk across the room.

Pausing at the door he turned to face her, sneering at her comment "I got all the time in the world baby ta break ya, we're hidden nicely here and no one's coming ta save ya. Ya mine" With that, he left her. Left her to fall against the sofa, the nausea once again hitting her; the fear of dying horrendously alone at the hands of Cain consuming her.

* * *

><p>Laying in the darkness, he was deadly still, out for the fucking count and undeniably lost within his own mind. "Drake!" Her voice suddenly screamed, ripping into his dormant subconscious. "Please!" Her voice echoed. Calling to him within the darkest place he's ever been. "I need you..." She cried.<p>

"Riley..." He murmured through the haze, unsure if he was actually awake or speaking from fucking limbo... No more than a second passed when two shots rang out, instantly stilling him; reminding him of what it felt like to feel the bullet shards exploding within. Excruciating pain forced him to cry out in the moment of his body colliding against the cold hard ground. He was helpless, unable to do anything to stop the fire spreading within.

Laying there, suffering. The silence surrounded him. He might as well have been staring up at a black painted ceiling because he could see nothing. Everything had disappeared in that moment.

_"Listen ta me! Ya have to! Go! Now! Or so help me, ya gonna fucking regret it!"_ Abruptly Ryder's deep voice bellowed into the silence. He was shouting. Demanding. But at who?

_"Well, well...what do we have here?"_ Cain? What the fuck was he doing here? Drake struggled to understand what was happening or what his mind was even trying to fucking do... _"Ya shot one of my boys Darley...One of my fucking best..." _"No fucking way..." Drake growled, slowly realising what was happening...

_"Ya boy fucked up Cain, deserved everything I fucking gave him - got off lightly if ya ask me!"_ If Drake could see or even move through the darkness that consumed him, he was certain he'd be going fucking wild. He got off lightly? If only he'd made it across the line... Drake paused, was he really reliving a time he wished had gone so fucking differently as a fucking memory? "Did I even fucking make it?"

_"Son of a bitch..."_ She growled, her voice echoing amongst the conflict in the background, forcing his chest to tighten; forcing him to remember leaving her in a warzone. "Riley?"

_"I hope he blows ya fucking head off"_ He remembered hearing her whisper...

_"I don't recall ever fucking doing that...shame, the truce was going so fucking well... and just like the Darley's, ya had ta go and fuck it all up!"_ Drake laughed at the smugness in Cain's voice; fucking Darley should have known better than to gun down his right hand man out of fucking spite. He may have lost the will to open his eyes but surprisingly he could just about hear everything surrounding him and what he could hear was unnerving him to the core, focusing on her and her alone he could hear her struggling, fighting once more_... "This is only a quarter of my compensation Darley, I'll be coming back for more!"_ Cain barked.

"No!" Drake remembered bellowing inside his own mind.

_"Looks like ya fucked up big time...poor Riley's going ta pay for ya fucking actions against mine!"_ Adrenaline firing on all cylinders, Drake fought the nightmare, he punched, he kicked; he did whatever he could to break free of the invisible hold that rendered his efforts useless. "Cain ya fucking prick! Don't you touch her! I promise I'll rip ya fucking head off!" He screamed, threats that quickly turned to broken promises.

_"Ya can't let him fucking take her!"_ Billy's voice suddenly echoed. Time for the eldest Darley sibling to step the fuck up. Drake prayed he'd be the bigger man, to step across the line and take his sister back; away from the monster he and all of the Darley's knew Cain to be.

_"I can do what I fucking want!"_ Bones growled in response.

_"No!"_ Riley cried, the sound breaking Drake's heart all over again. A bullet meant nothing in this moment. "I'm so sorry sweetheart..." _"Billy! Joey!"_ She continued to frantically scream only to slowly fade into the silence...

"DRAKE!" Her voice abruptly echoed a second time, that strongly inside of his mind his eyes suddenly snapped open...Unable to catch his breath, he shot up in a defensive stance, instantly regretting that decision; taking less than a second the pain exploded within - cursing he dropped back against the mattress trying to grab his sides in an effort to stop that very familiar fire from spreading "RYD!" His deep voice bellowed into the darkness.

Almost instantaneously, he could hear the dull but echoing sounds of heavy footsteps against metal "Holy shit!" He cursed, his hands balling into tight fists the harder the pain fought back against him. Curling on to his side, strong hands suddenly gripped onto him; supporting him as he rode the waves that continued to travel up and down every single inch of him - torturing him from the inside out. "Fuck!" His yell echoed. Drake could feel everything he thought he had become numb to, in the background he could just about make out Ryder's voice, doing whatever he could to pull him through... "C'mon D..." He'd say "Ride it out..."

Ride it out? Good thing Drake was trying his damned hardest to be logical because at that moment in time he was so close to telling Ryder to go fuck himself.

"JAZ! Meds, now!" Ryder's voice barked across the room; his voice easily carrying to the floor below.

Gripping his hand like a vice, Drake's pain stricken eyes glanced up to see Ryder kneeling at his side, his face hard; his eyes stern but definitely showing the relief he undeniably felt. They wasn't just friends, they were family; blood never being a issue for either of them. It was the way it always had been. Determined to be there through it all, Ryder remained at his friends side, hand in hand; no matter how hard he gripped Ryder took it because that's exactly what Drake needed.

Bursting so fast into the room came Jaz, his arms stacked high with towels, medical supplies and meds as per Ryder's initial request. Pausing his querying eyes couldn't help but fall on Drake who in that moment in time was focusing on nothing but his closest friend. Shaking against the now blood covered sheets, he was clearly struggling to fight his own adrenaline with such little energy... "Now Jaz!" Ryder hissed, pulling his attention quickly round. Nodding he dropped the towels and medical supplies to the foot of the bed whilst leaning to hand over the pill bottle. Grabbing it, Ryder didn't waste any time in unscrewing the lid "Hang on D..." Tipping double of the recommended dose out into his hand, he shoved them in Drake's direction "Take these..."

Not even bothering to lean up, Drake didn't hesitate; grabbing the pills he chucked them back so fast Ryder didn't even get a chance to pick up the bottle of water from the ground and offer it to him. Gritting his teeth tightly together, Drake's eyes gradually fell closed; groaning with every inhale and exhale. Not being his first rodeo in the slightest, he pulled from his past experiences to assist in dealing; forcing the pain to the back of his mind it didn't take long for him to quickly drift in and out.

Exhaling deeply, Ryder turned himself; leaning his back against the concrete wall. Feeling his own adrenaline slowly calming, he tipped his head back, glancing up at the darkened sky through the glass paned roof. He wasn't going to lie, the sound of Drake's voice had scared the shit out of him in that moment.

"Ya think he'll be okay?" Jaz asked.

Glancing across the room at his friend, Ryder could see the concern clearly; most likely mirroring his own. Smirking he nodded "Drake's the toughest and most stubborn prick I've ever known, he'll be fine J" No way was he prepared to believe anything else.

"Let's hope so. I better go update the guys. Think I kinda rattled them running around like a fucking maniac..."

"Nice going" Ryder teased, sniggering at the mental image he currently held of the men below; wasn't they wound up enough already? "I'm gonna stay up here a bit"

Almost expecting that response, Jaz just nodded before making his way down to the lower level. Ryder was anything but soft, being Drake's second had to make him as hard as cross nails but he too had to process the shit that this life kicked up. Raising his hand, he pushed it back through his hair; his eyes settling on his brother. So convinced he'd lose him, Ryder had silently and devastatingly done his mourning over the past week; replaying that day's events over and over in his mind. Soon after came those useless and annoyingly guilt ridden questions of if he could have done more to save his life? Like a swift kick to the gut over and over, Ryder wasn't prepared to let himself off lightly for not doing more in that unbearable moment.

* * *

><p>Knowing he'd woken from the unconsciousness he'd fallen into, Drake refused to open his eyes, to feel what he had moments ago. Surprisingly the more aware he became, he found that the pain hadn't disappeared, far from it but it definitely had lessened. God knows how long he'd been out for this time...<p>

Pulling his heavy lids open, Drake still lay on his side; his head resting down against the mattress. Glancing up he found Ryder still sitting at eye level, his back leant against the wall. Carelessly he tossed back a shot of whiskey, clearly his friend was run down from the whole fucking palaver of him being shot.

"Now that's just fucking creepy..." Drake barely croaked out.

Swiping his head round at the sound of his voice, Ryder smirked at the comment. Pleased to see that his adrenaline had finally calmed, the shakes almost completely gone. Cocking his eyebrow up, Drake eyed his friend questionably "Ya watching me fucking sleep now?"

"Only for the last hour. Don't worry sleeping beauty, ya ain't my fucking type"

Feeling his lips curl, Drake sniggered "Good ta hear it. Here I was thinking ya'd turned into a fucking chick...an ugly one at that"

Letting a deep laugh escape him, Ryder nodded; his eyes suddenly darkening "It's good ta see ya D"

"Shit..." Drake breathed out, looking his friend directly in the eye; as if sensing the guilt that consumed him "That'll teach me for speaking too fucking soon..."

"Fuck you, I'll show ya the size of my fucking balls if ya in any fucking doubt..." Ryder smirked.

Sneering Drake just shook his head "I see some things never fucking change..."

* * *

><p>Testament to the man himself, not even two deeply embedded bullets could keep the Red Jack's leader down for long. Barely conscious less than an hour ago, Drake sat rather uncomfortably on the sofa down on the lower level; with a little support from Kemp and Ryder descending the metal staircase he wouldn't have had it any other way. The time for sleeping was definitely fucking over. Shirtless and wrapped tightly in fresh bandage, Drake slowly slouched back further into the material, a shot of whiskey in one hand and a double dose of painkillers in the other - just what the doctor should've ordered.<p>

Surrounding him, the Jacks perched; always ready to assist if he needed it. It was clear on every single one of their faces, the 'almost' demise of their friend and leader had left the Jack's wounded. Being permanently on guard and alert around the clock, they were undeniably tired - struggling against the forces that were continually threatening to knock them. Drake was neither blind or fucking stupid, he'd never say it outright but he cared for all of the boys he'd taken under his wing overtime. They were a brotherhood.

"How ya feeling?" Cruz asked.

Lifting his left brow at the question, Drake glanced up and round into the kitchen area to find the youngest member of the gang leaning against the counter, sipping casually on a beer bottle. Around him he could hear the others snigger and curse at the kid's stupidity. Smirking, Drake just shook his head "Like shit, thanks for asking sweetheart" He replied sarcastically.

On the opposite sofa, Gunner just sneered "Ya look like it to..." Feeling his friends glare suddenly on him in a second, he couldn't help but let out a deep throaty laugh "Man c'mon, ya look like a fucking mummy..."

"Yeah..." Jaz suddenly chipped in "Little overkill by Ryder on the bandage..."

Before Drake could respond to the banter, Ryder's voice suddenly echoed across the floor "I'm sorry, did either of you prick's take two slugs in the chest?" Pausing he took a moment to consider his answer mockingly "Umm, that would be a no. Have either of you ever taken a fucking slug in the chest?"

Watching him about to repeat that previous sarcastic and annoying action, Gunner couldn't help but interject "Alright, alright. Easy princess. Just a little fucking repartee over here..."

Leaning against the pool table, arms crossed tightly against his broad chest; Kemp just sniggered at the way in which Ryder and Gunner continued to go at one another over the smallest of things.

"Do I even wanna ask about Riley?" Drake's voice unexpectedly sliced into the silence. Undeniably the question was going to come at some point and undoubtedly The Jack's leader was about to lose it once more... Almost expecting a very unwanted reaction from Gunner after everything in that moment, Drake's hard eyes were suddenly on him; glaring harshly "Ya even think bout even breathing one fucking word..."

Instantly submitting, Gunner threw his hands up "Easy D. I wasn't gonna say shit. If I'm honest, after everything that went down, I respect how hard she fought against the Darley prick and damn, did the girl fight ta get ta ya..."

"Sunk that blade of yours so deep into the motherfucker's thigh..." Kemp interjected.

Exhaling deeply, he closed his eyes briefly, praising her for hurting the prick "So what happened?" He queried into the silence that had quickly fallen, pulling open his eyes he couldn't help but feel the uneasiness hit him at the sight of all of his boys bowing their heads at such a simple question "Well?!" He growled out.

Glancing down at the ground, Jaz shook his head, 'Oh fuck' running repeatedly through his mind; better to take the brunt on this one rather than keeping him in the dark on a subject that made him unbelievably dangerous. Inhaling deeply, he lifted his head and looked his friend directly in the eye "Cain has her..."

"What?" He barely asked through gritted teeth, hoping that his nightmare was really just that - a nightmare; with the revelation quickly settling he was suddenly upright and standing within seconds - the glass casually discarded and dropped to the ground, smashing instantly "How the fuck did that happen?!"

"Drake..." Ryder interjected taking a step forward, hoping to calm his friend before he pulled something...

But Ryder had another thing coming if he expected Drake to calm down after being told that Cain had the girl he loved more than anything. Now he was officially worried. "How long?" He proceeded to ask, his head turning in all directions; hoping that an answer would be given to him sooner rather than fucking later. The answer, whatever it was would then determine how much time he did or didn't have...

"Bout a week, it's been real quiet on the streets D but we've been looking..." Kemp responded.

Drake sneered "If Cain doesn't want ta be found, ya won't find him. Not without me anyways and according to Jaz, I'm six feet under the Orkney pavement" Closing his eyes, Drake dipped his head "Shit, shit, shit..." He cursed, the things Cain could do in a day just for fucking fun...

"I tried D, I told her ta get the fuck across the line but she wasn't listening for shit..." Ryder explained.

Turning his attention round to his second, Drake smirked angrily "As if she was gonna do that after Darley..." Pausing his breathe got caught violently in his lungs. Cain has Riley, already hurt from Darley. Clenching his fists, he took a step forward "Fuck were ya huh? Why didn't ya fucking help her?!" He growled out in anger.

Cursing, Ryder took a step closer to him; pointing aggressively in his direction "Fuck you D, I tried. I was preoccupied, helping you ya fucking prick!"

Almost sensing the situation about to escalate, Kemp pushed himself up and away from the pool table, slowly moving towards them; this was the last thing the Jack's needed "D, Ryder, C'mon!" He attempted to inject.

Drake glared at his closest friend, slapping his palm heatedly against his chest before motioning out in the direction at his side "My life is not worth more than hers!" Drake shouted; angrier at himself rather than anybody else for letting her be taken by none other than Cain. Shakily he took a step back, finding the support of Kemp's hand against his upper back; steadying him.

Drake knew he would kill her out of childish spite, that was if he hadn't already and that was the excruciatingly painful thought that was quickly stripping all of the strength from his legs.

Somewhere in the back of his clouded mind, he felt the edge of the sofa against the back of his legs "Easy..." Kemp's voice advised, guiding him firmly back into a seated position "Don't be losing ya fucking head now D, we need ya help ta get her back. Darley's been circling the estate like a mad man..."

"And I'm not lying brother, the effect seems ta be fucking spreading to ya to..." Gunner added.

Head dipped and resting in his hands, Drake stared at the floor below; every inhale and exhale hurting from the sudden movement he worked hard to control the anger and adrenaline that was currently pumping through every inch of him. Ryder being the closest in that moment would have felt the full brunt of his outburst if it wasn't for Kemp stepping up and in to calm the situation. He was right, they were going to get her back. It wasn't just them that needed him to have a clear and focused head. He needed it. Riley needed it.

"Riley Darley will do that to ya G..." Drake finally responded, lifting his head to meet Gunner's concerned gaze.

"So what do we do?" Gunner simply asked.

"What do we know?" Drake queried, glancing round and up his eyes met Ryder's.

Clearly still pissed at their argument, Ryder had no intention of holding it against him; instead he took it as a 'Typical Drake styled' apology and moved towards the sofa - taking a seat opposite next to Gunner "In short, Cain's asking for information on the Darley's, of course Riley's playing hardball. We've heard he's using the shooting against you as an excuse..."

Drake sneered, leaning back slightly he shuffled inside of his jean pocket, pulling out a cigarette from the pack he had stashed "Rye won't say shit. He's got more luck getting a Monk ta read the bible backwards..." Balancing the cigarette in between his index and middle finger, he lit the tip; sharply inhaling. Letting the smoke fill his lungs, Drake welcomed the pleasant and calming effects the drug had on him.

"There's something else..." Jaz added.

"And it's not fucking good..." Cruz murmured.

Drake's eyes darkened, "Isn't there always? What is it?"

Ryder's eyes moved uneasily from Drake to Kemp, to Jaz to Gunner, to Cruz to Drake. What he was about to say could not be taken back, Drake was not about to take this revelation lightly... "From what we've been seeing over the past week, we think Cain's working with B Street..." This had his attention instantly, slowly leaning up he took another drag on his cigarette; his eyes scarily hard - forcing Ryder to continue "We been seeing a lot more of their colours on this side of the fucking street..."

Sitting there Drake's mind circled over every possibility that this could be a mistake or a huge misunderstanding on Ryder's part. Like Drake, Cain despised B Street, over and over he refused to have anything to do with them. Years of working at the man's side, Drake couldn't help but question the judgement call made by his second. Cain had no business with Tyse, unless... He finally had a reason to? Fists clenching tightly at his side, Drake inhaled sharply... Darley. Pulling himself to his feet, Drake eyed his boys one by one. Being highly educated and anything but an idiot when it came to Cain and how the man's mind works, it didn't take a genius to work out that Cain had fucked each and every one of them over. Cain could less about Drake's and Riley's relationship, he was just using it, her, to bait Bones and the Darley's like he always would've done...

The stupid prick was actually working with Tyse, who was what? Going to share Stokely out the goodness of his already black heart? With Drake out of the way, Tyse and Cage would walk merrily and painfully all over him and in turn taking control of both Orkney and Stokely. Well fuck that, Drake would burn them all, Cain to for letting his power-hungry and greedy self get the better of him. "That so? Well looks like we got some cleaning up ta do on the way..." He simply and calmly replied; unbelievably pissed that Cain and Tyse baited him and Riley to get one over on Bones. Now that, would not go unpunished.

Hearing a snigger round to his left, he turned to find Gunner smirking "Ya know I'm game..." Chuckling slightly to himself at what was inevitably going to come, he cracked his knuckles; fucking loving the notion of wiping B Street out once and for all "Love a good excuse ta smash some skulls..."

* * *

><p>As always, thank you for reading.<p>

So...Thoughts? The next chapter is almost ready. Want more?

Reviews = Love by Moi and maybe Billy Darley, we'll see...


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Hey all. FINALLY, another chapter for you all. I'm back loving this story & I hope you do to!

Sorry for the delay, life has a habit of interrupting my writing - sucks huh?

Okay read, enjoy and maybe review ;)

**Chapter 31**

Music played out loudly somewhere in the building but not even the sound of the base echoing against the walls could hide the cries that travelled the hallways. In the storage room, her cell; Riley sat - tied to the chair Cain had once perched on. Head dipped, she struggled to breathe with the way in which he'd strapped her arms tightly behind her back; this putting awful and agonising pressure on her ribs. Questioning her since what she assumed was morning, Riley had lost count on how many times he'd actually circled her; subtly shoving and jabbing the weaker spots that threatened to break her.

Pausing just in front, Cain's dark eyes watched her, glared down at her as yet again after three days running she still refused to give anything up to him. How many days could she keep this up? It was a good thing Cain liked a challenge because out of pure fucking pride he would be the one to break Riley Darley. "Riley..." His deep and calm voice said softly "I respect ya loyalty but it doesn't have ta be like this... it could be easier..."

Head still bowed she was silent, ignoring him. Cain being Cain saw this as an insult against him, stepping closer he was quick in his movements, pulling his arm back he knew not a lot of force was needed; striking her upwards her head shot up instantly feeling his fist impact harshly against her ribs.

"...If ya talk..." He continued to say over her echoing cries.

Groaning Riley tried to control the never-ending panic that seemed to be spreading every time he touched or hurt her. Growling she pulled her head up and glared at the man that easily towered over her small frame "Fine..." She breathed out "What do ya wanna talk about? The weather? What ya having for dinner tonight? How about how much of a sick sadistic fuck ya are?!" It took a lot but she definitely made sure to shout that last part. Clearly he didn't appreciate her raising her voice to him because in seconds he'd swiped his fist round, right hooking her across the cheek so violently her neck cracked to the side.

"Ya sure are cute Riley, shame that Darley attitude don't run round here..."

Feeling like her head was literally about to explode, Riley gasped for the breath that was knocked out of her, eyes watering from the force she was struck at; she could taste blood - a lot of it. Gathering what liquid she could, she spat it to the ground; making sure to get his foot "Sucks ta be me then..."

Finally she could see the anger, the frustration of his methods not working on her... Cool, calm and collected Cain seemed to be no more the longer she fought against him. Figuring it was definitely best to suppress the smirk, Riley was not expecting him to lunge forward; his face suddenly inches from hers "The fuck ya protecting him for anyways?!" He screamed, his voice bellowing "Bones don't give a shit bout ya, doesn't care whether I pop a bullet in ya skull or not...so why?!" How to explain her answer to a man that would never understand? Gritting her teeth together Riley refused to answer, raising her jaw; her pain stricken but unbelievably strong eyes just stared up at him. A 'Just do what ya gonna fucking do' expression covering her bleeding features.

And unfortunately for her, he did. Hands shooting forward he targeted what hurt the most. Hands secured so she couldn't stop him, he squeezed either side of her; pushing her that forcefully she did scream. Bucking against the restraints, her body fought to get away but he didn't budge; instead his grip just got tighter "This is what Bones fucking did ta ya and ya fucking protecting that, why?!"

"Fuck you!" Riley screamed.

Cain paused, pulling his hands back he straightened up. Eying her questionably, he ran his hand through his shortly styled hair; there was no way any woman could withstand what he was doing. "Ya not protecting Bones, ya protecting those brothers of yours?" Tears streaming her face, Riley cried but at the mention of Billy and Joe even Cain could hear the slightest pause. He sniggered at her emotions for family "I don't see big brother anywhere do you? Come ta think of it, I've heard no noise from the Darley side... My guess is they really couldn't care less about their baby sister..." He mocked coldly.

"Fuck you..." She whispered, dropping her gaze to the ground once more away from him "Fuck you..."

* * *

><p>Taking the hospital steps two at a time, Billy's large frame exited on the Darley's main floor level. Footsteps echoing against the tiled floor into the silence that surrounded him, the gang didn't need to query who was fast approaching. Appearing in the main room, it was clear that what used to be an efficient drug-making station had turned into a fully functional hardware show room for the war they were about to evoke on everyone. Perched over by the wide floor length windows sat Jamie, Dosser and Spink at one of the larger workbenches; sorting and carefully hand cleaning all of the weapons they'd recently acquired. Heco and Tommy sat on the opposite side of the room, picking up business as usual. Unenthusiastically mixing and bagging shit as per Billy, more so Bone's request who on more than one occasion had said how little it meant to him that Riley had been taken and how the boys should be focusing all of their time and energy on making him money and staying out of the back of his trunk. Off to the side in one of the caved out and open consultant rooms was Bodie and Baggy, leant over piles of paperwork and city maps that would hopefully assist in locating the Darley sister and securing the destruction of both the Jack's and B Street.<p>

Catching movement in the corner of his eye, Billy turned to see Joe approaching; looking surprisingly well rested and a lot healthier than he did a couple of days ago. A time out was definitely fucking needed, of course he'd protested but Billy had insisted he sleep until he could physically and mentally sleep no more. That was the agreement they had and that was the agreement they would keep "Ya good?" Billy asked.

Joe nodded, inhaling slowly on the cigarette he held "Better, clearer..."

"Good." Tilting his head, Billy motioned in the direction of Bodie and Baggy "They find anything yet from what ya found?"

Joe smirked "What I found was pretty fucking useless but yeah, they've found some helpful shit"

"Not useless" Billy simply replied; eying his brother sternly.

"Ya sure? Ya see Riley here? I did fuck all Bill..." Billy undeniably was feeling the strain of their sister being away from them so long, not knowing if she was alive or dead but it was clear, Joe was obviously hurting more than he was letting on; of course that's what he'd do...He was a Darley. Sensing him about to drop his guilt ridden gaze to the ground, Billy was there wrapping his hand tightly around the back of his neck pulling him closer; resting his forehead against his - just like he had for years. "We'll get her back" It wasn't just a statement, something to make his younger brother feel better; it was a promise. One Billy Darley would keep. Appreciating the sentiment, Joe just nodded feeling his brother release him and continue walking further into the room.

"How we doing? This shit almost ready?" Billy asked in Heco's direction.

Pausing from pouring the substance, Heco nodded "Almost, little less than a quarter left to bag..."

"Make sure it's done by tonight... We need it sold by morning"

"What?" Joe suddenly asked abruptly from the side pulling the gang's attention round "That prick, after everything, wants us on the street selling like nothing has fucking happened?!"

Flexing his jaw, Billy turned his head in Joe's direction "Yeah Joe, he does and is that any real fucking surprise? Ya know what he's like. I said we'd sell it, so we will. But in no way did I describe how we fucking would..."

Tilting his head in confusion, Joe cocked his eyebrow up questionably "So we'll continue looking?"

"Too fucking right we'll keep looking!" Bodie's voice interjected "We ain't been nose-rubbing maps cause we fucking enjoy it Joey c'mon..." He teased, nodding at Billy as he approached.

"H, Bag, Jamie and Tommy will be on the streets, locked and fucking loaded" Billy advised, watching each of them nod respectively at the order; this wasn't a democracy - they each had a job to do.

"If it gets it done quicker, I can go Bill..." Spink suddenly said "Feeling pretty fucking useless right now..."

Jamie sniggered "Get it done quicker? What all by yaself ya cheeky prick?"

Billy smirked "Spink, you and Dosser will be making yaselves useful very soon but for now I need ya here" That was the polite way of Billy basically saying no, i need you at one hundred percent rather than sixty when we go and smash B Street's skulls into the pavement.

"Looking forward to it" Dosser simply replied; looking forward to dealing out some of his own vengeance for what B Street had done to not only him but the Darley family.

Billy nodded "So..." He began turning in Bodie's direction "Tell me we've got something we can fucking use..."

Bodie smirked victoriously "Oh we can do ya one better than that Dawg..."

"We've got a way in..." Baggy exclaimed, cutting into the conversation "A quiet one to..."

* * *

><p>Hands clenched tightly into fists at his side, head dipped slightly towards the ground, Drake stood still; controlling how fast he inhaled and exhaled. Opening his eyes, he lifted his head, focusing all of his rage and frustration on the punch bag that hung just in front. Knowing he needed to build his strength up after getting shot, he'd been up here without fail every night since waking for a few hours at most. Tonight he'd been especially wound up and even after two hours of putting everything he had into that bag, he still needed to release the anger from inside. Wearing nothing but sweatpants, his muscles continually pushed and worked to perfection; glistened with sweat. Preparing his standpoint, he exhaled deeply, pulling his arms back and up in a defensive stance. Focusing on nothing but Riley and all that had happened between and to them, he swung his right arm forward; followed by his left.<p>

It didn't take long for his fists to begin striking harshly against the bag the angrier he became, pace quickening, the sweat dripped with every swing. Body protesting Drake ignored the pain and pushed through, he was pissed, so ready to obliterate everyone without a second thought. "DRAKE!" Her pain-filled voice echoed loudly inside of his mind. This is what he remembered and wished he didn't, Riley hurt, scared and alone. Eyes hard, he clenched his jaw, memories of her flooded his mind only aggravating the fury he already felt. Every inch of him working, he cursed, he punched, he kicked, he prepared himself for the fight to come.

_Breathing heavily, Riley glanced up at him; smiling she raised her hand – caressing it gently across his stubbly cheek "I love ya so fucking much…" Smirking Drake nodded, his grip on her waist tightening "I love ya to…" Leaning down, his lips brushed against hers; kissing her lovingly and devotedly – nothing would ever stop the love he felt for her. _Pausing Drake's hands fell to his sides "Fuck..." He breathed out. No more could he just sit around and do nothing. It was time for Drake to come back to fucking life because he could wait no longer. But, with the forces of both Cain and B Street now against them, the Jack's needed help. Turning he headed over to the bed, grabbing his phone from where it sat on the towel. Flipping it open, his fingers were quick on the keypad.

Tonight was the night that Drake was getting Riley back and dare any motherfucker stand in his fucking way.

* * *

><p>Apart from the usual faces that could be recognised wandering up and down, Main Street was surprisingly quiet for a Friday night; it had been ever since the shooting. Mustang parked at the half way line as requested, Billy waited for his 'informant', cigarette perched in between his fingers he inhaled sharply. Always prepared for the 'worst case scenario' of being contacted in the middle of the night by a complete stranger who apparently has Intel on Riley, Billy, .45 in hand kept the engine running - just incase he needed a quick getaway.<p>

Not one to ever make such a rash and idiotic move, Billy could not leave any stone unturned; if the lead turned out to be true he had to follow, no matter who it came from. Glancing down at the dash, he caught sight of the time, about to huff and curse at the prick almost being late he suddenly heard a sound somewhere out in the distance; a familiar growling sound that had definitely stirred the murderous animal within "No fucking way..." He murmured. Head darting up, his hard and querying blue eyes glanced in the rear-view mirror at the fast approaching vehicle, face instantly hardening "Ya have got ta be fucking shitting me?" How could he not recognise the infamous Charger as it pulled up smoothly alongside him; the line continuing to separate them like always. "Well, well, look who decided ta climb out of his fucking grave?" Billy sarcastically bit out, window already rolled down, he turned his head slowly to the right; cutting the guy he thought he'd never have to see or deal with again an extremely sharp look "The fuck did ya get my number?"

Drake simply just smirked at the comment, taking a long drag on the cigarette he held "Cause I'm smarter than you Billy boy, always have been"

Sneering Billy just shook his head, so tempted to pull his .45 on him and do what Bones obviously hadn't; fucking prick couldn't even finish what he fucking started "Fuck ya want? If ya haven't noticed I'm a little fucking busy right now, clearing up the fucking mess ya've made with my fucking family..."

Suppressing the urge to come back with something snide and hurtful, Drake paused. The hatred they shared was solid, never lessening but he knew the type of man Billy was, to find out his younger sister of all people was sleeping with the enemy, it couldn't be easy... "How's the search going?"

Obviously a little taken aback by the question, Billy eyed him darkly "Ya actually think I'm gonna tell ya shit. What happened, ya climb outta ya hole and forget how this shit works?" About to bite, Billy didn't give him that luxury, instead he pushed his point further "I don't know what ya thought was happening in that fucked up and delusional mind of yours but let's get something straight right now, Riley is nothing to ya, nothing"

Growling angrily deep in his chest, Drake shoved his finger aggressively in Billy's direction "Prick. As always I see ya head's still firmly up ya own fucking ass Darley. If ya only fucking knew..." Pausing, Drake exhaled deeply; calming the fury that was quickly building before attempting a completely different tactic "Look, ya wanna keep doing this shit whilst Cain's breaking her a new one or ya actually wanna step up and listen for once in ya fucking life?" Snorting, Billy's head swiped round to the road ahead, white knuckling the steering wheel he couldn't help but question why the fuck he couldn't drive away? "Or is ya fucking pride worth more than the one person who made it that little less miserable?" He heard Drake ask.

Keeping his glare focused on the tarmac ahead, Billy was scarily quiet - channelling his anger elsewhere; refusing to admit that the Red Jack's leader had made a very good point. Never would anything be more important than family "That's ya fucking cue Jacky boy..."

Drake nodded, at least he was finally getting somewhere "I can find out where she is no problem, I can get ta her but, we're gonna need help..." Now that, was fucking painful to say - even Drake could feel his own skin crawling at the very idea.

Not able to contain the smirk, Billy almost laughed at the 'help' bit but in the moment of his head turning to mock The Jack's hardship Drake cut him a pointed look, instantly silencing him "Tyse and Cain are working together, they're coming after Stokely and no, it won't be fucking pretty..."

Sneering Billy just shook his head, flicking his cigarette butt out of the window; so not only did they have B Street to deal with, Cain wasn't fucking kidding when he said he wanted compensation for Bones' fuck up... "Guess we were both fucked over..." He stated, matter-of-factly.

Drake sniggered, taking another casual drag "Tell me about it, I had ta wake ta this fucking shit..."

"The question is, what ya gonna do bout it? Last I checked ya was Cain's favourite errand boy"

"I'm gonna burn the whole fucking thing down" Drake replied dryly "Cain to..."

No matter what Billy felt for the prick sitting to the side of him, he'd heard what he just murmured and knew the look; the one that mirrored his own - Drake wasn't talking shit, he really was going to throw a huge fucking spanner into the works...one that could prove very beneficial for the Darley's. Exhaling deeply, Billy knew he'd live to regret his next action; his boys would surely chew him out for this one "What ya need?"

Raising his left brow slightly at the attitude change, Drake could feel the corner of his lip lifting victoriously "Quite simply, for ya ta keep doing what ya doing. B Street can't get suspicious, they can't know I'm alive..."

Sneering at how easy the request was, Billy almost wished for a bigger challenge "I ain't exactly going ta be advertising that little fact now am i? I prefer the lie anyways, I'll use that"

Smirking, Drake just flicked the comment off "Whatever keeps ya on board Darley"

Despising every second of being in his company, Billy couldn't help but push back; especially when the son of a bitch had to show even an inch of smugness at securing the Darley's help. But the time for acting spitefully and idiotically was over, the only reason Billy had even considered staying for this long was Riley. She needed to come home and even if it was just the smallest part of him, he believed Drake was the one to do it. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, he'd surely pop a round in his own forehead first. "Shouldn't ya be holed up somewhere resting Jacky boy, Bones is a deadly shot. Let the big boys handle this, ya head home and put ya feet up..."

Curbing the condescending laugh, Drake's hard eyes just glared into the Mustang "Kudos for trying but somehow i don't think ya will Darley. She's on my side of the fucking street and ya ain't getting over here without my say so"

Tilting his head in Drake's direction, Billy flexed his jaw at the arrogant reply "Is that so? Last I checked the truce was broken. Which means Orkney's fair game..."

Glancing sarcastically down at himself, Drake sniggered "Do I look dead ta ya? Unfortunately Bones isn't that good of a shot. He may think the truce is broken but as long as I'm still standing, it remains..." Watching Billy try and process what was being said to him was priceless, clearly the Darley leader was not taking too well to being told what he could and couldn't do; the thing is Drake had the upper hand and Billy knew it "Besides..." He continued catching Billy's threatening glare with his own "Do ya really need, or even want the additional pressure right now? I get that ya don't like this, hell I hate even having ta look at ya but Darley, deal with it cause there's someone out there a lot more important than you or me..."

Never had Billy felt the way he did in this moment, he thought he was conflicted before? He wasn't going to lie, keeping a stiff upper lip at the whole fucking turn of events was anything but easy... "I'll get her back" He heard Drake state, even Billy could pick up on the determination in his voice; he wasn't bluffing. Drake was about to break every rule to get his younger sister back, could he continue fighting against that just out of spite?

Already against the clock, Billy had a decision to make. Silence lingered between them for only a second "Ya better."

Drake smirked "If i don't, I'll gladly hand ya my fucking head"

"Guess I have another reason ta hope ya fail..." Billy retorted; knowing full well if Drake failed, Riley would be the one to pay the price. Slipping the Mustang in gear, Billy turned his attention back to the road "Don't ya let anything happen ta her, or i swear..."

Interjecting instantly, Drake cut him off before he could finish reading him his Death Sentence "I'd die before I let that fucking happen".

What more could Billy say? Nodding he pushed his foot hard down on the gas, speeding away from the Charger that remained stationary at the line. Never in a million years could he have seen or even predicted this fucking shift, assuming he must be going fucking senile he couldn't help but curse and kick himself over and over. What was he doing, putting his trust in the Red Jacks leader to get Riley back? Was this his second worst decision in the last two weeks? The Darley's were surely about to find out, whether that be the easy or hard way was now in the hands of The Jack's. Who'd have fucking guessed?

* * *

><p>As always I thank all of my readers for giving this story a chance :)<p>

Sooooo?

Thoughts?

Enjoy it? I hope so.

Next one up soon, Sparkly!


	32. Chapter 32

Hi all, this isn't a long chapter but I wanted to get something uploaded for you. Note to all readers, if you have been reading up to this point, you know how realistic I try to keep my characters and plot - word of warning, this chapter does contain M rated scenes, squeamish? Just wait for the next one & remember, it's only fiction ;)

**Chapter 32**

Not wasting any time after leaving his rather surprising and successful meet with Darley, Drake had rounded the Jacks up. Having to remain smart and under the radar throughout, Drake for the time being had to keep his noise quiet until stealth and precise planning were no longer needed; until he had Cain just where he fucking wanted. Unlike the Darley's, Drake knew just who to target. No, he had no intention of starting from the bottom; in fact it was the complete opposite - straight from the fucking top he would target Cain's most loyal lapdog. A highly paid lapdog at that, this meaning only one thing; he could give up everything Drake wanted...

Being Cain's second, Drake knew the boys schedules like the back of his hand; ordered never to steer from the agenda it wasn't going to be hard to disrupt the final collection run for the night. With the Jack's being MIA since Drake's heartbreaking demise, Cain would have had to put his own lackeys on the street to assist with the long laundry list of dirty work and cleaning up that needed to be done.

The street was dark, barely lit from the street lights that like the neighbourhood were barely staying alive. Everything was silent, except for a low and menacing growl that came from somewhere deep within the shadows. Sitting out of sight, behind the wheel of Ryder's Jet Black 67 Chevrolet Camaro SS, Drake waited patiently - keeping his eyes fixed on the apartment complex just down the street; cigarette perched between his index and middle finger he proceeded to casually take slow and calming drags. His beloved Charger, for the time being would remain hidden, if at any point it was seen on the streets and the whispers started to travel; Drake would officially be back on the grid and unable to succeed in taking Orkney by storm. At his side in the passenger seat sat Ryder, he was quiet, focused; clutching tightly onto his personalised plated piece. Picking up the rear perched Gunner, permanently on alert he kept his eyes on their surroundings; prepared for any unwanted disturbance that may occur.

Hearing him huff and curse whilst continuing to shuffle against the leather, Drake just rolled his eyes sarcastically before casting a quick but querying look in the rear-view mirror at Gunner "Struggling ta get comfy back there?"

Suppressing the smirk, Ryder could hear Gunner jokingly mimicking him in the back "Fuck you D, have ya actually sat in the back of this car? I'm a big fucking guy and this is just not adequate for my needs..."

Drake sniggered at the question "Ya forget who i am all of a sudden? I don't do back seats period unless it's real fucking necessary..."

Ryder sneered "Even then it's gotta be fucking life or death..."

"So it's good ta be King then? Don't ya boys worry, I don't mind cramping up back here whilst you two get ta stretch ya fucking legs and relax..." Gunner continued to moan; slouching sulkily back against the seat.

"Suck it up princess, this ain't a fucking slumber party..." Ryder replied teasingly.

Growling at the comment Gunner didn't hesitate, lunging forward he shoved his shoulder so hard into the back of Ryder's seat it forced him forward, almost into the dash "Motherfuck..." He started to curse. Like lightning, he'd turned and shoved his clenched fist through the gap - striking Gunner roughly but playfully in the chest.

"Hey!" Drake's deep voice echoed across the car; upon hearing Gunner grunt at the impact "If ya two are done touching each other..." Pulling their attentions round, he motioned his head in the direction of where an old 1967 aqua-blue Buick had pulled up just outside the old and worn complex.

"Finally!" Gunner breathed out watching a man quickly exit the car stupidly solo and hurry into the building "This animal needs out of this fucking cage..." He groaned.

Drake smirked "If it'll quit ya whining, let's go..." Pulling the keys from the ignition, he pushed open the driver's door stepping out into the bitter night. Following closely behind were Ryder and Gunner, glancing across the roof of the car at them, all Drake needed to do was nod to have them locking and loading the pieces they carried. Locking the car, they headed for the complex; Drake had no intention of leaving without the information he'd demand in whatever way was necessary.

* * *

><p>Hearing the complex door slam shut and heavy footsteps on the path quickly approaching them, the Jack's watched their target come into sight - heading for his car that patiently waited at the bottom of the walkway... "Yo Trent!" Gunner's voice echoed.<p>

Swiping round back in the direction of the apartment block, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust in the light but coming clearly into sight was none other than the Red Jack's second, Ryder approaching. Gunner at his side, baseball bat in hand - not that it was difficult not to notice the intimidating object.

"Ryd? Gun? What ya doing this far out?" Trent asked watching them pause just in front. Except they wasn't what he remembered, their faces were hard; their eyes filled with nothing but pure menace. The looks they were passing forcing him to feel slightly nervous and fearful at the reason behind their surprise visit "Cain's been looking for ya guys, where ya been?" Did he really think the slight casual mention of Cain would derail them? If anything, after everything the bastard had done; this would only fuel their anger. Trent wasn't an idiot, he knew how tight the Jack's were and what the inevitable upcoming repercussions of Drake's death would be...

Ryder smirked "Oh ya know, we been around, making his mistake right..." Not giving him even a chance to think about reacting, Ryder had advanced forward; shoving him hard against the wall behind.

Forced back that harshly, Trent cursed feeling the back of his head collide against the brickwork "Shit. What the fuck Ryd?" He queried; his hand protectively going to the spot that was undeniably bleeding. Standing feet from him, Ryder and Gunner had him blocked, the completely clueless prick wasn't going anywhere "Ya two lost ya fucking minds all of a sudden?" Trent snapped, trying to pull any kind of response or emotion from them; querying eyes moving questionably from Ryder over to Gunner who skilfully and repeatedly swung the bat around his wrist threateningly - in his dark and cold eyes it was clear, he was just waiting for permission...But from who? Who in their right mind could even possibly consider stepping into the legendary Drake's shoes?

Suddenly from somewhere behind in the darkness, Trent could hear another set of footsteps drawing near; narrowing his gaze he looked directly past Ryder and Gunner at the figure slowly approaching from the shadows - upon recognising him instantly Trent's heart couldn't help but start beating at double time. Jaw flexing worriedly at what 'hadn't' happened, he tried to hold the facade; knowing it was pointless the closer he came. Respectably Ryder and Gunner stepped to the side, allowing him to stop just feet in front. He was silent, his eyes hostile; squaring his broad and well built shoulders he easily towered over Trent's 'five-eleven' frame "D? Holy shit..."

Drake just smirked, who was he kidding? He was clearly shocked, just like the rest of them would be "Who else was ya expecting?"

Clenching his jaw at the question, Trent just sniggered "Honestly? Not you. The word around is, well ya, ya supposed ta be dead..."

Nodding Drake glanced down at himself, casually pulling open his leather jacket to emphasise the point that even after taking two slugs in the chest he was still standing "I've heard. But, it seems the word going around isn't necessarily fucking correct."

"We heard ya took two in the chest by Darley's gun? Cain was fucking livid, still is" From behind Drake, even Trent could hear the snorts and resentful murmurs coming from both Ryder and Gunner.

Drake just chuckled darkly "Cain livid? Now that is something I can't imagine, especially when he's the one that might as well have pulled the fucking trigger..." He hissed seeing the sudden defensive shift in Trent's stance. There was no doubt about it, he knew about everything that went down that night...Motherfucker. "So, let's get right to the fucking chase shall we? Ya gonna make this easy and tell me where is he or am I gonna have ta force it out of ya?"

Watching him take a step closer, Trent couldn't help but mock his attitude; typical Drake. The hothead, did he really expect anything else from the Red Jack's leader? "D, c'mon man think logically, Cain's on lockdown after what happened with the Darley prick. Ya of all fucking people know when he goes underground, no one's finding him unless he wants ta be found, guess ya trip out here was pretty fucking pointless..."

Drake sneered, his eyes glaring dangerously into Trent's. Was he seriously expecting him to just nod and turn away when they both knew deep down that Drake knew the business inside out; most likely better than Trent himself? Shaking his head, Drake mocked the pathetic excuse that stood in front "We'll see. Tell me, who were ya gonna drop the collection off ta exactly if Cain's nowhere ta be found?" Watching his face drop slightly at the question was a picture; Drake suddenly had him by the short and curly's "That amount of money doesn't just go anywhere, last i checked the collection goes straight to Cain. Surely ya must have heard what happened ta that young and unlucky apprentice that didn't deliver on the same night?" Drake paused before sarcastically motioning in his direction "Oh that's right, ya the one that tied him to a workbench and proceeded ta shoot nails into his arms and legs for every minute he was late..."

"Drake..." Trent mistakenly snapped in the hopes of backing him up.

Growling deep within his chest, Drake struck sadistically hard and fast; his iron fist effortlessly but torturously impacting into Trent's gut. Groaning at the impact his legs buckled but Drake was there, hands clenched tightly around his jacket; forcing him to stand - to use the wall for support "Ya forget I know ya Trent, I know Cain. So quit fucking dodging. Ya know what I want..." Moving in closer, their faces suddenly inches apart; Drake's murderous eyes saying everything they needed to "Where is she?"

Almost expecting that question to come in the moment of Drake showing up, Trent knew he needed to dodge; he'd heard the 'Romeo and Juliet' rumours and knew all too well what Cain would do to him if he spilled anything to do with her; not that he had any initial intention of doing that "Leave it alone Drake..." He warned, breathing through the sickness that had swarmed him from the hit.

Cocking his left eyebrow up, Drake couldn't help but fire him a questioning look at such a suicidal statement "Leave it alone?"

Trent nodded, in his own way trying to protect him stupidly "Ya go down this road, ya won't like what ya find"

"Motherfucker" Drake hissed "Are ya fucking serious?" Pulling him easily from the wall, he gave him no time to brace; instead he just shoved him back against it - finding great satisfaction in the groans that were escaping the weakened man in front "Let me tell ya what I don't fucking like. I don't like taking two shots in the chest so that Cain can carry on with a fucking fairytale revolution. I don't like waking ta see the wrong colours on my side of the fucking street and i certainly don't like Cain fucking with what's mine..."

Coming to the realistic conclusion he wasn't walking away from this unscathed, especially with Drake running the show; Trent just smirked up at him "So what, time to throw all of ya toys out the fucking stroller and foolishly take on an army just ta get the little bitch back?"

Now that was definitely the wrong fucking answer, one that Trent would surely pay for but on the flipside it was one that Drake found rather useful if he was going to get anything... Expecting a snide response or an unforgiving and painful knee jerk reaction, Trent watched the silent reaction scarily change on Drake's face; Cain wasn't joking when he'd call his second unpredictable. Fucking volatile at the best of times.

Applying just a little more pressure, Drake held Trent firmly in place with one arm whilst he silently shuffled in his leather jacket for something. There was no use in him fighting against it, because if he did, Ryder and Gunner would be on him in seconds and his escape attempt would be pointless. Obviously finding what he was after, Drake smirked darkly; not wasting any time in pulling out his knife.

"Oh here we go..." Ryder murmured; all too well educated in what Drake could do with a blade.

Gunner smirked "It was only a matter of time...I for one, have been counting down the seconds..."

"That's cause ya a crazy motherfucker G"

Gunner turned his head and pointed at himself before motioning in Drake's direction "Me? What about him?"

"I guess poor Trent's bout ta find out..."

Flicking the knife open, Drake made sure to hold it at Trent's eye line; forcing him to realise how fucking serious he was being "Keep it up Trent. My patience is non-fucking existent. This has suddenly become very simple for ya, i either bleed ya quick or bleed ya slow... it's ya choice depending on how quick ya respond ta me"

Trent sneered "I see I get a lot out of this fucking deal. Not" Drake wasn't getting shit, or so he thought...

Not the response he wanted. Stepping forward, he was quick; easily manoeuvring past Trent's unsuccessful attempt to stop him from plunging the blade deep into his stomach. Crying out Trent's voice echoed into the darkness, instantly going on the defensive his hands flew up to grip Drake's arm; using all of his strength to stop him from pushing further "Where is Riley?!" His deep voice bellowed.

"Shit Drake!" Trent groaned, legs buckling; he could feel the nausea consuming him "Ya really gonna do this? Turn on ya fucking own?!"

Drake smirked, his eyes showing nothing but disgust as they looked him over mockingly "My own? Last I checked, Orkney didn't run with the B Street punks so it looks like ya fucking turned first. Didn't take ya pricks long ta start fucking slumming..." Knowing just where to cut and not kill but to hurt the motherfucker beyond belief Drake's grip tightened on the knife, forcing his hand up he cut cleanly; through muscle and skin "Holy fuck!" Trent continued to curse and shout "Fucking prick!"

Sadistically Drake laughed, no one would be coming to aid his screams; definitely not in this part of the estate "Well ya not wrong, I'm the prick who's not going ta think twice bout gutting ya right here and now if ya don't tell me what i wanna know..."

Standing just behind, Ryder and Gunner remained still, completely alert but couldn't help but turn their noses up occasionally at the sickening sounds of Drake carving him effortlessly into a new shape.

"Just like tearing the sheets up at home..." Gunner murmured.

Ryder smirked "Yeah summit like that..."

"Fuck, fuck, stop!" Trent's voice suddenly started to plead. He may have been a hard and stubborn man before but up against Drake in that moment, he had no fucking chance.

"Where is she?" Drake simply asked, not phased at all by the blood that continued to coat his hands.

Struggling to breathe, Trent barely answered "Ya won't like what ya see..."

Drake's eyes continued to glare down into the man's below. Right now, finding her was the most important thing. Having no intention of backing off anytime soon, he proceeded to wiggle the blade he had jammed in between Trent's lower ribs. "She's, ah shit, she's at the fucking club..." He barely hissed out. Slightly relieved at his response forcing Drake to pause mid thought. Considering to keep quiet, Trent decided against it; pushing out what he could "Ya girl's like gold dust Drakey. Cain's keeping her close, real fucking close if ya know what i mean..." So Cain was keeping her right under his fucking nose all of this time? The sickening image of 'how close exactly?' had Drake ripping the blade angrily from his chest, focusing his mind on what to do next; all he could hear was Trent dry heaving over and over at the agony in the background.

Very aware he couldn't afford to have the lapdog returning to his master, whether that be running or crawling on all fours after what he'd done. Drake slowly turned his head in Gunner's direction, nodding at Gunner who just smirked in response "Ya said ya wanted ta smash some skulls..." He casually said.

Still being held against the wall, Trent's head shot up; his eyes not only filled with tears of pure fucking agony but full on fear "Oh fuck Drake, ya cold son of a bitch, what the fuck is this?" Trent asked; his breathing laboured. Clearly he was about to take a battering he knew he couldn't handle...

Swiping his head round, Drake almost growled at the question; as if the prick had to even ask? "Collateral damage for Cain's mistake of fucking with me" Releasing his grip, Trent dropped to the ground hard and fast. No order was needed, Gunner advanced forward in the moment of Drake taking a step back; with one smooth skilled swing downwards Trent suddenly no longer had any use in his right leg. He screamed, he groaned, he cried; slowly the longer Gunner pummelled the bat into him - the less frequent these sounds became.

From behind Drake and Ryder watched the never-ending amount of strength Gunner seemed to have in his right arm, never did he switch hands. Clearly he was loving every minute of it, a fucking animal.

"Call the boys, have them meet us at the club in thirty"

Pulling his head round in Drake's direction, Ryder's eyebrow shot up "Whoa, what? Ya wanna do this shit now?" He'd follow his closest friend into anything but this, this was just fucking crazy. The club at this time of night would be packed, not only with innocents but Cain's so called 'army' as per Trent's original statement.

"No time like the fucking present" Drake simply responded; as if there was any other option?

"Shit man..." Ryder cursed, pushing his hand up and through his hair "Ya talking bout fucking Cain's business up at the busiest fucking time!"

Nodding, an evil smirk appeared on his features "Not just his fucking business..."

* * *

><p>Time for Drake to go and claim back what is his?<p>

Did you like? Want more? For my lovers of Billy Darley and the gang, do not worry they will be back very shortly ;)

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave me some love :)

S


	33. Chapter 33

Hey to all my readers, not quite sure who is still reading this but thanks to those that are :) I've noticed FF getting quieter these days but i still love this story, so I'm hoping you guys do to! Enjoy :)

**Chapter 33**

In the darkness Billy sat. Slouched back into the leather material of his recliner, he was silent; his eyes just lazily glaring down at the empty whiskey glass he continually circled on the arm of the chair. Drapes pulled closed blocked any unwanted light from seeping through into the lounge, not that Billy or Joe had even thought about reopening them since Riley had been the one to close them last. Groaning Billy could feel his head seriously starting to protest at the amount of alcohol he'd been consuming, leaning forward he placed the glass down on the coffee table just in front whilst grabbing his pack of smokes "Fuck..." He cursed, already hating the hangover he undeniably had; mixing not only liquor but the occasional drug would do that to you. Always more interested in the selling rather than the 'trying', Billy wasn't going to lie; the longer Riley was away - the more he found himself sampling the shit they made. Knowing he'd already messed up with Joey, Billy couldn't bring himself to think about how much he'd actually fucked things up with their younger sister; his mind permanently accusing him of being the reason she'd gone against everything to find sanctuary with The Jacks. What he couldn't and still struggled to understand was why? Did he do something that bad to force such a reaction that she would actively seek comfort in his biggest rival? Falling deeper and harder into the emotions he refused to admit he had, Billy could feel the anger rising; his love for her would never waiver no matter what but at this moment in time he resented her - for not only the pain she was causing her family but for how she'd made the elder Darley feel in not being able to keep his promise to protect her. Snorting at the frustration that never seemed to be lessen, Billy pulled a cigarette from the pack; casually he lit the tip and lifted it to his lips - eyes staring into nothingness he inhaled sharply.

Hearing movement across the room from him, his eyes lifted to find Joe's familiar lanky frame lingering by the hall; with no warning whatsoever he switched the kitchen light on - this evoking one hell of a curse from Billy as he attempted to shield himself from the sudden brightness "The fuck Joe?!" He snapped grouchily.

Squinting in the hopes of focusing his gaze also, Joe shuffled himself into the lounge "Sorry Bil. My bad"

Lowering his arm, Billy cast a disappointed glance in the direction of the kitchen; displeased the little shit had ignored his original protest and left the light on. But, his anger quickly subsided in the moment of Joe flopping down on the sofa opposite - his eyes mirroring Billy's exactly "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just heard ya come out here hours ago and never return ta the little brunette in there..." Joe responded; motioning his head in the direction of Billy's bedroom.

Right... Billy's so called 'choice' for the night. What a waste of an evening. After not much of a challenge at all, he'd not thought to bother checking in on the girl he'd left to sleep in his bed earlier that night; not even that kind of release could relieve his fucking tension. "Not an all night conquest then?" He heard Joe ask.

Sneering Billy smirked "Let's just say seconds aren't in fucking order..."

"Damn..." Joe teased "Ya gonna give that poor girl a complex"

"I couldn't give a fuck" Billy responded dryly; they all knew how this game worked with him - she'd be wrong to expect anything else from the notorious gang leader; if anything she should be fucking grateful he never broke her from all the pent up frustration.

"Ya alright?" Joe asked seriously watching his brother's gaze drop to the ground, he could deny it all he wanted if it made him feel more like his 'other' persona on the other side of their apartment door but he forgot, Joe knew him better than he realised.

Cutting him a silent but sharp look that told him he should know better than to ask such a question Joe just nodded "Ya think Drake will keep ta his word, bring her home?" As if that fucking query was going to gain a more positive reaction?

Instantly stilling, Billy could feel his fists automatically clenching at the name his brother had spoken so casually; flexing his jaw Billy was still undeniably conflicted about working with The Jacks on this one "He better..."

"What if he doesn't?" Obviously they'd both thought about it...

Billy snorted, taking another drag "I'll kill him, walk over that line and get her myself"

"Not on ya own ya won't." Billy's eyes met Joe's who just smirked "We bite the bullet together remember?"

What could he say? In this instance, Joe would not accept kindly to being told to stay behind the line, he'd be at his side no matter what it took; for Riley the Darley brother's would do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>King<strong>. Parked at the very back of the lot, Drake leant casually against the hood of the Camaro; his hard eyes staring intently at the neon sign that sat above the club doors. It wasn't subtle, it wasn't intended to be; it was a statement - quite simply describing the occupant inside. Drake smirked at the arrogance, the thing is; what made it more amusing was that the particular inhabitant had no idea he was coming for that mistakenly awarded title. Drake was going to enjoy every single second of his 'long time coming' downfall.

Ryder leant against the passenger door, arm resting up on the roof; his eyes scanning the lot. Suddenly he wished his original assumption of the club being packed was just bullshit. Instead it was turning out to be a fucking understatement. The lot already overflowing had cars still attempting to enter, it seemed everyone in Orkney had decided tonight was the night to pay the renowned club a visit; more fool them at this point in time. Drake had no intention of leaving Riley another night in the hands of their sadistic former employer and who could blame him? The Jack's wouldn't, they would follow him no matter what he decided.

Gunner standing on the opposite side, stood at the rear of the car. Using an old rag he'd found in Ryder's trunk, he was quickly working to wipe away any traces of blood from his skin. The clothes he knew would have to be burned later but in a dark and smoke filled club who's going to notice a few splash backs here and there? Now trying to navigate the club with newly dried blood covering your face and neck would definitely cause suspicion, something they couldn't afford to have slowing them down.

Hearing the familiar engine growl from Kemp's beast of an F-150. Drake glanced to the right in the moment of them appearing and quickly pulling into the empty spot just next to the Camaro. Pushing open the passenger door once parked, Jaz hopped out; Cruz following closely behind.

"Evening boys" Jaz greeted; his eyes moving from Ryder to Gunner; only to land on Drake who remained deadly still in the spot he leant "I know ya love irony D, but c'mon, King...really?"

"Makes sense if ya think bout it..." Kemp interjected, suddenly appearing at the hood of his truck; duffel in hand "Who's going ta even think about making a move on this place tonight? It's fucking heaving bodies"

Drake smirked "Precisely. Ya bring what I asked?"

Holding up the duffel bag, Kemp nodded; stepping forward he rested it gently down on the hood "And more..."

"Good" Turning Drake wasted no time in unzipping the bag; smiling at the weaponry beneath his fingertips. One by one he lined them up, quickly and efficiently checking their condition and ammo status. Being the lethally trained Jarhead he was left to it, the other's just circled the car; blocking their activity from sight.

"So what's the plan? We're not just gonna be allowed entry..." Cruz asked.

"The minute we're made, the guard dogs will be released" Jaz added.

"So don't get made dickhead. Simple" Gunner's voice suddenly interjected.

Jaz chuckled "That may be easy for me and Cruz G, but ya ain't exactly fucking inconspicuous are ya?"

Growling Gunner stepped forward, already riled up from beating Trent into the pavement; suddenly he wished for the wall separating them would disappear "The fuck is that supposed ta mean?"

"Gunner..." Drake warned seeing the uncontrollable anger flashing in his dark eyes "Jaz, cut it out..."

Raising his hands in submission, Jaz nodded but not before cutting Gunner a 'this ain't over - ya know what I fucking meant' look "I just want ta know what the plan is, they ain't exactly going ta be rolling out the welcoming rug are they?"

Shaking his head, Drake slid the fully loaded magazine back up into the grip of his Desert Eagle "No, which is exactly why we're not going in through the front."

"So what, ya wanna go in through the back?" Ryder queried, raising his brow slightly at the suggestion "That's just as fucking guarded as the front..."

Drake smirked at his second "Good observation Ryd but ya missing something..."

"Which is?"

"Cain keeps four out front and two at the rear of the building. The rear i might add which still is coated in complete fucking darkness" Drake explained "They'll be on the ground before they even realise we're there"

Nodding Gunner stepped forward and grabbed another piece from the hood, sliding it into the back of his jeans; positioning it symmetrically next to his first line of defence, his black Beretta 92FS "I'm game"

Kemp sneered "No fucking surprise there then, what about when we're inside D?" He asked; resting his beloved Mossberg shotgun up on his shoulder "Ryd said some shit bout a fucking army?"

Drake chuckled "Inside's where the fucking fun starts, ya keep it quiet until I give the signal"

"Which will be?" Cruz simply asked "It's going ta be dark, loud and not ta mention fucking crammed!"

Jaw clenching at all of the questions that were delaying him from finding Riley, Drake just eyed the youngest of the gang "Trust me when I say you'll know. Now Ryd, G and Kemp ya'll be with me. Cruz ya stick ta Jaz like fucking glue. No noise boys. Keep it clean. Keep it quick"

All nodding at the command, they each picked a weapon from the hood of the Charger before following Drake who was already making his way across the lot. Time was of the fucking essence, he had no idea of what Cain was possibly inflicting upon her but he sure as hell wasn't going to leave her a minute longer...

* * *

><p>Blending into the darkness as instructed, the Jack's stealthily remained within the shadows. Watching Ryder and Kemp appear only for a moment before quickly advancing on the two men at the door. Drake was right, they had no way of seeing them coming; more than that, they had no fucking clue. Ryder taking one, wasted no time in grabbing their head and shoving it so hard into the brickwork. Kemp taking the other, effortlessly disarmed the prick first before snapping his neck in one smooth motion. Whistling, Kemp subtly alerted Drake and the boys that the path was clear...<p>

* * *

><p>Grabbing the handle Drake swung open the door - being the first one to enter he could hear his boys behind, following him willingly once again into a fucked up situation; one by one they slipped into the club unnoticed.<p>

Walking into that very familiar wall of noise, they paused just off to the side, their eyes carefully scanning the room - there was no doubt about it, Cain would have doubled his security. Just as they had originally expected, the club was chock-a-fucking-block; jam-packed with bodies. Smoke hung thickly in the air, the flickering strobe lights danced from one corner to the other whilst music blared from every speaker - the bass that strong, it shook every wall and floor. Drake standing at the front could feel the echoing vibrations move up through the base of his boots all the way to his chest. Almost instantly they blend, not only is it not difficult to, no one was expecting them to show, not after the recent demise of the notorious Red Jack's leader.

"Fucking hell!" Kemp's deep voice shouted from behind, his eyes trying to find one spot on the floor that wasn't occupied; a guy his size wasn't built for such small fucking spaces, ever...

Smirking Drake turned his head slightly back in his direction "Easy big guy, we'll be outta here in no fucking time!" Pulling his head back round, he eyed the room, spotting all the same guard dogs; all standing identically and to attention at their specific posts around the room. Dressed in black they were still, arms crossed tightly against their solid chests, to a civilian they looked intimidating; just how Cain intended for them to be. To the Jack's, they just became fair game. Using hand motions only, Drake signalled for Ryder and Kemp to go to the right and for Jaz and Cruz to go left. Gunner was to keep an eye on all directions whilst picking up the rear the closer he got to the back of the club. No further instructions were needed, nodding they parted...

Ryder and Kemp stealthily made their way around the room, ordered to keep it quiet until Drake made the signal, they were patient; watching him subtly and boldly move through the crowd in the middle of the dance floor solo but keeping a closer eye on the guard dogs that remained completely unaware.

"The prick is definitely suicidal..." Kemp exclaimed.

Ryder smirked "Ya know what he's like. If he's not living on the fucking edge, he's not living. Plus, he'd rather be the first one ta be spotted if we were ta be made..."

"Our hero..." Kemp tried to joke, they undeniably was playing a dangerous game tonight. Following closely behind Ryder, Kemp couldn't help but once again feel concern for the Darley sister "Ryd, ya think Riley's okay?"

Ryder had heard the question but wasn't quite sure how to respond "Alive yes, okay? Hell no! God help Cain the moment Drake walks through that fucking door..."

"Ya think he'll kill him?" Kemp asked.

Keeping in line with his closest friend, his brother, Ryder kept his eyes on Drake the entire time, already having taken two slugs in the chest; he didn't need any more "He's going ta fucking obliterate the prick..."

Kemp nodded "Bout fucking time to!"

Moving cautiously round in the opposite direction, Cruz, the youngest of the Jack's remained at Jaz's side. Undeniably feeling nervous, he couldn't help but feel the fear rising up in his throat. Being that the shooting in Aces was his first real rodeo since joining the Jack's, he had no idea what to expect tonight... He'd counted sixteen hostile looking drones upon entering, all armed to the teeth; what if one of them was to be spotted? Would they stand a chance? And who knew if B Street was fucking lingering somewhere in the darkness?

"Would you fucking relax? Ya making me nervous...You'll draw attention ta us and I ain't getting shot for you princess" Jaz teased.

Cruz cocked his eyebrow up at the statement "Relax? Are ya fucking kidding me J? This is a fucking suicide mission! What the hell was Drake thinking bringing us in here tonight?!"

For the first time in a very long time, Cruz watched Jaz's face harden at his outburst. Pausing mid step he forced him to come to an abrupt stop "No, this isn't suicidal kid. That..." He started, motioning his head in Drake's direction... "Is...I'd suggest ya take a moment to re-evaluate what the fuck is happening here. Not only has Cain sold us the fuck out to B Street, he has Riley, I'd say Drake is in the right frame of mind ta be doing something!"

Cruz was quiet, mulling over Jaz's response almost instantly - never had it been his intention to doubt the man who'd given him a chance those years ago when no one else would, forcing the anxiousness down to a manageable level he nodded. Typical Jaz wasn't brooding for very long, understanding the kid in the very minute of him shouting his mouth off; he just needed to give him a gentle but persuasive shove in the right fucking direction... "C'mon...we got shit ta do and for fuck sake, keep ya own shit together!"

Manoeuvring through a rather large crowd of people, it didn't take much for Cruz to accidentally be pushed a few steps behind Jaz who was continuing to shove his way through... "Hey J, hold up..." He shouted. If he needed any further distractions, Cruz suddenly was pulled from the objective when he felt a sudden force at the front of his jeans, groaning at the sensation his eyes found the young girl that the hand belonged to; definitely a catch she clearly wanted someone to play with by the sultry look in her deep chocolate brown eyes "Ya wanna dance baby? Ya look like ya can move..." She cooed softly into Cruz's ear.

Suddenly the Cruz that all of the Jack's knew and loved had returned in that very moment, smirking he literally had to force himself to shake his head at her very tempting request "Sorry darlin, I hate ta leave ya feeling so deprived but I'm working, maybe later?"

Pretty brown eyes pouted, trying to convince him to reconsider when Jaz appeared, grabbing the material of his leather jacket "Sorry sweetness but Romeo here's got some real important shit ta do..." Not having the time to give her another word, he literally dragged the youngster away "The fuck Cruz? Focus!"

Cruz smirked "You try focusing when a chick's got a hold of ya fucking dick..."

"Very true point ya little shit but I'm afraid ya gonna have ta take care of that little problem yaself later..."

"Fuck you J, fuck you" Cruz bit back playfully at what he was insinuating...

* * *

><p>Using every resource on the floor to his advantage, Drake worked the room, slowly but successfully heading for the back where he knew Cain would be residing with Riley. The question was, how was he about to find her? Could he face what lay behind those double doors? If the truth be told, he wasn't sure his heart could take losing another person so close to him after James... it was undeniable, losing Riley would surely break him...<p>

Moving in and out of people; Drake occasionally to blend in found himself smoothly moving up against numerous women. The closer he grew to the back, he could feel the curious eyes burning in to him, the eyes around the room were trained to spot a suspect like him exactly. About to call his luck a day and just signal his boys to do this the bloody way, his front casually glided up against yet another female. Only this time, she turned... Rachel, business partner and one of the Jack's oldest friends. The look on her face told him she was obviously shocked to see him standing there after all of the rumours that had spread across the Orkney estate. "Drake..." She whispered - suddenly eying the men surrounding the club that were clearly on alert for any danger. Funny that, they had no idea that their biggest threat stood openly in the centre of the dance floor. Putting his finger to his lips he moved forward, his forehead almost touching hers "Long fucking story Rache but unfortunately I just haven't got the time. Fancy helping me make it ta the back room sweetheart?"

Rachel smirked "Ya always were a crazy motherfucker Drake. C'mon..." Pulling him away from the attention of the guard dogs, she grabbed him, grinding against him casually. She knew, if they were to stupidly make a move on Drake in that moment, not only would he somehow know before they could even assemble a game plan on how to deal with him they would suddenly feel the full and thunderous force of the Jack's rain down on them - because where there was one, there was all. Working together - brilliantly like they always did, they made their way across the final stretch of the room; using the crowd to their advantage - the heat on Drake was suddenly nonexistent as he disappeared into the darkness.

He was almost there...Nearing the doors at the back, he'd taken her as far as he wanted to. Pulling her into him, he planted a gentle and friendly 'Thank you' kiss on her lips before stepping back. "Best we don't tell G about that..." He teased, winking at her playfully. Smiling she noticed the sudden and unexpected shift in his expression "Grab ya girls and get the fuck outta here now, ya hear me?" From the look in his ice cold blue eyes, it was clear Drake was on the warpath. Knowing the Jack's like she did, Rachel knew the drill, nodding she watched him quickly back step away from her and skilfully advance on two of Cain's biggest men - idiots, they didn't even see or hear him coming. Trusting him to always come out on the right side of a fight, she wasted no time in turning and hurrying onto the floor, rounding her girls up just as instructed.

Having no intention of wasting more of his time out on the floor, Drake advanced, keeping it quick and quiet - flooring these two quite simply, just had to be done. Targeting the biggest of the two first, size really meant nothing in the moment of Drake skilfully swiping the side of his hand into their throat; legs buckling in perfect timing with his windpipe being obliterated the guy dropped to the ground - hard and fast. Leaving the second to look their attacker straight in the eye "Shit, Drake?! What the fuck are ya doing?"

Of course he'd recognise him, Cain's new head of security Mason Lightwood - promoted from all time lackey, always in the wrong fucking place at the wrong fucking time. From the way in which Drake had him pinned, he was fucking scared and Drake had to remind himself he was collateral damage. "Nothing ya need ta concern yaself with..." Smirking angrily his hands moved quick, about to roll his head in two different directions, Mason's shaking hands shot up - stopping him from doing the inevitable; his eyes pleading - begging. "Wait, wait... fucking wait Drake. Fourth door on the right..." He wasn't stupid and he certainly wasn't about to hesitate in giving him directions, Drake had recently be declared dead - there was only one reason he'd be returning so fucking soon to King...the Darley sister.

Drake's eyes were hard, questioning the man that stood in front "Why?" He growled.

"Because this whole fucking thing is wrong. Cain has lost his fucking shit and quite simply because I want out..."

Maybe it was something he could see in Mason's eyes - a fucking conscious perhaps? Drake didn't know but whatever it was, was stopping him from doing what came so fucking naturally. Exhaling deeply, Drake just shook his head, really not having the time to hash this one out "Fuck it. When ya wake up, come find me."

Tilting his head at the confusing and rather worrying thought behind that vague instruction, Drake didn't hesitate in throwing Mason's head back into the woodwork - knocking him cleanly out. Glancing back briefly in the direction of the dance floor, he smirked catching Gunner's eye within the crowd; luckily no-one was the fucking wiser to what the Jack's were up to. Fists clenched, face hard like steel, Drake turned - pushing open the door he disappeared into the back; it was time for him to face the shit 'he wasn't going to like'.

* * *

><p>So... what did you guys think? How is he about to find Riley?<p>

Thanks to all for reading :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Wakey Wakey baby..." Cain's deep and gravelly voice softly whispered, stirring her from the darkness he'd forced her in to moments ago; too many knocks to the head would do that to you but sadly she could still hear him - threatening her, tormenting her. Unfortunately he'd not knocked her into oblivion just yet... surprising really because that last hook felt like a killer. For this to be over she knew what had to be done, she would need to push him, to force him to hurt her past the threshold he'd been stopping himself at. Good plan, she just needed to keep digging deep and find the strength to override that pesky survival instinct...

Feeling an ice cold and painful sensation strike against her, had her eyes snapping open at the harsh awakening. It wasn't just water he'd carelessly thrown over her, it was salt water; recognising the taste and feeling the sting it took everything not to scream in the moment of the liquid seeping deep into her countless wounds...

"Sleep well?" He calmly asked; the smug son of a bitch.

Groaning Riley tipped her head forward, momentarily becoming lost in the music that reverberated against every wall that surrounded them. She was tired, exhausted from being moved here, there and everywhere the past week. All the while they were chemically knocking her out to bring her back, just to once again question and continually hurt her in the hopes of gaining information that could destroy the Darley's. She wasn't giving in, she had no intention of doing so, so why not just kill her? If she had learnt anything from her oldest brother, it was that she would gladly take a bullet before betraying her family. She knew she had hurt him, most definitely to the point of Billy and Joe never being able to forgive what she had done but never would she actively put them in jeopardy. Cain would be the one to break first. "Sleeping's not the problem..." Riley murmured, her blood shot eyes slowly lifting to glare at the man that stood in front "It's waking ta you which is the fucking problem..." She bit out spitefully, her eyes slowly closing in the moment of her head rolling back.

Cain smirked, his hard and continually curious eyes moving over her, no longer wearing her leather or hooded jacket, she was left just in her tank top and having just chucked water over her; he wasn't going to lie even covered in cuts, bumps and violent looking bruises she still looked fucking delicious - especially with the way in which her damp chest rose and dipped with every slow and struggled breathe.

Stepping forward he leant, towering over so his face was literally inches above hers, just waiting patiently for those blue eyes to open and look fiercely up at him; such a strong and stubborn woman - wasted on his recently deceased second. "God. You infuriate me." Cain whispered.

Feeling his cool breathe and sensing the proximity at which he was now standing, Riley's eyes shot open to find him lingering just above; the menacing and bitter look in his eyes even through the daze was turning her stomach violently - what was he intending to do? Surprising her he smiled "But more than that Riley Darley..." He continued, raising his hand he softly trailed his fingertip from the top of her neck all the way down to the midpoint of her chest. Of course she'd reacted against his touch but she could go nowhere, he'd made especially sure to tighten her to the chair as harshly as possible "Ya interest me more than ya fucking should..."

Growling she bucked up against his hand to force it away from her skin, already restrained so tightly it didn't take much for every broken bone and cut on her body to tear open the harder she fought against him "Fuck you!" She screamed, furious at herself for letting him repeatedly get under her skin and angry at the pain that was slowly and surely killing her from the inside out.

Mocking her he smiled "Ooh I love it when ya angry, it just pushes all the right buttons..." Stepping back he watched her body go limp against the chair that supported her. She cried, she knew as well as he she couldn't take much more, soon she would start to shut down and just wait for the unavoidable... "How could ya not interest me? Ya been fighting against me the past two weeks? No one has ever lasted as long as that..."

And there it was, that Darley smirk that seemed to keep the survival alive inside, tears streaming her cheeks she glanced up at him "Maybe ya tactics aren't what ya think they are...oh mighty king of Orkney..."

Cain chuckled at her attempt at angering him "If only ya could see yaself from where I'm standing. Tell me, have ya looked at the floor lately?" Both inquisitive and shit scared for her wellbeing at this moment in time, Riley's eyes hesitantly dropped to the tiles below; just as she feared...her blood was splashed here, there and every-fucking-where "My tactics are fine darling. I'm just enjoying taking my sweet time breaking ya apart"

"Debatable..." Riley retorted, swallowing down the bile that had risen up in her throat; but if the truth be told - as much as she tried to deny it, he really was...

Sighing Cain pushed his hand up and through his hair, clearly frustrated at her lack of cooperation he hissed out a breathe through his nose before laughing "Who knew ya'd be such a fucking challenge? If I knew how 'not' simple this would be, I might've told Tyse ta shove his proposal where the sun doesn't shine..."

Unable to block him out, Riley tilted her head up to meet his gaze, her eyes hard. Hearing this she could feel the anger once again consume her, he was using her to get to her family that was a given but for what? A fucking power trip? Fucking, Prick. "So I'm not worth a refund then? Sounds like ya fucked all the wrong people for an agreement that doesn't mean shit unless I give something up"

Cain smirked, undeniably impressed at how stupidly bold she remained against him after every little thing he had done to her "Ya catch on real quick pretty girl but me and Tyse had an agreement the minute Cage showed up on my doorstep with a tape that could lure big Bones Darley out into the open... who knew he'd have such a violent reaction after being sent the footage? A reaction that proved to be very beneficial indeed"

Everything froze in the second of reality striking against her, stilling she could feel the sickness and heartbreak overshadowing the anger; heart beating so violently hard and fast in her chest she couldn't believe what he was saying - they had intended to provoke that reaction? "Motherfucker!" She snapped "Greedy, disloyal motherfucker..." She growled watching his expression shift dangerously quick at her words "Your the reason why Drake died. Ya fucking prick, he didn't deserve that...he didn't deserve any of it!"

"No!" Cain barked, silencing her "You put him in the fucking ground. You Darley were collateral fucking damage. I expected Drake ta walk the fuck away but the son of a bitch didn't. Instead what does he do? He decides to slap on his shining fucking armour...fucking idiot"

Shaking her head, Riley knew this was it; the force she needed to finally let go...This was all one big fucking game but Cain and Tyse had another thing coming if they thought they'd be the ones to win. Eyes suddenly unbreakable she glared up at him "Go ta hell. Ya want answers? Ya never gonna get them from me. Ya want Stokely, get it another fucking way cause I'm done being a pawn on this fucking chess board. Ya gonna threaten ta kill me? Go right ahead because ya ain't getting shit from me and quite simply I'd rather dance with the fucking devil than be here another second listening to ya waffling on..."

Cain was livid. How dare she talk to him like that? "Kill ya?" He chuckled darkly "I would not take any pleasure in doing that ta ya but punishing ya day in day out. Now that, would be my fucking pleasure..." He growled out, fist already clenched - he swung forward cracking her straight in the ribs, a lot harsher and harder than before - and with great amusement he listened to her screams echo across the room...

* * *

><p>Like a knife repeatedly being plunged into his chest, Drake slowly pushed open the door in the moment of her cry painfully ripping through every inch of him; having caught the tail end of their conversation he really didn't need to hear anymore. Stopping, he silently surveyed the room; fucking despising everything he was seeing...<p>

Cain, dead man standing had his back to Drake - too engrossed in hurting the one he loved to sense someone dangerously lurking feet behind. Riley facing in the direction of the door was positioned just in front, tilting his head down to get a better look Drake could literally feel his heart drop... Bound tightly to a chair she was slumped uncomfortably to the right after taking that last hit, barely breathing he could see the droplets of blood dripping from the corner of her lip to the tiled ground beneath - these only mixing with the pool that had gathered at her feet. Heart picking up a rather aggressive pace, Drake's murderous eyes could not stop analysing... Covered in cuts of all shapes and sizes, she was black and blue from the feet upwards, exhausted it was clear she just wanted to sleep and never wake from the nightmare he'd never meant to leave her in. Riley Darley had been slowly broke apart and the reason? Drake and Drake alone. It was time for his presence to be known and for this nightmare of hers to come to one abrupt and bloody fucking end.

Cain, the merciless fucking animal was about to lash out at her for the hundredth time but hearing the sound of someone cocking a gun behind had him pausing "The fuck?!" He snapped angrily "No fucking disruptions, that's what I fucking said. Is that so fucking hard to understand?" Swiping round, the questions and the unsettling feeling of alarm hit him hard in the moment of him coming face to face with someone he never expected to see again...the only someone in his entire existence who could send an uneasy amount of uncertainty deep within... "What the?" Cain asked, taking a slow and steady step back from the eyes that burned wrathfully into him "This a fucking joke or what? Ya meant ta be six feet under the fucking ground..." His dark eyes, confused and undeniably anxious in that moment scanned Drake's frame from top to fucking bottom; catching the blood that had long dried on his hands and clothing... "Fuck did ya do?"

Call it sheer curiosity but even through the daze that was slowly consuming her Riley could hear the sudden shock and hesitation in Cain's voice, something she hadn't had the privilege in hearing yet. Barely lifting her head, she struggled but forced herself to look up at the person provoking such a reaction from the man who had spent the last couple of weeks mercilessly questioning and torturing her. Focusing her gaze she found him, eyes widening at the sight, she had to take multiple double takes through the blur for her heart to realise her mind wasn't playing the harshest tricks on her..."Drake..." Riley whispered, a well of indescribable emotion hitting her, he was really standing there; he wasn't dead - he hadn't left her, he'd come for her like he always promised he would. he'd found her "Drake..."

Fractionally he tilted his head, glancing down at her he let the sight fuel the deadly rage that had long consumed him in the moment of him learning that Cain had taken her...His eyes were spiteful, portraying a cold-blooded look she didn't recognise but inside, hidden away lay a different set of emotions from his exterior; heart hurting so much for her Drake had to focus on the objective at hand and that was to get her the fuck out of here and as far away from Cain as humanly possible.

Taking a step forward, Drake had to suppress the smirk in the moment of Cain taking yet another step back "What I do best. Guess ya little fucking plan back fired big time..." Calmly he lifted the eagle, aiming the barrel directly at Cain's chest; there was no doubt about it - solider boy was only in the business of kill shots.

Smirking Cain sneered at the action, did the smug prick really assume he wouldn't pull the trigger? Arrogantly he held his hands up in the air sarcastically "I guess we'll see won't we kid?"

Nodding Drake wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of replying to such a question, especially when he already knew the answer "Gun!" His voice suddenly bellowed - all the while holding Cain's glare.

Within seconds Gunner appeared in the room; following closely behind like he'd previously been ordered to. Pausing briefly at Drake's side it didn't take long for his eyes to find her "Shit, Darley..."

"Move!" Drake barked fiercely at Cain who remained still, his eyes were now set on Gunner who was moving quickly towards Riley after receiving one subtle nod from the Red Jack's leader. Watching everything, it wasn't hard to notice Cain's fists clenching, inching slightly forward at the threat of someone touching what he thought was his - problem was, Riley was Drake's and he had no intention of letting her go. Stepping in line with Gunner, Drake manoeuvred himself in front, if Cain was going to go - he would have to go through Drake and that would be a welcomed fucking challenge "Ya want me ta fucking move ya?" He asked dryly. What choice did Cain have in that moment? All the years of being King, he flat out refused to take orders from others; saw no problem in eliminating the pricks who dare even try but the look in Drake's eyes had him back stepping the closer he came...

Standing so close to her, Drake refused to allow his focus on Cain to slip - if he did, they surely would all be in fucking trouble "Get her and the boys outta here Gun, grab Mase on ya way out - I want the Jack's clear of this fucking place"

Nodding Gunner couldn't help but pause at that last instruction and glance round at his friend, whose eyes were fixated on Cain and Cain alone "Whoa. Ya want us ta fucking what? We ain't fucking leaving ya..."

Sneering, Cain couldn't help but wink teasingly at Gunner in the moment of him glaring over "How romantic, now that's what I call a real fucking bromance...Do ya boy's snuggle first to?"

Growling Gunner stepped forward only to be halted by Drake's arm "Fuck you. It's a brotherhood motherfucker. Something ya know nothing about!"

"Gunner!" Drake interjected firmly "Leaving's exactly what ya gonna fucking do! Get Riley, the boys and go!"

Nodding grudgingly , Gunner no longer was hesitating. Moving forward he was already flicking open his switch blade to cut the blood covered cable ties that bound her, feeling the support of the chair suddenly disappear Riley lifted her head to find Gunner kneeling in front and for the first time since meeting, he looked concerned for her "Gunner..." She whispered, undeniably grateful.

Assuming by the sickening sight of her walking was well off the cards, he simply and effortlessly just lifted her into his arms; with every foreign movement she couldn't help but cry out - this only angering Drake further.

Manoeuvring her behind the safety of Drake's frame he quickly carried her from the danger that remained momentarily standing in the room. The prick, still full of face and completely unaware had no idea of what the ramifications of fucking with Drake would be...unfortunately for him, he was about to find out in the worst fucking way. Drake, a man of his word was about to keep to every fucking syllable.

* * *

><p>Standing tall, they were still; facing off against one another - each one calling the other's bluff. Confident that his boys had got Riley and themselves at a safe enough distance away from the club, Drake smirked "Finally..." He breathed out "Alone at last..." Moving closer, his eyes were dark, menacing in every way - so set on the kill. Clicking the safety back onto his eagle Drake casually slipped the piece back into his leather jacket, obviously a little taken aback by the action; Cain couldn't help but cock his eyebrow up at the action - undeniably questioning the boy's bravery or sheer stupidity?<p>

Silently Drake slowly removed the leather jacket from his frame - dropping it to the ground, wearing only a tight black fitted vest; this only enhancing everything that the Red Jack's leader was; a solider built to pure perfection. A solider not to be messed with, ever. To Drake, putting a bullet into Cain seemed pointless, he was furious; wanting the prick to pay for going against everything. For betraying him and the Jacks, for hurting Riley, he was going to take everything from the man that stood in front.

"Drake..." Cain warned his 'should have been deceased' second, his voice calm and collected as usual "I get that this is an emotional time for ya but think about this logically, think about all the things I've taught ya... Ya don't want ta fight me..."

Pausing mid step Drake sneered, eying him questionably "You? Taught me? Please, I listened ta fucking humour ya old man" He chuckled "You teach me? Now that is fucking funny, almost as funny as ya trying ta have me popped off for the sake of taking ownership of a fucking estate..." Watching him, Drake's eyes never left Cain's, he was just glaring, listening... "Tell me, what did ya think was gonna happen once I'd found out that not only did ya take Riley but ya hung the Jack's out ta fucking dry..." Smirking, he could feel it, the frustration growing "C'mon Cain, there's no doubt about it, I sure as hell want ta fight ya. I'm looking forward ta smashing ya skull into the very foundations we built..."

And the prick meant every word. His tone, his stance, everything was suggesting to Cain that there was no talking him down on this one. After everything, years of working side by side this is what it had come down to. Shaking his head, as if disappointed, Cain was never one to turn down an opportunity to overpower those that were under the impression that could actually defeat him. It was a shame really, Drake truly was the most efficient second he'd ever employed, pity he would have to show him the consequences of taking him on tonight "Ya've always been prideful Drake, I'm looking forward ta seeing ya try. Did ya ever think that ego of yours would be ya downfall?" No longer having his punching bag tied to a chair, Cain knew the excess material surrounding him needed to go; removing his jacket he tossed it to the ground - leaving him in a black T; that clung tightly to the muscular frame beneath. Fists clenching, he squared his shoulders; preparing himself for the fight that was undeniably coming but luckily would not be lasting long...

Time to finish what Darley had started...

* * *

><p>Is Cain about to meet his maker? Do you want him to?<p>

As always thank you for reading :)


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **Hey to all of my readers, so this is a slightly longer chapter & as always I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 35**

With the tension in the room only growing, Cain and Drake were silent; the music from the club next door continuing to reverberate against the walls that surrounded them. It was in that moment that Cain had drew the conclusion, the Jack's had wiped his whole security team out - if they were alive, there was no way in hell he'd be standing alone right now. It was fair to say, they were fucking good at what they did.

Stepping forward and to the side, Cain finally moved - Drake slowly circling with him "So...ya gonna tell me what happened?" Cain asked motioning his head in the direction of Drake's clothing - blood splattered.

Smirking, Drake shook his head at his attempt to delay the inevitable "We obliterated ya little army..." He paused "Sorry, Tyse's fucking army. The army that was on loan ta ya. Like shooting fish in a fucking barrel"

Cain growled "Tyse is a fucking means to an end..."

"Yeah..." Drake interjected "Yours..."

Laughing Cain moved forward, now inches from Drake who remained fixed in the position he stood - never would he be the one to move "See, this is why ya were ya taken out of the fucking equation, Orkney needed ta expand, ta move forward - ya wasn't pushing Stokely hard enough and now I know why..." Clenching his jaw, Drake fought the uncontrollable urge to floor the son of a bitch, if Cain dare mention Riley he was surely about to fly off the fucking handle "Besides Tyse's proposal was too generous ta turn down, unlike you Drake, I'm a business man - not hired expendable muscle..."

Drake sniggered "Is that so? So ya know Tyse approached the Darley's first?"

Cain paused, although he tried to hide it, his reaction was fucking priceless "What?" He growled, his nostrils flaring at what he was insinuating "Ya lying?"

"Am I? If that's what ya wanna believe then go right ahead but just know, in reality ya just a fucking rebound. Turns out ya not the date Tyse had originally hoped for..." Drake smirked - cocky as the king of spades, tutted sarcastically "Shame on you, for being the naive and mindless fucking prick B Street hoped ya'd be..."

Growling deep within his chest, Cain's arms flew up and into Drake's chest - forcing him back a step "Drake, ya motherfucker!" He cursed through gritted teeth, too quick was he being forced to see the mistake he'd made "So what, ya doing this for a fucking Darley? Boy ya have lost ya fucking way!"

"I'm doing what needs ta be done..." Moving back to his original position before being shoved, Drake glared - pointing angrily in Cain's direction "Ya don't deserve the title ya've gained. Working with B Street? Ya pathetic. Greedy. Better off six feet under the fucking ground"

Cain snarled, who did he think he was? Not giving Drake a chance to react, he moved and quick, right hooking him harshly across the cheek. Only momentarily dazed by the impact, Drake countered the attack, barrelling the full force of his frame straight into him. They collided, muscle against pure fucking muscle they fought...

* * *

><p>Intense. Brutally. Mercilessly they fought. Fists flying, neither one of them letting up. Bloody they remained locked against one another. Adrenalines pumping so hard, every hit taken, every crack of a bone being broken was ignored by choice - weakness at this point was not an option. Cain having never met his match, clearly had underestimated Drake's fighting instinct because at this moment in time he was unbreakable - the sheer force at what he was coming at Cain with was relentless and never-fucking ending. He was military trained yes but being around Cain all of these years had incorporated his own dirty tactics...<p>

But Cain being in the business for his entire life, knew all of the tricks in the book. He did say Drake's arrogance would be his downfall? Shifting his weight, Cain pivoted out of the hold Drake had him in, swiping round he wasted no time in forcefully shunting the tip of his steel toe capped boot into the back of Drake's knee - hearing the crack, Drake crashed to the ground in the moment of his balance disappearing "Motherfucker!" Drake snarled; feeling the muscles instantly burn and protest.

Cain advanced, his body weight keeping Drake pinned against the tiles as his fists flew down like a madman "Ya arrogant little shit Drake. I been doing this shit for forty fucking years!" He screamed. On the ground, Drake could feel Cain's fists attacking what they could, arm's raised, he blocked him from landing the blows to his head. What he didn't count on feeling was the impact against his chest, Cain had found his weak spot and was proceeding to hammer down on the entry wounds Bones had so kindly left him with, fucking prick. Hearing him groan at the pain almost had Cain laughing "Boy I'll die before I let ya take what's mine!"

"Well's that a fucking given..." Drake sneered, waiting for the perfect moment, he had it in the moment of Cain slowing slightly, what it was to be forty years old?. Grabbing a hold of his wrists, Drake pulled him down forcefully whilst lifting himself up; shunting his head forward, the top of his head collided harshly against the bridge of his nose. Hearing the crack and the sound of Cain cursing at the impact, Drake threw him to the side like a rag doll before rolling himself out of dodge. He was hurting, there was no doubt about that - chest on fire, face burning from the countless hits he'd taken, Cain definitely was giving as good as he got.

"Fucking prick!" He heard Cain snap. Not even given a chance to catch his own fucking breath because Cain was there, grabbing a fistful of his vest, pulling him up off the ground and forcing him to stand.

"Shit..." He cursed, struggling to find his balance in the moment of his right knee threatening to buckle. Distracted he allowed his defensives to momentarily fall, Cain on form didn't stop, with an astounding amount of force swung his iron fist straight into Drake's face; Drake already dazed felt his head snap to the right before feeling the pain against his eye - so sharp it might as well have exploded in that very second.

"Look at you, hero..." Cain mocked, thunderously knocking his jaw to the other side "Too bad ya had ta walk through that door. With you dead, Riley was mine and I was so close ta having her, ta doing everything I wanted to her - no more would she be screaming your name 'hero'..."

Wrong. Fucking. Move... like lightning, Drake stealthily dodged his next hit and in turn found strength in his left leg, stepping back out of his grip - he raised his arms up whilst moving. If there was anything Cain shouldn't have done, it was that...and now Drake was about to finish this shit. Smirking, Drake's outstretched arms flew together in a clapping motion, crushing Cain's skull from either side and this time he did cry out, disorientated and in agony he fell to the floor.

Standing over him, Drake glared down at him, his breathing hard - his heart thudding aggressively. He was silent, deadly silent - just watching Cain try to shake the throbbing from his head. Flexing his jaw, a crushed skull was the least of his fucking problems at this moment in time "King..." He mocked "Consider yaself overthrown..." Raising his foot, he didn't hesitate - he struck and hard, over and over - Cain screamed, even tried rolling himself away in the moment of Drake shattering every bone in his legs with just the base of his boot "Drake, fuck! Fuck you!" Cain shouted, the tears clearly visible in his eyes... "Ya son of a bitch!"

Satisfied he wasn't going anywhere fast, Drake sneered evilly at the sight; turning he headed for where his jacket lay - listening to Cain fire off an all manner of curses at the torturous state he'd left him in...

Struggling to move across the room, Drake leant, picking up his leather jacket. With everything protesting, he growled in the moment of slipping it on. Shuffling inside, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and his zippo lighter, selecting one he lit the tip inhaling sharply "I wonder what the insurance on this place would be?" He asked smugly, turning to look at a helpless looking Cain; a sight that undeniably was a long time coming "What do you think?"

Huffing, Cain struck the ground heatedly with his fist "Oh ya motherfucker Drake, I made you..."

"And I ended you...ya point?" He asked, shuffling forward.

"This place made ya and ya what? Ya just gonna burn it the fuck down?"

"Yep, with you inside" Drake replied matter-of-factly.

"For fuck sake, Drake...think about what ya fucking doing..."

No matter how hard the man, if you break his legs beyond repair and threaten to leave him in a burning building, soon enough they will start trying to talk their way out of it? Problem was, Cain had no chance...

"Ya think I haven't?" Drake queried, eyeing him unsympathetically "Question is, did you ever stop and think before betraying ya own? That's the difference between you and me Cain, ya make the decisions without doing any kind of logical forward thinking. Quite simply ya fucked yaself in the moment of trying ta have me killed..." Drake continued watching him try and grab his legs in an effort to stop the pain "But what's really sealed the fucking deal, is ya fucking with Riley, for what ya did ta her..." Flicking open his lighter, he lit it...

Hearing the sound, Cain's eyes flew up to meet his; the look he was receiving was so cold and deadly he could feel the fear travel through every inch of him "Drake..."

"Ya gonna fucking burn, along with this fucking shithole..." Tossing the lighter, it landed, ideally straight into a set of stacked boxes - most definitely chocked full of dodgy paperwork with the way it was catching alight.

"Drake, ya motherfucker, ya fucking wait. One day ya'll meet ya fucking maker!" Cain screamed, his voice echoing.

"I thought that was you? Gotta say, only slightly disappointed..." Powerlessly he watched Drake turn and hobble himself out of the room, leaving the shit he'd collected over the years to go up in flames "Drake!"

Shoving open the entrance doors, Drake exited King, a trail of smoke following behind him - if your gonna do a job right, make sure the whole fucking place is set alight before you fucking leave. Inhaling he breathed in the fresh air, adrenaline still pumping violently, it wouldn't be long until he was be feeling the aftermath of the fight. Barely hearing Cain's curses and cries anymore, he slowly limped across the car lot; pausing at the Camaro. Turning he glanced back one final time to watch the flames engulf the entire building. With **King** and 'The' so called King destroyed, Orkney was officially his and it was time for things to fucking change.

* * *

><p>Leant up against what felt like dozens of cushions, Riley could barely breathe, holding a tissue to her lips she tried to stop the blood that was continually seeping up through her throat. Eyes closed, she tried to rest but her body wouldn't allow it, everything burned forcing her to cry and dry heave at what she was experiencing.<p>

"Hey, hey, breathe baby girl..." Jaz's voice suddenly appeared.

Opening her sore and swollen eyes, she found him leaning just in front "It hurts. It all hurts." Feeling the urge to be sick had her moving forward, ribs twisting she cried "Ah fuck..."

"Jesus, she needs medical fucking attention right now!" Kemp interjected.

"And she's going ta get it..." Ryder replied catching her tearful eyes as he approached, holding out a glass of water and what she assumed was two painkillers "He's right, we need ta get ya ta a fucking hospital darlin..."

Tossing the pills back, almost as quickly as Drake had she took a sip of water "I'll be fine..."

Flexing his jaw, Ryder couldn't help but watch the blood appear on hers lip. What he wanted to be was honest, to tell her that if she didn't allow them to help her, she would be dead by morning... instead he moved forward, positioning himself where Jaz was just leaning; he grabbed the tissue and dabbed her mouth. His eyes just watching the tears fall from her exhausted and bloodshot ones "We're here sweetheart, ya safe with us"

Nodding, she and the Jack's were momentarily distracted by footsteps entering the room; hard and fast.

"The fuck is up with you?" Gunner asked from the kitchen; his eyes glaring over at an undeniably high strung and frustrated Cruz.

"Maybe we should go back? It's been what, a fucking hour and still no word from Drake?" Cruz replied.

Kemp already was shaking his head at that idea "No, ya heard the instructions from D kid, he wanted us all back here with Riley..."

Cruz laughed angrily "Fuck what D said, we shouldn't have fucking left him there!"

Gunner sneered "So ya'd be the one ta take that up with him then? Trust me, there was no talking ta him..."

"But what if something happened? He's literally still getting his strength back!" Cruz continued to argue.

Riley in her own daze listened, if the truth be told she still couldn't believe Drake was alive... Eyes widening at the thought of losing him a second time, her gaze focused on Ryder who'd already caught the look...

"Cruz..." Ryder warned, silencing him "D'll be fine. He wanted ta be the one ta fucking finish it"

Stepping forward, Jaz about to interject and back Cruz up, could suddenly hear the echoing growl of Ryder's Camaro tear up to the warehouse "I guess he did just that..."

Gunner smirked "That or Cain's coming ta tear us a new fucking one..." He joked.

"Fuck..." Kemp breathed out, knowing exactly what that meant if Drake had obliterated the prick as promised...

* * *

><p>Anxiously they waited, finally hearing the door be pulled open downstairs, listening to the familiar footsteps on the staircase they all watched Drake suddenly appear on the top floor; white knuckling the rail to steady himself.<p>

"Fucking hell!" Gunner exclaimed, already hurrying forward seeing the state of him.

Turning his head along with Riley, who struggled in doing so, Ryder's eyes widened at the sight. Once again, his closest friend looked like he was about to drop any second. Blood covering his face, it was clear to see the deep and open gashes on his left eyebrow and right cheekbone. Lip split, he was hunched forward clutching at his chest but already limping forward in the moment of seeing Riley...

Weak, battered, bruised and broken, Riley whimpered at the sight of him "Drake..." She whispered, needing to feel him against her to know this whole fucking thing was real and not a fucking hallucination. Shuffling herself forward, she groaned, crying at the way in which her bones were betraying her but for Drake, she was about to force herself through...

Moving across the room, Drake was silent; seeing an oncoming Gunner he just raised his hand - shaking his head at the support. Stopping dead in his tracks, Gunner didn't miss the half smile he had passed him; no matter what he was feeling in that moment there was only one thing he truly wanted...

Somehow she'd found her feet, shakily Riley pushed through the nausea and the pain consuming her but Drake was already moving quicker in her direction. Attempting to take a step forward, she fell, Ryder about to catch her on instinct paused in the moment of her falling right into Drake's chest - his arms wrapping themselves around her softly.

"Drake..." She cried, clutching tightly onto his leather jacket for support. This truly was real and Riley couldn't help but feel the happiness she thought she had lost in the moment of losing him. Shaking she clung to him as if he were her life support "Oh my god, Drake..."

"Ssh I'm here sweetheart..." Drake replied gently holding her to him - he knew if he were to let go she would undoubtedly fall - this was something he had no intention of ever doing, ignoring the protests of his own body; all that mattered in that moment was Riley.

"But you...I watched you, I felt you..." Glancing down at her hands, she remembered his blood; covering her. She couldn't even bring herself to say what she thought had happened. Turning she buried her head into his chest, she couldn't help but release all of the pent up emotions she had from the past two weeks.

"I'm not going anywhere baby, did ya really think I'd leave you? After everything?"

Riley was quiet, completely lost in his embrace - no longer caring for what was happening around her. She was right where she fucking wanted to be. Now and forever.

Leaning against the railing, Gunner smirked "Well..isn't this suddenly very fucking emotional?"

"Shut the fuck up dude, I think I'm gonna cry..." Jaz teased - pretending to wipe the tear from his eye.

Shoving him, Gunner couldn't help but let out a deep throaty laugh watching him lose his footing and stumble to the side "Such a fucking pussy!"

"Ever the sympathetic eh G?" Cruz joked.

Kemp sniggered, crossing his arms at his chest "I think I'm gonna fucking cry watching the two of you..."

Pulling open the fridge door, Ryder whistled, subtly pulling their attentions round to him "Ya girls want a fucking drink? It's not like we've had a rough night or anything..."

Smirking Kemp was already moving in the direction of the kitchen to where Ryder was standing "Ya read my fucking mind"

"What ya having?"

"How about..." Jaz interjected, suddenly appearing at Kemp's side "A cup of we now officially rule the fucking streets of Orkney boys!"

The Jacks laughed, they cheered, they joked, how could they not? If anything tonight was a fucking success. With Cain no longer being a problem, it was up to the Jack's to take the undeniably welcomed challenge of keeping the streets of Orkney just the way they wanted them.

* * *

><p>Loosening his grip Drake pulled back slightly, still holding her against him he glanced down at her face; she truly had been brutalised by both Bones and Cain but in typical Riley Darley fashion she tried to remain strong throughout. Feeling the corner of his lip curl upwards slightly, he wasn't going to lie, there was no words to describe how happy he felt that he'd found her - that she was alive. "Shit..." He murmured, as if remembering something suddenly "I know someone else that'll be pleased ta hear ya alive..." Pulling out his cell from his jacket pocket - his fingertips were quick on the keys, Drake could feel Riley's eyes on him, questioning him in the moment of the phone being raised to his ear...waiting for the caller on the other end... "Darley..."<p>

'I'm sorry, what?' Riley couldn't help but silently ask. 'Which one?'

Gazing down at her he smirked, clearly she was surprised by the way in which her big blue eyes were wide. Never could she see Drake communicating with Billy and Joe, not alone the Darley's working with the Jack's? "Fuck ya think it is?" She heard Drake ask before pausing "I got her..."

Feeling all of the little strength she had left slowly be stripped from her legs, Riley leant back into him; happily using the support he was giving her. Gritting her teeth, she tried to slowly and calmly breathe through the pain of inhaling and exhaling; closing her eyes she listened to the one-sided conversation Drake seemed to be having...

"No, I'm not bringing her anywhere. Why? Because she's in a real bad fucking way, that's why?" He paused, obviously contemplating what the right move here was... "I guess I'll be seeing ya soon Darley..."

'An Invitation, really? What the hell?' Riley thought. 'The Darley's were actually coming into Orkney? How very strange and very unlike the men in her life?' Surely she wasn't dead and this is what Heaven looked like?

"Old boating warehouse on 32nd, by the docks? Oh and Darley, don't even think about starting trouble on my estate..." Ending the call without a word, he returned the phone to his pocket; his attention instantly being pulled to Riley who seemed to be struggling with everything at this moment in time. Who could blame her?

"I'm sorry, what? Darley's coming here!?" Ryder suddenly interjected.

Snapping his head round, he found Ryder standing feet from them; looking very unhappy with his recent decision "How about a little fucking empathy?" He asked motioning his eyes down in the direction of Riley "He's coming ta see his sister, then he can get the fuck off my estate..."

"Fuck..." Riley groaned, pulling her eyes open at the realisation she was actually about to face Billy and Joe for the first time since the shooting on Main.

"What?" Drake asked, his hand gently caressing the back of her head.

"For once, I can't predict what my brother's will do. Tied to a chair for two weeks gave me a lot of time to mull this over... " Riley replied softly, pulling her head back her tearful eyes looked up at him "Do they hate me? Could they forgive me? Is Billy quite simply going ta take a leaf out of the Bones playbook and pop a bullet in me for punishment?"

Clenching his jaw, Drake could feel his eyes saying all they needed to in that moment "Sweetheart, I can't tell ya what Darley's gonna do. What he's not, is going ta lay a fucking finger on ya" Inhaling deeply, he controlled the anger that was building "What I can tell ya, is that if Darley wanted ya dead, he sure as hell would have told me where ta go in the moment of me asking for the Darley's help..."

"Ya actively went ta him?" Riley asked, pulling her eyebrows together in confusion "Why?"

Drake smirked "Because I love ya and as much as I couldn't give a fuck bout Darley, he loves ya to - he needed ta know ya were alive..." Cutting him off, Riley had reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, moaning at her whole body protesting, she pulled him down - her lips softly gliding up against his.

"Thank you" She whispered.

Drake nodded, for her he would do anything "Besides, they had their use - B Street had no fucking idea. Tyse just lost his fucking Queen on this chess board - Hackney just became fair fucking game..." And no, he had no interest in controlling that shithole, for fucking with him - Drake quite simply was about to wipe them off the fucking radar completely. Literally having to reign himself in from what he was planning to do, his eyes found Riley's; still gazing longingly up at the man she thought she'd lost "But...let's get something straight right here and now sweetheart, ya ain't going anywhere, there is no way ya stepping back in to Stokely just yet after what Bones..." This time he did snarl - already fired up from the shit that had happened to her, it wouldn't take much convincing to go and obliterate the King of Stokely to...Two Kingdoms in one night, piece of fucking cake.

Knowing just how to calm him, Riley rested a weak and trembling hand on his chest "I'm not going anywhere..." Swaying on her feet, her knees buckled, catching her Drake could hear her ribs, crack and pop at the movement. Crying out she latched onto him, needing to be still as humanly possible. Sweat dripping from her frame, Drake's stomach turned at the sight of her, she was pale, ghostly white; bruised beyond belief. Face riddled with pain, he worriedly watched blood seep out onto her lips; instinct told him it was internal bleeding and that he needed to move quick if she was to make it to morning. It was clear from the way in which she was barely moving that Bones had broke a few of her ribs; only for them to then be continually poked, prodded and struck against by Cain - the sadistic fuck.

"Baby ya need help. I'm taking ya ta the hospital, our remedies aren't going ta work this time..."

Never having been to a hospital in her entire life, Riley couldn't help but feel a little hesitant. Courtesy of her big brother, Riley assumed the place to be filled with accusations and questions she didn't need "Drake, I'm just tired - I just need ta rest" Moaning with every movement, it was clear - her ribs were completely fucked.

"And I just need ta get ya looked at - ya can rest at the hospital..."

"Drake..." She groaned, becoming very dazed very quickly.

"Rye - I ain't asking sweetheart"

"Can I at least see my brother's first?" Riley asked, understandably he wasn't budging easy "Please Drake?"

There she was - Beautiful and always fighting for control. Glancing up at him, those Darley eye's quite simply were telling him she'd go to hospital when she was fucking ready. Not happy about it in the slightest, Drake hissed out a deep frustrated breathe through his nose whilst nodding at her request.

"Okay but for now, ya ass is ta stay on that couch..." He replied, tilting his head down and to the right of them.

Riley nodded "No arguments here baby, I'd quite happily sleep for a fucking month"

Guiding her back towards the sofa, Drake caught Jaz's eyes mid move "Jaz, blanket..." He simply ordered. Ready to help when needed, Drake watched Riley lay uncomfortably on the side that felt least broken, crying out he'd moved forward; grabbing her hand to support "Ssh sweetheart, I get it, trust me. Try ta stay still"

"D?" Jaz interrupted; holding out a blanket for him to take.

Nodding he grabbed it "Thanks J." Covering her, he knelt just in front "Rest, ya safe with me"

Riley smiled "I know" Breathing very laboured, it didn't take long for Drake to put her to sleep using a method that proved very successful on many occasions before. Remaining at her side, he gently stroked her head; repeatedly brushing her hair back until he was convinced she was sound asleep.

"Drake?" Ryder said softly, pulling his gaze round and up "C'mon, ya need ta be checked out..." Because if the truth be told, the Red Jack's leader looked a fucking state.

Drake smirked "Thanks for the offer but, I ain't leaving her" He replied flatly.

Rolling his eyes, Ryder huffed "Don't be fucking stupid..." This comment earning him a quick and sharp fucking glare "And quit looking at me like I'm next on ya fucking hit list. Ya need ta get yaself cleaned up before Darley shows his fucking face"

"I'll watch her..." Gunner suddenly interjected, appearing at Drake's side. Of course he was hesitating on that idea, given Gunner and Riley's history "Drake, I'll keep her safe. Carried her out of King didn't I? Girl was huddled in my lap all the way back ta the fucking warehouse..."

Knowing his second was talking sense, Drake nodded; straightening himself up he felt the world suddenly slip to the right. About to lose his footing, Gunner was there, steadying him "Easy D..."

Shaking the dizziness off, Drake glanced round at Gunner "If ya do anything, it's ta keep a check on her pulse. If it changes ya need ta wake her no matter what and then come get me, cause we'll be taking her ta the nearest fucking hospital..."

Gunner smirked at his friend, always too concerned about everyone else rather than himself "I got it, ya go get yaself fixed up - we're gonna need ya on full fucking form when the Darley's arrive"

And wasn't that the fucking truth? Nodding, he turned - allowing Ryder to be his momentary strength in the moment of his arm extending round his shoulders supportively.

* * *

><p>Leant against one of the counter tops in the converted shower room, Drake was still, leaving Ryder to tend to the violent injuries that covered his face and chest. Ryder's first concern was the bullet wounds, upon inspection it was fair to say that the stitches had been torn open from the constant impact against them. Only having time for a quick fix, he wasted no time in piercing the newly threaded needle through Drake's skin; hearing the sharp intake of breathe he caught his friend clenching his jaw at the serious discomfort.<p>

"So, how does the other prick look?" Ryder joked, attempting to distract him from stitching without any form of alcoholic or anaesthetic.

Drake smirked "Burnt ta a crisp I'd say..."

Shaking his head, Ryder chuckled "Damn D, tell me ya fucking killed him first?"

Drake's expression shifted, it was hard not to notice the sudden darkness in his ice blue eyes; a look Ryder hadn't seen in a very long time "What do you fucking think?"

Not wanting to witness his brother go off the rails a second time, Ryder just nodded in agreement with what he had clearly done. Cain sure as hell had it coming but Drake was once again walking that very fine line, Ryder just hoped Riley would pull through so she could assist in shoving him back in the right direction "What happened?" He asked; obviously interested in the events that had unfolded.

Groaning in the moment of Ryder wiping the blood from his cheek, Drake's jaw flexed "In short? Before I broke every single bone in his legs before leaving him ta burn, I made sure ta show him the mistakes he'd made..."

How on earth did he respond to that? Ryder knew Drake, he'd grown up knowing nothing about his real parents, it was just him and his brother; taught and raised by none other than Cain when Drake had finally managed to drop himself into the King's crosshairs at a very early age. Surely he would be feeling something? But being the man he was, his pain and anger would come out in the most unpredictable ways. Cain wasn't Drake's father but it was the closest connection he'd ever come to having, to find out that he'd quite simply just sold him out - well, understandably Drake's reaction was saying all it needed to "And King?"

"Same fate as it's occupant. Being the second signee on the property, I plan ta collect the insurance money when all is fucking settled with B Street, and Darley"

Ryder smirked "Well it's good ta see ya already getting on the business side of things..." Or was it? Was Drake too quickly trying to force himself to forget what Cain, Tyse and Darley had done to him? Dropping another blood covered towel into the trash, he started work on the deep and open gash sitting on his brow; proud of his effort Drake no longer was covered in his blood. Battered and Bruised yes, but looking exceptionally better than twenty minutes before.

"I guess I got some pretty big fucking shoes ta fill?"

"Nah..." Ryder casually replied catching his eye, placing stitching strips across the cut "Not really. Ya been filling those fucking shoes for the last couple of years, only difference now is no one is gonna dictate to ya what needs ta be done because you my friend, are the new fucking king of Orkney"

Feeling his lip curl upwards at the comment, Drake raised his hand; clapping him on the shoulder "Thanks"

"Don't mention it. But, I'm telling ya now, I ain't kissing ya fucking feet..." Ryder teased.

Drake couldn't help but let out a deep throaty laugh "Ya even think about doing that, I promise I won't hesitate; I will kick ya in your fucking face..."

Laughing, Ryder about to reply found himself pausing in the moment of hearing a low and echoing growl of an engine pulling up outside "Darley..." He stated; his eyes suddenly very hard.

Drake smirked angrily - he already knew this next bit was going to get seriously fucking awkward but for Riley, he was prepared to be civil at least. "Okay, time ta go greet the fucking enemy." Throwing a clean black vest on he headed for the door, Ryder in tow "...tell the boy's ta lock and load"

Ryder nodded at the order, Drake after all was smart; not fucking stupid - no way was he about to let the Darley gang cross the line without arming himself to the fucking teeth. In his current state of mind, Ryder just hoped Darley wouldn't make the same mistake Cain did and push him way too fucking far...

* * *

><p>So Darley is finally coming back on the scene? Excited? I can imagine ;)<p>

Thank you to all of the people reading this and for the continuing support.

Feel free to leave a review if you would like, anonymous readers to as I have now activated this for you.

Hope you enjoyed!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Outside the warehouse, the air was laced with hate. Mustang parked at an angle, Heco had pulled his 1973 Plymouth Duster up behind; blocking the entrance purposely. In front stood the Darley gang in force, neither one of them comfortable on this side of the line; their faces were hard - fixed on grabbing the Darley sister and getting the fuck out of there. Up front was Billy - casually taking drags on the cigarette perched between his index and middle finger, Joe, Baggy and Bodie. Behind stood Heco, Jamie, Spink, Tommy and Dosser - arms crossed at their chests they waited for the Jack's to appear...

Hearing the lock on the steel be pulled back, Billy's eyes were on the doors in the second of them opening; recognising their faces but unable to distinguish any of the enemy that was appearing - the Darley's just watched with wrathful eyes. Kemp and Cruz were the first to appear, they were silent, not having any dire need to interact with the adversary they simply just stood to the right of the doors. Gunner and Jaz swiftly emerged next, positioning themselves to the left "Well this is gonna be fucking fun..." Jaz sighed.

Gunner smirked, his eyes on every single one of them "Fuck me, I don't remember there being that many of them the last time we came head ta head..."

Knowing his raised voice was intentional, Baggy sneered at Gunner's comment "I guess that mean's ya seriously shit out of fucking luck..."

Kemp's jaw flexed angrily at the comment "I guess that's a matter of perspective isn't it?"

"Last I checked it was all about quality, not fucking quantity?" Jaz interjected smugly.

In the moment of Bodie about to counter on that last comment, the doors were pushed opened once again; but this time Drake appeared with Ryder at his side - subtly armed under the leather jacket he wore. Calmly he paused just in front of the line his boys had unintentionally made, his eye's surveying the men that stood in front - it was fair to say, a tense atmosphere was a fucking understatement.

Standing tall, Billy's eyes were fixed on Drake; clearly he'd been in one hell of a fucking fight that night. Squaring his shoulders at his rival, he smirked at the sight "I gotta say, ya look like shit Jacky boy..."

Typical Darley... Sneering Drake took a step forward; admiring the fact Billy never moved an inch "Thankfully this'll heal, but that..." He pointed, motioning in the direction of Billy's frame "I don't see ever fucking improving. Sucks ta be you eh Darley?"

Literally having to reign himself in, Joe swallowed down all of the things he had yet to say to the Jack's leader; instead he remained silent - Jaw flexing and fists clenching he had to force himself to remember Billy's one simple order before leaving the hospital 'I'll be the one ta decide if and when shit happens. Right now Riley is what matters' Amen to that brother, Joe couldn't agree more; which is why in the moment of Heco kicking up an unnecessary shit storm, both the Darley brother's found themselves rolling their eyes at the prick's idiocy.

"Smug son of a bitch..." Heco growled out rather loudly from behind, to him the prick had what he wanted and still he couldn't honestly understand what Riley saw? Surely he would be the better man?

Tilting his head Drake glared directly at him, instantly recognising him from the street that night; the one whose look matched his own when it came to the Darley sister "Problem?" He casually asked.

Heco smirked "Just you, idiota"

"H..." Billy interjected sternly, his jaw clenching tightly at the way in which he was stepping up - the last thing he wanted was for them to leave empty handed.

Smirking Drake moved another step closer, his eyes never leaving 'H's' but never missing the way in which Billy was readying himself for a fight; to protect his boys if real fucking necessary "Feeling a little sore are we jefe?"

Watching the guy's jaw flex at the comment, Gunner couldn't help but enjoy the amusement all of this was bringing him; whistling teasingly at the tension it didn't take long for him to guess the reason why... "I presume it was a case of the first one ta the Darley sister wins?" He murmured.

Jaz sneered "Clearly from the way in which this prick's about ta go, Drake was on it first..."

Heco, as if knowing what he was implying growled angrily "Not as much as you will be motherfucker!" Advancing forward he was blocked by Billy's arm and shoved back into line with so much fucking force; too many times was Billy picking up on what Heco felt his sister - too many times was he having to tell Heco to back the fuck up "This ain't why we fucking drove across the line, store that fucking shit now!" He barked; his eyes scarily hard as they burned into Heco's apologetic ones.

Closing his eyes, he exhaled deeply before turning his attention back to the prick that was provoking such a violent reaction from his boys "We gonna fucking do this or what?"

"Gladly, the quicker we get this shit done, the quicker you can get off my fucking estate" Drake replied "You and what I assume is lanky Joe Darley only, the rest of ya can stay out here; ya can enjoy getting acquainted with the Jack's..."

"Joy..." Spink sneered sarcastically.

"Ya would actually subject us ta that fucking torture D? Thanks 'pal'" Kemp joked.

"Yeah, because that's what's gonna fucking happen, not..." Bodie suddenly interjected.

"No?" Drake asked catching Bodie's glare "Well ya know where the fucking line is if ya don't fucking like it, just remember where ya fucking standing..."

"Ya boys stay here" Billy suddenly cut in, turning his head to ensure his second understood that order.

"Bill? Ya fucking sure on this Dawg?"

Growling Billy squared his shoulders defensively, nodding for them all to stay put "I won't be fucking long..." He replied; flicking the cigarette butt casually to the ground.

"Too fucking right ya won't be. This meet and greet ain't exactly a fucking picnic for us either..." Drake agreed, motioning his head in the direction of the warehouse he nodded for the Darley's to follow, doing just that they trailed closely behind as he pulled open the steel door and disappeared inside - Ryder following closely behind left the Darley's outside, undeniably questioning and worrying about what their leader and closest friend was about to fucking walk into - and in typical Darley tradition, they were about to do it alone...

* * *

><p>Taking the steps two at a time, Drake could sense the Darley's literally tailgating him to the second floor; knee protesting with every movement he refused to show any kind of weakness that could make him vulnerable.<p>

"Where is she?" Billy asked; his eyes scanning the room for her in the moment of them exiting the staircase.

"Asleep finally so try keep the noise to a minimum..."

Billy and Joe followed to where Drake had paused, growing closer they found her; out for the fucking count. Ryder knowing the peace needed to be momentarily kept, stood back by the stairwell - giving the Darley's the space they needed; Drake would surely give the signal if anything were to change...

Watching them, Drake waited for the reality to truly sink in; she really was in a bad fucking way. Peacefully she slept, clearly still struggling to breathe she remained completely still under the blanket that covered her.

"Holy fuck, Riley!" Joe exclaimed, stepping round to get a better look at his sister. Quietly he knelt, too scared to touch her, he let his eyes examine what he could see of her bruised and swollen face "Shit, Bill..."

Billy clearly not wanting to see what he had allowed to happen, shuffled forward to glance down at her; even shielded by a blanket it didn't take a genius to work out she had been hurt big time. Her face, once so perfect and full of colour had been replaced by a scarily pale and battered complexion - a look Billy knew could have been avoided if only he had acted differently on that night... "Fuck..." Forcing his head to the side, he refused to keep staring down and reliving all the fucking mistakes he had made with her.

"That's putting it fucking mildly. Bones and Cain were fucking brutal. Her pulse is weak, not only has she lost a lot of blood; her ribs are most definitely fractured or broken... she's bruised from tip to fucking toe" Drake advised; his eyes looking down at her caringly and protectively.

Joe remained at her side, now sitting on the ground just next to where her head lay; clearly the younger brother wasn't as hard as big brother Darley because Drake could see the tears clearly forming. Joe felt sick - the urge to heave at the sight so strong, his sister looked like she was seconds from dying and he could do nothing; he had done nothing to stop what had been inflicted upon her "Thank you" Literally having to force the words off of his tongue; his dark and angered eyes lifted to find a rather taken aback Drake...obviously not expecting to ever hear those words from the Darley brother's he just nodded.

Billy to a little surprised and angered by his brother's politeness towards the enemy nodded - at least grateful the Red Jack's leader had kept to his word "Guess ya get ya keep ya fucking head..."

Drake smirked, oh Billy was definitely struggling with how to act "Much to ya disappointment..."

Sneering Billy shook his head at the very notion of not doing what he had promised himself and the gang he would "Ya have no idea Jacky boy..."

"Is she likely to wake anytime soon?" Joe interjected - more concerned about his sister's welfare at this point.

"Hard to say..." Drake started, leaning over the back of the sofa he didn't worry himself with thoughts of the company he had surrounding him, he just softly brushed his hand down the side of her face.

Narrowing his gaze at the way in which he was touching his sister, all Billy could envision was taking the motherfucker's hands for touching what wasn't his. Adrenaline already pumping, Billy was surely about to fly off the handle - he had no intention of letting this shit continue. Riley may have had a moment of weakness but she would not continue to slum it for the Orkney side.

"She's hopped up on painkillers and barely slept through the whole ordeal so I'm guessing she'll wake when she's good and ready" Drake continued.

Struggling to remain in complete control, Billy hissed out a frustrated breathe through his nose "Good and ready just ain't good enough, I'll be carrying her ta the fucking car if needs be..."

Straightening himself up, Drake pulled his head up and round; cutting Billy one hell of a 'are you fucking stupid?' look "Not in her condition ya fucking not. She's not going anywhere."

Cocking his eyebrow up at the response, Billy took a step closer in Drake's direction "And who are you ta tell me what I can and can't do with my own fucking sister?" He queried; still keeping the noise level to a minimum.

Drake smirked, already knowing this part of the conversation would be the toughest "I'm the guy who's been looking out for her welfare for the last nine fucking months..." Clearly he wasn't liking the truth because Billy's expression was shifting and fast "I'm the guy that will stop ya from moving her because you'll only do more fucking damage than good at this point in time"

"Bill..." Joe cut in, now standing - pulled his brother's attention round "Think logically rather than recklessly , it makes sense - I don't like it, hell she shouldn't even be on this fucking side of the street but she's safe and we have B Street yet ta fucking deal with..."

Drake sneered "Finally, a Darley who can actually see some fucking sense..."

Growling Billy swiped his head round, thrusting his finger in Drake's direction "Ya want a Darley with fucking sense? Fine, when this shit is done with B Street, ya gonna stay the fuck away from her!"

"No fucking chance!" Drake snapped back instantly; his expression shifting just as quickly as Darley's.

Billy sniggered "Ya think I'm gonna give ya the fucking option?"

"I think ya not gonna have a choice - Riley goes where she fucking wants and if that's on my fucking street, then so fucking be it but I dare ya ta even try and force her ta stay away..."

Full of Darley confidence and arrogance, Billy just smirked; suddenly wanting to call his bluff on this one - how dare his fucking enemy of all people continue to act as if he had a say with his younger sister? "And what if I do?" He asked, taking another threatening step closer; the look on his face menacing.

Already knowing what he was doing, Drake didn't have the time or the patience to deal with this shit right now; not intimidated in the slightest he continued to move quietly towards his latest challenger "Ya yet ta feel the full force of what I can do but, I promise ya will"

"What you can do?" Billy couldn't help but let out a deep laugh; mocking Drake's threat openly in front of Joe and Drake's second "What about what I can fucking do right here and fucking now?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Joe huffed; slightly angered by his brother refusing to see sense in a moment where it was clearly needed "Bill..." He tried to caution; knowing they wasn't on safe ground "C'mon, this ain't the time or the fucking place, we just came ta see Rye"

"No!" Billy snapped in response; his now cold and merciless eyes never leaving Drake's "We came ta get Rye and that's exactly what's going ta fucking happen...ya gonna stop me from moving my own sister? Ya go right ahead and watch what happens."

Standing way too close to each other, both Ryder and Joe worriedly watched the events that slowly unfolded between Billy and Drake; unable to intervene in 'Leader' business they could do nothing but wait. Looks to kill, it was fair to say they both wanted to settle this right here and now. It was inevitable, they would rip each other apart out of pure fucking ignorance and stubbornness; both wired the same way would willingly die fighting for what they believed to be right.

Drake smirked, a dark expression covering his strong but bruised features "Really Darley? Ya really doing this now, with ya sister only laying feet from ya?"

"No time like the fucking present Jacky boy. I say what this family does and Riley's leaving here with me tonight"

Red mist slowly descending, Drake's jaw flexed angrily at the very notion; Billy was really pushing all the wrong fucking buttons "She's not going anywhere. Ya think I'm just gonna let her ride back into Bone's crosshairs?"

This time Billy took a step closer, squaring his shoulders - angered that the prick couldn't see he'd already lost this one "Ya don't get a fucking choice" He smirked evilly "I swear i been real fucking lenient with ya but if ya don't move out the fucking way, I'll kill ya" Face inches apart, it was undeniable, this fight was about to fucking happen.

Threatening Drake was a bad move by anyone but threatening him on his own turf would not go unpunished. Too much had happened tonight for Drake to just let what Billy was saying slide, already fired up it didn't take much for his adrenaline to start pumping and for his fighting instincts to kick right back in - once a soldier, always a fucking soldier "I guess ya gonna have ta try Darley because Rye's with me now and there ain't nothing ya can do about it..."

"Oh there's no fucking trying about it, I been waiting a real fucking long time for this..."

"D..." Ryder interjected "Whatever happened ta diplomacy?" He asked - not caring in the slightest what happened to Darley but what he couldn't ignore was the seriously injured state his friend was about to fight in again... already low on energy and resource, Billy for once could actually have a chance?

Drake growled "Fuck diplomacy. Ya wanna fucking go Darley, let's go - but I ain't fighting anywhere near Rye..." His eyes glaring hatefully as they scanned him from top to bottom "...ya are her fucking brother after all."

Billy smirked taking the hint of where he wanted to settle, what better place? Surrounded by eyes that would happily watch his downfall "Such a fucking gentlemen, I guess she'll be sleeping through ya fucking funeral..." Taking a step back Billy didn't hesitate, needing to squash this shit as soon as possible he swiped round heading for the staircase, Joe following closely behind still tried to be the voice of reason; what little good that done him? With so much anger passing through he was unable to control anything his brother was about to do...

* * *

><p>Exhaling deeply, Drake's heart was beating too fast in his chest, his adrenaline pumping painfully hard. Eyes glaring across the room he watched the Darley's disappear out of sight. There was no question of what was about to happen, Billy was out for blood and Drake being the brawler he was; was about to give Darley the chance he's always wanted at the title. The only question that did remain was Riley? Glancing down at her, his steely gaze softened, she always could calm the rage within and he'd tried - tried to do the right thing. tried to be diplomatic but there was no changing the feud that had long festered between Billy and him. Drake was officially fucked no matter what he did, if he fought Billy and killed him; that would be the end of him and Riley for sure but if he fought and didn't kill him, Billy wouldn't hesitate - he'd quite happily kill him without a second thought - not caring for the ramifications that would arise from that rash and reckless decision. But if there was one thing he was certain on, it was that Riley would not be returning to Stokely whilst he was still alive, he promised he would keep her safe and that's the only promise he intended to keep - fuck everything else. Leaning against the back of the sofa, he allowed his eyes to lovingly linger on her, the constant light in his darkness; brushing a stray strand of hair back into place - it was more than difficult to pull his hand away from the skin he would never be touching again "I'm sorry sweetheart. I tried. I love you." Exhaling deeply he finally found the strength to turn, coming face to face with Ryder, who looked like he wanted a piece of Drake himself...<p>

"Déjà-fucking-vu..." Drake murmured; not missing the look his closest friend was passing him "I ain't fucking doing this again Ryd, just move"

Growling, it was taking everything for Ryder not to knock his friend completely out and just hand the Darley's exactly what they wanted... "Have ya lost ya fucking mind? Too many hits ta ya fucking head tonight? Fuck D, don't fight him. Whatever happens doesn't happen in your fucking favour..."

What was concerning Ryder the most was that Drake just nodded in agreement, was he really about to just accept what happens, happens? "This fight was fucking inevitable."

Sarcastically Ryder couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head at the madness that still seemed to linger beneath Drake's surface "Only one of ya walks out of that fucking fight and if ya don't want Riley ta suddenly start despising everything that ya are - it can't be you, ya fucking want that D? Cause I sure as hell don't!"

Drake sneered at his second, only slightly overreacting; this was the life and they all knew what they were signing up for "Thanks for the optimism Ryd, I'll be sure ta remember that..."

Side stepping around him, Ryder grabbed a hold of his jacket, pulling him roughly back to face him "This ain't a fucking game Drake. Darley's a hard motherfucker and ya need ta be sure of what ya doing - don't let that rage of yours fucking control ya"

Ripping himself from his grip, Drake growled "Nothing's controlling me and I sure as hell know how fucking serious this is. Darley won't stop and he wants ta settle so what am I gonna do? I'm gonna fucking settle this" Not giving him the chance to interject anymore on the unavoidable, Drake quickly turned - heading for the staircase he disappeared down onto the lower floor. What was about to happen, would fucking happen.

* * *

><p>So what is about to happen? The idea of Drake and Billy tussling is heart breaking, even for me! =(<p>

Thank you for visiting the story and continuing to read :)

I do love this story and all of the characters. But sadly this story will be coming to an end soon. Hopefully you have all enjoyed it.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Shoving the steel door open with ease, Drake stepped out and down onto the gravel; his eyes finding the Jack's standing to the right - understandably they were querying what the fuck he was doing with their eyes. Gunner couldn't have picked a stronger word that night to describe the Red Jack's, a brotherhood, that was exactly what they were. No words were necessary, he just simply nodded respectably in their direction; silently telling each and every one of them it was an honour knowing them. Glancing to the left he found the notorious Darley gang, all lined up; smirking and cursing whilst waiting patiently for the fight they couldn't wait to watch.

Shifting his gaze slowly forward, his eyes found Darley, standing alone it was clear from his animalistic stance and the menace in his eyes he was just waiting for his chance. Having discarded his brown leather jacket and black open shirt, Billy stood tall and broadly built in a charcoal grey vest top that clung tightly to everything that was the Darley gang leader. Drake couldn't even recognise one familiarity between Billy and his father, they were complete opposites on everything. Loyal to the name and to force the reasoning for the fight, Billy ensured to show the Darley ink that his bloodline lived by. Watching the corner of his lip rise, Drake's mind uncontrollably flipped to Riley; he'd recognise that smirk anywhere and clearly all the siblings had mastered the art of making sure you never forget the unsettling feeling that came with it.

"Take ya time Jacky boy..." Billy mocked "I was starting ta think ya wouldn't show, thought ya'd decided ta just hide up in ya fucking castle 'King'..."

So he had heard? Smirking Drake casually walked towards him, slowly removing the jacket he wore. Tossing it to the ground, he could feel all eyes burning into him; he may have been wearing a black vest but that wasn't stopping everyone from seeing the results of his latest fight. A sculpted solider, sporting every single scar he'd ever had - both new and old he wasn't ashamed of the marks left on his body, they were a sign of war, a sign of his victory; a sign the Darley's would not forget easily "Never been my style Darley, why start now?"

"Because I'm about ta put ya in the fucking ground, for real this time" Billy replied coolly.

"About fucking time to!" Heco shouted; impatiently waiting for the moment he would drop to the ground.

Not liking that notion at all, Gunner growled deep within his chest, remembering the prick's name as 'H' he made sure to catch his eye; promising him a slow fucking death with one single glare.

"Easy Gun, ya'll start a fucking riot. Ya know the rules, we can't intercept 'boss' business" Kemp interjected - tapping their loose fucking cannon on the shoulder in the hopes of calming him.

Gunner smirked watching 'H' mockingly beckon him over "I'm not intercepting anything but if Drake does fall, that prick's not gonna get his much wanted second chance with Rye - I'm gonna take his fucking disrespectable head and slam dunk it into the fucking docks..."

And there wouldn't be any talking to him, Kemp leaving him be couldn't help but helplessly watch with the rest of the Jack's Drake walk into the first fight, he might not make it out of...

Eyes fixed on Darley, Drake ignored the comments the Darley gang passed; they could blow as much smoke as they wanted - because that's all it fucking was. Fists flexing, Drake could feel that so called rage Ryder had told him to watch out for, such a dangerous emotion even Drake struggled for control at the best of times but, it was set in stone if he was the one to put Billy into the pavement he would lose Riley forever and she, as much as he hated the idea of it would automatically inherit the feud between the Darley's and the Jack's.

'Because I'm about ta put ya in the fucking ground' Billy's threat was ringing loud and fucking clear. Standing feet apart, Drake paused - his eyes glaring hatefully into the pair that stared angrily opposite "I guess we'll see won't we Darley?"

"Yeah" Billy simply nodded "We will..." Without warning he advanced, right arm swinging round with so much speed and muscle behind it, his fist collided against Drake's cheek - making him stumble back a step.

In that moment Ryder had appeared from the warehouse to watch his friend take the hit "Shit..." He growled out watching Drake's automatic survival instinct kick the fuck in, Billy already going for another attack, wasn't prepared for Drake to dodge his second swing; dropping down he came up shockingly fast - cracking Billy straight in the face with an iron fist that sent blood splashing in all directions.

"Motherfuck...!" Billy cursed grabbing a violent hold of Drake's vest, holding him in place he didn't hesitate he threw his head down so fucking quick; his forehead crashing down against Drake's nose. Hearing the crack before feeling it, Drake groaned at the impact. Momentarily dazed by the blow, Billy on full fucking form pushed on; shunting his knee up skilfully and brutally into his stomach he forced him to double over.

Breathing heavily and feeling fucking everything his body had been put through tonight, Drake wasn't staying down for long; he barrelled forward - making sure to knock all of the air out of the Darley prick before whipping his head back and up; waiting for that satisfying impact of the back of his head colliding against Billy's. Hearing him grunt and his grip disappear along with his focus, the killer in Drake was so close to emerging he was quickly losing a winning battle with himself. No longer was this about Darley, this was about himself - fighting so hard to defeat the instinct that made him unbeatable against dozens of components. Needing a moment to take back what little control he had left, Drake shoved Billy away so hard he stumbled; his back crashing into the side of the Mustang. The sheer force of what Drake and Billy was going at each other with was cringe-able and watching them, Ryder and Joe in unison found themselves fucking cringing.

Wiping the blood from his face, Billy's cold eyes were on Drake; why the fuck would he shove him back a step? Did he have no intention of killing Billy out of respect for Riley? Because Billy was one hundred and ten percent certain, solder boy had so much more up his fucking sleeve. No way was Billy about to make this fucking easy, Billy could tell he was holding back and now, he was focused on bringing that side out in the worst fucking way. Straightening himself up, he moved for him; only now could he hear the chants surrounding them - Jack's and Darley's combined.

"Let's go Billy, ya got this!" He heard Jamie shout.

"C'mon Drake, this prick's nothing!" Cruz kicked up.

"Just floor the motherfucker bill!" Baggy's voice suddenly rang out.

"Stop warming the fuck up and do what ya were born ta fucking do!" Gunner bellowed.

Struggling to control his breathing, Drake stood tall - Blood dripping down his face, he was still; his eyes just watching the enemy approach him and fast. Having no intention of moving, he dug his boots deep into the gravel, bracing himself for the impact. Years of rivalry suddenly came to an agonising blow in the moment of them colliding against one another, viciously they lashed at each other; with nothing but pure fucking raw hatred between them their fists flew relentlessly. Locked harshly against one another and neither even considering to back the fuck down, the two gang's could do nothing but watch Drake and Billy thrash themselves into the ground - both were set on one thing and one thing alone, but who was to drop first?

* * *

><p>Stirring from the sleep she never thought she would get, Riley slowly pulled her eyes open but almost instantly wished she hadn't. The tears almost appearing instantly in the moment of everything hurting at once, shifting slightly beneath the blanket that covered her she couldn't stop the cry from escaping her lips.<p>

"Fuck..." She cursed. "Drake?" She called; just imagining the amount of trouble she'd be in if she moved.

When no response came, Riley could instantly feel something wasn't right; never had the warehouse ever been this quiet - especially with all the Jack's rolling round at once. Then she heard it, the commotion, the undeniable riot outside and slowly through the daze she remembered, Billy was coming onto the estate...

Heart suddenly beating way too fast, she listened to the chants of the gang's and suddenly her real fucking nightmare was upon her in the moment of the voices raising up a notch 'Come on Billy!' 'Drake!'

"Shit!" Throwing the blanket off, no longer thinking she pulled herself up and off the sofa with so much speed, she forgot about all the broken bones that nearly had her hitting the deck within seconds "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Unable to control the way in which the room was slipping from left to right, she staggered across the floor, swaying from side to side she couldn't ignore what her body was feeling, so broken she pushed through, tears streaming her cheeks, she cried - struggling beyond belief she descended the staircase. Two weeks with all that Cain had done to her was nothing compared to the idea of losing her big brother or Drake a second time.

Barely able to shove the door open, she put her shoulder against the steel and pushed. Slipping out into the darkness, she was still; from what her blurred eyes could see from the dim warehouse lighting the sight was everything she hoped it wouldn't be. Her biggest fear and worst nightmare all in fucking one, Billy and Drake, both covered in blood both going at it. The sight was horrific enough but the sounds of them killing each other had the sickness quickly rising up in her throat. Drake already having been in one fight that night for her didn't need another, shockingly with obvious difficulty he was still holding his own against her brother.

Billy, the strongest man she has ever known was faltering, he'd never admit it; hell he'd go until his very last breathe but Riley could see what the other's couldn't. Clearly going up against Drake wasn't as easy as he'd originally thought it would be, with the odds being equal one of them was going to have to make that final move; it was just a question of who?

Riley however had no intention of watching that happen, not after everything...

Ryder, expertly trained in keeping an eye on their surroundings at all times had caught the sight of the warehouse doors being slowly opened; watching Riley stumble out his eyes widened..."Shit..." He cursed already moving out of the line the Jack's had created and towards her, the last place she wanted to put herself was in the middle of her brother and Drake. "Riley!" He shouted in the moment of her hurrying towards them; she'd seen him coming and could almost guess he'd stop her from intervening - it was undeniable the sight alone was breaking her heart and nothing was going to stop her from trying "Riley, don't!"

There wasn't words to describe how the younger Darley felt in that very moment, remaining deadly silent; he was still - just helplessly watching the fight that only seemed to get bloodier by the minute. Fists still flying, both men refused to be the first to the ground, at his side he could hear the Darley's; fucking loving the notion of Billy actually being the one to bring the Jack's to their knees but Joe being Joe, wasn't just watching another enemy. Conflicted and despising it, Joe couldn't help but wonder what this would do to Rye? Billy would surely kill the Red Jack's leader, a man Riley had risked everything for? Waking to find she'd never see him again surely wouldn't be easy and for the life of him, he couldn't shut his fucking conscience off...

"Riley!" He'd heard a voice shout across the chaos; this had his head turning double time; "Rye?" Finding her he watched her turn and look at the Jack before bolting. Barely able to move he couldn't miss the way her features were scrunching up with every movement, realising to where she was heading had Joe not thinking; not only was she about to put herself in the firing line, he too was about to "Fuck, no! Riley!

Trying to think logically Riley had no clue as to how she was about to intercept, both men built of pure muscle; were gridlocked against one another. It was only when Billy had skilfully manoeuvred past Drake's defences and cracked him square in the chest did Riley's logical sense of mind suddenly disappeared. Clearly big brother had just found his weak spot and hearing the agonising grunt sounds coming from Drake had Riley lurching forward. Ignoring the dizziness that continued to try and engulf her, Riley shook her heard; forcing all of the pain and anguish to the back of her mind - thankfully her adrenaline pumping so hard was giving her the support she needed in that moment... "Drake!" "Billy!" She shouted, left hand grabbing a hold of Billy's arm and her right grabbing Drake's she tried to shove her way in between them; clearly she hadn't prepared herself for the amount of pain that shot through her in that very moment "Guys, please!" She cried.

No matter how much both of the sides wanted them to finish, when both of the gang's realised Riley was mixed up in the middle of them; their chants of support had suddenly turned in the other fucking direction - each and every one of them was shouting for them to stop. If they wasn't so lost within the rage that had long consumed them, Billy might have heard Bodie bellowing behind him "Yo Bill, ease off, Rye incoming!" and Drake already so close to Jaz may have heard his warning "D, eye's up, Riley!"

Remaining locked, Billy the relentless motherfucker had one target, over and over his fists struck Drake's chest. Drake would fall, Billy was about to make certain of that; but in the moment of Billy striking out - Drake on the defence bent his right arm and threw his elbow up - cracking Billy straight in the nose. Slightly dazed by the impact, Billy wasn't bracing for Drake's second and almost instantaneous hit; he'd felt his head snap to the side before really feeling what the prick's fist had done.

In the moment of Billy being forced back a step, Riley had her in; slipping herself against him - she didn't hesitate, raising her hands she applied gentle pressure to his front "Drake..."

Feeling a much softer and very familiar force on his chest, Drake registered it instantly; still set in fight mode Drake couldn't help but question her stupidity - what the fuck was she thinking? Especially with how hurt she was? Pulling his head up, he fought to control the anger but it was useless, she'd witnessed this look before when he'd near obliterated those pricks at the club for threatening her. Riley wanting to gasp at the sight of him didn't get the chance because he'd stepped right back away from her and something in those eyes of his was ordering her to keep her distance for her own fucking safety.

"Well, well..." Riley heard Billy's voice coming up behind them "I guess her timing's perfect eh Jacky boy?"

Turning slightly Riley watched her older brother gun towards them, like Drake he was a complete and utter state; covered in blood he looked like a fucking maniac. But it was the look in his eye that had her turning completely in his direction, so set on finishing what he'd started; it was going to take a miracle for Riley to stop the unmanned fucking train that was her big brother. From behind she just heard Drake sneer at the comment, most definitely trying to reign himself in, realising Billy wasn't about to stop she moved herself in front; shoving her hands hard against his chest "Billy, please!" She cried out, she wasn't going to lie, the pain was something else especially with Billy pushing back against her.

"Riley..." Billy growled "Move out of the fucking way!" He barked, side stepping he tried to dodge round her but once again she'd put herself right in front of him - unable to stop himself, he impacted against her; crying out she stumble backwards - falling into the safety of Drake's arms that had caught her before she hit the floor.

"Fucking hell Darley!" Drake hissed - easily bending round Riley's frame to shove him back away from her.

He wasn't shoved far but Billy had no intention of stopping, squaring his shoulders, about to lunge forward he was grabbed from behind and pulled back a step. Growling he ripped himself from the force that held him, swiping round expecting to see one of the gang, he came face to face with Joe - mirroring his own look exactly.

Billy so consumed by rage was deadly silent; his eyes just glaring into his younger brother's.

"Bill enough!" Joe barked.

Billy just smirked, the look sending chills all the down Joe's spine; what the fuck was he thinking? "Enough? Enough is when he's in the ground. I dare ya ta try and stop me a second time" Raising his hand quicker than Joe could react, he shoved him back a step before turning his attention back to Drake; his anger only intensifying at the sight of his hands on his younger sister - and for her, not to be pushing him away...

"Get out of here Riley..." Drake demanded, attempting to push her to the side in the moment of Billy now being at arm's length but she wouldn't budge; she remained protectively in front of him.

"Billy, please don't do this!" Riley pleaded; her hands once again flying to his chest to stop him.

"Rye, for fuck sake, move!" Billy ordered, knowing he'd already hurt her didn't intend on doing that again a second time but she wouldn't be stopping the fucking inevitable.

"Please, I love him!"

Suddenly he stilled, going scarily rigid along with the rest of the gang, but his eyes were the thing that was scaring her the most; never had she seen such a look of anger passed in her direction... "What?" He finally asked through tightly gritted teeth.

Struggling to control her breathing, Riley took her time slowly inhaling and exhaling through the pain; at least a little relived she had him stopping to listen to her. Problem was, she was terrified, tears streaming her cheeks; she wasn't going to lie - this was the hardest thing she'd ever had to admit to her brother "I love him..."

Sneering Billy couldn't believe what he was hearing "That's what I thought ya said... but, ya'll get over it, just like all the previous prick's I fucking buried"

Never had she thought to ask the question's, all she knew was that one day they were there; the next they were gone - just as quickly as they had wrongly treated her. Hell she was a smart girl and could almost predict what her older, protective but undeniably shady brother had done but him just confirming her troubling thoughts so casually had her gasping. And to think, he was planning on burying the one man who had never hurt her in the ways the other's had? To hell with that. Watching him advance forward, something inside of her snapped, in the moment of Joe bravely going to grab him a second time; she reacted - slapping him right across the face...

Suddenly it was silent. The gang's no longer making any noise whatsoever; all just watched worriedly as Billy slowly turned his attention to his sister; who to his surprise remained just in front. His strong, stubborn but ridiculously stupid sister in that moment.

No matter how angry he still felt, Drake now on full fucking alert watching her strike Billy had moved himself subtly to her side; so ready to intercept Billy if he was to retaliate in any way "No! I won't. Billy, he's saved my life like three fucking times, surely that's got ta mean at least something to ya... please just stop"

Feeling Joe standing so close to him, Billy could almost assume he expected him to lash out again at her; oh he was fucking fuming at her for taking a shot at him after everything but there was no way he'd repeat such a soulless act against her; he wasn't their father and he never would be. Flexing his fists he tried to control his breathing, to reign in the animal inside; it wasn't instant but it was working. Come to think about it the longer his eyes just remained on her he could feel the anger fading. It was taking everything to ignore the man that stood at her side, a man not more than a second ago he wanted to obliterate but her tear filled eyes were reaching, reaching deep inside to a place that only she could find "I'm sorry" She whispered.

"Riley..." Passing her a sympathetic look, Joe was already moving forward but was halted by Billy's arm. A simple but firm shake of the head had him stopping...

"Sorry just ain't gonna cut it this time Rye..." Billy huffed watching her hunch forward slightly; face crumpling in pain she tried to ignore it, to focus on what he was saying but clearly it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Do you have any fucking idea of what ya've done?" Even if she wanted to, Riley knew she wouldn't be able to string a sentence together properly; instead she just listened - allowing him to vent. Feeling Drake's hand on her lower spine had her feeling supported; even though she felt like any second she was about to drop... "What you fucking did to me?" This got her eyes lifting to meet his hard ones "You lied. To me, to Joe, to all of us, your family. And for what? My fucking adversary? Do you hate me that much, to go against everything?"

His words crushed her, if only he knew what she'd gone through for her family... shaking her head, she let the tears fall uncontrollably "I, I could never hate you. I love you. I'm sorry"

Barely able to defend her actions, Riley was once again seeing double; shaking her head she tried to concentrate but everything was quickly becoming too much too fast. Torn between her family that stood in front and the man that stood at her side, Riley was starting to wonder if there was even a happy outcome to this equation?

Eying her, Billy hated the sight, taking out all of the shit she'd done if he had been the big brother he promised, he was pretty sure she'd be standing in front of him looking a lot fucking different. Undeniably hurt from the inside out, was it really fair for him to tear her a new one in front of everyone? Saying nothing more, he clenched his jaw and stepped forward - not missing the way in which Drake reacted to his movement. Wrapping his arm gently around her, she didn't hesitate; she fell against him holding him tightly to her...

Feeling his whole body protesting from his second fight for the night, his legs constantly threatening to buckle beneath him Drake couldn't stop from swaying slightly. Gritting his teeth he tried to remain upright but could feel himself leaning forward to balance. Feeling a reassuring hand on the back of his neck, he turned his head to find Ryder at his side; supporting him subtly he assisted in standing him up straight.

Billy unsure of how to act in this moment, lifted his dark and wrathful eyes back up to Drake who remained only feet away. This was definitely new fucking territory, how was he supposed to deal with this fucking situation and not lose Riley in the process? He wouldn't advertise it but it was clear, Riley and Joe were his world; losing one or both of them would split that in half - leaving him a monster, worse than their father. Thinking quick on his feet, Billy straightened himself up "So, the fuck we gonna do bout B Street?" Why beat around the bush? Both gangs needed a distraction and B Street still remained an on-going problem for them. However in the moment of asking, Billy could almost feel every set of eyes burning in to the back of his skull, the Darley's would question him and rightly so; hell Billy couldn't even see this truce lasting a day but for Riley, because of everything she'd been through with Bones and Cain - he was going to at least try...

Clearly taken aback by Billy's question when they were so close to killing each other seconds ago, Drake forced his lip to curl slightly upwards "I think it's time we pull Tyse's retirement date forward..."

Riley still leant against Billy's chest pulled back, needing to see if Drake was okay she turned; finding his eyes locked on her. Luckily he seemed to be calming from the anger he was feeling moments ago, clearly he was concerned for her by the way in which his expression had shifted instantly. Hitting her faster than she anticipated, she felt the sickening and excruciating pain in her head before worriedly watching the world slip completely to the left, already moving forward Drake was there to catch her in the moment of her legs buckling "Shit, Riley..." Feeling all of her weight suddenly drop, he carefully lowered her to the gravelled ground below, kneeling his hands were on her; checking for a pulse, checking everything.

"The fuck is it?!" Billy asked; lowering himself to the other side of her.

Joe hovering just behind his older brother, could not stop himself from asking the question that had his legs threatening to give way depending on the answer he would receive "She breathing?!"

"She's okay. Barely. I need ta get her ta a fucking hospital..." Drake replied, lifting his arm he pointed back in the direction of the warehouse "Gun, my jacket!"

"No, no fucking way!" Billy argued "No fucking hospitals, she's coming back ta Stokely with me!"

Drake growled "Christ Darley, ya don't fucking quit do ya?! She has internal fucking bleeding. She needs to go ta a fucking hospital. If she goes to Orkney General, no one will know her and she'll get the treatment she needs. She'll live." Appearing at his side, Gunner remained silent; he just held the jacket out at arm's length. Nodding appreciatively Drake took it, wasting no time in covering her with it.

Hissing out a frustrated breathe through his bloody and most definitely broken nose, Billy was finding it so hard to leave his sister in the care of the Jack's. Even if he did want to argue the toss, Drake had cut right back in; stopping him from saying anything... "I refuse ta let her be taken anywhere near Stokely right now after what Bones did..." He snarled - there was no doubt about it; Drake planned on ending that motherfucker.

Billy sneered "Ya don't think I'd keep my own fucking sister safe? I'd protect her"

Drake almost laughed "Protect her?" His eyes sweeping quickly but sarcastically across the entire Darley gang "C'mon Darley, so what happened on the fucking corner is ya protecting her?"

Billy growled, fighting down the rage that hadn't disappeared but was lying dormant within "It's not your fucking choice... it's mine..."

Stepping up and forward, Joe leant beside his brother; the last thing he wanted to watch was round two whilst Riley bit it on the fucking pavement "I hate ta say it but he's right Bill and seems as she's my sister to, I guess I share the choice on this one..." Swiping his head round so fast, Billy glared at his younger brother; the one person who was supposed to stand by him no matter what "What matters is that she'll be safe. She's not known by anyone here. You put her in Stokely, she's at risk, not only of Bones but B Street to..."

He didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to believe it but damn him, Joe was right. Reluctantly Billy nodded in agreement with his brother before turning his attention back to Drake who was already setting his plan in fucking motion upon seeing Billy's acceptance. He knew they were out of time; she needed help now.

"Kemp!" Drake called. The Darley's remained scarily quiet but watched as the biggest guy of the Jack's stepped forward on command without question "Ya take Riley ta the hospital. Ya get her help and no matter what, ya stick to her like fucking glue, ya hear me?"

Nodding Kemp moved forward "Loud and fucking clear. I'll call if needs be. Go bury the fuckers!" He growled; so unbelievably pissed at the damage they'd caused. Kneeling Kemp didn't miss the way in which Billy reacted when picking her up and carrying her away to where his truck was parked...time was of the fucking essence.

Inhaling sharply, Drake slowly stood along with Billy and Joe; rolling his neck in a smooth 360 motion he forced all of the thoughts of his body protesting to the back of his mind "This ends tonight"

If there was anything they would agree on after everything, it would be the demise of B Street and all of those that swear loyalty to the colour. Nodding, Billy smirked "Come sunrise B Street will be non-fucking existent"

Facing each other - Drake and Billy were deadly still; covered in blood and undeniably feeling the after-effects of their fight. They were surrounded by the men that would follow them in to whatever fight they may choose no matter what. An unsettling silence fell between the two gangs, only ever driven by rivalry it was undeniable, aligning with each other would be difficult - most probably impossible but for this time, and this time only they would both force their hatred in a different direction. B Street's direction.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and your continuing support, I hope you liked?<p>

If you did, drop me a quick review, I'd love to know your thoughts! :)


	38. Chapter 38

Hi all, apologies for the delay in uploading a new chapter. Life can get very hectic sometimes.

I hope you enjoy the latest instalment.

**Chapter 38**

Hackney was quiet, if it wasn't for the storm hammering down on the estate, it would be silent. Violent streaks of lightning lit up the sky in the moment of the clouds clashing together with a surprising amount of force; that loud it made Tyse jump slightly back from the desk he was leant against. Turning he glanced out of the window, the rain was half coming down; striking hard against the window pane. How quickly had the weather turned?

Chuckling he turned back to focus on the papers and piles of cash that laid across his desk, the receipts were piling up fast and Tyse had a lot of shit to sort through. Needing the quiet, he wasted no time in sending Cage out to take care of a little business giving him some much needed time to catch up, since running with Cain and Orkney he wasn't going to lie business had been lifted and the money was back rolling in the way it should be; even if it had been for a couple of weeks. God knows what B Street could be making in a couple of months.

The demise of Drake and The Red Jacks was a fucking bonus too, Tyse wasn't an idiot, he knew if they were still around B Street would have been run viciously in to the ground.

Where Orkney specialised in Guns and Stokely drugs, Hackney was notoriously known for its long conveyor line of 'hard to come by' motor vehicle parts - mysteriously and quietly procured only from a handful of sources. In the grand scheme of things, Bones would have been the perfect business partner being that he operated an automobile workshop - a workshop that could have benefited greatly from the parts Tyse could supply but, having that relationship needlessly and so casually obliterated by the fat prick he sure as hell wasn't about to send Cain packing in the moment of them finding some common ground for a truce that could easily strip Darley of his throne. With the Jack's out of the way, Tyse could finally push for Stokely. For now Orkney was Cain's but the Darley's were fair game - Revenge was definitely a dish best served cold.

The only thing that had Tyse momentarily pausing was the fact that Cain still hadn't called, having waited most of the fucking day; with the night moving swiftly on he couldn't help but question why? They'd spoken the night before briefly confirming they needed to discuss their upcoming plan for Stokely, Cain had been rather optimistic about the idea of using the Darley sister to exploit the Darley's weaknesses; and if the rumours were true Riley Darley was so close to giving up the ghost. He'd heard about Cain's brutal reputation and his sadistic ways, Riley Darley was as good as dead in the second of her being dragged into that club; even Tyse was surprised to hear that Bones had let her be taken so easily - maybe that to, was an indication that getting in to bed with Bones Darley would have been a mistake. If he'd so carelessly betrayed his own blood, what the fuck would he do in the moment of disagreeing with a business decision they might've had to make? Darley had to be one of the greediest and most selfish people he knew so there was no doubting he would have found any way he could to get one up on B Street. Business was business after all.

It was undeniable, it was time for the Darley's to be taken out of the game and Cain had the perfect plan; one that was about to play out perfectly in the moment of him calling and giving Tyse the go ahead...

Knowing Cain would call when he was good and ready, Tyse shuffled forward on his chair, focusing on the money that lay in front was about to start counting when an almighty sound of chaos erupted outside. Shoving back his chair, Tyse was up and grabbing the piece neatly tucked in the back of his chair; hurrying over to the window he glanced out - his eyes angrily watching the war erupting before him. Heart and adrenaline pumping too hard for his fucking liking, he futilely watched the bullets fly and his territory be set alight from every fucking angle. He could hear the gun shots echoing across the estate, the deep roar's of his men trying to protect what was rightly theirs and the sickening sounds of women and children screaming. Remaining in the position he stood, Tyse assumed he'd spoke too fucking soon; who the fuck would dare stand against him?

It was only until he dipped his eyes to the road below to see the familiar tribal painted muscle cars parked up just outside to where he resided... "Motherfucker, Darley!" He cursed through gritted teeth. Hearing the sound of shots on the lower level had him swiping round in the direction of the door; listening to the heavy and fast approaching footsteps there was no doubt about it - they were coming for him and for once Tyse had been not only outsmarted but was outnumbered. Smirking he simply clicked the safety of his gun off and settled himself casually back down in the comfort of his chair; resting his wrist down on the armrest he aimed the barrel of his gun in the direction of the door.

They would deny it to the very end but fear was definitely a funny thing in this life. It was an emotion every man feels at some point but at this moment in time, Tyse was anything but fearful; he was pissed - pissed at Bones thinking he actually had a shot at the fucking title.

Watching the door be slowly pushed open from the outside, Tyse watched none other than Billy Darley brazenly walk in to the room; a Mossberg 500 shotgun resting casually up on his shoulder. Looking a little worse for fucking wear, he still held himself like a Darley was notoriously known to do. Eyes hard as steel, he paused on the other side of the desk; hissing an angered breathe out of his nose he just glared harshly down at the man that was confidently slouched back in the leather that surrounded him.

Tyse smirked "Billy Darley, really? I'm a little surprised Bones sent ya ta do his bidding...does he not know what I'll do ta his fucking 'heir' for wreaking unnecessary havoc on my fucking estate?"

Billy sneered "I guess he'll be just as surprised as you seems as I'm here for me, not for Bones..." Eying the piece, Billy snorted "Ya gonna drop the .45 willingly are or ya gonna lose ya fucking arm?"

Shaking his head, Tyse couldn't help but snigger at the man's threats - in typical Darley fashion; did he really have a fucking choice? Releasing his grip he rested the gun gently down in the middle of the desk "And what the fuck might ya want 'little' Darley?"

Billy growled, the prick still thought he had a leg to stand on, did he really think Billy was about to show even an ounce of mercy after everything he'd done? "Ta obliterate ya, limb from fucking limb"

Tyse chuckled "And why might ya wanna do that huh? The little shit Brett floored?" He started.

Fractionally tilting his head, Billy listened quietly to Tyse listing the very reasons he was about to mercilessly unleash all of his fucking anger... "The prick who bit it in Aces? Or could it be because of poor little Riley?" Even Tyse couldn't miss the way in which Billy's facial expression shifted to deadly within seconds at the sound of her name... "I'm sure ya are understandably angry at the fact she's been hurt at the hands of a B Street member many times in the past... but, it's never been my fucking hand, it's been Cage's, he runs B Street, not me..."

Hearing a deep chuckle suddenly cut in to the silence surrounding Billy and Tyse, Tyse's eyes flew to the door to see a face he never thought he'd have to see again, Drake... "Spoken like a true fucking coward eh Tyse?" Stepping into the room, he paused at Billy's side; casually dropping a body to the ground in front of them with a bone cracking thud "Tell me, if Cage is running B Street, who the fuck is running Cage? Last I checked ya were still the majority fucking owner of Hackney..." Drake queried. Smirking darkly his eyes met Tyse's suddenly taken aback ones; for once the prick hadn't seen that one coming and suddenly he was fighting the urge to stupidly grab his piece from the centre of his desk and finish the fucking job. If there was any force greater than Cain to be concerned about, it was Drake - a man Tyse had assumed had been put in to the ground weeks ago. Drake however had seen better days and Tyse wasn't missing the way he tried to ignore the obvious pain that was shooting through every inch of him, body betraying him Drake looked like he was about to drop any second; Tyse could only hope that would be happening sooner rather than fucking later.

"Fuck is that?" Billy asked; motioning his head to the bloody mess at his feet.

Eying him only for a second, Drake sneered "Tyse'll be able ta fucking answer that question for ya..."

Hearing him but suddenly struggling to move forward, Tyse knew he needed to get his head back in the game - who the fuck did these two think they were? Compared to him, they were still on fucking training wheels; growling deep within his chest he slowly moved forward - peering across his desk his eyes analysed the body, they'd been beaten and completely broken but it was only when Tyse's intense gaze landed on their disfigured face that an uncontrollable amount of rage replaced the surprise he was initially feeling "Oh Drake, ya fucking prick!" Anger and pain had suddenly covered the older man's face and Drake and Billy couldn't help but find themselves smirking evilly at his anguish as he glared back up at them... "Motherfuckers!"

"Darley meet Nico, he was Tyse's brother..." Drake introduced harshly, meeting Tyse's glare he took a step forward "Clearly it's not a walk in the fucking park ta be tied ta a fucking chair and tortured..." He hissed and suddenly Billy was catching on real fucking quick at the message, if it wasn't for B Street instigating the whole turn of unwanted events Riley hadn't of been baited to Bones only to land in Cain's crosshairs and be continually beaten over and over. Drake had only just started to make his point.

No longer wanting to play nice, Tyse sneered; leaning forward across his desk - his eyes rabid "That's what ya fucking pissed about? Cain roughs up the girl ya were fucking and ya kill my brother out of pure fucking spite?!" Even Drake didn't miss the sound of Billy growling at the thought of him fucking his sister, eying him sarcastically for only a second as if to say 'Really?' he quickly turned his attention back to Tyse who was now screaming "I thought ya would have been more upset at the fact we fucking killed ya, together me and Cain, the closest thing I might add ya ever had as a fucking daddy fucking killed ya! The almighty Red Jack's leader and ya never had a fucking clue!"

Biting back the anger, Drake flexed his jaw at Tyse's words; fists clenching he threw them down, hard and fast against the wood making Tyse jump back slightly at the sound "Do I look fucking dead ta ya?!" He asked, more snarling than anything else "I mean what the fuck is this 'we killed ya' shit?" Drake questioned turning his head to look round and up at Darley who remained still - his eyes saying all they needed to "Ya looked just as surprised as fucking Darley over there, I mean do I look fucking dead or summit?" He asked in that annoyingly arrogant and 'Drake jokingly' way.

Billy smirked, moving his eyes slowly to meet Drake's "Ya already forgetting I'm still hoping that's on the fucking cards Jacky boy?" He murmured; there was no doubt about it - they still hated one another; they just hated B Street more at this moment in time "Ya do look like shit though, more than fucking usual..."

"Well that's your fault ya fucking prick!" Drake bit back.

Moving his eyes between them, it was clear they'd nearly knocked each other in to oblivion and Tyse couldn't help but laugh; a laugh so dark it cut cleanly through the tense atmosphere surrounding them all. Pulling their attentions to him; he mocked them boldly with only the use of eyes "The Darley's and The Jack's boys working together? I never thought I'd see the day and now I have, I really couldn't give a shit. Ya both look like ya had some serious axe's ta grind and ya grinded them in ta each other's faces..." Smirking, he freely looked them over; silently noticing how battered they truly were "But, ya appear ta have worked ya differences out? Maybe we can do the same and work something out?"

"No fucking chance" Was Billy's instantaneous reply.

Tyse raised his eyebrow slightly at his abruptness "Darley, I'm shocked" He retorted dramatically "Clearly ya not singing from the same song sheet as ya fucking father. Ya see Bones would look past the petty gang rivalry shit and see a business deal but you, ya'd rather kill me than the prick standing at ya side who wasted no time in fucking ya sister six ways from Sunday. Something tells me ya priorities are seriously fucking off..."

Exhaling deeply, Billy hissed an angered breathe out through his nose; stepping forward he smoothly manoeuvred the Mossberg off of his shoulder so the barrel was now pointing threateningly in Tyse's direction "I wouldn't be worrying about anyone's fates but ya own...my priority is ta kill the son of a bitch who has caused me and mine nothing but fucking grief. That son of a bitch is you."

Tyse sneered "Ya stupid bastard Darley. I thought ya had brains. Well, we'll soon see..." Believing he would be quick, his hand flew across the desk, Billy saw - his finger already twitching on the trigger but like lightning in the moment of Tyse grabbing the piece Drake had grabbed his Eagle from the back of his jeans and shot a round cleanly through the side of the optimistic prick's hand forcing him to drop the gun...

Cursing he pulled his hand up to his chest "Fuck!" He screamed; feeling the pain shoot all the way up his arm. "Ya really think the grownups won't fucking find out what ya been doing?! How stupid do ya think we are?!"

Letting his laugh overpower Tyse's whining, Drake grinned - unbelievably happy to be the one to drop this next revelation to Cain's newest business partner "I guess ya haven't heard whilst ya been hiding in ya pit. Orkney's mine. So... yeah I think ya pretty fucking stupid."

Tyse's smile instantly faltered "Cause Cain's really gonna let that one slide. Ya arrogant little shit Drake, I guess taking a few slugs in the chest didn't work at taking ya down a fucking peg or two..."

At his side Billy snorted, instantly being cut a sharp look he sneered "What? He's got a fucking point..."

"Fuck you Darley" Drake snapped turning his attention back to Tyse "And fuck you, Cain ain't got a fucking choice but feel free ta check out his burnt up carcass at King ta ask him ya-fucking-self" This time Tyse no longer having his safety net, no longer having the support to back the plan that was a long time in the making turned a ghostly shade of white in the moment of both Drake and Billy rising their pieces in his direction... "After you Darley" Drake growled.

"With pleasure" Billy hissed, making sure to hold Tyse's glare in the very second of emptying shells carelessly in to his torso. Hearing his cries echo across the room and watching blood spray in all fucking directions, Drake smirked; pulling back on his trigger - it didn't take long for Tyse to fall silent soon after but the boys so consumed by their anger and hatred for B Street continued to blow him apart as promised.

B Street had been well and truly sentenced.

* * *

><p>The Darley's and Jack's only lingered momentarily on the Hackney Estate, they wanted to ensure the place had been well and truly burnt to the ground. Some may call what they did sadistic and vengeful, but Drake and Billy couldn't give a shit, they saw it as a consequence for B Street royally fucking with what was theirs - that if anything, was the only thing they would be agreeing on anytime soon. Leaning against the side of their cars, they silently watched the flames engulf the area block by block, that was until Drake got a call from Kemp... a call that had them both putting pedal to the fucking metal and returning rather quickly into Orkney.<p>

Automatic doors sliding open, Drake and Billy both marched into the reception area of the hospital to find Jaz leaning against the desk; clearly he'd already alerted the receptionist of what to expect because in the moment of them entering her eyes were trying very hard to stick to her computer screen. Hospitals brought unnecessary attention, Drake knew this just as well as Billy but for Rye he wasn't going to risk it. Pausing just in front of the desk, Drake was relieved to recognise the girl from one of the Jack's many party sessions; luckily she wouldn't be giving them any trouble - more than that she wasn't about to start highlighting their presence.

"Fuck happened?" Drake asked. Jaz having received a call from Kemp previously shagged ass back to the hospital to help in nailing all of the questions down; Drake would not respond well to the doctors trying to lord their authority over him. Billy too for that matter.

Exhaling deeply Jaz looked sympathetically up at his friend "She went in ta shock, doc had ta do surgery real fucking quick ta stop the bleeding..."

"Shit" Billy cursed, feeling his heart beating too fucking violently in his chest "Where's Joe?" He asked gruffly.

"Hasn't left her side since they arrived" Jaz replied watching him nod approvingly.

"She okay?" Drake queried; feeling his stomach uncontrollably loop in fear at the very thought of losing her.

Jaz smirked "She's in recovery, she fought like fucking hell and pulled through..."

Not realising he was holding his breath, Billy exhaled deeply "Definitely a fucking Darley"

Drake about to smile watched Jaz's expression shift slightly, knowing his boys better than they knew themselves he could tell when something wasn't quite right "What is it?"

"Well, there was...fuck" Jaz cursed feeling both Drake's and Billy's eyes suddenly burning in to him "There was a complication..." They were scarily quiet, waiting for him to continue and he literally had to force the words off his tongue knowing what he was about to say next would not sit well with the Red Jack's leader "She died..." Eyes never leaving his friend, Jaz's heart sunk watching him slowly back step away, raising his arms he pushed his hands back through his hair holding them in place momentarily - just enough time for Jaz to try and bring him back "...but for no more than a couple of minutes, the doc wasn't about ta give up on her...he brought her right back"

"Fuck" Billy cursed, closing his eyes he struggled to keep the emotion inward. Fists clenching he inhaled and exhaled slowly feeling the floor start to slip away slowly. He'd almost lost his younger sister and for what? Unable to think of anything worse, he could feel the bile rising in his throat and like a switch, the wrath for his no good of a father had returned, if it wasn't for his fists beating her to an inch of her life on Main Street that night she would never have bolted across the line. She would've been safe. Pretty much despising himself too for not stepping up and being the brother he promised, Billy swore he deserved to eat his own fucking bullet.

Pulling him from the headspace he needed, he heard gasps around the room as Drake with one arm swiped all of the contents off of the desk and to the ground in anger. Vases smashed and papers flew everywhere but he didn't care, too lost in the rage that consumed him, setting his sights on a utility cart just to the side he didn't hesitate - lifting his foot it collided against the side sending it and all of its breakable contents to the ground with ease.

"Drake!" Jaz shouted; a futile attempt at calming him down.

"What on earth is going on here!?" An orderly asked suddenly appearing behind Drake seeing how worked up he was "Sir, you need to calm down right now!"

"Whoa, I wouldn't do that man..." Jaz warned watching the orderly stupidly move to grab him but Drake was waiting for him; needing to distract himself by any means necessary from Jaz's latest revelation.

"Fuck this shit, where the fuck is Riley?" Billy demanded.

"Just down the hall to the fucking right, recovery room 103" Jaz quickly answered, more concerned about handling Drake who was struggling to keep his anger inward at this point but Billy did something that not only shocked Jaz, it shocked Drake too... Nodding he wasted no time in leaning to the side, he grabbed a fistful of Drake's jacket and literally dragged him across the reception area away from the orderly that was about to feel the brunt of Drake's pain - shoving him away from the chaos he'd just caused and down the hall in the direction of the girl that was driving them both fucking crazy.

Shrugging Darley off with ease, Drake could feel his adrenaline calming and his mind coming back in to focus. Losing his brother in the force almost made him lose his shit, but to almost lose Riley too - Drake couldn't think of anything worse. Walking at his side Billy was silent, he still fucking hated the Jack to his right but even he couldn't miss the look in Drake's eye in the moment of them being told she'd momentarily died. Not only did he mirror that look exactly, he understood it. Drake was still his fucking adversary but even in war, they knew and respected when peace was fucking needed and there was no doubting it, Riley Darley dying just put one fucking hold on the rivalry between Stokely and Orkney.

Exhaling deeply, Drake could feel all of that pent up energy start to seep from his body, his walk had become a limp in the moment of him no longer able to ignore the burning "Don't expect ta ever fucking hear this again, but... thanks" Cocking his left eyebrow up at the sound of Billy's voice, he glanced to the side but Billy was still looking forward - unable to look at him "For keeping ya fucking promise" Nodding, Drake could feel the corner of his lip rise slightly; definitely typical of a Darley to say thank you when there was no risk of anyone else fucking hearing it.

"Cage is still a fucking problem..." Drake stated matter-of-factly "The prick was nowhere ta be found and he needs ta be dealt with. Sooner rather than fucking later"

Billy nodded in agreement "We'll deal with him, just as soon as he rears that ugly fucking head of his. He'll find his way home eventually and when he does, he'll come looking for us"

Drake growled "Looking forward ta it. Tyse had it fucking easy tonight. Cage ain't got a fucking clue with what's coming his fucking way"

Billy smirked evilly, Drake was right - Cage was the last loose end "Just as long as it's fucking bloody"

"I can promise it won't be anything but"

"Now that I fucking believe"

* * *

><p>Shorter than the others, but there is more to come, I promise.<p>

Did you enjoy? Billy and Drake, not necessarily working their shit out, but working together?

Please leave a review, silent readers too, you are more than welcome :)


	39. Chapter 39

Hi to all of my readers. Next chapter is up. Thank you for the continuing support.

**Chapter 39**

Kemp on full fucking alert watched the room like he was instructed to, Riley was deadly still, leant up against cushion after cushion but thankfully feeling and looking a little better than before. Joe at her side, had not released her hand since she came out of surgery and the doctor had explained the complication of her heart stopping. It was safe to say he was shit scared and hoping their brother would get there real fucking soon. He was a fucking wreck, every moan or groan had him worrying he was about to lose her all over again... Riley although awake had been drifting in and out of sleep from the drugs the hospital were pumping in to her. In this scenario the hospital was a fucking godsend, because without the morphine travelling through every inch of her, Riley was almost one hundred percent sure she wouldn't have made it.

"Quit looking at me like that Joey..." Riley whispered catching her brother's overly concerned gaze.

Joe smirked "I'll quit looking at ya like that when ya back at home and acting like ya normal self..."

Riley smiled - a tear appearing in her eye, god she missed her brother's more than anything. But what was worrying her the most was Drake and Billy, they hadn't returned yet and after watching them nearly kill each other back at the warehouse - Riley could not predict what either of them would do. Hooked up to a heart machine didn't hide what she was feeling either, in the moments of the beeps increasing - Joe would be there, reassuring her they were fine - he'd been in contact with the boys and they were giving him minute by minute updates. "Kemp?" Riley softly called from where she lay.

Kemp looked round from the chair he was sitting on "Yes sweet?" He asked; a little too soft for Kemp and his size.

"Any news from the Jack's? He okay?" She could only mean Drake and he smirked.

"He's on his way darling, rest. He'll be here soon"

And as if on cue, the door was slowly pushed open, Kemp ready for any threat stood; welcoming any opponent. Stepping over the threshold came Billy, eyes quickly surveying the small yet bright hospital room he acknowledged Kemp first, Joe second then Riley... The sight alone hurt, she looked too small for the bed that supported her, clearly still so weak from how pale her complexion was. She'd been brutalised by both the forces of Bones and Cain but she'd fought for survival, just like he'd raised her to. Flexing his jaw he paused at the end of the bed, hands gripping the metal frame to support his suddenly weak legs; eyes just staring down at her it was obvious - the sight of her so damaged was forcing him to see the error in his ways. His baby sister, who he undoubtedly loved more than anything no matter what was so hurt because of the hatred both him and Bones shared... "Hey Billy..." Her soft voice said pulling his attention back to her.

Nodding Billy was too guilt ridden to acknowledge her in the brotherly way she knew and loved, nowhere near ready to let that wall drop in the same vicinity as the Jack's; they had no business seeing his 'infuriating' softer side "How ya feeling?" He asked.

Joe at her side smirked up at Billy, not only happy to see him all in one fucking piece but because he knew his brother too fucking well. He'd never admit it but he clearly cared, no matter how hard the man you could see it in those eyes of his. In the moment of The Darley's and The Jack's deciding to go after B-Street, Billy had grabbed Joe and demanded he go to the hospital and be with their sister, of course Joe protested, wanting to protect and avenge his family in pure Darley tradition but Billy was there shoving him in the direction of Kemp's F150. There was no arguing with him, he wanted his siblings out of this fight, he wanted them safe but what he didn't realise was that Riley could see all of this to... "Can I get back ta ya on that one?" She tried to tease but always feeling the discomfort of her injuries found herself struggling with the pain - luckily the morphine drip was helping with numbing the worst of it.

Billy smirked "It's good ta see ya Rye, I'm proud of ya"

Never expecting to hear that from her brother for the rest of her Darley life Riley smiled, the tears appearing rather quickly, feeling the lump in her throat her next question was surely about to disappoint him yet again but her heart was literally aching to see him and the fact he hadn't appeared yet had her insides turning in the worst way and the machine to her left picking up the pace "Drake?"

Billy stilled - his eyes narrowing at her question, definitely not liking the way in which his sister had said his name not only so casually but caringly, jaw flexing and eyes darkening at the question he silently watched the tears start to fall from her blue Darley eyes; most likely taking his silence in the wrong fucking way "No..." She whispered - already knowing she wouldn't be able to handle that news a second time without losing it royally, raising her hand slowly to her mouth she tried to control her breathing "Don't ya fucking say it..."

"Rye?" Joe softly said feeling her start to shake and the monitor beep a little too fast for his liking; eyes quickly darting to their brother for a little fucking help.

"Riley..." Billy quietly said, trying to pull her attention back to him but it was no use, her mind obviously was circling the worst possible scenario from his silence but Billy being Billy, just couldn't bring himself to reply - his revulsion for the Jack's leader almost matched his hatred for Bones but bring Riley into the equation and those feelings seemed to just boil over to the point of damn right detestation.

"Say what?" A familiar and greatly welcomed voice suddenly interjected into her grief, bringing her right back to reality. Eyes slowly lifting from the sheet that covered her, she found him, the other half of her heart; standing just to the side of her brother and she couldn't help but smile "Drake..." She whispered.

Forcing all of the pain at seeing her so hurt to the back of his mind, Drake smirked, knowing she didn't need any more heavy shit right now, especially from him "Hey sweetheart, miss me?" Watching her slowly nod bravely in front of her brother's, all he wanted was to stride across the room and pull her into his arms but with the current company they had, that would have to wait but there was no denying it, he'd missed her more than anything and in the second of her smiling, he hadn't realised how fucking much.

If in brotherly unison, Billy and Joe both huffed at the unwanted question before rolling their eyes but for Rye, they were quiet, she looked a little too happy to see the prick but after everything, who were they to take that away from her. It was clear from the way in which he was looking back at her, no matter how much they hated it and wanted to slowly cut his eyes out of their sockets for doing it, the son of a bitch was prepared to go to hell and back for her - and more than that, he would do it as many times as she needed; something Billy and Joe was yet to see from any guy that Riley had previously hooked up with - not that they gave them the chance...

Eying both Drake and Billy, it was so strange to see them standing side by side and not killing each other, a sight so different to earlier but a sight that undeniably had Riley smiling.

"Care ta tell us what ya fucking smirking at?" Billy asked.

"I don't think I am ever going ta get used ta that..." She replied softly, motioning between the two of them.

Billy growled at the very notion "Don't even think about getting used ta it. You and me sister still need words"

"I'm sure ya words can wait until she's rested..." Drake interjected protectively cutting him a razor sharp look.

"Drake..." Riley whispered seeing the anger quickly consuming her brother, pulling his attention back she wasn't going to lie, he was a complete and utter mess. Still undeniably handsome but his face and clothes were completely covered in blood...a mixture of his, Billy's and B Street's no doubt. Clearly he'd forgotten about his own injuries and welfare throughout the whole ordeal "Ya need ta get checked out. You too Billy"

Drake smiled. Typical Riley. She may have died for only a short time but she still died and the first thing she is doing when she wakes? She's worrying about everyone but number one. "I thought ya liked the rough look" He playfully flirted pulling open his leather jacket teasingly, momentarily forgetting Billy was there until he heard the deep warning growl at his side; not even needing to look round to feel the Darley death glare "I'm fine..."

"No, no you're not" Riley argued quietly against him not missing the way in which he was rocking backwards and forth on his feet, she may have been injured but she'd heard the whispers of what he'd been through that night. Fine was definitely not an accurate statement. "But ya need ta be" She continued to push, catching Drake's eyes with her very serious ones "I need ya ta be"

No way was he about to be the one to put more stress on her, feeling all the pain she could somehow see through all the layers of bullshit he'd put up Drake nodded. Glancing round at Kemp, their eyes met in that very second and he motioned to where Riley was lying. The look was simple, he wanted Kemp to stay at her side. Watching his friend nod, he passed her one final look before turning and slowly limping out of the room. Watching him leave, Riley could feel herself cringing with every painful step he took, Drake had the poker face of a champion but even she, could see that face faltering in the moment of him turning away.

Out of sight, she turned her attention to Billy who hadn't moved from the spot in which he stood "Now you Billy..." She quietly said, her brother too looking like he'd been hit my a fucking semi-trailer truck.

"What? I don't need no fucking medical attention Rye" Billy shot back, not trusting any of the doctor's in this place to be anything but a fucking hindrance. Hospitals generally, were a strict no no for the Darley gang.

Feeling the corner of her lip curl upwards, she almost laughed, she did love her stubborn and pigheaded brother "Medical no, physiological yes" She teased watching him cut her a sharp pointed look but just as quickly as the smile had appeared, it disappeared; a wave of concern suddenly crossing her delicate and bruised features "Please Billy, ya look like hell". Billy was silent for a moment, his hard eyes moving between Riley and Joe; hissing a deep and frustrated breathe out through his nose he cursed, shaking his head at his annoying siblings he turned on his heel and headed out of the door; closing it behind him.

"How the hell do ya do it?" Kemp asked pulling Riley's attention round to him "Keep them two of all fucking people in fucking check?"

Riley smiled, never letting go of Joe's hand "With great difficulty. But being a Darley definitely helps"

At her side Joe smirked, squeezing her hand slightly at her reply "A-fucking-men to that" He concluded.

* * *

><p>Drifting between sleep and that scary state of not knowing where the fuck you are, Riley heard the sound of the door to her hospital room creak open, believing she'd be sleeping with one eye open for the rest of her life after what happened with Cain, her eyes shot open to find Billy - quietly closing the door behind him. He'd just seen the doc, and what a doc she was - woowie, having just been given the all clear he'd found his way straight back to Riley's room. Turning his eyes surveyed the empty room before landing on Riley who was clearly surprised by his visit, that or she was losing her shit every time someone came into the room - he was going with the latter on this one..."Where's Joe? Brick-shit-house Jack?" He asked gruffly, moving to the chair where Joe had originally taken up residence and slumped down into the uncomfortable plastic.<p>

Riley smirked "Joe is grabbing a coffee, I swear he's going to drop if he doesn't get some sleep soon and Kemp? He got a call from someone, told me he had to take it but he wouldn't be too far out of sight of the room..." Watching her older brother just nod, Riley exhaled deeply, not knowing what the hell to say to him after everything "Any guesses ta how long I'm gonna be fucking jumping out of skin when I hear a noise?"

Lip curling upwards slightly, Billy passed her a sympathetic look "That's gonna take some time..."

Riley nodded "Like everything else I'm guessing..." Scared of being rejected by her brother, she had to try something, anything. Opening her hand to him she waited for him to take the hint...

Billy was still, his hard and tired eyes just staring down at her hand, he loved his sister more than anything but she'd betrayed him, she'd lied to him...'Died for him'...In the moment of that very thought crossing his already conflicted mind he moved his arm forward and grabbed her hand; settling her small one in his palm.

Riley smiled, the tears gathering "I truly am sorry Billy, for everything"

"I know" He flatly replied, refusing to become vulnerable on the subject.

"Can we get past this?"

Billy eyed his sister, desperately she tried to hold on to the tough facade that was bound to fall any second... "That's gonna take some time..." He simply answered watching her nod and dip her eyes to the white sheet "But Stokely is ya home. Not Orkney. Am I making myself clear here?"

And the dam broke. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she slowly lifted her head to look up at him "Please..." She started, feeling that lump wedge itself in her throat "Please don't make me say goodbye ta him..."

Chewing the inside of his lip Billy wasn't quite sure how to work this one, flexing his jaw he knew what he wanted to say, what he wanted to do but that would only lead to similar events circling and Billy was at risk of losing their sister for good...because of his hatred. "I won't" He replied seeing a small glimmer of hope appear in those beautiful blue eyes of hers "But ya might have to one day" Huffing he watched the confusion appear... "Rye, I can't tell ya what's gonna happen between the Darley's and the Jack's, we been at war too fucking long. Rivalry doesn't just stop and we're always gonna wanna fucking kill each other. I for one, especially wanna kill the fucking prick for putting his hands on ma fucking sister..."

"Billy..." Riley tried to interject.

"But..." Billy forced, his eyes silencing her, god it was infuriating when she attempted to cut him off "I'm done forcing ya fucking hand. Ya been a Darley long enough ta know right from wrong. I just hope ya know what ya fucking doing. If all goes ta shit with the Jack's and Drake is ta fall by the hand of a Darley, ya need ta remember this fucking conversation real fucking vividly Rye because I won't fucking explain myself. War is war"

Not a comforting speech at all from her brother but it was something at least and he wasn't forbidding her from seeing Drake, that she could appreciate. Nodding Riley understood his concern about her being involved with her families enemy, war was war and if something was to happen on the flip side, like a Jack taking a life of a Darley, she would need to remember this fucking conversation again..."I know it was wrong ta lie and ta keep it from ya. I was just so scared Billy, I was scared that you'd not only kill me but ya'd kill him, the only other man in my life besides you and Joey who has helped me see the light at the end of this fucking tunnel"

Billy stiffened, even Riley could feel that with him just holding her hand, eyes narrowing he looked at her "Do you remember what I said to ya the night before all this shit kicked off?" Watching her hesitantly shake her head, he exhaled deeply, keeping his voice firm "Because I do. I told ya... ya ain't gonna lose me. We're Blood. That simple and even after everything, I still stick by that. Ya actually think I would hurt you? That I would have killed you?" That thought really didn't seem to sit well as he leant forward, his head dipping to the ground "Fuck Rye... What the fuck kind of brother does that make me?!" He shouted angrily in the direction of the ground below, his voice making her jump, making her pull the dozens of stitches in the wrong fucking way. Hearing her cry out, Billy's head shot up in the moment of her grip tightening on his hand for support and the machine monitoring her heart picking up the pace "I'm sorry..." She whimpered "I never wanted ta be afraid of you..." Shaking his head Billy was about to lose his shit and fast. How could he have become him in such a short space of time? How could he have become him period? Shit. Sliding the chair back he stood, his huge frame towering over her for just a second before he leant and wrapped his arm around her "Quit fucking apologising. I never wanted ta scare ya. Ta make ya think I'd hurt ya. Fuck Rye ya my fucking sister"

Head resting against the material of the shirt that covered his chest, Riley's eyes were closed - the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, ignoring the pain that was igniting a fire inside. Being back in her brother's arms in this very moment was worth every second of torment. She wasn't sure how long he had stayed holding her to him but eventually he'd perched himself back on the comfort of the chair "Don't expect ta start inviting him over my side of the fucking line. The lines are there for a fucking reason and that is ta keep the riff raff out" Billy warned but Riley knew her brother better than anyone, he was trying to make a joke, to lighten the tense atmosphere that had no long ago filled the room they both sat in...Riley just smiled and nodded at his request.

Hearing a knock sound just outside, Riley and Billy both looked at the door as it was pushed open and Ryder appeared - stepping over the threshold boldly; a troubled look on his features "Hey darlin"

"Ryder, Hey. You okay?" Riley asked sensing the difference in his tone.

Billy almost growled at the unwanted interruption, especially from a Jack "Yeah, fuck you want?"

Eyes narrowing in Billy's direction, Ryder squared his shoulder's threateningly "Ta speak to Rye. Not to you so if you don't want ta fucking listen, there's the door. Feel free to see ya-fucking-self out" He retorted.

Clenching his jaw, Billy almost smirked. Who the fuck did this prick think he was? Oh Billy wasn't the one about to leave, but this son of a bitch was, head first. Raising himself off of the chair, he felt Riley grab a hold of his arm and pull him back down so he was seated. Eyes like fire, he watched her just shake her head; pleading for their so called war to take a moment. Huffing he cursed what had to be a dozen times before slouching himself back into the chair, unfortunately for the Jack, he would have to say what he wanted with Billy present because he had no intention of going anywhere. "What is it Ryd?" Riley asked, lifting her eyes to Ryder.

"It's Drake sweetheart..." This had her sitting upright and the machine at her side suddenly going off of the scale

"What? Is he okay? What happened?"

"Son of a bitch face planted the floor seconds after leaving ya room earlier...it took some persuasion but docs rushed him into surgery straight away and we're just waiting for an update. Last we heard is that he's beyond exhausted. Still recovering from being shot, his body has not only taken a harsh battering from Cain...but from..." Ryder paused eying Billy something deadly. If looks could kill.

Billy growled "Ya keep looking at me like that and we're gonna have a fucking problem..."

Ryder cocked his eyebrow up at the threat "That so? Remember where ya sit Darley" He almost snarled.

"Why did ya have ta persuade them to take him in to surgery?" Riley firmly interrupted, trying to control her fast beating heart and the nausea that was quickly taking over. She could not lose him a second time.

Ryder huffed "Motherfucking nurses were gonna put him on a fucking triage list. That was until Gun threatened to start a fucking riot and blow each and every one of them away if they didn't put him at the fucking top..." He smirked momentarily "I swear the guy's a ticking time bomb but he's fucking efficient at getting shit done"

"Drake's going to be okay though right? He fought last time, he'll fight again?"

The expression on Ryder's face fell, flexing his fists he shrugged "Honestly? We don't know at the moment sweetheart. I've never seen him take so fucking much, only to stand up and do it all again. The guy's been through hell Rye. Time will tell. We're all just hoping he can pull himself back this time"

God she hoped he would, the very heart crushing thought of him leaving her to live this life alone was once again threatening to break her and for good this time...No, he had to fight...he had to.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed. =( This story is coming to close soon but I still have some things coming up before it ends! Readers, please, let me know what you thought - Reviews really do keep me motivated and I love reading what you think. Next update will be up soon. S.<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

**Author Note: **Okay so a very close friend of mine asked if I could update and that is exactly what I've done. I know it's been a while, life has been crazy, kept me busy and away from writing. It sucks I know and I am writing when I can, if anything I owe it to myself, my readers and the Jack's to finish (I mean just look at the word count!) Anyways, for you who are still reading - I hope you enjoy ;) Sparkly.

**Chapter 40**

It was late, the light of the night sky shining in to the hospital room; the glow of the moon illuminating every object in sight. No longer liking the idea of being alone in the dark, Riley had asked Billy to leave the drapes open when he'd left her to get some sleep earlier that night. To her relief he wasn't far away, he and Joe were resting up in the North side of the hospital with the Darley's whilst the Jack's were relaxing on the south side; how very appropriate. Throughout the day they had each crowded outside and inside the room to see her, her family and seeing how concerned the Jack's were for her welfare, her suddenly inherited family as they liked to reassure her over and over. Feeling exhausted, Riley knew she should sleep, hell she'd be needing sleep for weeks to come, but laying upright might be good for her broken ribs but it sucked ass at being comfortable. Plus even if she wanted to drift, she couldn't, not without knowing if Drake was okay...Ryder had popped in occasionally but that was to say they were still working on him, what the hell had happened? How much did his body go through for her?

The not knowing was slowly tearing her up inside and Riley knew, this was going to be a long fucking night...

Exhaling deeply, she turned her head slightly to look at the digital clock on her bedside table. 02:00. "Fuck..." She cursed, raising her arm to run her hand through what had to be the world's worst bed head she flinched in the moment of her ribs twisting. Tears of frustration pooling in the bottom of her eyelids she was momentarily distracted in the moment of the door being quietly opened from the outside...

Focusing her gaze she instantly recognized who had come to see her, even in the darkness that surrounded her she would recognize that frame of his anywhere. Eyes widening and heart beating a little too fast for her and the machine at her side's liking she heard him chuckle slightly at the sound as he closed the door behind him. He had definitely just hobbled from another hospital room where he should be resting up in...wearing nothing but a pair of low rise black jeans, his bruised, scarred and deliciously inked chiseled chest was on full display as the illuminating light reflected against it. Typical Drake, as soon as he'd got the chance he'd changed out of the gown that held no dignity for any patient, unlike him, Riley could feel the material of the gown riding up the back of her legs every time she moved. Who designed such a gown and why cut it in such a way that leaves your ass hanging out for all to see? As if the color and style wasn't embarrassing enough? Lucky for Riley, Billy was a demanding one and had Bodie bring a bag chocked full of her clothes and whatever else she might need to the hospital earlier that afternoon - oh if only she could have been a fly on the wall to witness that one, a Darley of all people, trying to work out what was most appropriate attire for their closest friend's baby sister?.

Limping slowly over, he groaned and Riley could feel the worry consuming her; the tears slowly rolling at the awful looking injuries she could faintly see "Drake?" Riley whispered, her eyes scanning him from top to bottom as he approached; no way should he be walking around so soon after surgery.

"Hey sweetheart" He replied weakly; his tone gravelly. Sitting down, he perched just next to where she was laying; twisting to the left to look down at her he wasted no time in lifting his arm and gliding the side of his hand down her cheek gently "Fuck baby, I missed ya too"

Reaching up, she took a hold of his hand, ignoring the discomfort she just felt from that excruciating movement "Don't ya baby me, you should be resting Drake. Ryder told me ya collapsed and that ya had ta be rushed in ta fucking surgery. So do me and yourself a favor and get ya ass back ta bed!"

Glaring up at him through the darkness she watched that heart melting smirk appear on his handsome and stubbled features "I'm sitting on my bed darlin and I want in, I didn't just go through four fucking hours of surgery ta spend another night away from you"

"Drake..." Riley attempted to protest. What had he left behind in his room? An IV drip? Blood that he needed to survive the night? What the hell was he trying to do to her?

"Rye..." Drake countered, cutting her off "I need you more than I need a fucking morphine drip right now..."

Riley smiled "Ever the romantic Drake..." She softly replied. Clenching her jaw, she caved. Clearly he wasn't about to leave her side anytime soon, nodding she carefully scooted over - not able to control the curses that escaped her lips in the moment of moving. In seconds Drake had quickly stood and was suddenly slipping himself under the sheet with her, remaining on her back, he turned, using the support of his right arm to lean just up and over her "Now tell me your bed didn't just start feeling a whole lot better..." Smirking he dipped slightly, his lips joining against hers tenderly, raising his free hand he cradled her cheek to feel it damp from the tears that continued to fall "What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked.

Unable to control the sounds of her quietly whimpering and sniffling, Riley slowly raised her hand under the sheet and moved it across until her fingertips found his tight and toned chest. Running them all the way up and all the way down, she inhaled sharply, trying to catch her breath. The memories of her losing him, only to see the horrific after effects of his fight with not only Cain but Billy too, had her heart breaking. Struggling to answer, her fingertips moved up to caress his face but he remained silent, letting her do what she needed and what she needed was to feel him against her, to know that he was real and not a figment of her imagination... "Tell me this is real..." She whispered.

Tilting his head fractionally, Drake passed a confused look at her question "What?"

"Tell me I made it out of that club. Tell me I didn't imagine you coming for me. Tell me I didn't lose you..."

Understanding Drake shuffled himself closer, dipping his hand under the sheet his hand found her bare thigh and even at such a simple touch, he heard her breathe get caught in her throat. Slowly he glided his fingertips up her soft skin, leaving a trail of goose-bumps behind...God it felt good to touch her again, to feel her soft skin against his; she truly had no idea of how much he'd missed her too "Does this feel real?" Drake almost purred.

Eyes falling closed, Riley's breathing deepened the higher he travelled, feeling the material of the gown slide up, she was completely at his mercy as any movement would surely destroy the excitement he was so easily and effortlessly building. "Riley...tell me" Nudging her legs apart his fingers traced the lace material of her panties, just above where her wetness for him was increasingly growing. "Does this feel real?" Pulling the material to the side, he stroked her, gently teasing her clit before slipping his finger down in between her folds and into her. She moaned, right into Drake's mouth as he happily swallowed the sound.

"Drake..." She whimpered, the urge to move up and against his hand so fucking strong.

Dipping a second digit inside, he turned his palm upwards and stroked her hard, it was almost amusing to watch her try and control the noises he was pulling from her. Kissing her, he leant so that his mouth was near to her ear, his breathe slowly and ever so teasingly moving seductively down her neck whilst he gradually brought her to the edge "This is real sweetheart. I am real and ya will never lose me. I'm not leaving ya, ever"

At his words Riley was so close to toppling over. Hand having dropped from his chest to the sheet in the moment of Drake putting firm but gentle pressure on her clit, she fisted the material with every stroke. God she had missed him, his touch, the way he could so easily turn her all the way out. Intense and overdue was a fucking understatement, clutching her eyes shut, she was suddenly panting, losing all of her will to lay still "Drake..." She barely breathed, almost pleading for the release that he controlled.

Smirking he finally whispered those four little words that sure enough had undone her at just the right time 'Cum for me baby' Unable to stop, she cried out at the pleasure that erupted, wrapping her hand around the nape of his neck she forcefully pulled him down; her lips colliding against his passionately. "That's my girl" He whispered against them.

Trying to catch her breath, she exhaled deeply, leaning back into her stack of pillows; her eyes looking up at the man that still leant above "I love you" She simply stated.

"And I love you" Drake replied matter-of-factly, dropping down so his head now lay next to hers on the pillow he smiled feeling her free hand lock with his "Sleep sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere" And just like that, eyes drifting closed, she slept in a place that felt warm, safe; a place where the nightmares could not penetrate.

* * *

><p>Hobbling into Riley's room the previous night, Drake obviously had not thought about the repercussions of his actions, or the shit storm he'd so easily create the next morning...Chaos erupting outside, the nurses needed to check his vitals because after surgery they were seriously low but in the moment of them entering his room they found nothing but ruffled sheets and an assless gown that was covered in IV liquid and blood that must have leaked in the moment of Drake hastily ripping the needles from his hand...They'd apparently looked everywhere for him and still they could not locate him, that was until they sparked the suspicions of the Jack's who'd caught on pretty quick and suddenly the nurses had an answer to their question, where the fuck else would he be?<p>

Billy having a rather uncomfortable night's sleep on the hospital sofa had woken up early and decided to go and see how Riley was feeling. Almost at the door he was not expecting to see a nurse and one of the Jack's 'Gunner' fast approaching. "The fuck?" He asked - almost worriedly but rather than answering his question Gunner just smirked in the moment of the nurse grabbing a hold of the handle and turning it.

"You, Darley are about ta have one shit morning..." Bursting into the room, Gunner and Billy followed closely behind the nurse; pausing on either side of her. "Well I guess we found him..." Gunner joked eying the bed.

Face hardening Billy eye's caught the way in which Drake lay on his side, his back to the door whilst his front was pushed up against Riley who still lay on her back; his arm resting lazily over her stomach. Growling he resisted the urge to stride across the room and put the prick on the fucking ground because that's where he should be; not in bed with his younger sister of all fucking people. Eying the nurse, he must have been seriously fucking mistaken because she was smirking at what she was seeing... "Fuck ya smiling at?" He asked dryly, cutting her a sharp look - a silent but firm order for her to quit doing that.

But the smile remained on her petite face "It's cute, walking in his state must've felt like doing the marathon..."

Flexing his jaw, Billy turned his head; pinning her with a glare that told her he wasn't impressed "Cute? I'm about to heave my fucking breakfast up"

"Yeah ya ain't the only fucking one" Gunner interjected "So what ya wanna do doc, ya wanna wake him? Cause I seriously wouldn't recommend it..."

"Why? He not a morning person?" The nurse asked curiously, turning to look up at Gunner who just smirked.

"I'll fucking wake him..." Billy jumped in.

Sneering Gunner just shook his head, returning the glare that he was receiving from the Darley leader "No offense..." He paused, chuckling to himself "Who am I kidding? Of course I mean ta offend ya, ya fucking prick. But you put ya hands on Drake again he's going ta knock ya the fuck out"

Hearing unusual noises and voices in the background of her dream, Riley slowly stirred, pulling her eyes open she momentarily squinted at how fucking bright the room was, then her gaze casually drifted across the room to the door to find a young nurse, Gunner and Billy. Shit. Eyes widening she passed him an apologetic look, after everything; seeing his baby sister with his number one fucking enemy couldn't be easy and here he was laying at her side, completely unaware of the danger that stood across the room from them. Billy was silent but his shoulders were squared back, his eyes like pure fire as he analysed the scene before him - it was as clear as day, the look on her brother's face told her she had to move Drake and fucking quick, otherwise he was about to...

Turning her head to the left she found Drake, eyes closed he looked so peaceful and Riley knew she would instantly regret disturbing him; raising her hand she gently stroked her fingertips down his stubbled cheek "Drake..." She softly said; knowing it would only take the slightest touch to wake him being the soldier he was but much to her surprise she got nothing, not even a small movement. "Drake!" She called, concern rapidly increasing she forgot all about her own pain in the moment of her pulling herself up to lean over him, rocking him she was once again greeted with a fat load of nothing and suddenly her heart was beating two to the dozen "Gun?" Petrified eyes lifting to Gunner, he was already striding across the room, the nurse at his side; both eying Drake worriedly.

"Drake!" Riley's strained voice echoed within the four walls that surrounded them, clenched fist coming down hard against his bicep she almost whimpered in relief as he woke, eyes darting open he instantly jumped up into the sitting position from the sudden force he had been struck at. Eyes finding just Riley, Drake quickly realised it was her who had hit him, calming his breathing he almost instantly felt his head pound at the abruptness of waking so fucking quick. Hand flying to his temple he swayed, the colour slowly draining from his handsome face - closing and re-opening his eyes in an attempt to focus he exhaled deeply "Jesus woman..." He croaked, glancing down at her "Not the wakeup call I was hoping for..." He murmured. Hearing a low but familiar warning growl come from somewhere else in the room, Drake slowly turned his head to find Darley. Eyes narrowing in his direction. Awkward. Huffing Drake just tipped his head back to momentarily glance up at the ceiling "Definitely not the wakeup call I was hoping for..." Losing all sense of balance, the world slipped to the right and Drake was about to fall - right to the fucking floor when a strong hand planted itself against his back - steadying him. Looking round and up, Drake found Gunner at his side and smirked "What the fuck are ya still doing here? I thought I'd told you and the rest of the boys last night ta go and get some fucking sleep?"

Gunner just sneered "It's a good thing we know when not ta listen ta ya..." He paused, eying his friend with a concerned look that had Riley doing a double take, this was Gunner after all "Ya don't look too good brother..."

Rolling his eyes at the statement Drake growled "I'm fine." Sure he had taken a beating and had to endure four hours of surgery but he was a soldier, it was ingrained into his job description, into his soul. Drake didn't need to be told by some complete stranger with a PhD that it wasn't wise to exert himself so soon...No shit Sherlock.

"Then ya won't mind the lovely nurse giving ya a once over will ya?" Gunner countered, motioning for the nurse to do the initial checks she needed. Drake continually forgot he had five brother's just as fucking stubborn as him. Eyes narrowing, they shifted between Gunner and the nurse at his side, about to shake his head he suddenly felt Riley's hand slide up and rest on top of the one that had him balanced "Drake, please..."

Was he really going to try and argue against her? Exhaling deeply, he nodded, his facial expression far from happy "Fine" He simply said, grabbing a hold of the sheet he tossed it to the side and shifted himself round so his legs now rested down against the side of the bed.

The nurse stilled and Riley swore if she had the energy she would have dived across the bed and socked the girl straight in the face for slowly and so obviously eye-fucking her man of all people. Eyes drifting, she admired Drake's perfectly defined chest all the way up and all the way down to the V that dipped deliciously into the jeans he was wearing. Pausing she focused on the ink he sported, the way in which the tattoo worked its way over the top half of his body "Nice tat..." She complimented.

Not an unusual occurrence to receive such attention, Drake remained completely neutral, he could however feel Riley's hand grip tighter on his and hear her ever so slightly murmur a warning under her breathe at the nurse who remained completely oblivious at the wrath she was soon face, smirking he just nodded "Thought ya were checking my vitals, not my physique?" Snapping her straight back to reality, she coughed not too subtly and Gunner just sniggered; Billy however had leant himself against the back wall, arms crossed against his strong chest he waited for the room to clear so he could speak to Riley, alone. What the fuck had his world turned into?

Checking him over the way a professional should, she rested her finger on his wrist, silently counting along with the watch she was currently looking down at but it was the concern that crossed her features that caught Riley's attention... "Drake, your pulse is very low. You need the IV and the blood you thoughtlessly ripped out last night. You need to return to your room so we can monitor you overnight otherwise you are at serious risk of collapsing again and I am afraid not waking up..."

"Or..." Billy interjected receiving a sharp look from Gunner "Ya could just stay here and never wake the fuck up. I know which one I'd prefer"

"Billy..." Riley interjected firmly, her eyes saying all they needed to.

The nurse however looked utterly confused, eyes moving between Drake and Billy; only an outsider could state the obvious so fucking naively "So I'm guessing you two don't get along?"

This time Gunner did laugh, a deep gravelly sound that echoed "I'd say that's quite a fucking understatement darling..."

Drake however just smirked at Darley's comment, flashing Billy a smile that he clearly wanted to wipe off of his face "And there I was thinking we'd turned a corner...I'm hurt Darley, really hurt" Sarcastic prick. Hearing Riley curse and moan had Drake's head instantly whipping round, face crumpled in discomfort she'd settled herself back against the support of the pillows that had her tilted up at an angle that would be comfortable on her ribs and her ribs alone. Even with her face covered in cuts and bruises, she would always be the one Drake wanted, looking up at him now, she was pissed but she was fucking perfect in every single way "Go quietly or so help me I'm gonna ask Gunner ta drag ya ass back ta ya fucking room"

Smirking Drake raised his left brow at her demand "Ya want me ta willingly go with Miss Observant?"

"I want ya ta be better." Riley flatly replied.

Nodding Drake was very aware he wouldn't be winning that argument, planting his hands on the mattress for support he stood, straightening his knees he almost buckled but Gunner had stepped forward into his space and grabbed him, evidently he was a lot weaker than he'd originally thought "Stubborn prick aren't ya?"

Smirking at his comment Drake extended his arm up and over Gunner's shoulder, appreciative of the support - not that he was ever the one to ask for it originally "Still a miserable fuck I see?"

Gunner chuckled "Some things never change. Now let's go get ya doped out ya fucking skull shall we?"

"Come back ta me when ya can stand straight and without Gun attached ta ya hip..." Riley smirked.

Passing her a heart melting and stomach rolling wink, Drake grinned "Oh I'll be coming straight back sweetheart... Much ta Darley's disappointment..."

Still leant against the wall, Billy's expression was unreadable, his eyes hating the way in which Riley acted with not only but Drake but the Jack's in general. What the fuck? How could he just be okay and roll with this? "Ya have no fucking idea Jacky boy..." He replied dryly finally getting the privacy he'd originally fucking wanted.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry" Billy heard Riley's soft voice say in the moment of the door to her room closing. Meeting her gaze it took everything not to unleash all the pent up rage he'd buried deep inside in her direction...<p>

"Quit apologising" Billy replied firmly. They'd had the unwanted vulnerable talk and now Billy was doing all he could to prevent another one from happening. Darley's were Darley's for a fucking reason but for some reason Riley still felt the need to explain herself "He came in last night to check on me and we must've fell asleep..."

Billy sneered moving from the wall "Must have? Let's get something straight. I care about you Riley, not him" Knowing he'd snapped somewhat at that last part, he huffed, rubbing his hand up and over his head - this was not an easy situation for any of the Darley's to be in right now. The whole thing was fucked up and Billy still, wasn't quite sure how to handle the fall out. Pausing at the foot of her bed, he rested his hands down on the metal frame "Me and the boys have gotta head back into Stokely, the shit unfortunately isn't going to sell itself and I gotta go see Bones..."

Riley stilled, her whole body going cold at the name. The last time she had seen their father, he'd beat her to an inch of life, leaving her broken and weak to deal solo with the wrath of Cain. Billy and the gang wanted her to return home, that was a given and what looked like a sure thing but what about Bones? What fate awaited her when she was to step over that familiar line on Main Street? Could her brother's keep her safe?

Obviously sensing and seeing the fear spread all the way up and down his sister, Billy's heart sunk but his facial expression remained unreadable; if only he'd dealt with that motherfucker in the moment of him laying one finger on her. Riley certainly wouldn't be afraid and more than, she'd want to come home.

"You will be fine Rye, I promise, I won't let him lay a fucking finger on ya" Billy said, trying to reassure her a little at least but her face hurt him, she didn't believe him, she'd lost faith in him and he couldn't blame her.

In the moment of her nodding, the door opened and in walked Joe, his eyes matching Billy's - dark and tired. Wearing his red leather jacket she assumed he was returning to Stokely too and a small ache appeared in her chest "Ya look like shit Joey..." Riley teased, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere that surrounded them.

Joe paused, his face playfully insinuating he was angry at her statement "Well good fucking morning to ya too Rye. I don't suppose ya have looked in a fucking mirror lately have ya?"

Dipping her head Riley's eyes found the sheet, too quickly was Joe striding over to her and parking his ass right next to where she lay "I'm sorry Rye, I'm a dick, through and through"

Feeling his hand stroke down her arm tenderly, she tilted her head to look up at him and smirked, this action clearly confusing her brother "Got ya"

And suddenly Joe was catching on real fucking quick "Oh you little... Don't do that, I thought I'd actually hurt ya fucking feelings for fuck sake!"

Riley couldn't contain the small giggle that escaped her lips. Watching Joe smile down at her, she moved quick, fist clenched she playfully punched his upper arm "FYI, you are a dick. How dare ya even think about insulting a girl that's taken way too many hits to the face? If I had no self confidence, you brother would be fucked"

Joe nodded in understanding "So I guess Bill's told ya?"

Riley nodded "Hopefully I'll be out of here soon, docs want to make sure my heart's working the way it should be. I can only be bed ridden for so fucking long before I lose my mind..."

Placing his hand down on hers, Joe smirked "Quit ya bitching. Ya stay here til you're up and walking. Ya did kinda die Rye..." He paused, inhaling sharply at the heartbreaking thought. Even Billy had stiffened in the moment of Joe saying it, his jaw clenching so tight it was causing his head to pound.

Knowing that little setback needed to be moved on from and quick Riley nodded "Maybe I'll see ya soon?" She asked, her querying eyes moving between her brother's.

Not liking the way in which she was looking at them, like they were about to abandon her for a second time Joe almost growled, leaning down he placed a kiss on her forehead, minding the bruises that covered her once porcelain skin "Ya will" He replied firmly. Standing he moved to Billy's side, Billy never moved but he nodded down at her, his lip curling upwards slightly "I'll be coming back for you, I promise" And with that, they left, the Darley's following closely behind as they headed back into Stokely. Her home. Her downfall.

* * *

><p>Next chapter up soon, if you would like &amp; have a few, leave a review ;)<p>

Thank you for reading! Soon enough this story will be coming to an end.


End file.
